Zerbrochen
by arwenadreamer
Summary: Die Geschichte beginnt direkt mit dem Finale von Staffel 11, folgt aber ihrer eigenen Storyline: Sam wurde von Lady Bevell entführt. Vor fast drei Monaten. Dean und Cass suchen verzweifelt nach ihm. Inzwischen geht Sam durch die Hölle während er versucht, nicht unter Toni s Folter zu zerbrechen. Welche Ziele verfolgt die Britin? Können Dean und Cass ihn rechtzeitig retten?
1. Chapter 1

**Diese herzzerreißende Geschichte ist nicht unter meiner Feder entstanden. Ich habe sie lediglich ins Deutsche übersetzt (Natürlich mit Genehmigung der Autorin). Geschrieben hat sie die unglaublich talentierte Winchester Mythology. Aus ihrer ursprünglichen Geschichte „Broken" wurde die Destruction Trilogy, zu finden auf . Eine Trilogie, die mich nicht mehr aus ihrem Bann gelassen hat. Die Erste Geschichte, Broken, findet ihr hier. Sie ist bereits komplett übersetzt und ich versuche, wöchentlich mindestens ein Kapitel zu posten. Wer danach wissen will, wie es weiter geht, aber mit dem Englischen Probleme hat, bekommt von mir gerne eine Zusammenfassung der folgenden zwei Teile der Trilogie. Die Erste Geschichte ist jedoch in sich abgeschlossen und kann gut auch als alleinstehende Geschichte gelesen werden.**

 **Sie schließt an das Finale von Staffel 11 an (weshalb ich mit dem Posten gewartet habe, bis dieses im deutschen Free TV lief) und folgt von dort an einer AU. (Sie wurde von der Autorin geschrieben, bevor Staffel 12 ausgestrahlt wurde.)**

 **Und jetzt: Macht euch auf viel Winchester-Angst und –Qual gefasst:**

oOo

Brennende Qual.

Sengend, bohrend, stechend breitete sich das Feuer in seinen schmerzenden Lungen aus, kroch weiter durch seine Venen. Er hielt das nicht mehr lange durch! Er bekam einfach nicht genug Luft. Sein Blut toste durch seinen Körper wie heiße Lava. Zugleich durchströmte ihn eine eisige Angst. Seine Eingeweihte bildeten einen widerlichen Knoten eiskalter Furcht, die sich mit dem Feuer vermischte, eine ganz neue, eigene Form der Qual kreierte.

Doch er durfte nicht stehen bleiben. Seine Beine trugen ihn stetig vorwärts, weiter, immer weiter. Sein Herz schlug wild hämmernd gegen seine Rippen, jeder schlag schmerzhafter als der Stromschlag, der es vor so vielen Jahren fast zum Stillstand gebracht hätte.

Wenn er doch nur etwas länger durchhalten könnte!

Dunkelheit lag wie ein Leichentuch über der Gegend, nur durchbrochen von dünnen Strahlen faden Mondlichts, das durch die Baumkronen über ihm brach. Ein dünner Zweig kratzte über sein Gesicht, hinterließ einen feinen Schnitt. Er ignorierte das warme Gefühl des Blutes, das sofort über seine glatt rasierte Wange rann.

Ein lauter Knall ertönte viel zu nah hinter ihm. Sein Instinkt schrie augenblicklich: Gewehfeuer! Der Klang des Jägers, der zum Gejagten wurde. Panik versuchte sich in seinen Eingeweihten breit zu machen, krallte sich ihren Weg durch das betäubende Eis. Er wollte anhalten – O Gott, er konnte gar nicht sagen wie sehr er anhalten wollte -, wollte sich verkriechen, sich klein und unsichtbar machen. Er wollte das Kind sein, das sich unter dem Bett versteckt, damit die Monster es nicht fanden. Aber dieses Kind war er nie gewesen. Und er konnte sich nicht verstecken – noch nicht.

Ein weiterer Knall.

In der Dunkelheit stolperte er über einen am Boden liegenden Ast. Unsanft fiel er auf die Knie, die Hände gruben sich in die weiche, laubbedeckte Erde. Matsch klebte an ihnen, als er sich hastig wieder aufrichtete. Kälte stahl sich durch die vom Waldboden feuchte Jeans.

Fast am Ziel.

Er konnte es schaffen. Er musste! Ein weiterer ohrenbetäubender Knall erschallte durch die Nacht, trieb ihn mit neuer Energie an. Er verdrängte das Brennen, die Schmerzen, die brodelnde Panik aus seinem Bewusstsein. Keuchend durchbrach er die letzten Baumreihen, stolperte auf die Lichtung.

Und hielt an.

oOo

In seinen Lungen brannte ein Feuer, schlimmer als alles was er je gespürt hatte. Die sengende Hitze breitete sich durch seine Adern aus, leckte mit züngelnden Flammen durch seinen Körper. Sein Brustkorb erbebte, bäumte sich in wilder Verzweiflung auf, in dem vergeblichen Bemühen, den Sauerstoff einzusaugen, der seinem Körper verweigert wurde. Sein Rücken presste gegen das kalte Metall unter ihm, das die Hitze seines Körpers noch nicht ganz aufgenommen hatte.

Vielleicht würde er diesmal sterben.

Ein ersticktes Stöhnen entrang sich unweigerlich seiner Kehle. Eiskaltes Wasser rann sein Kinn hinab, bahnte sich einen Weg durch die dichten Bartstoppeln, die seine Wangen bedeckten. Seine Arme und Beine zuckten unkontrolliert, die Gelenke scheuerten an den rauen Handschellen, die sich in die weiche Haut gruben.

Es gab nur eines, das schlimmer war als das brennende Feuer in seinen Lungen und das erstickende Wasser.

Eine Qual, die heißer brannte, durchdringender war, ihn vollständig einhüllte. Selbst die Prüfungen zur Schließung der Höllentore hatten keinen solch brennenden Schmerz verursacht - und er konnte dieses Feuer noch immer durch seine Adern kriechen spüren, wenn er nur daran dachte.

Nein, das Brennen in seinen Lungen verzehrte ihn nicht vollständig.

Der Druck wurde von seinem Gesicht genommen, kalte Luft streifte seine durchweichte Haut. Seine Lungen wollten atmen, aber das Wasser verstopfte seine Kehle. Mit ersticktem Husten und Röcheln versuchte er, es aus zu spucken, den Kopf zur Seite gedreht, bis er schließlich gierig den dringend benötigten Sauerstoff in seine brennenden Lungen saugen konnte.

Doch der alles durchdringende Schmerz war noch immer da.

Er reichte so viel tiefer als körperliche Qualen. Er war schwerwiegender als alles, was er je erleiden musste. Er war ein Teil von ihm. Der Schmerz würde ihn nie verlassen. Niemals enden. Selbst wenn er aufhören würde, zu existieren, war er sich sicher, dass der Schmerz sich trotzdem immer noch weiter ausbreiten würde.

Ein Gesicht erschien bedrohlich nah über ihm. Vertraut. Verhasst.

„Also? Was wird es heute sein?"


	2. Chapter 2

oOo

„ _My mind´s a river running through a storm." – Hangman, Black Stone Cherry_

" _Mein Geist ist ein Fluss, gebeutelt vom Sturm." – Hangman, Black Stone Cherry_

oOo

"Verdammt!" Der Löffel fiel laut scheppernd auf die Arbeitsplatte, verursachte ein hallendes dröhnen in der stillen Küche. Dean hob ihn auf und schleuderte das Objekt wütend durch den Raum, als hätte ihn der Löffel persönlich gekränkt. In seinen grünen Augen blitzten Wut und Verzweiflung auf. Seine Hände krallten sich um den Rand der stählernen Küchenoberfläche, pressten, bis die Muskeln in seinen Armen straff gespannt waren, die Sehnen hart unter seiner gebräunten Haut hervor traten. Sein Kopf fiel zwischen seine nach oben gezogenen Schultern, als er mit sich selbst rang. Versuchte, sich zu beruhigen. Als ob ihm das gelingen würde.

Sammy war verschwunden.

Seit 83 Tagen, 9 Stunden und 16 Minuten. Und Dean hatte immer noch keine Ahnung, wo er sein könnte. Der Schmerz, die Panik, die Einsamkeit hatten sich zu etwas vermengt, dass beständig knapp unter der Oberfläche seine Haut brodelte und kochte. Es lähmte ihn, legte seine Sinne lahm. Und doch konnte er diese Gefühle nicht verdrängen, nicht ignorieren.

Ein Seufzen entrang sich seiner Kehle, als die Anspannung sich löste und seine Schultern nach vorne sackten. Der ältere Winchester hob seinen Kopf und ließ den Blick durch den leeren Raum schweifen. Die Küche wirkte schon immer recht unpersönlich und steril. Jetzt wirkte sie jedoch so unbewohnt, wie sie war, als die Jungs den Bunker zum ersten Mal betreten hatten. Alles stand an seinem angestammten Platz: Teller, Tassen, Töpfe standen in den Regalen, überzogen von einer dünnen Staubschicht. Seit Dean vor 83 Tagen zurückkam, war er kaum lange genug im Bunker gewesen, um zu essen, geschweige denn etwas aus der Küche zu verwenden. Während er sich auf einen der harten Hocker am Tisch sinken ließ, wanderten seine Gedanken zurück zu jener Nacht, in der Hoffnung, sich an etwas zu erinnern, das er bisher übersehen hatte.

oOo

„Mom?"

Sie war genauso schön wie in seiner Erinnerung! Goldblonde Haare fielen in sanften Wellen über ihren Rücken. Weiche Strähnen rahmten ihr Gesicht ein, dessen leichte Sonnenbräune von Sommern erzählte, die sie mit ihren Söhnen im Garten spielend verbracht hatte. Ihre Stirn war gefurcht, Verwirrung zeichnete sich auf ihrem Gesicht ab, als verstünde sie nicht so recht, wo sie sich befand. Ihr Blick wanderte suchend umher, bis er schließlich auf Dean ruhen blieb. Ein paar unsichere Augenblicke vergingen, als sie versuchte, sein Gesicht mit der Umgebung in Einklang zu bringen. Als es ihr gelang, erstrahlte ein Lächeln purer Freude in ihren rauchgrauen Augen.

„Dean." Ihre Stimme umhüllte ihn, weich wie Honig. Dean fühlte sein Herz überfließen vor Freude, eine Glückseligkeit wie er sie lange nicht mehr verspürt hatte. Er schloss die Lücke zwischen ihnen mit zwei schwungvollen Schritten, schloss seine große, starke Mutter fest in seine Arme. Sie erwiderte die Umarmung genauso innig, die Arme liebevoll um seine Schultern geschlungen. Sein Gesicht in ihrem Nacken vergraben, atmete er ihren lange vermissten und doch nie vergessenen Geruch ein. Mary Winchester duftete nach Zuhause: einem wirklichen Zuhause. Nicht der Bunker, nicht das Haus in Lawrence, sondern ein Zuhause aus Freude, Gelächter und Sicherheit.

Mary spürte, wie sich die Muskeln im Rücken ihres ältesten Sohnes lösten, als hätte sie ein großes Gewicht von seinen Schultern genommen. Er war groß geworden, ihr Junge. Stolz erfüllte sie. Sie war erstaunt, wie ihre Söhne immer wieder über sich selbst hinaus wuchsen. Sie hatte zwar nie das Leben eines Jägers für sie gewollt, doch dieses Leben hatte sie geformt, sie zu dem gemacht, was sie heute waren. Ihre Söhne waren so viel besser als sie selbst – oder John.

Als sie so stand, eingehüllt in Deans starke Umarmung, ihren Sohn fest in ihren Armen haltend, ließ sie diesen Stolz durch sich hindurch strömen. Dean konnte regelrecht spüren, wie er in warmen Wellen über ihn wusch. Widerstrebend löste er die Umarmung schließlich, lächelte auf seine Mutter hinab, ihre Arme immer noch sanft umfassend. Mary hob eine Hand und legte sie liebevoll auf seine Wange.

„Mein geliebter Junge. Mein Dean. Ich habe so lange darauf gewartet", murmelte sie mit leiser, aber fester Stimme.

„Aber was ist das hier?", fragte Dean vorsichtig. Sein Bauchgefühl warnte ihn mit einem Zwicken, dass alles seinen Preis hatte. Die Winchesters bekamen nie etwas geschenkt. Machte es da einen Unterschied, dass dies ein Geschenk von Chuck und Amara war? Vermutlich nicht.

„Das ist, was du dir gewünscht hast, Liebling!"

„Bist du…?"

„Lebendig? Es tut mir Leid, Dean, das bin ich nicht. Du weißt wie sehr es das Gleichgewicht durcheinander bringt, wenn Leute von den Toten zurückkommen. Selbst Gott will das nicht unbedingt verursachen.", erklärte Mary mit einem traurigen, entschuldigenden Lächeln.

Da war der Haken.

Das war nicht ganz, was er sich gewünscht hatte. Aber genug.

„Ich wünschte, du wärst noch hier, Mom. Ich wünschte, dir wäre das nie zugestoßen! Wir haben versucht, das alles aufzuhalten. Wir haben es so sehr versucht!". Deans Worte kamen erstickt aus seine Kehle, seine Hände, die noch immer auf ihren Armen ruhten, durchfuhr ein leichtes Zittern.

„Ich weiß, das habt ihr. Das ist das Gute daran, wenn man da oben ist." Marys Augen blickten gen Himmel. „Ich sehe alles – Gegenwart und Vergangenheit. Ich weiß ihr seid gekommen, habt versucht die Engel aufzuhalten, habt versucht mich vor Azazel zu warnen. Aber es gibt nun mal Dinge, die kann man nicht ändern."

„Ich vermisse dich." Deans Geständnis kam leise, geflüstert, fast kindlich. Der Schmerz war ein beständiges Pochen in seiner Brust, niemals endend. Mary wischte eine Träne, sie seine Wange hinabrann, liebevoll mit ihrem Daumen weg.

„Das weiß ich, mein Liebling. Ich vermisse dich auch. So kitschig es auch klingen mag, ich habe immer über dich gewacht. Ich habe gesehen, wie du immer für Sammy da warst, wie du jeden beschützt und nie etwas dafür erwartest. Ich könnte mir nicht mehr von dir wünschen. Früher einmal, da hätte ich gewollt, dass du das Jagen aufgibst, dass du ein wohlbehütetes „Apfelkuchenleben" lebst, wie ihr Jungs es immer nennt. Doch das hat sich geändert. Ich möchte, dass du das tust, was du willst und was du am besten kannst. Du musst wissen, ich habe – und werde – immer jede Entscheidung unterstützen, die du triffst. Du bist ein guter Mann, Liebling. Vergiss das nie."

„Ich liebe dich, Mom", flüsterte Dean, seinen Kopf nach vorn beugend, als sie sich streckte um ihn auf die Stirn zu küssen, wie sie es immer getan hatte, als er noch klein war. Dann ließ sie ihre Stirn an seiner ruhen.

„Ich liebe dich auch. Jetzt geh, sei der Mann, auf den ich so stolz bin."

Die Wärme ihrer Hände auf seinen Wangen und an seiner Stirn verflüchtigte sich langsam, hinweggeweht von einer sanften Brise der kühlen Nachtluft. Als Dean seine Augen öffnete, war Mary Winchester verschwunden. Zugleich fühlte es sich an, als wäre eine Last, die er seit Jahren mit sich herum getragen hatte, von ihm genommen. Er blickte zum klaren Nachthimmel auf, richtete den Blick in die Sterne und lächelte. Amara wusste ganz genau, was er sich am Meisten wünschte.

In seiner Hosentasche fühlte er das vertraute Vibrieren seines Handys. In der Erwartung, Sams Namen auf dem Display zu sehen, holte er es hervor. Es war jedoch Cass, der ihn anrief. Er nahm ab und hielt das Telefon ans Ohr. Alles was er hörte, war ein atemloses Keuchen.

„Cass?"

oOo

Dean konnte die Panik in Cass´ Stimme deutlich hören. Irgendetwas war geschehen, und er war nicht da gewesen.

Sam hatte ihn gebraucht.

Die freudige Aufregung, Sam von der Begegnung mit ihrer Mutter erzählen zu können, war nur von kurzer Dauer gewesen. Er war alleine zum Bunker zurückgekehrt, wo er mehrere Blutflecke vorgefunden hatte. Einer auf den Stufen zur Bücherei, die anderen unweit der Treppe, die zum Haupteingang führte.

Der Blutfleck auf den Treppenstufen war klein gewesen, ein paar verirrte Tropfen, die auf den Boden fielen, bevor der Zauber zur Engels-Abwehr aktiviert worden war. An der Wand der Säule war immer noch das verblichene Rot der Sigille zu sehen, die die mysteriöse Frau gezeichnet hatte, um Cass damit zu verbannen. Dean hatte stundenlang geschrubbt, aber er bekam das Blut einfach nicht vollständig von der Wand.

Die Blutlache im Vorraum war es, die Dean in Panik versetzte. Die ihn abrupt inne halten, sein Blut in den Adern gefrieren ließ. Als Dean im Bunker ankam, war das Blut bereits zu einer zähflüssigen Masse geronnen, die sich vom Boden vor den Treppen über die Stufen hinauf zur Haustür verteilte. Laut Cass, der schließlich auch seinen Weg zurück zum Bunker gefunden hatte, war die größte Blutlache etwa da, wo er Sam zuletzt gesehen hatte. Für Dean war klar: sein Bruder war verwundet und entführt worden. Er weigerte sich zu glauben, dass Sam tot sei. Er wüsste es, wenn es so wäre. Außerdem brachte man niemanden um, um dann die Leiche mitzunehmen. Und bevor Dean die Leiche seines Bruders sähe, würde er niemals glauben, dass Sam tot sei. Und selbst dann würde er es niemals hinnehmen.

Aber wer steckte hinter all dem?

Abgesehen von allem anderen war der Bunker abgeriegelt für jeden außer den Männern der Schriften. Er war eine Festung, es war unmöglich, einzubrechen. Dean konnte sich höchstens vorstellen, dass Amaras Gegenwart das normalerweise Fehlerlose Sicherheitssystem des Bunkers durcheinander gebracht hatte.

Das einzige, was Cass ihm sagen konnte, war dass der Eindringling eine Frau war und dass sie mit einem starken englischen Oberklasse-Akzent sprach. Die Art von Akzent, die Leute allen Engländern zuschrieben. Der Engel war nicht einmal in der Lage gewesen, einen Blick auf die Frau zu werfen, bevor sie ihn verbannt hatte.

Castiel war genauso schonungslos in seiner Suche nach Sam, wie Dean. Seine Schuldgefühle – bezüglich Luzifer und darüber, die Frau nicht früher wahrgenommen zu haben – hatten dazu geführt, dass er nahezu pausenlos daran arbeitete, Sam zu finden. Und genau da lag das Problem.

„Dean?" Castiels tiefer Bass schallte durch den Bunker, ertönte in der Küche noch bevor er selbst eintrat. Dean sah zu ihm auf. Cass sah, wie angeschlagen er aussah: die dunklen Schatten unter seinen Augen, deren dunkles Tannengrün eine tiefe Erschöpfung ausstrahlten. Blonde Bartstoppeln bedeckten Kinn und Wangen, umhüllten herabgezogene Lippen, die Bände sprachen ohne ein Wort zu sagen. Sein blau kariertes Hemd war zerknittert und stellenweise blutbespritzt. Der Engel fragte sich flüchtig, wessen Blut das wohl sei. Dean war in seiner Suche nach Sam unnachgiebig. „Wann bist du zurückgekommen?"

Dean zuckte mit den Schultern. „Vor etwa zwanzig Minuten. Hast du etwas herausgefunden?"

„Die Engel haben immer noch nichts gehört. Sie halten weiter Ausschau. Aber wie ich schon sagte: Es ist schwierig mit den Schutzsymbolen in euren Rippen, die dich und Sam vor den Engeln verbergen. Engel sind es nicht gewohnt, bei der Suche auf herkömmliche Methoden zurück zu greifen. Es tut mir leid."

„Wie kann er schon so lange verschwunden sein, ohne dass _irgendjemand_ irgendetwas weiß? Und wie kann es sein, dass wir auch noch nichts herausgefunden haben? Ich dachte, wir hätten alle Antworten hier, " grollte Dean mit einer ausholenden Geste, die den Bunker einschloss. „Größte Sammlung übernatürlicher Schriften, von wegen!" Er hatte sich durch jedes Buch, das er auch nur für entfernt relevant hielt, gewühlt und doch nichts gefunden.

„Ich denke immer noch, es kommt auf die eine Frage an – „

„Cass, das hatten wir alles schon _. Ich weiß es nicht._ "

„Ich verstehe deine Frustration, Dean. Aber ich glaube, wir müssen dem weiter nachgehen. Nichts sonst hat uns bisher weiter gebracht."

Dean entfuhr ein entnervtes Seufzen, das mehr wie ein knurren klang. Seine Hand fuhr durch seine unordentlichen Haare.

„Also schön. Warum würde jemand Sam wollen?"


	3. Chapter 3

Kapitel 3

 **Ich sollte vielleicht noch eine offizielle Warnung aussprechen: Die Geschichte enthält viel Folter, sowohl körperlicher- als auch psychologischer Art. Sam geht durch die Hölle unter Tonis Händen und glaubt sein Bruder sei tot, was ihn noch viel mehr quält, als alles, was Toni ihm antun könnte.  
Und Dean ist emotional in keinem viel besseren Zustand.**

 **Also: Lesen auf eigene Gefahr. ;-)**

oOo

„ _A walking shell of what I used to be" – Rescue Me, Black Stone Cherry._

" _Nur noch eine leere Hülle dessen, was ich einmal war." – Rescue Me, Black Stone Cherry_

oOo

Alles war viel zu hell. Nicht nur die Art Helligkeit, gegen die man seine Augen mit den Händen abschirmte, die einen zwang, die Lider zuzukneifen. Nein, dies war eine Grelle, die die Augenlieder durchstach, sobald er sie schloss, dabei all die roten Äderchen in der empfindlichen Haut erleuchtete. Seine Augen tränten, sobald er sie öffnete. Und es half auch nicht wirklich, die Handballen in die Augenhöhlen zu pressen. Nicht, dass sie ihn das lange tun lassen würden.

Die roten Backsteinwände waren in Licht getränkt. Nicht einmal in den Fugen warfen die Ziegel Schatten. Jedes noch so kleine Detail war deutlich hervorgehoben, von den grün gescheckten Moderflecken die sich mit der Zeit an der Wand ausbreiteten wie ein langsamer aber stetiger Strom der Fäulnis und Zersetzung, bis hin zu den reinweißen Scharten, die jemand neben dem Bett in die Wand geritzt hatte in dem verzweifelten Versuch, sich ein Gefühl für die Zeit zu bewahren. Zumindest vermutete Sam das. In den ersten Tagen seiner Gefangenschaft hatte er das auch versucht, hatte aber bald jegliches Gefühl für Stunden, Tage, Wochen gänzlich verloren. Ohne Uhr oder Tageslicht und mit unregelmäßigen Schlafzeiten hatte er nicht die geringste Ahnung, wie lange er schon hier war. Vermutlich seit Wochen.

Oder schon seit Jahren?

Definitiv mehr als Tage. Das wusste er. Mehr oder weniger. Seine einst rauen Bartstoppeln waren zu einem dichten Gesichtsbewuchs herangewachsen, im gleichen sanften Braunton wie seine Haare. Sie wuchsen auf hohlen Wangen und verbargen einen ernsten Mund. Er schob die Haarsträhnen, die in seine Stirn gefallen waren, mit beiden Händen zurück. Seine Haare waren seit Jahren nicht mehr so lang gewesen. Sie kitzelten im Nacken und fielen ständig störend in die Augen.

Er konnte sich nicht mehr daran erinnern, wann er zum letzten Mal geschlafen hatte. Er war längst über die Phase der Erschöpfung und Übermüdung hinaus. Er hatte all das schon einmal durchgemacht – als die Halluzination von Luzifer in seinen Gedanken völlige Verwüstung angerichtet hatte. Deshalb wusste er, dass er das letzte Stadium gewaltsamen Schlafentzuges fast erreicht hatte. Er konnte es fühlen.

Es würde nicht mehr lange dauern.

Seine Finger glitten über sein Bein. Eine weiteres Anzeichen dafür, wie lange er schon hier war. Er rieb über die Vertiefung in seinem Oberschenkel. Die Narbe unter seinen Hosen war eine Delle in der Größe einer Münze. Matt lehnte er seinen Kopf zurück gegen die Wand und schloss die Augen gegen das grelle Licht, in Gedanken zu jenem Tag zurück kehrend.

oOo

„Wir wissen beide, dass sie nicht schießen werden!" Sams stimme war hart und zuversichtlich, obgleich sein Herz in seiner Brust hämmerte. Er wusste nicht, ob er den Schuss zuerst hörte oder spürte. Das Echo hallte noch durch den Bunker, als Sam auf dem Boden aufschlug, die Hände auf den linken Oberschenkel gepresst. Blut quoll durch seine Finger. Ein japsender Schrei entrang sich seinen Lippen, gleichermaßen vor Überraschung und Schmerz. Sie hatte tatsächlich abgedrückt!

„Schlampe!", fauchte Sam als sie die Stufen zu ihm herunter stieg und über ihm stehen blieb, die Waffe noch immer erhoben. Sein Gesicht verzog sich vor Schmerz.

„Das ist deine erste Lektion, Sam. Stelle meine Geduld nicht auf die Probe!", antwortete sie schlicht. Sie holte mit dem Fuß aus und trat ihn zielsicher in die Schläfe. Sam sackte auf den Boden, seine erschlaffenden Hände lösten sich von der Wunde in seinem Bein.

„Ich habe dir gleich gesagt, er würde nicht kooperieren. Die Winchesters sind stur. All unsere Nachforschungen weißen darauf hin." Toni blickte über ihre Schulter, als ein zweiter Mann hinter der Wand hervortrat, die Hände hinter dem Rücken verschränkt. Er trug einen Anzug ohne die dazugehörige Jacke. Sein weißes, am Kragen aufgeknöpftes Hemd, enthüllte eine leicht gebräunte Kehle. Er besaß einen starken Körperbau, die Muskeln zeichneten sich straff unter den Ärmeln seines Hemdes ab. Sein dünnes schwarzes Haar war kurz geschnitten, zu einer einfachen, aufwandslosen Frisur.

Toni schenkte ihm ein kurzes lächeln und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich gebe den Leuten gerne eine Chance." Beide blickten auf Sams bewusstlosen Körper hinab, die Blicke emotionslos und berechnend. „James, suche etwas um die Blutung zu stoppen. Wir werden uns später um sein Bein kümmern. Ich will nicht, dass er verblutet."

Der Mann nickte. Er griff sich die Sporttasche, die er um die Ecke deponiert hatte und holte alles heraus, was er benötigte.

.

.

.

Sams Schädel pochte, als er langsam wieder zu Bewusstsein kam. Mit einem Stöhnen kniff er die Augen fest zusammen, bevor er sie schließlich öffnete. Ein plötzlicher Ruck ließ ihn zusammenzucken. Schmerz schoss gleichzeitig durch seine Schläfen und durch sein Bein, half seinem Gedächtnis auf die Sprünge.

Cass. Die Frau. Der Schuss.

Er sah sich um und bemerkte, dass das Licht wie ein Morsecode durch verdunkelte Fenster über ihm leuchtete. Sein Kopf war gegen etwas Unnachgiebiges gepresst, ebenso wie seine Knie. Seine Beine waren in einem unnatürlichen Winkel nach hinten gebogen. Er versuchte, sie zu strecken, konnte sie jedoch nicht bewegen. Gleichzeitig spürte er ein Ziehen in seinen Armen. Vorsichtig ruckte er an seinen Händen und stellte fest, dass er gefesselt war. In einer kaum auszuhaltenden, schmerzhaften Position: Seine Hand- und Fußgelenke waren hinter seinem Rücken aneinandergebunden. Noch mehr Unbehagen machte sich in ihm breit, als er langsam realisierte, dass die Enge um sein Gesicht und der bittere Geschmack in seinem Mund von einem Knebel herrührten.

Großartig. Gefesselt, geknebelt und im Kofferraum eines Geländewagens von irgendeiner Verrückten.

Das regelmäßige Aufleuchten der Straßenlampen wurde langsamer, als das Fahrzeug an Tempo verlor, sich scheinbar seinem Ziel annähernd. Aber wo mochte das sein? Wohin würden sie ihn bringen? Fragen über Fragen ratterten durch Sams Kopf. Das waren Männer der Schriften. Sollten sie nicht verbündete sein?

Das Fahrzeug kam fast gänzlich zum Stehen und er konnte eine gemurmelte Unterhaltung hören. Sam versuchte, sich weit genug aufzurichten um aus dem Fenster sehen zu können, aber es gelang ihm nicht. Das Auto kam wieder in Bewegung und er verlor sein Gleichgewicht. Sein Herz pochte in seiner Brust. Er versuchte, sich zu beruhigen. Alles würde in Ordnung kommen. Dean würde ihn finden.

Dann traf es ihn wie ein Schlag.

Alle Luft entwich aus seinen Lungen als wäre sie aus ihm herausgepresst worden. Tränen schossen in seine Augen, als er von einem Schmerz überrollt wurde, der so intensiv war, dass er sein Bein und seinen Kopf nicht länger spürte.

Dean war tot.

Er würde ihn nicht retten. Er wusste nicht, dass Sam verschwunden war. Und in dem Moment sackte sein Körper völlig zusammen. Was machte es schon aus, wo sie ihn hinbrachten? Sein Bruder war tot und würde nie wieder zurückkommen. Billie würde dafür sorgen.

Er nahm kaum wahr, dass der Geländewagen anhielt und Autotüren zugeschlagen wurden. Der Kofferraumdeckel wurde geöffnet und er starrte zugleich böse und elend zu einem ernst dreinblickenden Mann hinauf, der ihn mit so etwas wie Verachtung musterte. Die Frau – Toni – erschien an seiner Seite.

„Wir müssen schnell machen", forderte sie den Mann auf, als sie zur Seite trat. Dieser trat vor und riss Sam an seinen Knien herum. Sam knurrte und wand sich, unfähig mit seine langen Beinen auszugschlagen. Er fühlte, wie das Band zwischen seinen Hand- und Fußgelenken entfernt wurde und nutzte die Gelegenheit sofort zum Zutreten. Aber sein Angriff wurde erwartet. Der Mann griff sich Sams verletztes Bein und drückte seinen Daumen in die Einschusswunde unterhalb der Abschnürbinde, die die Blutung stoppte. Ein erstickter Schmerzensschrei entrang sich Sams Kehle, als er vor seinen Augen Sterne explodieren sah. Der Mann nutzte diese Gelegenheit um den Winchester aus dem Auto zu zerren und ihn kurz auf die Füße zu stellen, bevor er sich vorbeugte und sich Sam über eine Schulter warf.

Sam stöhnte und wand sich beschämt, als er vom Auto weg getragen wurde. In dem Bestreben, herauszufinden wo er war, hob er den Kopf. Das Auto parkte auf einem grau geteerten Platz, erleuchtet von Flutlichtscheinwerfern. In ihrem Licht konnte er ein paar Gebäude an einer Seite und davor weite Flächen von Asphalt, die sich mit kurz geschnittenen Rasenfeldern abwechselten, erkennen. In der Dunkelheit dahinter konnte er gerade noch hohe Maschendrahtzäune ausmachen, die das gesamte Areal umgaben. Sam drehte den Kopf soweit er konnte, in dem Versuch zu sehen, wohin er gebracht wurde. Als er es erkannte, stockte ihm der Atem und sein Herz begann zu rasen. Er zappelte wild, versuchte verzweifelt etwas dagegen zu tun … irgendetwas!

James ignorierte ihn einfach und ging gelassen weiter auf das Flugzeug zu.

Toni erschien in der Flugzeugtür und sah auf James hinab, der Sam über eine Schulter geworfen hatte, die Tasche in der anderen Hand. Er stieg die Stufen mit Leichtigkeit hinauf und bückte sich durch die Tür. Das Innere des Flugzeuges war einfach, jedoch elegant eingerichtet, die Wände mit Kirschbaumholz getäfelt, die Sitze mit cremefarbenem Leder bezogen. Die Flugzeugbesatzung schenkte den beiden keinerlei Beachtung, vermied jeglichen Augenkontakt und ging geschäftig ihren Aufgaben nach.

James ließ Sam von seiner Schulter in einen der Sitze gleiten. Sam funkelte durch in die Stirn gefallene Haarsträhnen böse zu ihm hinauf. Sein Brustkorb bebte, als er sich etwas aufrichtete. James holte aus einer der Gebäckablagefächer einen Riemen und trat hinter Sams Sitz. Er schlang das Band und Sams Hüfte und zurrte es hinter der Sitzlehne gründlich fest, außerhalb von Sams Reichweite. Dann umrundete er den Sitz abermals, einen zweiten Gurt in der Hand, und beugte sich hinab zu Sams zusammengebundenen Knöcheln. Er schrie überrascht auf, als der Winchester kräftig zutrat und ihn unter dem Kinn erwischte. James fiel benommen zu Boden. Toni sprang nach vorn und schlug Sam boshaft ins Gesicht. Sie brachte ihr Gesicht nahe an das seine, Härte im Blick.

„Mach das noch einmal, und du wirst wirklich dafür bezahlen!", zischte sie giftig. Hinter ihr erhob sich James, sein Kinn mit einer Hand haltend, und starrte auf Sam hinab. Er beugte sich erneut vor und umfasste Sams Knöchel mit eisernem Griff, bevor dieser auch nur die Chance hatte, noch einmal zuzutreten. Mit dem Riemen fesselte er Sams Beine an eine Öse im Fußboden.

„Ma`am? Sind sie soweit?", fragte ein elegant gekleideter Mann aus dem Cockpit. Toni nickte, als die Stewardess die Tür schloss.

Sam saß in der Falle.

Eine halbe Stunde später waren sie in der Luft und in einer Höhe, die es seinen Entführern erlaubte, sich von den Sitzen zu erheben. Sam beobachtete sie still, versuchte aus ihnen schlau zu werden. Er hatte seine Fesseln getestet und fand sie unnachgiebig. Diese Männer der Schriften wussten ganz klar was sie taten und würden ihm nicht den kleinsten Spielraum geben.

Er sah zu, wie sie sich ihm beide wieder näherten, James einen grünen Erste Hilfe-Kasten in seiner riesigen Pranke. Er öffnete ihn und hielt Toni den Inhalt hin, die eine chirurgische Zange daraus auswählte. Der Griff sah aus wie bei einer Schere, die Spitze ähnelte einer gebogenen Pinzette. Sam rutschte unbehaglich auf seinem Sitz hin- und her soweit seine Fesseln es zuließen. Doch James stellte sich auf den Gurt, der seine Füße an den Boden fesselte, und nahm ihm so jeglichen Bewegungsspielraum. Toni kniete sich neben seinem Sitz auf den Boden und nahm den blutigen Verband ab, der um seinen Oberschenkel gewickelt war. Darunter kam ein tiefes Loch zum Vorschein, aus dem Blut hervorquoll.

„Halt ihn fest", instruierte sie James, der sich nach vorne beugte und seine Hände auf Sams Knie presste. Sam schaute hektisch von einem zur Anderen. Das konnte doch nicht ihr ernst sein! Die Zange schwebte über seinem Bein, sein Protest wurde von dem Knebel in seinem Mund erstickt. Die erstickten Proteste verwandelten sich in Schreie, als Toni die Zange in die Wunde schob und damit nach der Kugel suchte. Er wand sich und bäumte sich auf unter den quälenden Schmerzen. Seine Augen schlossen sich und seine Gedanken wanderten zurück zu seinem Bruder, der vor kurzem gezwungen gewesen war, das Gleiche mit ihm zu tun. Damals hatte er sich auf die gemurmelten Entschuldigungen und tröstlichen Worte seines Bruders konzentriert, die Dean ihm in dem Versuch, sein Leiden zu lindern, beruhigend zugesprochen hatte.

Diesmal bekam er nichts dergleichen zu hören.

Der Schweiß brach ihm aus allen Poren und sammelte sich auf seiner Stirn, während Toni an seiner Wunde zugange war. Seinem erstickten Wimmern und Schreien schenkte sie dabei keinerlei Beachtung. Sie ging methodisch vor, entfernte die Kugel und vernähte die Wunde. Das ganze dauerte nicht länger als 10 Minuten, kam Sam aber wie Stunden vor. Als sie fertig war ergriff sie eine Spritze und lächelte ihn herzlos an.

„Vielleicht wird dir das eine Lehre sein, dich zu Benehmen.", bemerkte sie kühl, als sie die Nadel in seinen Nacken stach. Sam stöhnte, als sein Blick verschwamm und die Welt sich schließlich auflöste.

oOo

Das war das letzte, woran er sich erinnern konnte, bevor er in dieser Zelle erwacht war. Seit dem bestand seine Welt aus denselben vier Wänden, aus Einsamkeit, Schmerz und Elend. Er hatte sich in sich selbst zurückgezogen. Dabei verfluchte er Luzifer und war ihm zugleich dankbar, was selbst in seinem eigenen Kopf irrsinnig klang. Luzifer hatte Jahre damit zugebracht, ihn im Käfig auf jede nur vorstellbare Art und Weise zu foltern. Toni und James hatten es noch nicht geschafft, ihm etwas anzutun, das der Teufel ihm noch nicht angetan hatte. Er konnte alles ertragen. Zugleich hasste er die Tatsache, dass er es konnte. Er wollte das alles nicht. Er wollte einfach nur gehen. Ohne Dean gab es nichts mehr für ihn auf dieser Welt. Konnten sie das nicht verstehen?

Ein harter Strahl eiskalten Wassers schlug ohne Vorwarnung wie eine Flutwelle auf ihn ein, traf mit der Kraft eines Vorschlaghammers auf seine Seite. Er schrie auf und robbte rückwärts über das Bett, presste sich an die Mauer in dem vergeblichen Versuch, dem Wasser zu entkommen. Er rollte sich zu einer Kugel zusammen und schützte seinen Kopf so gut es ging mit seinen Armen und Händen. Sein Körper bekam die volle Wucht des Wassers ab. Es stach eiskalt und mit blaue Flecken verursachender Wucht, ließ ihn aufschreien. Er hasste es, so schwach zu sein.

Endlich hörte es auf.

„Wer hat gesagt, du darfst schlafen, Sam?" Tonis Stimme war kalt und scharf, als würde sie ein Kind schimpfen.

„I- ich war nicht… Ich habe nicht…", stotterte Sam, sich noch kleiner machend, unwillig sie anzuschauen. Er sollte es besser wissen.

Das Wasser preschte erneut auf ihn ein, entriss ihm weitere Schreie.

„Lüg mich nicht an! Du schläfst dann, wenn ich es dir erlaube!", fuhr sie ihn an, während sie das Wasser wieder abstellte. „Ich erwische dich besser nicht noch einmal dabei! Unsere nächste Sitzung ist in ein paar Stunden. Du hast heute die Wahl: Feuer oder Wasser? Wenn ich zurückkomme, erwarte ich eine Antwort. Ist das klar?"

„Ja", flüsterte Sam, innerlich zerbrochen. Die Tür schlug zu und er blieb allein zurück auf der durchnässten Liege. Seine Augen waren weit aufgerissen ohne etwas zu sehen, sein Körper zitterte unter dem kalten Wasser, das von seiner triefenden Kleidung bis in seine Haut zu dringen schien.

Warum ließ sie ihn nicht einfach sterben?

oOo

 **Lebanon, Kansas**

„Vielleicht ist es eine Sekte."

„Was für eine Sekte? Eine Sekte von Leuten die große Männer mit langen Haaren anbeten?"

„Ich kann nicht sagen dass ich je von einer solchen Sekte gehört hätte, aber sie könnte theoretisch existieren", erwiderte Cass mit ernstem Gesichtsausdruck.

„Ich werde das nicht auf die Tafel schreiben, Cass!", grollte Dean. Er warf den Stift auf den Tisch und ließ sich in einen der harten Holzstühle fallen. Listen waren schon immer eher Sams Ding gewesen, aber es hatte zumindest wie eine gute Idee geklungen, es zu versuchen. Sam hätte sich nicht mit einer einfachen Liste auf einer Flipchart aufgehalten. Er hätte bereits eine Art Hightech-Algorithmus auf seinem Laptop verfasst, der jede mögliche Erklärung für sein verschwinden entschlüsselt hätte. Während er sich nebenbei einen Super-Smoothie gemixt und einen 10 Kilometer Lauf absolviert hätte.

Wahrscheinlich.

Dean ließ seine Augen über die ausgehängten Papiere gleiten. Worte und Linien, verbunden, durchgestrichen, zwischendurch versehen mit ein paar Kritzeleien – seine Version von besagtem Algorithmus. Was hatten er und der Engel herausgefunden?

Nichts.

Die meisten Leute, die hinter den Brüdern her waren, benutzten sie als Schwachpunkt des jeweils anderen. Aber nachdem Sam annahm, dass Dean tot war, würde das nicht funktionieren.

Sie hatten eine Liste von Sams Feinden, seinen Ex-Freundinnen und sogar Bekannten gemacht, die zwar nicht in die Kategorie „Feind" fielen, ihm jedoch auch nicht ganz wohlgesinnt waren. Die meisten davon waren entweder Tod oder verschwunden.

Außer…

Deans Stirn furchte sich, als er sich ruckartig aufsetzte. Cass´ sah ihn abwartend an. „Haben die Engel _irgendetwas_ über Luzifers Verbleib gehört?", flüsterte er. Eine neu erwachte Panik krallte sich in seinen Eingeweihten fest. Cass schüttelte den Kopf.

„Sie suchen ihn noch. Aber es sieht aus, als sei er untergetaucht. Falls er Körper gefunden hat, die er besetzen kann, verhält er sich unglaublich unauffällig."

„Ja, aber könnte er sich Sam nicht geschnappt haben und ihr wüsstet es nicht einmal, wegen der Schutzsymbole gegen Engel auf Sams Rippen?", bohrte Dean nach. Ein Kloß bildete sich in seiner Kehle. Je mehr er darüber nachdachte, desto plausibler erschien ihm die Möglichkeit, dass Luzifer Sam hatte.

„Denk darüber nach, Dean. Glaubst du nicht, wir wüssten es inzwischen, wenn Luzifer Sam hätte?"

„Nur wenn Sam ´Ja´ gesagt hätte. Der Hurensohn hat Sam schon wer-weiß-was-alles angetan, um ihn dazu zu bringen!" Deans Stimme wurde schriller, während er sprach. Die Panik kochte hoch, ließ sich nicht mehr zurückhalten.

Cass lehnte sich nach vorn, sein finsterer Blick gedankenverloren. „Erinnerst du dich an das letzte Mal, als Luzifer versucht hat, Sam dazu zu bringen, ihn hinein zu lassen? Sam hat sich geweigert. Obwohl es wie die einzige Chance für die Menschheit ausgesehen hatte, und er die Konsequenzen einer Weigerung für sich selbst kannte, _sagte er trotzdem ´Nein_ ´. Er ist stark Dean. Stärker als irgendeiner von uns es ihm je zugetraut hätte. Daran musst du festhalten. Lass uns einmal hypothetisch annehmen, dass du Recht hast. Dass Luzifer derjenige ist, der Sam hat. Wir müssen das aus allen möglichen Blickwinkeln beleuchten."

„Zunächst", fuhr Cass mit verschränkten Händen fort, die Unterarme auf die Knie lehnend, „sehen wir uns den zeitlichen Rahmen an. Luzifer wurde zwei Tage, bevor du losgezogen bist um Amara zu töten, aus meinem Körper vertrieben. Er wäre geschwächt gewesen – wer weiß, wie sehr – wenn er es überhaupt überlebt hat. Und selbst das wissen wir nicht mit Sicherheit. Er hätte einen Körper finden, hierher kommen, Sams Entführung organisieren und einen Ort ausfindig machen müssen, an dem er ihn all die Zeit gefangen halten kann … Luzifer ist gerissen, aber ich weiß nicht ob er all das hätte tun können, während er so schwach war."

Dean lehnte sich zurück. Er kaute Gedankenverloren auf seiner Unterlippe, während seine Finger einen Rhythmus auf die polierte Tischfläche klopften. Cass´ ruhiger Tonfall zusammen mit seiner logischen Argumentation beschwichtigten die Panik etwas, die sich in seinem Magen breitgemacht hatte. Grüne Augen wanderten hinüber zu dem Blutfleck an der Wand.

„Er hätte nicht hier sein können, als die Sigille zur Engelsabwehr aktiviert wurde", murmelte Dean. Er erhob sich und ging hinüber zu dem verblichenen Zeichen, ließ seine Finger tief in Gedanken versunken über den rauen Beton wandern. „Er hätte jemanden – einen Menschen – gebraucht, der ihm hilft."

„Das würde Sinn machen."

Cass beobachtete Dean ruhig. Dessen Finger lagen noch immer auf der Wand, aber seine Augen blitzten nun berechnend auf. Der Engel wartete ab, denn es war klar, dass Dean einen Einfall hatte. Er saß ganz still, bis Deans Blick schließlich zu ihm herüber flackerte.

„Cass, denkst du, du kannst das restliche Blut hier extrahieren?"

Der Engel erhob sich von seinem Stuhl und ging zur Wand, um den Fleck in Augenschein zu nehmen. Er sah es sich ganz genau an, untersuchte die molekulare Struktur des Blutes im Vergleich zu der des Betons.

„Das sollte kein Problem sein. Wofür brauchst du es?"

„Wenn wir diejenige verfolgen wollen, die Sam hat, müssen wir erst einmal herausfinden, wer sie ist. Das hier ist vielleicht ein Anfang", antwortete Dean, auf die Blutreste an der Wand zeigend.

oOo

 **Sioux Falls, South Dakota**

Sheriff Jody Mills nahm einen Schluck von ihrem Kaffee und verzog das Gesicht, als sie bemerkte dass er kalt war. Das war heute schon die zweite Tasse, die sie hatte kalt werden lassen – und es war erst Mittag. Sie schob die Tasse von sich weg und widerstand dem Impuls, die kalte Flüssigkeit zurück zu spucken. Gab es irgendetwas Langweiligeres als Papierkram? Ihr Blick wanderte immer wieder vom Bildschirm zu ihrem Telefon, in der Hoffnung, dass irgendjemand anrufen würde… wegen IRGENDETWAS. Ganz ehrlich, im Moment wäre ihr jede Ablenkung recht, selbst wenn Claire wieder mal ärger in der Schule hätte. Ein Teil von ihr fühlte sich schuldig für diese Gedanken. Es war gut, dass alles ruhig war: keiner beging ein Verbrechen, ihre Mädchen machten sich wunderbar, niemand starb einen vorzeitigen Tod durch irgendetwas Übernatürliches oder Böses.

Jody rieb über ihren Oberschenkel und zuckte dabei leicht zusammen. Sie war den Gips schon eine ganze Weile wieder los, aber der frisch verheilte Bruch bereitete ihr immer noch Schmerzen, wenn sie ihr Bein zu lange nicht bewegte. Während sie es vorsichtig ausstreckte, speicherte sie die Datei ab, an der sie gerade arbeitete. Dann beugte sie sich hinunter zu ihrer Schreibtischschublade und wühlte nach dem Schokoriegel, den sie dort irgendwo für Langeweile-Notfälle aufbewahrte.

Ein festes Klopfen an der Tür ließ sie hochfahren, als wäre sie ein Kind, das bei etwas verbotenem erwischt worden war. Ihr erschrockener Gesichtsausdruck verwandelte sich in ein breites Grinsen, als sie den Mann erkannte, der unter ihrer Tür stand.

„Dean!", rief sie aus, während sie ihren Stuhl zurückschob und um den Schreibtisch herumkam. Sie überwand den Raum zwischen ihnen zügig und schlang ihre Arme um den Jäger. Er lächelte gutmütig und erwiderte die Umarmung, beugte sich nach vorne und umfasste ihre schlanke Gestalt. Sie drückte ihn fest an sich, wie sie es immer tat – ganz die Mutter-Henne. Dabei war es egal, dass er nicht viel jünger war als sie. So war Jody eben.

„Lange nicht gesehen, Fremder", grinste sie, als sie Dean schließlich los ließ. Sie nahm ihn genau in Augenschein. Die Falten in seinem FBI-Anzug – als hätte er ihn lange Zeit nicht benutzt -, die Müdigkeit in seinem Gesicht, die Sorgenfalten auf der Stirn und die Bartstoppeln, die sich schon fast in einen richtigen Vollbart verwandelten. Über seine Schulter blickend fragte sie stirnrunzelnd: „Wo ist Sam?"

Dean führte sie am Unterarm weiter in ihr Büro hinein, bevor er leise die Tür hinter ihnen schloss.

„Da gibt es ein paar Dinge, die ich dir erzählen muss", antwortete er mit leiser, ausdrucksloser Stimme. Jody nickte, verschränkte ihre Arme und blickte besorgt zu ihm auf.

Je länger Dean sprach, desto besorgter blickte sie drein. Sie hörte schweigend zu, hakte nur ab- und zu etwas genauer nach. Als Dean zum Ende kam, lehnte sie sich ihn ihrem Stuhl zurück und stieß den angehaltenen Atem aus. Ihr sorgenvoller Gesichtsausdruck blieb.

„Warum bist du nicht eher zu mir gekommen, Dean? Ich hätte helfen können! Zur Hölle, nach Vermissten zu suchen ist Teil meines Jobs!", stieß sie mit verletzter Stimme hervor.

„Es tut mir leid. Ich dachte wirklich, ich würde ihn innerhalb weniger Tage finden. Dann verging mehr und mehr Zeit und eins hat einfach zum Anderen geführt. Aber jetzt brauche ich deine Hilfe", antwortete Dean, seine Stimme flach, doch sein Blick fest. Er griff in seine Jackentasche und zog ein Plastikröhrchen mit einer kleinen Menge roter, getrockneter Partikel heraus. Er reichte es über den Schreibtisch hinweg Jody, die es leicht schüttelte.

„Wessen Blut ist es?"

„Cass hat es von der Wand im Bunker extrahiert. Es muss das der Frau sein, die Sam entführt hat. Ich dachte, wenn sie in der Datenbank gelistet ist, kannst du sie aufspüren. Ich weiß, das ist nicht sehr Erfolgversprechend, aber es ist die einzige Spur, die wir im Moment haben."

Jody nickte und stand auf.

„Ich werde sehen, ob einer der Labor-Jungs etwas Zeit hat. Die sind mir sowieso etwas schuldig." Sie legte Dean kurz eine Hand auf die Schulter, als sie an ihm vorbei ging. Ihr Humpeln war kaum noch wahrnehmbar, und doch entging es Dean nicht. Er sah es und wusste, dass er bisher die richtige Entscheidung getroffen hatte. Jody hatte einen scharfen Beschützerinstinkt und wäre augenblicklich gekommen, wenn er sie angerufen hätte. Und das war genau der Grund, warum er es nicht getan hatte. Sie war schon auf der letzten gemeinsamen Jagd einer viel zu großen Gefahr ausgesetzt gewesen. Er konnte sie diesem Risiko nicht weiter aussetzen.

Das würde er nie wieder tun.

oOo

Dean hatte sich schon vor einigen Stunden auf den langen Weg von Sioux Falls zurück nach Lebanon gemacht. Er wollte warten, aber Jody hatte ihm klargemacht, dass in der Gerichtsmedizin alles seine Zeit brauchte, selbst wenn einem jemand einen Gefallen schuldete.

Ein junger Mann in einem weißen Laborkittel steckte seinen Kopf zu ihrer Bürotür herein.

„Sheriff? Das müssen sie sich ansehen!", sagte er, ohne sich mit einer Begrüßung aufzuhalten. Sie folgte ihm durch das gesamte Polizeirevier bis zur forensischen Abteilung. Diese war nicht gerade groß, aber ausreichend. Die Wände waren von Schränken gesäumt, hinter deren Glastüren sich hunderte von Fläschchen, Phiolen und Proben aneinanderreihten. Die Arbeitsflächen der Labortische waren mit diversen Geräten und Berichten übersät. Und doch konnte das geübte Auge eine klare Struktur hinter dem scheinbaren Chaos erkennen. Der Labortechniker führte sie zu seinem Computer und schob den Bildschirm so zurecht, dass sie sehen konnte, was er tat.

„Ich habe das Blut getestet, wie sie gesagt haben. Aber es war verunreinigt mit irgendeinem Putzmittel, so dass das, was davon übrig war, verwässert wurde. Ich habe es geschafft, eine Probe zu entnehmen, die rein genug war, um sie zu testen. Und an dieser Stelle wird die ganze Sache nun höchst merkwürdig", erklärte er mit wild gestikulierenden Händen.

„Inwiefern merkwürdig?"

Er drückte ein paar Tasten auf seiner Tastatur und öffnete ein Fenster auf dem Bildschirm. Jody hob überrascht die Augenbrauen, als sie sich weiter nach vorne beugte. „Was zur Hölle…?!"

oOo

 **London, England**

Toni saß mit überkreuzten Beinen auf einem der cremefarbenen Ledersofas, die den Mittelpunkt des Wohnzimmers darstellten. Das I-pad auf ihrem Bein balancierend verfolgte sie im geöffneten Browser die aktuellen Nachrichten, während eine dampfende Tasse Tee ihre andere Hand wärmte.

„Milady?", unterbrach sie eine Stimme beim Lesen. Verärgerung durchzuckte sie, doch ihr lächeln war perfekt liebenswürdig, als sie aufschaute.

„Ja, Anna? Was gibt es?"

„Es tut mir leid, dass ich sie störe. Aber das kam gerade herein. Ich dachte, das sollten sie sofort sehen", erklärte die Dame. Sie trat nach vorne und reichte ihr ein Blatt Papier. Toni legte ihr Tablet zur Seite und nahm das Blatt an sich. Ihre Augen weiteten sich, als sie die automatisierte email überflog. „Es sieht so aus, als hätte jemand versucht, sie zu identifizieren, Milady."

„Woher kommt das?", zischte Toni.

„Aus dem Sioux Falls Polizeirevier in South Dakota."

„Hat es funktioniert?"

„Nein, Milady. Aber es ist lästig."

Toni stellte ihre Tasse ab und erhob sich. Das einzige Zeichen ihrer Wut war ihre Faust, die das Blatt in ihrer Hand zusammenknüllte.

„Ich werde die Akten durchsehen. Wir müssen herausfinden, wer nach mir sucht."

oOo

 **US-81, Columbus, Kansas**

„Was meinst du damit, du weißt nicht, wer sie ist?", knurrte Dean. Seine Hand hielt das Telefon so fest, dass die Knöchel unter seiner Haut weiß hervor traten. Er hielt die Augen fest auf die Straße gerichtet, aber seine Kiefermuskeln arbeiteten angespannt.

„Scott hat die Blutprobe ins System eingegeben. Aber jedes Mal, wenn er das macht, fährt das komplette System herunter und er erhält diese merkwürdige Fehlermeldung." Jodys Stimme klang blechern durchs Handy, aber Dean konnte hören, dass sie frustriert war.

„Bist du sicher, dass nicht einfach nur euer Computer einen Spinner hat?"

„Das haben wir auch zuerst gedacht. Deshalb hat Scott eine andere Blutprobe eingegeben und alles hat perfekt funktioniert. Dann haben wir es mit dem Blut von dir noch einmal versucht und die gleiche Fehlermeldung inklusive Systemversagen trat auf."

„Vielleicht etwas im Blut?"

„Nope, definitiv 100% menschlich. Die einzige Möglichkeit, die mir als Erklärung einfällt, ist, dass das Blut von jemand so einflussreichem kommt, dass sie unsere Datenbanken manipulieren können. Es tut mir leid, Dean, das ist alles was ich habe."

„Das ist in Ordnung. Danke, Jody. Ich halte dich auf dem Laufenden." Dean seufzte tief und ließ die Schultern hängen, als er den Anruf beendete und das Handy auf den leeren Sitz neben sich warf. Sein Herz zog sich schmerzhaft zusammen. Er wünschte so sehr, sein Bruder säße dort.

Und wieder stand er ganz am Anfang.

oOo

Tonis Büro war übersät mit ihren Ermittlungsergebnissen über die Winchesters. Fahndungsfotos, Bilder von Überwachungskameras und Landkarten mit eingezeichneten Routen hingen überlappend an der Wand über dem kleinen Schreibtisch. Wegen seines Zweckes nannte sie den Raum das Winchester-Zimmer. Auf dem Schreibtisch stapelten sich Ordner und Aktenmappen voll mit Informationen über die Brüder. Alles von ihrer Familiengeschichte – die der Winchesters und der Campbells – bis hin zu Fallakten über jede Jagd, zu der Toni irgendwelche Informationen zusammentragen konnte. Sie wusste alles von dem Tag an dem Dean Sam aus Stanford holte bis hin zu ihrem ersten Wendigo-Fall, von Sams merkwürdiger kurzen Ehe bis hin zu Deans Abschlachten der Stynes.

Toni hatte seit Jahren am Fall der Winchesters gearbeitet. Keiner konnte mit den Männern der Schriften mithalten, wenn es um Überwachung ging.

Jetzt stand sie da und blätterte durch etwas, das aussah wie ein Adressbuch. Das war es auch – zumindest in etwa.

„Ich wusste es", zischte sie. Sie schlug das Buch zu, stieg die Treppen zurück nach oben und löschte das Licht. Vor der Tür lungerte James herum. Er hätte zu ihr nach unten kommen können, wusste es jedoch besser.

„Und?"

„Sam hat einen weiteren Kontakt neben Bobby Singer in Sioux Falls. Jody Mills", erklärte sie.

„Und du glaubst, das könnte diejenige sein, die nach dir sucht?"

„Ich weiß es nicht. Und ich mag keine Spekulationen. Aber es scheint sehr wahrscheinlich. Sie ist der Sheriff, sie hat also die Möglichkeiten. Ich möchte dass du dich sofort dorthin begibst. Finde heraus, wer mein Blut hat. Und woher. Dann finde heraus, warum", gab sie ihre knappen Anweisungen.

„Warum fragst du nicht einfach Sam nach ihr? Er weiß vielleicht etwas", wollte James wissen.

Toni schenkte ihm ein gepresstes Lächeln. „Und ihm Hoffnung machen, dass jemand nach ihm sucht? Nie im Leben."

oOo

„Nicht real. Nicht real, nicht real, nicht real. Nicht. Real." Wie ein endloses Mantra flossen die Worte von seinen Lippen und ergossen sich in Wellen durch den leeren Raum. Vor Stunden hatten sie Sam auf diesen Tisch gelegt und alleine gelassen. Er lag bewegungslos da, zerrte nicht an den Fesseln um seine Arme und Beine. Er kämpfte nicht mehr dagegen an. Er sah keinen Sinn darin.

Wach zu bleiben war das schwierigste, selbst mit den blendend weißen Lichtern, die grell auf ihn hinab strahlten. Wenn er saß, konnte er gegen das verlockende Murmeln des Schlafes und seine zufallenden Augenlider ankämpfen. Aber im Liegen dachte sein erschöpfter Körper, dass es ok wäre, dass er schlafen könne. Doch er wusste, sie beobachtete ihn und Gnade ihm Gott, wenn er einschliefe. Also tat Sam das einzige, was er konnte, um wach zu bleiben.

Er stellte sich seinen Bruder vor.

„Nicht real, nicht real, nicht real."

Sie hatten geredet, stundenlang geredet, über alles, über nichts. Sie hatten geredet bis Tränen an Sams Gesicht hinab liefen und in kleinen Bächen trockneten. Der Imaginäre Dean hatte ihn zum Lachen gebracht, hatte ihm Zuflucht gegeben.

Aber er war nicht da und Sam musste sich das ständig selbst vorsagen. Wenn er das nicht tat … es wäre nur ein weitere Sache, die Toni gegen ihn verwenden würde. Sie hatte ihm schon alles andere genommen. Und was noch schlimmer wäre – Dean würde ein Grund werden, am Leben festzuhalten, wenn er den Bezug zur Realität verlor.

Eines war jedoch interessant. Er fragte sich, was passieren würde, wenn er starb. Billy hatte ihnen mit der Leere gedroht. Aber wenn beide Brüder dort landeten wäre es doch sicher nicht mehr leer? Sie wären endlich wieder zusammen. Doch Billy würde sie nicht glücklich sein lassen. Würde er also wieder in der Hölle landen? Er bezweifelte, dass er in den Himmel käme. Er und sein Bruder hatten viel zu viele Engel verärgert.

Die Tür hinter seinem Kopf glitt auf und er kniff kurz die Augen zu. Er wusste ja, dass sie zurückkommen würde, wieso also erschreckte ihn ihr Eintreten?

Toni umrundete ihn bis sie in seinem Gesichtsfeld war und hob erwartungsvoll eine Augenbraue.

Sam fuhr sich mit trockener Zunge über die Lippen. Den Blick von ihr nehmend starrten seine Augen an die gleißend helle Decke.

„Feuer", hauchte er.

oOo

Toni konnte die missbilligenden, tadelnden Stimmen ihrer Kollegen regelrecht hören. _Sie hätten vorsichtiger sein müssen. Wir sind nicht hier, um Ihre Fehler auszubügeln. Wenn Sie auffliegen, werden wir jede Beziehung zu Ihnen leugnen!_

 _Wir machen keine Fehler!_

Sie ließ die glühende Klinge über Sams Bauchdecke schweben, sah wie die Hitze die feinen Härchen darunter versengte. Schließlich presste sie den heißen Stahl vollends auf seine Haut und für einen kurzen Moment zeichnete sich Befriedigung auf ihrem Gesicht ab, als ihrem Gefangenen schließlich doch noch ein Wimmern entfuhr. Sie spielten dieses Spiel nun seit etwas über einer Stunde und es war das erste Geräusch, das er machte. Das abkühlende Metall anhebend, enthüllte sie ein blasenwerfendes, rohes Stück Haut in Form eines Pfeiles, das zwischen vier ähnlichen Brandwunden lag.

Sams Körper war übersät mit Narben. Manche davon hatte sie verursacht, andere nicht. Der Jäger hatte viel erlebt und unzählige Kämpfe durchfochten. Seine Haut war eine wahrhaftige Landkarte die von einem alles andere als friedlichen Leben erzählte. Sam hatte viel von dem Muskeltonus verloren, den er besaß als sie ihn gefangen hatten, verursacht durch eine minimalistische Diät und mangelnde Bewegung. An manchen Tagen waren seine Rippen sichtbar, zeichneten sich deutlich unter seiner blassen Haut ab.

Toni legte die Klinge zurück auf den kleinen Ofen, den sie neben der Liege, auf der Sam Lag, aufgestellt hatte.

Sam beobachtete sie und unterdrückte das übermächtige Bedürfnis, sich vor Schmerzen zu winden und zu zucken. Doch sein Körper zitterte, verriet ihn. Er zitterte nicht vor Furcht. Nein, die sadistische Frau der Schriften machte ihm keine Angst. Aber seine Erschöpfung, die qualvollen Verbrennungen und seine innere Pein schwächten seinen Körper mehr und mehr.

Er konnte hinter ihrem zusammengepressten Kiefer, ihren leicht zugekniffenen Augen, die Wut brodeln sehen. Etwas war geschehen. Er wusste nicht was, aber sie hatte es ganz klar nicht erwartet. Sie hatte seine Entscheidung zu der ihren gemacht.

Als er damals hier ankam, war er aufsässig und stur gewesen, hatte sich geweigert, ihr perfides Spiel zu spielen. Aber dazu hatte er einfach nicht mehr die Kraft.

„Was wird es heute sein, Sam?" Ihre Stimme war honigsüß, fast mütterlich. Bis sie die Klinge erneut auf seinen Unterleib presste, noch stärker diesmal. Sam focht gegen das Kreischen an, das sich seiner Kehle entwinden wollte.

Jedes Mal fragte Toni ihn das. An jedem einzelnen Tag. Er konnte ein schaudern nicht unterdrücken, sein Körper versuchte, dem Schmerz zu entkommen. Sie drückte einfach noch fester zu, als seine Muskeln von der Klinge weg zuckten.

Sie war sich ihrer Sache sicher, er konnte nicht mehr viel länger durchhalten. Der Jäger hatte seit acht Tagen nicht geschlafen. Kombiniere das mit ein paar Stunden Folter und er würde ihr geben, was sie wollte. Ihre Augen verengten sich, schon fast triumphierend, als Sam ihr sein Gesicht zuwandte und sie mit seinen grauen Augen direkt ansah. Vielleicht erkannte sie ein Aufflammen von Resignation darin.

„ _Es ist okay, Sammy. Ich hab dich!"_ Deans Stimme erklang in seinem Kopf, zog ihn von ihr fort.

Unbändige Wut durchzuckte Toni, als sich ein winziges Lächeln, eigentlich eher ein Zähneblecken, auf das Gesicht ihres Gefangenen stahl. Seine Stimme war nur ein Flüstern, barg aber eine Stärke in sich, die sie einfach nicht begreifen konnte.

„Fick. Dich."

oOo

 **Lebanon, Kansas**

Dean lag auf seiner Matratze und versuchte auf der weichen Unterlage die Anspannung in seinem Rücken etwas zu lösen, indem er einen Muskel nach dem Anderen bewusst entspannte. Schließlich sanken auch seine bis dahin leicht angehobenen Schultern in sein weiches Kissen und ermöglichten es den Nackenmuskeln sich etwas zu lockern. Der ganze Prozess erforderte seine volle Willenskraft, war eine erzwungene Entspannung in dem Versuch, etwas zu schlafen.

Er „entspannte" seit etwa drei Stunden, mehr oder weniger erfolgreich.

Vielleicht würde er irgendwann in ein Vibrations-System für sein Bett investieren.

 _Alter, ich finanziere doch nicht deine krankhafte Sucht!_

Dean sog scharf die Luft ein und riss die Augen auf, als ihn die Erinnerung mit voller Wucht überrollte. Sams missbilligender Blick stand ihm klar vor Augen. Wie er hin- und her gerissen war zwischen leichtem Ekel, die Augenbrauen angehoben, und Vergnügen, die Augen leuchtend. Er konnte sich diesen Blick selbst jetzt, 10 Jahre später, so deutlich vorstellen als wäre es gestern gewesen. Sein kleiner Bruder war älter geworden, aber er hatte sich nicht verändert.

Stöhnend setzte sich der Jäger auf und schielte auf seinen Wecker. 4:24 Uhr. Weiter zu versuchen, einzuschlafen, war sinnlos. Es würde ihm nicht gelingen. Er schlug die Decke zurück und stand auf.

Seine nackten Füße tappten über den gefliesten Boden des Bunkers, als er die Bücherei betrat. Er öffnete den Laptop um ihn hochzufahren, dann ging er zum Barwagen. Er schenkte sich einen Wiskey ein, griff das Glas von oben mit den Fingern und trug es zurück zum Tisch.

 _Irgendwo ist es jetzt 18:00 Uhr, Sammy_.

Technisch gesehen hatte er viele Besäufnisse durchlebt, die viel länger dauerten als bis 4:30 Uhr. Also sah er kein Problem darin, um diese Zeit zu trinken.

Dean nahm einen Schluck und genoss das warme brennen, das seine Kehle hinunter rann. Er öffnete den Browser und klickte die Tabs an, die er gestern mit Lesezeichen markiert hatte.

 **VERSCHWÖRUNGS-THEORIEN**

Der Jäger ärgerte sich über sich selbst, dass er solche Seiten überhaupt besuchte. Das war doch bescheuert. Und dennoch – er hatte Jodi eine Blutprobe von jemandem gegeben, der in der Lage war, ihr gesamtes Labor-Netzwerk lahmzulegen. Wenn das nicht nach Verschwörung roch, was dann? Er öffnete die erste Seite, lehnte sich zurück und fing an zu lesen.

oOo

 **Sioux Falls Regional Airport, South Dakota**

James schritt aus dem Flughafen, eine große Ledertasche in der Hand. In die helle South Dakota-Sonne blinzelnd setzte er seine Sonnenbrille auf. Dann suchte er die Reihen von Taxis, Chauffeuren und Privatautos ab, bis er den Wagen fand, an dem kein Namensschild hochgehalten wurde. Der Fahrer trug einen schlichten schwarzen Anzug und stand mit hinter dem Rücken verschränkten Armen einen Schritt entfernt von dem Chevrolet Sonic, womit er sich von den anderen Fahrern abhob, die alle lässig an ihren Wagen lehnten.

James trat auf ihn zu und nickte kurz.

„Ihre Schlüssel. Das Auto ist vollgetankt, Sir, und die Gegenstände, die sie angefordert haben, befinden sich im Kofferraum", informierte ihn der Mann. Er händigte James die Schlüssel aus, nickte und ging davon. James öffnete die hintere Autotür und stellte seine Tasche auf den Rücksitz, bevor er sich um das Auto herum zur Fahrerseite begab. Innerhalb von Sekunden war er eingestiegen und hatte sich in den Verkehr eingereiht, nur ein weiterer unauffälliger Fahrer, der den Flughafen verließ.

oOo

 **Kansas City, Kansas**

Das war dumm, selbst für Dean. Die leise Stimme in seinem Hinterkopf bestand darauf, dies immer- und immer wieder zu wiederholen – ein nerviges, irritierendes Mantra. Es war in Ordnung. Alles würde gut gehen. Er hatte das schon hundert Mal gemacht. Er warf einen letzten Blick in den Rückspiegel des Impalas. Er strich ein eigensinniges Haarbüschel glatt, das seiner gegelten Frisur entwischt war und richtete die rot-weiß gestreifte Krawatte. Tief einatmend – zittriger als ihm lieb war – öffnete der Jäger seinen FBI-Ausweis ein letztes Mal und suchte nach irgendwelchen Unvollkommenheiten, die in dem neu gebastelten Abzeichen auffallen könnten. „Agent Peak" starrte ihm ernst von dem Foto entgegen. Er klappte das Lederetui zu und griff sich den Ordner, den Jody ihm gegeben hatte, öffnete die Tür des Impalas und stieg aus.

Er starrte auf das Außenbüro des FBI in Kansas City.

Das war eine wirklich, wirklich dumme Idee.

„Nein, das ist wie jede andere Polizeistation, in die Sam und ich uns Zugang verschafft haben!" Dean musste sich das immer wieder vorsagen. Das war **keinesfalls** risikoreicher als alles was sie jemals getan hatten. Und er würde **sicher nicht** in irgendeinem namenlosen Gefängnis landen, vor sich hin vegetieren, für immer nutzlos.

Sicher nicht!

Dean strich die Aufschläge seines grauen Anzugs glatt, als er die Stufen zur großen, gläsernen Front des Gebäudes erklomm. Dabei wirkte er selbstsicher durch und durch. Der Jäger war sehr geübt darin, seine Gefühle hinter einer Maske zu verbergen. Das war überlebenswichtig, schlicht und einfach. Als er also nun auf die Rezeptionistin zutrat, die ihn wahrgenommen hatte, sobald er durch die Drehtüren eingetreten war, und sich ein wenig aufrechter hingesetzt hatte, schenkte er ihr sein gewinnendstes Lächeln.

„Willkommen im Außenbüro des FBI, Agent…?" lächelte sie und zeigte dabei eine Reihe perfekter, weißer Zähne. Dean zog sein Abzeichen aus seiner inneren Anzugtasche und präsentierte es ihr mit einem strahlend lächeln, während er ihr tief in die Augen schaute und ihre Aufmerksamkeit fesselte.

„Peak. Aus Washington", erklärte er geschmeidig, glücklich dass sie dem Ausweis kaum mehr als einen kurzen Seitenblick widmete. Ihre Hand erhob sich zu ihren Haaren und sie spielte unbewusst mit einer Locke. Dean warf einen flüchtigen Blick auf ihr Namensschild. „Es tut mir Leid, Natalie, dass ich hier einfach so hereinschneie. Aber der Fall, an dem ich arbeite erfordert ein etwas mehr … technisches Auge als meines. Ich habe mein Büro angerufen, aber die haben mir gesagt ich soll mich an sie wenden."

„Ein technischeres Auge?"

Dean nickte ernst und lehnte sich gerade weit genug vor, dass sie eine Brise seine Aftershaves abbekam, das er ganz bewusst aufgelegt hatte.

„Meine Talente liegen eher im … körperlichen Bereich." Er hatte sie komplett am Haken. Mit einem langsamen, angedeuteten Lächeln machte er sie restlos fertig. „Normalerweise übernimmt mein Partner die technischen Aspekte, aber er ist mit anderen Nachforschungen beschäftigt und das hier kann nicht warten. Es ist von höchster Wichtigkeit."

Die arme Frau musste der Versuchung widerstehen, sich selbst Luft zuzufächeln. Ihre Hände flatterten unruhig, als sie nach dem Telefon griff.

„Ich – ich werde nachsehen, ob Nathan Dabb, der Leiter unseres technischen Kundendienstes, frei ist. Ich bin sicher, er kann ein paar Minuten für sie erübrigen", hauchte sie. Ihre Wangen röteten sich zart, als Dean ihr ein dankbares Lächeln schenkte. Mit schnellen, durcheinanderpurzelnden Worten erklärte sie einer Person am anderen Ende der Leitung, wer Dean war. Dann legte sie auf und zeigte auf eine Tür zu ihrer Rechten. „Gehen sie hier durch, ich öffne ihnen die Tür von hier aus. Nehmen sie den Fahrstuhl in den dritten Stock. Nathan wird sie dort erwarten, Agent."

„Danke, Natalie, sie waren so hilfreich", erwiderte Dean und schob diskret eine Karte mit einer handgeschriebenen Nummer darauf über den Tresen. Bevor er in die gewiesene Richtung ging zwinkerte er ihr noch einmal zu. Eigentlich war es fast eine Schande, dass er ihr eine falsche Nummer geben musste. Er mochte sie. Das elektrische Summen des Türöffners erklang, Dean zog sie auf und ging hindurch.

Er war drin.

oOo

 **Sioux Falls, South Dakota**

James saß ein paar hundert Meter vom Polizeirevier entfernt im Auto, die Augen auf die Eingangstür gerichtet. Den Motor hatte er abgestellt. Neben ihm auf dem Beifahrersitz lag eine Straßenkarte, eine perfekte Ausrede falls sich jemand fragte, was er hier tat. Einheimische waren immer froh, helfen zu können, wenn sie dachten, jemand hätte sich verirrt. Seine Augen blieben weiter strikt auf den Eingang des Gebäudes auf der anderen Straßenseite gerichtet und er wartete geduldig. Während Toni sowohl das Wissen als auch die nötige kühle Distanz besaß, um ein nicht zu unterschätzendes Mitglied der Männer der Schriften zu sein, war James voll und ganz zufrieden damit, der Aufklärungsexperte zu sein. Das setzte ihn jedoch nicht mit den Jägern gleich. Er stand weit über _ihresgleichen._ Wehleidige Wilde. Es war eine Schande, dass Sam so aufgezogen wurde. Er hatte eindeutig Potential – sogar James konnte das sehen – aber seine Jägerinstinkte waren zu tief verwurzelt.

Was für eine Verschwendung.

James Werdegang kam seinen Aufgaben perfekt zugute. Die Männer der Schriften hatten ihn zunächst bei der Polizei und später beim Geheimdienst eingesetzt, so dass er seine etwas … brutaleren Instinkte ausleben konnte. Schließlich basierte ihre Organisation auf Wissen und selbst sie verstanden, dass es manchmal etwas weniger feinfühliger Methoden bedurfte, um Wissen zu sammeln.

Eine Bewegung an der Tür lenkte seine Aufmerksamkeit weg von seinen Träumereien. Er blickte auf die Uhr im Armaturenbrett. 18:07 Uhr. Zwei Polizeibeamte verließen das Gebäude und hielten die Tür offen für eine kleine Gruppe relativ junger Leute in Jeans und T-Shirts, die ebenfalls herauskamen. Seine Augen wanderten über die Gruppe und fanden denjenigen, den er suchte. Ein schlacksiger, junger Mann, der über etwas Lachte, das ein Kollege gesagt hatte, und sich dann winkend von der Gruppe verabschiedete um auf einen verbeulten blauen Ford zuzuhalten. James sah sich noch einmal das Bild in dem Ordner auf dem Beifahrersitz an, um sich ganz sicher zu sein. Dann startete er den Motor und folgte dem Jungen, als dieser sich in den Verkehr einordnete.

oOo

 **Kansas City, Kansas**

„Welches Büro hat das angefordert?", fragte Nathan, ohne die Augen vom Bildschirm zu nehmen.

„Es ist im Sioux Falls Police Departement passiert. Wir haben gas Blut analysiert und das ganze System ist abgestürzt. Sie können Sheriff Mills anrufen, wenn sie wollen. Sie ist diejenige, die mich hinzugezogen hat", erklärte Dean. Er wusste, Jody würde nicht begeistert sein, dass er ihren Namen beim FBI nannte, aber er wusste auch, dass sie tun würde, was immer nötig war, um ihm bei der Suche nach Sam zu helfen. Der Techniker zuckte so leicht mit den Schultern, dass die Bewegung kaum wahrnehmbar war. Seine Finger bewegten sich rasch über die Tastatur, während seine Augen die Codes auf dem Bildschirm verfolgten. Dean verstand nichts von all dem, aber das brauchte er auch nicht. Er wollte nur Antworten.

„Okay, … also wer immer das Programm geschrieben hat, ist gut. Verdammt gut. Das kann ich nicht mal eben schnell reparieren. Dafür werde ich eine Weile brauchen. Es ist nichts, was ich je zuvor gesehen habe. Sie sagen, es geschah in dem Moment, in dem sie versuchten, das Blut zu analysieren?" Dean nickte. Nathan schnaubte verärgert. „Geben sie mir ein paar Stunden. Ich werde sehen was ich tun kann."

oOo

 **Sioux Falls, South Dakota**

Das Haus war dunkel. Zur Straßenseite hin waren alle Lichter ausgeschaltet. Der kleine Vorgarten war zwar ordentlich gehalten, aber nicht liebevoll hergerichtet. Sein Besitzer hatte weder die Zeit noch das Bedürfnis, mehr zu tun als den Rasen zu mähen, um die Nachbarn nicht zu verärgern. Es war zwar erst kurz nach neun, aber in den meisten Häusern entlang der Straße war es ruhig, lediglich in ein paar Fenstern brannte Licht. Ein einsamer Chevrolet Sonic stand am Straßenrand, ein paar Häuser entfernt von dem kleinen Vorgarten. Auf der Rückseite des Hauses leuchtete eine einzelne Lampe hinter einem herunter gelassenen Rollo, der die Welt ausschloss.

James stand im Raum und sah auf den Mann vor sich hinab, während er müßig mit dem Messer den Dreck, der sich unter seinem Daumennagel angesammelt hatte, herausschabte. Er sagte nichts. Das musste er auch nicht. Noch nicht. Scott starrte zu ihm hinauf. Eine dünne Blutspur, die an der Seite seines Gesichtes hinab getröpfelt war, trocknete und blätterte ab. Sein ganzer Körper war schweißgebadet. Sein T-Shirt war durchnässt und seine Haare klebten feucht an seiner Stirn. Er zitterte immer noch. Er hatte nicht aufgehört zu zittern, seit James ihn auf den Stuhl gefesselt hatte, die Hände hinter dem Rücken gebunden. Und ihn dann einfach sitzen gelassen hatte. James sprach kaum mit ihm. Stattdessen veranstaltete er eine eher … theatralische Show. Die meisten Menschen musste man nicht Foltern, um an Informationen zu kommen. Die Androhung von Schmerzen war genug. Man füge noch etwas ausgedehnte Anspannung hinzu und die Quelle erzählte einem alles, was man wissen wollte. James hatte Scott in dem Moment, in dem er ihn sah, als diesen Typ Mensch eingestuft. Er war Labortechniker, kein Polizist. Er wollte Leuten helfen, hatte jedoch nicht das Rückgrat, um körperlich tätig zu werden. In James Augen war er einfach nur schwach.

Er legte das Messer auf dem Tisch neben Scott ab und zog sich einen weiteren Stuhl heran, um sich direkt vor den Techniker zu setzen. Dann lehnte er sich nach vorne, die Ellbogen auf die Knie gestützt, die Hände ineinandergelegt, Scott unverwandt in die Augen blickend.

„Scott, alles was ich von ihnen möchte, ist die Wahrheit. Das ist nicht so schwer, oder?", fragte er mit leiser, ruhiger Stimme. Scott schüttelte den Kopf. „Gut. Wenn sie kooperieren, zwingen sie mich nicht, unangenehm zu werden, Scott. Es ist ihre Entscheidung. Woher haben sie diese Blutprobe?"

„Welche?", quietschte Scott kaum hörbar. Er versuchte nicht, auszuweichen, dafür stand viel zu viel Angst in seinen Augen.

„Ich muss mich entschuldigen, das war nicht sehr präzise von mir. Woher hatten sie die Blutprobe, die ihr System zum Absturz brachte?"

„Sherriff – Sheriff Mills hat sie mir gegeben."

James nickte. „Gut. Danke, dass sie ehrlich sind. Woher hat sie sie?"

„Von irgendeinem FBI-Typen, mit dem sie manchmal arbeitet. Er kam zu ihr. Sie bat mich, die Probe sofort zu untersuchen."

„Wie ist der Name des Agenten?"

„I-ich weiß es nicht." Scott schluckte, seine Augen weiteten sich, als James nichts sagte, ihn nur anstarrte. Scott hätte weniger Angst gehabt, wenn er geschrien hätte, oder in _irgendeiner_ Form reagiert hätte. Aber das tat er nicht. Er saß nur da, mit ausdruckslosem Gesicht, wie ein Vater, der auf ein Geständnis seines Kindes wartet.

Scott fing an drauf los zu blabbern, seine Worte verhaspelten sich: „Ich schwöre, ich weiß es nicht. Er war schon ein paar Mal da, aber ich habe seinen Namen nie aufgeschnappt. Ich habe nie wirklich etwas mit ihm zu tun gehabt. Normalerweise hat er einen Partner, aber den hab´ ich nicht gesehen. Ich weiß noch nicht mal, für welches FBI-Büro er arbeitet."

James betrachtete ihn einfach weiter eindringlich. Er hatte das oft genug getan um zu wissen, wann Leute logen und wann sie ehrlich waren. Leute einzuschätzen war seine Stärke.

„Ok, Scott", unterbrach er ihn schließlich, sich in seinem Stuhl zurück lehnend. „Ich glaube ihnen. Sie haben diesen Agenten aber gesehen, richtig?"

„Ja, ein paar mal."

„Vielleicht können sie ihn mir beschreiben."

Scott nickte, schon fast zu eifrig, und leckte sich den Schweiß von der Oberlippe. „Ein großer Mann, vielleicht 1,85 bis 1,90 Meter. Ziemlich gut gebaut – breite Schultern, O-Beine wie diese Typen aus dem Süden, die viel auf Pferden reiten. Trägt einen billigen Anzug, hat kurze blond-braune Haare."

„Augenfarbe", hakte James nach, während er sich die Informationen notierte.

„Ein wirklich leuchtendes Grün. Die Frauen im Büro lieben es, wenn er kommt."

James schloss sein Notizbuch und schenkte Scott ein kurzes Lächeln, das jedoch seine Augen nicht erreichte.

„Das haben sie wirklich gut gemacht, Scott. Sehr gut. Geben sie mir einen Moment." Er erhob sich von seinem Stuhl und ging um Scott herum in das angrenzende kleine Wohnzimmer. Er drehte sich so, dass er ein Auge auf seinen Gefangenen halten konnte, stellte sich jedoch weit genug weg, dass dieser nicht mithören konnte. Dann tätigte er einen Anruf.

oOo

 **I-70, Kansas**

Das Wegwerfhandy klingelte laut in Deans Tasche, vibrierte in seiner Anzugtasche gegen seine Brust. Er nahm eine Hand vom Lenkrad, fischte es heraus, warf einen Blick auf das Display und nahm den Anruf an.

„Peake"

„Agent, hier spricht Nathan Dabb. Ich weiß ja nicht, welche Art Ermittlung sie da durchführen, aber es ist verdammt merkwürdig!"

„Inwiefern?" Deans runzelte die Stirn. Seine Augen blieben auf die Lichtkegel gerichtet, mit der sein Impala die Dunkelheit durchbrach.

„Ich habe so etwas noch nie gesehen. Der Computer Virus ist irgendwie mit der Blutprobe verlinkt, die sie in Sioux Falls abgegeben haben. Wenn ich verrückt wäre, würde ich sagen es ist Magie. So etwas ist einfach nicht möglich."

„Was meinen sie damit?" Dean spürte ein Ziehen im Magen, das vertraute, quälende Gefühl, wenn er kurz vor einer wichtigen Erkenntnis stand.

„Es ist irgendwie mit einem Computer System verlinkt und sendet ein Signal um den Virus zu aktivieren, der das System infiziert, das versucht, die Blutprobe zu identifizieren. Aber das ist unmöglich. Man kann etwas technisch nicht mit einer kleinen Blutprobe verlinken und damit ein Netzwerk lahmlegen. Es ist definitiv nichts, was ich oder einer meiner Mitarbeiter jemals gesehen hätten. Ich weiß nicht, wie es funktioniert."

„Also bin ich nicht über einen unserer vertraulichen Fälle gestolpert?" vergewisserte sich Dean mit angehaltenem Atem.

„Nein. Ich habe auch die Jungs vom CIA angerufen und die haben bestätigt, dass sie so etwas auch nicht kennen. Das Einzige, was ich ihnen sagen kann, ist, dass der Virus nicht aus Amerika verschickt wurde."

„Woher kam er?"

„England. Tut mir Leid, Agent. Das ist alles was ich ihnen mitteilen kann. Ich werde weiter daran arbeiten, aber ich bin nicht sehr optimistisch."

„Danke." Dean legte auf und ließ das Telefon wieder in die Tasche gleiten. Sein Stirnrunzeln verstärkte sich noch. „England? Was zum Teufel?"

oOo

 **Sioux Falls, South Dakota**

James gab alles weiter, was Scott ihm gesagt hatte und nahm dabei die Augen nicht von dem Techniker. Dieser saß mit hängendem Kopf da, geschlagen. Am anderen Ende der Leitung war es einen Moment still.

„Grüne Augen?", wiederholte Toni mit übers Telefon blechern klingender Stimme.

„Das hat er gesagt." Wieder Stille. James konnte sie förmlich denken hören.

„Frag ihn, wie der Partner ausgesehen hat." James ging zurück in die Küche und stellte sich vor Scott, wobei er das Telefon eher an seinen Nacken als an sein Ohr hielt.

„Der Partner, den sie früher mit dem Agenten gesehen haben, war das immer der Gleiche?", fragte er.

„Ja - ein Mann."

„Wie sah er aus?"

„Wirklich riesig. Er ließ den anderen Agenten klein aussehen. Ähnlicher Anzug wie der andere. Extrem gut gebaut. Lange Haare – er ist der einzige FBI-Typ den ich je mit langen Haaren gesehen habe. Ich dachte immer, die müssten sie kurz geschnitten tragen." James Herz schlug schneller in seiner Brust, aber sein Gesicht blieb ausdrucklos.

„Welche Haarfarbe?"

„Braun. Er hatte immer diese Angewohnheit, sie hinter die Ohren zu schieben."

„Danke Scott, das war sehr hilfreich", antwortete James, bevor er zurück ins Wohnzimmer ging und das Telefon wieder ans Ohr hielt. „Hast du das gehört? Es klang als hätte er Sam Winchester beschrieben."

Tonis Stimme am anderen Ende der Leitung wurde hart. „Das hat er. Werde ihn los."

„Weißt du, wer der Agent ist?", fragte James, als er zurück in die Küche ging. Er klemmte sich das Telefon zwischen Schulter und Ohr, griff von hinten unter Scotts Kinn um seinen Kopf zurück zu biegen und schlitzte ihm die Kehle mit seinem Messer auf, bevor Scott auch nur die Gelegenheit hatte, zu reagieren. Dann entfernte er sich wieder, um den Techniker ausbluten zu lassen.

„Ja, weiß ich", schäumte Toni. „Dean Winchester."


	4. Chapter 4

Kapitel 4

oOo

„I´ve lost who I am" – Shattered, Trading Yesterday

"Ich habe verloren wer ich bin" – Shattered, Trading Yesterday

oOo

Das war unmöglich. Dean Winchester konnte nicht am Leben sein. Sam hatte sie überzeugt, dass er tot war. Nicht durch das, was er sagte, sondern durch sein komplettes Benehmen. Der Jäger war völlig zerbrochen – innerlich leer – ohne seinen Bruder. Eine leere Hülle seiner selbst, unverändert seit sie ihn zum ersten Mal getroffen hatte. Sie hatte die rohe Qual in seinen Augen gesehen, die von mühsam zurück gehaltenen Tränen geglänzt hatten, sein Ausdruck eine Maske, die er kaum aufrechterhalten konnte. Er wollte sich seine Schmerzen nicht anmerken lassen, aber sie hatte ihn durchschaut. Das hatte er nicht vorgetäuscht.

Wenn Dean Winchester also am Leben war, was zur Hölle war dann damals passiert?

Toni verstärkte den Griff um ihr Telefon, so dass ihre Knöchel weiß hervor traten. Sie kniff sich mit der anderen Hand in den Nasenrücken und atmete mit einem hörbaren zischen aus.

„Ich möchte, dass du alles herausfindest, was du kannst, James. Und ich meine _alles_. Darüber muss ich den Rat informieren. Wir wissen nicht mit hundertprozentiger Sicherheit, ob er es wirklich ist und ich brauche Beweise. _Sie_ werden Beweise wollen. Beschaffe sie mir."

Sie beendete das Gespräch und legte das Telefon sorgfältig auf das Tischchen vor sich. Ihre Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten, ihre Nägel gruben sich in die Zarte Haut ihrer Handballen. Sie war so weit gekommen, und wofür? Damit dieser … Wilde alles zerstörte, woran sie gearbeitet hatten?

Nein. Das würde sie nicht zulassen. Wenn Dean von den Toten auferstanden war, würde der Rat wissen, was zu tun war. Und Toni wäre nur allzu froh, ihre Befehle auszuführen.

oOo

Er öffnete die Augen. Irgendetwas hatte sein Unterbewusstsein angeregt und ihn geweckt, aber er war sich nicht sicher was. Er blinzelte gegen die Dunkelheit an, zog den ausgestreckten Arm unter seinem Kopfkissen hervor und drehte sich auf die andere Seite, um nach seinem Telefon zugreifen. Den Bildschirm einschaltend blinzelte er in das blaue Licht, das das Zimmer erhellte. 3:16 Uhr. Seufzend rollte Sam sich wieder auf den Rücken und starrte zur dunklen Decke hinauf, bevor er nach dem Schalter der Nachttischlampe zu seiner linken fingerte. Sanftes Licht durchflutete sein Zimmer und erhellte die raue Struktur der Backsteinwand am Kopfende seines Bettes und das Regal mit zahllosen Büchern, Schachteln und Notizen über Fälle, die dazwischen verstreut waren. Sam lag einfach da und versuchte, das Gefühl des Unbehagens wieder loszuwerden, das von ihm Besitz ergriffen hatte. Es weigerte sich zu gehen, klammerte sich an seine Brust und drehte sich in seinem Magen. Schließlich stand er auf und griff sich die Pistole unter seinem Kopfkissen, dann schlich er zur Tür. Vorsichtig betätigte er die Türklinke, öffnete die Tür und trat auf den Gang hinaus. Er hörte immer noch nichts. Alles war still.

Zu still.

„Dean?", rief er aus, aber er konnte sich selbst nicht hören. Doch er fühlte das Herz in seiner Brust hämmern und konnte es in seinen Ohren schlagen hören. Der Winchester begann den Korridor entlang zu laufen, die Pistole in beiden Händen vor sich erhoben. Sein zügiger Schritt verwandelte sich in einen Sprint, als die Panik in ihm aufbrodelte. Irgendetwas war falsch. Furchtbar, furchtbar falsch.

Während er den Gang hinunter rannte, bemerkte Sam kaum, dass er das klatschen seiner bloßen Füße auf den Steinfliesen nicht hören konnte. Vor Deans Raum kam er rutschend zum Stehen und rief erneut nach ihm.

Immer noch nichts.

Er klopfte geräuschlos an die Tür, hielt aber in der Bewegung inne und starrte verwirrt auf seine eigene Hand, die Stirn gerunzelt. Als Sam den Türgriff betätigte, stellte er fest, das abgeschlossen war. Er trat einen Schritt zurück und hob einen Fuß, stieß ihn kräftig in die Tür. Und wieder und wieder und wieder. Schließlich gab sie nach, schwang weit auf und das dunkle holz schlug lautlos gegen die Wand.

Sam trat mit zitternder Brust ein. Die Pistole fiel zu Boden, als er vorwärts schnellte und neben dem Bett auf die Knie fiel, der Name seines Bruders ein Schluchzer, der ihm in der Kehle stecken blieb. Dean lag auf dem Bett, starrte leblos an die Decke, sein Gesicht blutbedeckt, sein T-Shirt glänzend rot. Er war übersät mit Wunden. Hunderte, tausende überzogen seine Haut. Sam griff nach seiner Hand, umfing die blutigen Finger mit seinen eigenen. Deans Kopf rollte zur Seite und die leblosen Augen blickten Sam direkt an. Die Worte fielen lautlos, aber Sam las sie ihm von den Lippen ab. Las sie und heulte schluchzend auf.

„Du hast mir das angetan."

Sam erwachte mit einem Keuchen, richtig diesmal. Er riss die Augen auf, doch konnte er nichts sehen. Alles war schwarz. Er wartete darauf, dass seine Augen sich an die Dunkelheit gewöhnten, das Schatten und Umrisse sich aus der Schwärze schälten. Aber es geschah nicht. Sein Herz, das sich gerade etwas beruhigt hatte, fing wieder an wie wild zu schlagen. Er sollte in der Lage sein, etwas zu sehen – _irgendetwas_. Hastig hob er die Arme, nur um nach wenigen Zentimetern den inzwischen vertrauten widerstand von Fesseln um seine Handgelenke zu spüren, die ihn auf die Liege banden. Langsam registrierte er den sanften Druck, der seine Augen umgab und seine Ohren einhüllte. Etwas bedeckte seine Sinnesorgane. Deshalb konnte er nichts außer seinem eigenen Herzschlag hören. Sam wand sich auf dem Bett, drehte den Kopf hin- und her, in dem Versuch wenigstens eins der furchtbaren Dinger loszuwerden. Er zuckte zusammen, als er eine Hand auf seiner Stirn spürte, Finger sich in seinen Haaren festkrallten, scharf daran rissen. Ein kleiner Laut des Schreckens entfuhr seiner Kehle, doch er konnte ihn nicht hören. Er fühlte, wie sich etwas über seine Stirn legte, das gleich darauf stark angezogen wurde. Dann ließ die Hand seine Haare wieder los. Als er versuchte, den Kopf zu bewegen, konnte er es nicht. Panik begann durch seine Venen zu kriechen. Sam war noch nie klaustrophobisch gewesen, aber das hier war etwas anderes. Unfähig zu sehen, zu hören oder sich zu bewegen breitete die Angst sich in seinen Eingeweihten aus. Auch wenn er wild mit Armen und Beinen zuckte, es machte keinen Unterschied. Er konnte nicht entkommen.

Ein knisterndes Geräusch erklang in den Instrumenten, die seine Ohren bedeckten. Es klang fast wie eine Grammophonnadel, die auf die Platte gesetzt wird. Sam stöhnte beinah vor Erleichterung auf, bis hinter dem Rauschen eine Stimme zu flüstern begann. Er runzelte die Stirn, konnte zunächst nicht verstehen, was sie sagte. Doch er hätte sich keine Gedanken zu machen brauchen. Die Stimme wurde lauter und lauter, bis sie kristallklar zu hören war und langsam, ruhig, immer und immer wieder den gleichen Satz widerholte:

„Du hast das getan. Das ist alles deine Schuld!"

oOo

Toni stand mit verschränkten Armen auf der anderen Seite der Glaswand und betrachtete Sam. Sie hatte ihn schließlich doch ein bisschen schlafen lassen, sie wollte nicht dass er starb. Er hatte geträumt. Wovon wusste sie nicht, und es war ihr auch herzlich egal – bis er angefangen hatte, nach seinem Bruder zu rufen, seinen Namen in verzweifelten Schluchzern hervorstoßend. Es war nicht möglich, dass er log, was den Tod des älteren Winchesters betraf. Sie war sicher, Sam war überzeugt, dass Dean tot war.

Sie starrte teilnahmslos auf ihr Kunstwerk. Sam lag auf dem Bett, Ledermanschetten fest um Hand- und Fußgelenke geschlungen und mit einem Vorhängeschloss versehen. Ein passender Lederriemen lief über seine Stirn. Eine Skibrille mit schwarzen Gläsern blockierte jegliches Licht von seinen Augen und große Kopfhörer bedeckten seine Ohren. Sams Hände waren zu Fäusten geballt, die Muskeln in seinen Armen angespannt, so dass sich die Sehnen unter seiner Haut abzeichneten, als er sich wand.

Die Frau der Schriften stand noch ein paar Minuten lang ruhig da und sah einfach zu. Befriedigung erfüllte sie. Sie stellte die Playlist auf Wiederholung und wand sich ab. Sams erster schreib hallte durch den Raum, als sie leise die Tür hinter sich schloss.

oOo

 **Männer der Schriften Hauptquartier, Westminster, London**

Der schlicht eingerichtete Sitzungssaal strahlte genau die Atmosphäre aus, die man von einer Organisation wie der der Männer der Schriften erwarten würde. Die Wände waren mit auf Hochglanz poliertem Kastanienholz verkleidet, in dem sich das Licht aus den goldenen Wandleuchten wiederspiegelte, die den Raum umgaben. Ein großer Fernseher dominierte eine Wand, aber der lange Konferenztisch war das prächtigste Möbelstück. Er nahm fast den gesamten Raum ein. Aus edlem Cocobolo-Holz gefertigt, schimmerte die polierte Tischblatte rötlich und verströmte einen leichten, würzigen Geruch, den Toni immer seltsam beruhigend fand. Zwölf passende Stühle, von denen derzeit sieben besetzt waren, Umgaben den Tisch. Toni stand am unteren Ende vor den Männern der Schriften. Drei saßen auf jeder Seite und der Vorsitzende saß am Kopfende des Tisches.

Jonathan Markham war ein eindrucksvoller Mann in den späten Fünfzigern. Mit seinen breiten Schultern, kurz geschnittenen silbernen Haaren, durchdringenden blauen Augen und einem ordentlich getrimmten Bart, der die untere Hälfte seines Gesichtes bedeckte, füllte er den Raum mit einer Autorität, die regelrecht greifbar war. Seine Hände ruhten lose gefaltet vor ihm auf dem Tisch. Der Rest des Ausschusses saß, Toni zugewandt, mit ernsten und ausdruckslosen Gesichtern da und lauschte ihren Ausführungen zu James Vorläufigen Untersuchungsergebnissen.

„Ich kann nicht mit hundert prozentiger Sicherheit sagen, dass es sich tatsächlich um Dean Winchester handelt. Im Moment deuten die Beweise, die James gesammelt hat, jedoch eindeutig darauf hin", schloss Toni ihren Bericht ab.

„Und sie sind sich sicher, dass Sam wirklich glaubt, dass Dean tot ist? Dass er uns nicht angelogen hat?", hakte Jonathan mit gerunzelter Stirn nach.

Toni nickte kurz. „Ich bin mir sicher, Sir. Sam hat keinerlei Verhalten gezeigt, das darauf hinweisen würde, dass er glaubt, sein Bruder sei am Leben. Seine Trauer ist … anhaltend." Unter den Ausschussmitgliedern erhob sich ein leises Gemurmel. Toni lehnte sich vor und stützte sich mit den Fingerspitzen auf die glatte Tischplatte. „Wie wünschen sie, dass James weiter verfährt?"

„Zunächst möchte ich zweifelsfreie Sicherheit, dass es sich um Dean Winchester handelt. Ich möchte Fotos, besser noch Videos. James soll unter keinen Umständen Kontakt zu ihm aufnehmen, bevor wir nicht seine Identität bestätigt haben", instruierte Jonathan. Seine Stimme ließ die Männer um ihn herum augenblicklich verstummen. „Während wir seine Untersuchungsergebnisse auswerten, soll James ihn weiter beobachten, bis wir entschieden haben, wie wir weiter verfahren werden. Ich möchte nicht, dass dieser Mann weiß, dass wir ihn observieren."

„Natürlich, Sir. James wird äußerst diskret vorgehen", bestätigte Toni.

„Was ist mit Sam Winchester?", fragte einer der Männer zu Jonathans linken.

Der Blick des Vorsitzenden glitt zu ihm hinüber. „Was soll mit ihm sein?"

„Wäre es nicht sinnvoll, ihn bei der Identifikation des Mannes zu Rate zu ziehen?", fragte er. Wieder erhob sich ein leises flüstern. Jonathan lehnte sich zurück und rieb sich mit einer Hand über die Bartstoppeln.

„Mit allem Respekt, Sir, Ich glaube das würde sich negativ auf Sam auswirken. Ich habe Jahre damit verbracht, die Winchesters zu studieren und es gibt eine Sache, derer ich mir absolut sicher bin: Sollte Sam herausfinden, dass sein Bruder am Leben ist, wären alle unsere Bemühungen umsonst. Wir wären wieder zurück am Anfang, denn er würde tun, was er schon immer getan hat – alles daran setzen zu seinem Bruder zurück zu kommen", erklärte Toni mit ruhiger Stimme. Jonathan nickte nachdenklich.

„Sie haben Recht. Für den Moment möchte ich nicht, dass er weiß, dass sein Bruder eventuell am Leben ist. Um ehrlich zu sein, Toni, ich hätte eine Veränderung nach seiner Umschulung erwartet. Sie arbeiten seit über drei Monaten mit ihm."

Einer der anderen Männer schaltete sich ein: „In der Tat. Ihre Berichte über seinen Fortschritt sind schleppend und, ehrlich gesagt, ziemlich vage. Wir hätten mehr von ihnen erwartet."

Toni fühlte die Schärfe hinter seinem Kommentar, hielt ihren Ärger jedoch unter Kontrolle. Ihr Auftreten blieb unverändert, aber in ihr brodelte es. Sie dachten, sie würde versagen!

„Sam erweist sich als … schwieriger als erwartet. Ich entschuldige mich. Ich werde meine Anstrengungen verdoppeln", versprach sie, darum bemüht, ihre Stimme ruhig zu halten.

„Gut. Es ist so wie wir besprochen hatten. Sam Winchester hat das Potential eines unserer wertvollsten Mitglieder zu werden, aber er ist auch viel zu gefährlich. Wenn sie ihn nicht umerziehen können, werden wir keine andere Wahl haben, als ihn zu eliminieren."

oOo

 **Kensington, London**

Toni schlug die Tür des 1964er Rolls Royce mit solcher Wucht zu, dass das ganze Fahrzeug wackelte. Ihre Absätze klickerten laut über die steinernen Eingangsstufen hinauf zur Haustür, die ihr bereits von Anna geöffnet wurde. Mit einem knappen Nicken reichte sie ihrem Dienstmädchen Tasche und Mantel.

„Möchten sie einen Tee, Milady?", fragte Anna, den Mantel auf einen Bügel hängend.

„Nein, danke Anna. Ich habe etwas zu erledigen. Ich hätte das Abendessen gerne fertig gegen …", Toni warf einen Blick auf ihre Uhr, die 14:04 Uhr anzeigte, „ … sieben."

„Sehr wohl", bestätigte Anna und begab sich zurück in die Küche, während Toni in den hinteren Teil des Hauses ging. An der Wand, die dem großen Fenster zum Garten gegenüberlag, drückte sie auf eine Bestimmte stelle der Insignie, um den gleichen Mechanismus auszulösen, der auch den Zugang zu ihrem Büro schützte. Die Tür glitt lautlos zur Seite und sie schritt die dahinter liegenden Stufen hinab. Hinter ihr schloss sich der geheime Durchgang wieder und schirmte sie von der Außenwelt ab. Unten angekommen öffnete Toni die Zweite Tür entlang des Ganges. Schließlich gab sie einen Code in das Zahlenschloss an der dahinter verborgenen letzten Tür ein und betrat Sams Zelle.

Nicht einmal der Anblick, der sich ihr hier bot, war genug um ihre schlechte Laune zu heben.

Sam reagierte nicht auf ihr Eintreten – er wusste ja nicht einmal, dass sie vor Stunden gegangen war. Ein dünner Schweißfilm überzog seine Haut. Sein T-Shirt war schweißdurchtränkt. Ein leises Wimmern entrang sich seinen Lippen. Seine Atmung war flach, seine Arme und Beine zuckten hin- und wieder, als hätte er stundenlang gekämpft und wäre nun völlig erledigt. Nun, wahrscheinlich hatte er das auch.

Toni ging zu der mobilen elektrischen Anlage, die auf einem Wagen an der Wand stand, und rollte sie näher heran. Das Gerät einschaltend, griff sie den Metallstab, der quer oben auf lag. Während sie darauf wartete, dass die Maschine hochgefahren war, starrte sie auf den Stab. Es war Sams Schuld, dass die Männer der Schriften sie als Versagerin sahen.

Es war Zeit, den Einsatz zu erhöhen.

oOo

 **Anmerkung der Autorin (nicht der Übersetzerin): Markham war der letzte bekannte Vorsitzende der Männer der Schriften 1956. Ich denke, die Männer der Schriften sind die Art von Geheimgesellschaft, die Verwandte in ihren verschiedenen Kapiteln sitzen haben. Entsprechend könnte der Markham in meiner Geschichte ein entfernter Verwandter sein.**

 **Ich fühle mich furchtbar für das, was ich Sam antue. Es heißt: Die, die man am Meisten liebt, verletzt man am schlimmsten. (Ok, das ist vielleicht nicht SO gemeint, aber ähm…)**


	5. Chapter 5

Kapitel 5

oOo

 **Lebanon, Kansas**

Castiel saß an einem der Tische in der Bibliothek, vertieft in einen dicken Wälzer, der vor ihm lag. Seine Hand hob eine fragile Seite vorsichtig an, noch während er sie eingehend studierte, bevor er schließlich umblätterte, die Augen unverwandt aufs Buch gerichtet. Dean hatte Kansas City schon vor einer weile verlassen und war auf dem Weg zurück zum Bunker. Ihre kurze Unterhaltung am Telefon hatte zwar ein paar Fragen beantwortet, doch dafür viele neue aufgeworfen. Cass hatte noch nicht viel mit Engländern zu tun gehabt. Doch wenn er danach ging, wie sie in Filmen dargestellt wurden, dann wusste er drei Dinge: Sie sprachen alle mit einem lächerlichen, piekfeinen Akzent, sie waren Tee-Fanatiker und sie waren immer die Bösewichte. Nun ja, der Engel war natürlich nicht leichtgläubig. Er wusste, dass das meistens stark stereotypisierende Darstellungen waren (außer dem Tee, vielleicht), aber es erschien ihm doch merkwürdig, dass jemand aus einem komplett anderen Land involviert sein sollte. Erst recht jemand, von dem Dean sagte, er habe keinerlei Verbindung zu ihm.

Merkwürdig traf es nicht ansatzweise.

Es gab nicht viel, das Cass tun konnte, bevor Dean zurück war. Also tat er das, was er als am nützlichsten erachtete: all die im Bunker versammelten Ressourcen durchforsten, in der Hoffnung etwas Hilfreiches zu finden. Das schien heute jedoch nicht zu funktionieren. Seine Schuldgefühle wogen in letzter Zeit schwerer und schwerer. Er wusste selbst nicht, warum. Dean hatte versucht, ihn von seiner Schuld freizusprechen, hatte ihm gesagt, es gäbe nichts, was er hätte tun können. Es sollte unmöglich sein, in den Bunker einzudringen. Warum hätten sie also damit rechnen sollen, dass eine unbekannte Frau nicht nur hinein gelangt, sondern auch weiß, wie man eine Engelsabwehr anwendet und schließlich noch Sam überwältigt? Dean hatte es folgendermaßen ausgedrückt: Hätte Cass ihm dieses Szenario an irgendeinem anderen Tag geschildert, hätte er es als völlig lächerlich abgetan, denn genau das war es: völlig lächerlich. Und Cass wusste das, wirklich! Und dennoch: seine Schuldgefühle, so unlogisch sie auch waren, blieben bestehen.

Es war äußerst frustrierend.

oOo

 **Sioux Falls, South Dakota**

Das einstöckige Haus wurde von einer ordentlich gehaltenen Rasenfläche von der Straße getrennt. Die Einfahrt umrundete das Rasenstück und führte in einer Kurve zur Haustür hin. Ein paar hängende Blumenampeln bewegten sich leicht in der sanften Brise, die ums Haus strich. Neben der weißen Tür waren die Zahlen der vierstelligen Hausnummer diagonal abfallend an der beigen Wand angebracht. James überprüfte in dem spiegelnden Fensterchen neben der Haustür ein letztes Mal sein Aussehen. Das stets ordentliche, saubere Erscheinungsbild des Mannes der Schriften hatte sich verändert. Seine dunkelgrüne Jacke war schmutzig und abgetragen. Darunter trug er ein locker Sitzendes weißes T-Shirt und ein blaue kariertes Holzfällerhemd. Ausgeblichene Jeans und abgewetzte Arbeitsstiefel komplettierten sein Aussehen. James drückte auf den Klingelknopf und wartete.

Die Tür wurde schwungvoll aufgerissen und dahinter kam ein blondes Mädchen im Teenageralter zum Vorschein. Ihre langen, gewellten Haare umrahmten ein Gesicht, das mit finsterer Miene zu ihm aufstarrte. In ihren mit viel schwarzem Kajal umrahmten Augen war kein Zeichen von Wärme oder Willkommen zu erkennen. Sie musterte ihn kritisch von oben bis unten, bevor sie schließlich ihre Hand vom Türrahmen sinken ließ, sich kommentarlos umdrehte und zurück ins Haus gehend rief: „Jody! Da ist irgend so ein Typ an der Tür!"

Ein paar Sekunden später kam die Frau, die James aus seinen Akten kannte, mit einem Handtuch in der Hand zur Tür geeilt. Ihr missbilligender Blick verwandelte sich in ein entschuldigendes Lächeln, als sie sich ihm zuwandte.

„Es tut mir leid. Teenager! Kann ich ihnen helfen?"

James setzte ein ungezwungenes, offenes Lächeln auf, das Selbstsicherheit ausstrahlte. Er beobachtete, wie Jodys Augen ein wenig aufleuchteten. Er hatte ihr Interesse geweckt. Oh Mann, er hoffte, er würde sie nicht erschießen müssen. Das wäre unschön.

„Jody, richtig?", fragte er und streckte ihr seine Hand zur Begrüßung entgegen. Sie ergriff sie langsam, die Augen noch immer auf sein Gesicht gerichtet. Es war offensichtlich, dass sie überlegte, ob sie ihn kannte.

„Das bin ich, aber… tut mir Leid, aber ich weiß nicht…"

„Oh, ja, tut mir Leid. Ich bin Liam, ein alter Jagd-Kumpel von Sam und Dean Winchester." James Lächeln blieb unverändert, doch seine Augen studierten ihre Reaktion genauestens. Er spürte ihr kurzes Zögern, bevor sie seine Hand los ließ. Jody trat einen Schritt zurück und bat ihn mit einer Geste, herein zu kommen. James ließ die Pistole, die er am Rücken in seinem Hosenbund stecken hatte, los und trat ins Haus, während sie die Tür hinter ihm schloss.

oOo

 **Lebanon, Kansas**

Dean knüllte das Burger-Papier zusammen und warf es quer durch die Bibliothek Richtung Mülleimer. Er traf nicht und stieß ein verärgertes Schnauben aus, machte jedoch keinerlei Anstalten, es aufzuheben. Das würde er später tun. Stattdessen nahm er den Notizblock in die Hand, auf dem er ein paar Namen notiert hatte, und sah die Liste erneut durch. Die Verbindungen, die er nach England hatte, waren wenige und bestenfalls vage: Tamara, Isaac, Bela und Crowley. Zwei davon waren tot, Tamara hatte die Winchesters seit über zehn Jahren nicht kontaktiert und Crowley … nun, Crowley wäre niemals in der Lage, Sam für so lange Zeit gefangen zu halten, ohne sich damit vor Dean groß aufzuspielen, es ihm ins Gesicht zu reiben. Natürlich war da noch Rowena. Aber wofür bräuchte sie Sam? Außerdem war sie in Amerika. Und der Gedanke, dass sie irgendetwas mit Technik zu tun hätte… lächerlich! Die Hexe konnte ja kaum ein Handy bedienen.

Deans Telefon vibrierte auf der hölzernen Tischplatte. Beide Männer sahen auf. Cass ließ seine Augen zurück zu seinem Buch gleiten, während Dean aufs Display sah und den Anruf annahm.

„Garth, hast du was herausgefunden?"

„Die Spuren, die ich verfolgt hab`, sind so tot wie `n Wendigo auf `ner Feuerwerksparty. Ich hab` kaum jemanden im Bekanntenkreis, der irgend `nen Jäger kennt, der auch nur jemals in England war, geschweige denn von dort kommt!" Garths südlicher Dialekt knisterte durchs Telefon. Dean stöhnte.

„Du hast _gar nichts_ gefunden? Komm schon, Mann, du bist der Jäger mit den meisten Verbindungen zu allem und jedem, den ich kenne!", hakte Dean nach, in der Hoffnung, doch noch irgend einen Hinweis zu bekommen. Im Hintergrund konnte Dean Stimmen hören. Bess, die jemandem etwas zurief, während Töpfe und Pfannen schepperten.

„Ex-Jäger, mein Freund. Ich bin schon zu lang` aus dem Spiel. Aber ich kenn` da diesen einen Typen. Verrückter alter Narr. Hat früher, ähm, quasi alles gejagt: Rehe, Wildkatzen, Rugarus, Kitsunes, alles was du dir vorstellen kannst. Ich erinner´mich, ein anderer Typ hat mir mal erzählt, er hätte – „

„Garth!" bellte Dean ins Telefon, den Werwolf unterbrechend. „Bleib bei der Sache! Wer ist der Typ?"

„Sein Name is´ Harold Knight. `N Freund von mir hat mal mit ihm an `n paar Fällen gearbeitet, bevor er zurück übern großen Teich is`. Ich schau mal, ob ich seine Nummer rauskrieg`. Weiß nich`, ob er dir helfen kann, aber vielleicht kennt er ja jemand´n der jemand´n kennt…"

„Großartig. Danke Garth!" Dean legte auf und warf das Telefon zurück auf den Tisch.

„Was ist mit den Leuten auf deiner Liste?", wollte Cass wissen. Er legte sein Buch vorsichtig vor sich ab. Dean starrte gedankenverloren darauf, abwesend auf seiner Unterlippe kauend.

„Ich weiß nicht, Cass. Ich hab so ein Gefühl in meinen Eingeweihten, dass wir irgendetwas übersehen. Hier gibt es unzählige Leute, die eine Rechnung mit mir und Sam offen haben. Aber ich habe keine Ahnung, wer von dort drüben was gegen uns haben könnte. Und dann ist da noch die Tatsache, dass – „

Ein weiteres Vibrieren des Telefons unterbrach den Jäger. Er blickte auf´s Display und war überrascht, Jodys Namen zu sehen. „Hey, Jody. Ist alles in Ordnung?", begrüßte er sie.

„Ja, alles bestens. Ich wollte nur wissen, ob es etwas gibt, das du mir erzählen möchtest?", fragte Jody. Dean registrierte, dass sie ihre sogenannte `Mutter-Stimme´ benutzte. Sie war die einzige Person, die es schaffte, dass der Jäger sich wieder wie ein zwölfjähriger fühlte.

„Nein, warum? Was hätte ich dir erzählen sollen?

„Es wäre schön gewesen, eine Vorwarnung zu bekommen, dass Liam zu Besuch kommt! Ich versuche immer noch, Clairs Kontakte zu anderen Jägern zu begrenzen. Ich hätte es begrüßt, wenn er zum Polizeirevier gekommen wäre, so wie du!", erklärte sie in eher genervtem, denn scharfem Tonfall.

„Das WER zu Besuch kommt?"

„Liam."

„Wer zur Hölle ist Liam?"

„Dein Jäger-Kumpel. Er sagte, du hättest ihn geschickt." Jodys Stimme wurde unsicher. Es folgte ein kurzer Moment der Stille.

„Ich kenne niemanden namens Liam, Jody. Ich habe ihn nicht geschickt", sagte Dean langsam und vorsichtig, seine Stimme gelassen, während ihm das Herz in die Hosentasche rutschte. „Du musst dir Alex und Clair schnappen und in dein Büro fahren. Sofort. Wartet da auf mich. Ich werde so schnell sein, wie ich kann." Er unterbrach die Verbindung und stand auf. Cass erhob sich ebenfalls.

„Was ist los?"

„Ich weiß es nicht. Aber ich habe ein ganz schlechtes Gefühl, Cass. Wir müssen gehen. Sofort!"

oOo

 **Siox Falls, South Dakota**

„Claire! Beweg` deinen Hintern! Wir müssen los!", rief Jody, während sie ihren Geldbeutel, ihre Autoschlüssel und ihre Waffe schnappte. Sie verstand Deans Reaktion zwar nicht, aber sie vertraute den Winchesters mehr als irgendjemandem sonst und wenn er sagte sie solle sich in Sicherheit bringen, dann tat sie das. Sie würde das Leben ihrer Kinder nicht aufs Spiel setzen!

Claire kam die Treppe herunter getrampelt, ein vertrauter mürrischer Ausdruck auf ihrem hübschen Gesicht.

„Ich versteh nicht, was die ganze Aufregung soll! Er sah mir nicht sonderlich gefährlich aus", murrte sie, griff aber nach ihrer Tasche. Jody stellte sich direkt vor sie und hielt die Hand auf. „Was?", fragte Claire. Jody hob lediglich eine Augenbraue, die Hand nach wie vor aufhaltend. Die Jugendliche seufzte und rollte mit den Augen, griff in ihre Tasche und wühlte ihr Messer heraus. Sie legte es in Jodys Hand.

„Wir haben darüber gesprochen. Du kannst keine Waffen mit aufs Polizeirevier nehmen", schimpfte Jody, während sie das Messer in eine Schublade legte. Sie ging voran nach draußen, während Claire hinter ihr vor sich hin murmelte.

„Ich versteh nicht, wieso. Du bist der verdammte Sherriff. Ist ja nicht so, als würdest du mich verhaften."

„Oh glaub mir, junge Frau, eines Tages werde ich das vermutlich", gab Jody zurück, als sie ins Auto einstiegen. Die Lage hatte sich seit dem Vampir-Zwischenfall vor einigen Monaten spürbar entspannt, aber mit Claire war es niemals einfach. Schon seit einiger Zeit nicht. „Hast du Alex angerufen?"

„Ja. Sie sagt, sie trifft uns in 20 Minuten auf dem Revier."

Jody fuhr rückwärts aus der Ausfahrt und fuhr dann mit quietschenden Reifen an, die Straße hinunter.

Von einer Seitenstraße beobachtete James, wie das Sheriff-Auto an ihm vorbei schoss. Wenn er richtig lag, war Dean bereits auf dem Weg. Jody hatte zwar bestätigt, dass er noch am Leben war, aber der Rat wollte Fotos als Beweis. So wie Jody die Straße hinunter raste, hatte sie ganz eindeutig Dean kontaktiert und realisiert, dass er James überhaupt nicht kannte.

Es lief alles wie geplant.

oOo

Es war bereits dunkel, als Dean und Cass auf den Parkplatz des Sioux Falls Polizeireviers fuhren. Eilig stiegen sie aus und rannten die Stufen hinauf, Dean immer zwei auf einmal nehmend. Er musste sich davon überzeugen, dass es ihnen gut ging, dass niemand verletzt war. Er war während der ganzen Fahrt nicht in der Lage gewesen, das ungute Gefühl, die Panik abzuschütteln, die sich seiner bemächtigt hatte. Jody war Familie. Er durfte nicht zulassen, dass ihr etwas zustieß!

Dean zückte seinen FBI-Ausweis und hielt ihn dem Rezeptionisten im Vorbeilaufen unter die Nase, ohne seine Schritte zu verlangsamen. Mit Cass auf den Fersen wandte er sich nach links, in Richtung Jodys Büro. Sie umrundeten die letzte Ecke und Dean stieß einen Seufzer der Erleichterung aus. Jody saß an ihrem Schreibtisch, den Telefonhörer am Ohr, und sowohl Alex als auch Claire saßen vor ihrer Bürotür auf Stühlen. Alex war mit ihrem Laptop beschäftigt, vertieft in ihre Arbeit. Ihre Finger bewegten sich schnell über die Tasten. Claire saß, oder vielmehr lümmelte, gekrümmt in ihrem Stuhl und las, die Füße über eine Stuhllehne baumelnd, während ihr Kopf auf der anderen Seite auf Alex Schulter lag, das schwer aussehende Hardcover Buch in ihrem Schoß ruhend. Dean lächelte für einen Moment. Die Mädchen waren endlich auf dem Weg, eine wirklich enge Freundschaft aufzubauen. Beide sahen auf, als die Männer sich ihnen näherten. Auf Alex Gesicht zeichnete sich ein breites Lächeln ab. Claire lächelte etwas zurückhaltender. Sie blieben kurz stehen und unterhielten sich mit den Beiden, bevor Jody Deans Blick einfing und sie zu sich hinein winkte.

Dean drückte Jody in einer kurzen Umarmung fest an sich, bevor er sie los ließ und ihr Gesicht studierte. Er konnte ein ungewöhnliches Aufflackern von Angst in ihren Augen sehen.

„Jody, das ist Cass. Cass – Jody. Geht es dir gut?"

"Schön, endlich ein Gesicht zu dem Namen zu haben!", lächelte Jody, die Frage ignorierend, und zog Cass ebenfalls in eine Umarmung, die er etwas unbeholfen erwiderte. Dann setzten sich alle drei um den Schreibtisch.

„Was ist passiert?", kam Dean ohne Umschweife zur Sache.

„Dieser Typ ist bei uns zuhause aufgetaucht, hat behauptet er wäre ein Jäger, der früher mit dir und Sam gearbeitet hatte. Ich habe ihn herein gebeten. Jagdangelegenheiten auf der Türschwelle zu diskutieren ist nicht unbedingt mein Ding. Er sagte, du hättest mit ihm über die Blutproben gesprochen, würdest aber einer anderen Spur folgen und er hätte dir angeboten, bei mir vorbei zu schauen und mich auf dem Laufenden zu halten, da er eh grade in der Gegend gewesen wäre. Als ich sagte, wir hätten schon darüber gesprochen, reagierte er überrascht. Er meinte, du hättest wohl vergessen, ihm davon zu erzählen. Er hat mir noch gedankt und ist wieder gegangen."

„Wie hat er ausgesehen?"

„Wie die meisten Jäger. Eher ungepflegte dunkle Haare, lang, aber nicht so lang wie Sams. Bartstoppeln, seit Tagen nicht rasiert. Er trug eine Jacke, Jeans, Stiefel. Das Übliche."

„Akzent?"

„Ganz … normal. Ich konnte ihn keinem Staat zuordnen. Ich nehme an, du kennst diesen Typen wirklich nicht?", hakte Jody nach, ihre Augen unverwandt auf Dean gerichtet. Der schüttelte den Kopf.

„Klingt nicht wie irgendjemand, den ich kenne. Und die einzigen Personen, mit denen ich über das Blut gesprochen habe, sind du, Cass und der FBI Typ, auf den die Beschreibung auch nicht passt." Noch während er sprach, musterte Dean Jody mit wachen Augen.

Während der ganzen Unterhaltung hatte sie mit einer schwermütigen Ruhe gesprochen, die nicht so recht zu ihr passte. Dean hatte zunächst angenommen, es läge an dem Gedanken an den Eindringling. Doch nun wurde ihm klar, dass mehr dahinter steckte. „Jody, was verschweigst du uns?"

„Erinnerst du dich an Scott? Mein Labortechniker, der das Blut für uns getestet hat." Dean nickte. „Er ist heute Morgen nicht zur Arbeit erschienen. Debbie, die Frau, die er normalerweise unterwegs mitnimmt, sagte er sei nicht aufgetaucht. Sie hat ihn angerufen, aber er ging nicht ran. Also ging sie zu seiner Wohnung und fand ihn tot in seiner Küche. Mit aufgeschnittener Kehle. Es sieht wie ein Einbruch aus, aber…"

„Aber das war es nicht."

„Scott hatte einige Wertvolle Dinge zu Hause: Spielekonsolen, Handy, Fernseher. Warum sollte jemand zusätzlich zum Einbruch einen Mord begehen? Und das ganze geschieht ausgerechnet ein paar Tage, nachdem wir einen höchst dubiosen Bluttest durchgeführt haben, der das ganze System lahm gelegt hat? Das ist mir ein zu großer Zufall", führte Jody mit tonloser Stimme aus, während sie versuchte, ihre Emotionen im Zaum zu halten. Schuldgefühle durchfuhren Dean.

„Es tut mir leid! Wenn ich diese Blutprobe nicht hergebracht hätte…"

„Das wusstest du nicht, Dean. Wie hättest du es auch wissen können? Es muss dir nicht leidtun. Fang diesen Hurensohn einfach nur ein!"

Dean nickte. „Wir müssen herausfinden, wer zur Hölle diese Leute sind. Und zwar schnell!"

oOo

„Komm schon. Noch ein Stück näher. Ein kleines Stückchen." James saß regungslos, lediglich seine Finger drehten den Ring an der Linse, um den Kamerafocus einzustellen. Er stellte den Zoom exakt ein, das rechte Auge geschlossen, während das Linke unverwandt durch das kleine Fensterchen an der Rückseite blickte. In dem Moment, in dem Dean scharf im Fokus war, drückte er den Auslöser und machte eine Reihe von Aufnahmen. Dann schaltete er das Display ein und überprüfte die Bilder. Sie waren gestochen scharf. Perfekt. Dean Winchesters Gesichtszüge stachen hervor wie gemeißelt, sein ernster Blick für immer an Jodys Seite festgehalten auf dem Foto. James beobachtete, wie sie sich unterhielten. Er konnte sich nur zu gut vorstellen, worüber sie sprachen. Über ihn. Das beunruhigte ihn jedoch nicht im Geringsten. Dean war nur ein Möchtegern-Jäger und Jody ein Kleinstattsheriff. Sie würden ja kaum allein den Ausgang finden.

Zufrieden schlang sich James die Kamera über die Schulter und ließ sich geschickt aus dem Eichenbaum gleiten, in dem er sich verborgen hatte. Er landete mit einem dumpfen Bums auf dem Gras und schlenderte zurück zu seinem Auto.

oOo

 **Kensington, London**

Toni umkreiste ihn, lauernd, abwartend. Ihre Absätze klickten rhythmisch über die sterilen Fliesen, monoton und irritierend. Sie trug eine elegante, weiße Bluse. Die Ärmel ihres schwarzen Blasers waren bis zu den Ellbogen aufgerollt. Das war etwas, was Sam über sie gelernt hatte: Sie scheute sich nicht davor, sich die Hände schmutzig zu machen, aber sie würde dabei niemals Jeans und T-Shirt tragen. Nein, das war die Kleidung von Jägern und hielt sich für so viel besser. Gott behüte, dass ihre makellose Maske verrutschen sollte! Manchmal fragte sich Sam, wie schwer es für sie war, das Monster im Innern zu verbergen. Es gab so viele Momente, in denen die Konturen verschwammen und sie ihn an Luzifer erinnerte: leidenschaftslos, berechnend, manipulativ. Er hatte die Dunkelheit in beiden gesehen. Gesehen und darunter gelitten. Wenn er ganz ehrlich mit sich selbst war, was er dieser Tage kaum zu sein wagte, dann war es das, was ihm am Meisten Angst machte. Nicht das, was sie tat, die Drohungen, die Qual, sondern die Art, wie sie ihn ansah.

Genauso, wie sie es jetzt tat.

Dieser Blick ließ ihn sich schwach fühlen. Nutzlos. Wie ein Reh, auf ewig erstarrt im Scheinwerferlicht. Eine Position, die der einst so zuversichtliche, stolze Jäger nicht ertrug. Und doch durfte er sich nicht anmerken lassen, wie er sich fühlte. Wenn sie erführe, wie nahe sie daran war, ihm das Ja abzuzwingen, dann würde sie ihren Sieg davon tragen. Und das konnte, das würde er nicht zulassen!

Toni starrte auf ihren Schützling, betrachtete seine hängenden Schultern, die eingefallenen Wangen unter seinem Bart. Sams Haut war matt, blass und von einem dünnen Schweißfilm überzogen. Es sah beinahe so aus, als hätte er Schwierigkeiten damit, seinen Kopf aufrecht zu halten, als sei dieser einfach zu schwer.

Sie umrundete den Tisch und Zog sich den Stuhl auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite heraus. Sam rutschte auf seinem Sitz. Nur ganz wenig, und doch schepperten und rasselten die Ketten, die seine mit Handschellen hinter dem Rücken gefesselten Hände an den Stuhl banden. Er hasste es, wenn Toni kam. Sie vertraute ihm nicht (nicht, dass sie das sollte) und das bedeutete, dass er jedes Mal gefesselt wurde. Er verabscheute seine Gefangenschaft, verabscheute die Tatsache, dass sie ihn jeglicher Freiheit, jeder Kontrolle beraubt hatte. Dass ihre Lakaien ihn mühelos in jedwede Position zwangen, in der sie ihn als nächstes haben wollte.

„Das könnte alles längst vorbei sein, Sam. Dir ist klar, dass du dir das selbst antust?", schalt sie ihn, ihr Tonfall enttäuscht, als wäre er ein unartiges Kind, das ihr keine andere Wahl gelassen hatte. Heute spielten sie also das Mitgefühl-Spiel. Das war eine Abwechslung. Sam sagte nichts, presste nur die Kiefer zusammen und starrte auf einen Punkt über ihrem Kopf.

„Ich will dir helfen. Ich will, dass wir das hinter uns lassen können. Ich will den Weg für die Zukunft bereiten. Aber du musst mir _etwas_ entgegenkommen, Sam. Wie lange ist es her, dass du draußen warst? Drei Monate? Wann hast du dir zum letzten Mal richtig die Beine vertreten können? Ich würde dir diese Gelegenheit geben, das würde ich, aber du lässt mir keine Wahl. Alles, was ich von dir will, ist ein einziges, kleines Wort. Nur ein `Ja`. Ist das so schwer? Ein kleines Wort, und dann können wir darüber reden, dir deine Freiheit zurück zu geben."

Sam hob den Blick von der Tischplatte. Über ihre Stimme hinweg konnte er immer noch das entfernte Brummen der Kopfhörer in seinen Gedanken hören, ein leises Flüstern: „Du hast das getan. Das ist alles deine Schuld!" Die Worte flatterten durch seinen Geist wie ein Mantra, das sich in seinem Kopf festgesetzt hatte. Die Schuldgefühle hätten beinahe die letzten Spuren an Kraftreserven zerstört, die er noch hatte. Um ganz ehrlich zu sein, verstand er selbst nicht, warum er nicht aufgab. Warum er weiter kämpfte. Schließlich stieß er mit einem tiefen Seufzer die Luft aus. Sein Blick suchte den ihren und er sah sie unverwandt an.

„Ist es nicht offensichtlich? Keiner von uns beiden kann dem anderen geben, was wir wollen. Was hat das alles für einen Sinn?", fragte er mit ruhiger, müder Stimme. Es lag keine Schärfe in seiner Antwort. Dafür hatte er einfach keine Kraft mehr. Toni runzelte die Stirn und sah ihn finster an. Gerade als sie zu einer Antwort ansetzte, vibrierte das Telefon in ihrer Jackentasche. Sie erhob sich und funkelte Sam ein letztes Mal wütend an, bevor sie den Anruf annahm.

„Was hast du für mich?", fragte sie in den Hörer, als sie aus der Tür schlüpfte, so dass Sam sie nicht länger hören konnte.

James antwortete mit triumphierender, dienstbeflissener Stimme: „Er ist es definitiv. 100 % Dean Winchester. Ich sende dir gerade die Fotos. Wie soll ich weiter verfahren?"

„Halte ihn unter Beobachtung. Ich muss das sofort vor den Rat bringen. Verliere ihn _ja nicht_!" Toni legte auf und rief ihre Emails ab. Sie öffnete die Neueste von James. Ihre Stirn zog sich zusammen, als sie auf Deans düsteren Gesichtsausdruck hinab blickte. Frustration ob ihrer Wissenslücke überflutete die Frau der Schriften. Sie wusste _alles_ über die Winchesters! Wie kam es, dass Dean noch am Leben war? Auf dieses Rätsel wollte – musste – sie Antworten finden.

Toni begann ihre Vorbereitungen, wählte eine neue Nummer. Wenn sie Antworten auf dieses Rätsel wollte, musste sie am Anfang anfangen. Aber vorher musste sie herausfinden, wie Deans Schicksal aussehen würde.

Sie erklomm die Stufen zum Wohnbereich, das Telefon an ihrem Ohr noch die Verbindung aufbauend. Anna war gerade dabei, in den ersten Stock zu gehen. „Ich bin für heute fertig, Anna."

„Sehr wohl, Milady. Ich werde Mister Maquire informieren. Ich sorge dafür, dass er zuerst das Auto vorfährt", erwiderte Anna mit ausdrucksloser Miene. Es war nicht an ihr, Fragen zu stellen.

oOo

Sam saß regungslos, den Kopf gebeugt, und starrte mit glasigem, leerem Blick auf den Tisch vor sich. Sein Magen knurrte und er war sich dessen vage bewusst, während er abwesend auf seiner Unterlippe kaute und über Tonis Abgang nachdachte. Sie war in letzter Zeit mit ihren Gedanken irgendwo anders, unterbrach Routinen, an die sich der Jäger gewöhnt hatte. Ihr Auftauchen war sporadischer, ihre Stimmung schwankte ständig. Irgendetwas ging vor sich, aber Sam hatte nicht die leiseste Idee, was es war. Sie drängte ihn noch stärker und war viel frustrierter, wenn ihre Methoden nicht zum Erfolg führten. Toni war offensichtlich niemand, der an Versagen gewöhnt war. Früher hätte Sam es als befriedigend empfunden, ihr dieses Gefühl zu vermitteln. Doch inzwischen fühlte er einfach nur noch den Schmerz.

Und, oh Gott, war der Schmerz stark!

Sein Körper schmerzte an so vielen Stellen. Aber keine Wunde brannte mit solcher Qual wie die in seiner Brust, in seiner Seele. Warum konnte es mit der Zeit nicht leichter werden?

Die Tür öffnete sich und der dunkelhaarige Mann schlurfte herein. Graue Strähnen durchzogen seine Koteletten und sprenkelten die Bartstoppeln auf seinen Wangen. Er trug seinen üblichen grauen Anzug – Sam hatte ihn noch nie in etwas anderem gesehen – und balancierte ein Tablett auf seinen Händen, das er auf den Tisch stellte. Dann bewegte er sich mit einem Schlüsselbund in der Hand wortlos um Sam herum. Der Winchester hatte keine Ahnung, wie der Mann hieß. Er sah ihn nur, wenn er Essen brachte oder kam, um ihn zu fesseln. Normalerweise kam er zusammen mit James. Aber James war schon einige Tage nicht mehr hier unten gewesen. Der dunkelhaarige Mann verletzte Sam nie. Sie hatten fast so etwas wie gegenseitigen Respekt aufgebaut. Sam versuchte nie, ihn anzugreifen oder zu fliehen und im Gegenzug zeigte der namenlose Mann fast so etwas wie Besorgnis um ihn. Er war nicht brutal oder grausam. Er gestattete Sam den Anschein von Würde, wenn möglich.

Thomas Maguire nahm Sam die Handschellen ab und steckte sie in seine Tasche, bevor er zurück zur Tür glitt. Bevor er den Raum jedoch verließ, blickte er noch einmal zurück über seine Schulter. Sam saß noch immer auf dem Stuhl und rieb sich gedankenverloren mit der linken Hand das wundgescheuerte rechte Handgelenk. Er sah irgendwie… kleiner aus. Thomas erinnerte sich gut an die Jekyll und Hyde-Statur des Jägers, als dieser hier ankam. Tage des Schreiens, an Wände Schlagens und Möbel durch die Gegend Werfens hatten sich abgewechselt mit Tagen der Tränen, des Klagens und schließlich der Katatonie. Jetzt war nichts mehr von all dem übrig. Kein Feuer, kein Kampfgeist. Es machte den älteren Mann traurig. Niemand sollte so zerbrochen sein.

„Sam, du solltest diesmal wirklich etwas essen. Es würde dir so gut tun", sagte er leise, bevor er sich aus dem Raum zurück zog.

Sam starrte auf das Essen vor sich. Er erhob sich schwerfällig, stützte sich dabei auf den Armlehnen des Stuhles ab. Dann torkelte er langsam zu der schmalen Liege in der Ecke. Er ließ sich darauf sinken, legte sich auf die Seite, Gesicht zur Wand, und zog mit bebendem Atem die Knie an die Brust. So lag er mit eng umschlungenen Knien und geschlossenen Augen und ignorierte die Schmerzen in seinem Magen.


	6. Chapter 6

Kapitel 6

oOo

 **Hauptquartier der Männer der Schriften, Westminster, London**

Besorgnis durchströmte Toni, als sie zum zweiten Mal innerhalb einer Woche den Ratssaal der Männer der Schriften betrat. Sie war wirklich nicht allzu gerne hier. Normalerweise zog ein Besuch im Hauptquartier nur Arbeit für sie nach sich. Eine Menge Arbeit. Das war jedoch nicht der Grund, warum sie gerade so nervös war. Nein, sie machte sich Sorgen, weil sie keine Ahnung hatte, was die Ratsversammlung bezüglich Dean Winchester entscheiden würde. All die Arbeit, die sie in Sam investiert hatte, all die Fortschritte die sie gemacht hatte… sie konnten das alles zunichtemachen.

Nun saß sie schweigend am Ende des Tisches. Auch die anderen sechs Mitglieder saßen wortlos da und warteten auf Markhams Erscheinen. Er brauchte nicht lange und sobald er den Raum betrat, machte sich angesichts seiner unnachgiebigen Autorität eine leichte Beklemmung breit. Er nahm zielstrebig seinen Platz am Ende der Tafel ein und öffnete einen Ordner, den Toni dort für ihn hinterlegt hatte, noch während sie aufstand. Die anderen Mitglieder öffneten ihre Ordner ebenfalls. Sieben Kopien von Dean Winchesters Gesicht starrten ihnen entgegen.

„James bestätigt zweifelsfrei, dass es sich um Dean Winchester handelt, Sir. Das Foto vor ihnen wurde gestern Nacht vor dem Sioux Falls Polizeirevier aufgenommen. Die übrigen Fotografien sind meinem Dossier über die Winchesters entnommen. Wie Sie sehen können, stimmen die Bilder überein. James sprach außerdem mit Jody Mills, von der wir wissen, dass sie eine Freundin der Winchesters ist. Sie bestätigte, dass Dean lebt. Mir ist jedoch noch nicht bekannt, wie es dazu kam. Momentan hält James Dean unter Beobachtung und wartet auf Ihre Anweisungen."

„Das ist sicherlich eine interessante Wendung der Ereignisse. Ich möchte wissen, warum Sam so überzeugt vom Tod seines Bruders ist, wenn das doch ganz offensichtlich nicht der Fall ist. Wir haben seit dem Tag, an dem Sam unseren Reihen beigetreten ist, nichts mehr von der Dunkelheit gehört. Ich hatte angenommen, dass Dean zusammen mit ihr verschwunden ist. Ich bin sicher, dahinter steckt eine faszinierende Geschichte. Eine, die es wert ist, in unsere Chroniken aufgenommen zu werden", führte Markham seine Überlegungen aus, bevor er sich zurück lehnte und das Foto vor sich auf den Tisch legte.

„Schlagen Sie etwa vor, dass wir einen weiteren … _Jäger_ in unsere Mitte holen?", fragte ein Mitglied zu seiner linken ungläubig. Das Wort Jäger blieb ihm dabei fast in der Kehle stecken.

„Mit allem Respekt, Sir. Wir sind Männer der Schriften, keine Zoowärter. Unsere Aufgabe ist es, Wissen zu sammeln, keine gezähmten, arroganten Wilden!", stieß ein weiterer Mann hervor, wobei er Jonathan nervös ansah.

Die Augen des Vorsitzenden verengten sich nur ganz leicht, erstickten damit jedoch alle weiteren Kommentare im Keim. „Und ist es nicht gerad deshalb unsere Aufgabe die Fehlenden Fakten zu ergründen? Ein wichtiges historisches Ereignis hat sich zugetragen. Wir dachten, alle Quellen an denen wir Nachforschungen hätten anstellen können, wären versiegt. Doch nun haben wir die perfekte Gelegenheit, die Wissenslücken zu schließen. Ich verstehe Ihre Bedenken, wir sind keine Löwenbändiger. Und doch haben wir die Ressourcen, genau das zu tun. Toni, würden Sie dem bezüglich Sam nicht zustimmen?", fragte Jonathan mit ruhiger, klarer Stimme.

„Das ist wahr, Sir. Sam ist ein ganz anderer Mann als der Jäger, den wir vor wenigen Monaten aufgenommen haben…"

„Na also, da haben wir es", unterbrach sie Jonathan. „Wenn wir unseren Erfolg mit Sam als Maßstab nehmen, dann nehme ich an, dass es eine Wertvolle Ressource wäre, beide Winchesters zu haben. Ich will zumindest dass Dean befragt wird!"

„Und wenn er sich nicht kooperativ zeigt?", gab jemand zu bedenken.

„Ich bin sicher, dass wir keine Probleme haben werden. Ich nehme an, er sucht nach Sam und wird deshalb liebend gern mit uns zusammenarbeiten. Toni, unterrichten Sie bitte James von unserer Entscheidung und treffen sie die nötigen Vorbereitungen für Deans Ankunft", wies Jonathan sie an. Toni nickte, sammelte die Ordner ein und wandte sich dem Ausgang zu. Unter den Männern der Schriften erhob sich Gemurmel, als sie ihre Meinungen zu den Ereignissen austauschten. Über das Geräusch hinweg rief Jonathan ihr nach: „Eine Sache noch." Toni drehte sich zu ihm herum. „Informieren Sie Sam von der bevorstehenden Ankunft seines Bruders. Ich bin sicher, die Nachricht wird ihn sehr erfreuen."

„Natürlich Sir. Ich werde es ihm persönlich sagen", antwortete Toni mit einem Lächeln, bevor sie den Raum verließ. Die Türe schloss sich leise hinter ihr. Während sie festen Schrittes den Flur entlang ging, verfinsterte sich ihre Miene und ihre Hände zerknüllten die Ordner, die sie trug.

Warum konnte Dean Winchester nicht einfach tot bleiben?

oOo

 **Siox Falls, South Dakota**

Dean lag auf dem Sofa, das Gesicht in ein weiches, gemustertes Kissen vergraben. Ein Arm hing über die Seite der Couch auf den Boden, während seine langen Beine über die Armlehne hinausragten. Deans schlafende Gesichtszüge waren komplett entspannt, der Mund hing offen und sein Haar stand in verschiedene Richtungen ab. Eine alte, bestickte Patchwork Decke, zusammengesetzt aus bunten Stoffflicken, bedeckte den schlafenden Mann.

Claire beugte sich hinab zu seinem Gesicht und studierte mit einem kleinen Lächeln seine Gesichtszüge. Sie liebte Jody, tief im Innern sogar Alex, und sie tolerierte Castiel so gut sie konnte. Aber sie empfand den größten Respekt für die Winchesters. Die Brüder behandelten sie nicht wie ein Kind oder sagten ihr, sie solle normal sein. Sie wusste, die beiden respektierten auch sie. Sie ertrug es nicht, die zwei leiden zu sehen. Sie wollte helfen. Allerdings musste sogar sie zugeben, dass diese Jagd eine Nummer zu groß für sie war. Sam zu finden war zu wichtig, als dass sie mit ihren Anfängertalenten mithelfen sollte. Die bruchstückhaften Informationen, die sie letzte Nacht belauscht hatte, ließen sie schaudern. Claire war der Überzeugung, dass die Winchesters alles bewerkstelligen konnten. Der Gedanke, dass Dean sich abmühte ohne irgendetwas zu erreichen erfüllte sie mit Bestürzung.

Sie hielt die dampfende Tasse Kaffee näher an Deans Nase und wedelte den Dampf mit ihrer anderen Hand sanft in seine Richtung. Ihr lächeln wurde breiter beim Anblick seiner sich kräuselnden Nase, als das Aroma den Vorhang seiner Träume durchdrang. Der Arm, der vom Sofa hing, zuckte plötzlich nach oben und Claire war gezwungen, die Tasse schnell zurück zu ziehen. Dean strich sich mit der Hand über das Gesicht, während sich seiner Kehle ein tiefes Stöhnen entrang.

Grüne Augen öffneten sich blinzelnd und wurden groß, als ein verschwommenes Gesicht Deans Blickfeld ausfüllte. Er blinzelte erneut und Claires Umrisse wurden scharf.

„Ich dachte, du kannst wahrscheinlich einen Kaffee gebrauchen", bot sie ihm die Tasse an, als er hochfuhr. Sie lachte über seine zum Teil plattgedrückten Haare, die aussahen wie ein halbseitiger Irokesenschnitt. Dean schlug die Decke zurück und fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die widerspenstig vom Kopf abstehenden Büschel bevor er das ihm angebotene Getränk annahm.

„Sollten Teenager nicht bis mittags im Bett bleiben?", murmelte er. Er nahm einen Schluck der heißen Flüssigkeit. Der Kaffee war schwarz, stark und wohltuend.

„Eigentlich schon. Aber Jody will, dass wir bis 8.00 Uhr gepackt haben und abmarschbereit sind", erwiderte Clair. Sie saß mit zusammengelegten Händen auf dem Hocker, die Ellbogen auf die Knie gestützt.

„Ja, das tut sie", ertönte Jodys Stimme aus der Küche, „und ich habe das Gefühl, dass du nicht fertig sein wirst, wenn du hier sitzt und Smalltalk führst, Claire Novak! Geh und pack deine restlichen Sachen ein, oder ich packe für dich die erstbesten Dinge, die ich finde!"

„Hilfe, wenn sie das macht werde ich die ganze Woche Alex´ Mist anziehen müssen", nörgelte Claire und flitzte davon. Dean lachte in seine Tasse, den letzten Schluck Kaffee hinunterschluckend. Er brauchte das Koffein. Sie waren gestern sehr spät zurückgekommen und er war noch viel länger wach gewesen als der Sheriff und die Mädchen, weil sein sich im Beschützermodus befindlicher Verstand einfach nicht abschalten konnte. Erst als Castiel ihm zum hundertsten Mal versichert hatte, dass er wache halten würde, hatte er schließlich seiner Müdigkeit nachgegeben.

Dean stand auf und ging in die Küche. Der Geruch von frischen Waffeln, vorher überlagert vom Duft seines Kaffees, ließ ihm das Wasser im Mund zusammen laufen. Jody stand am Waffeleisen. Sie war gerade dabei, eine fertige Waffel herauszuheben und auf einem Teller anzurichten.

„Morgen, Sonnenschein", sagte sie mit einem Lächeln und gestikulierte Richtung Tisch, wo Cass mit gedankenverlorenem Blick saß. Dean nahm ebenfalls Platz, während Jody den Teller mit den Waffeln vor ihn stellte und dann noch Speck und Ahornsirup bereitstellte.

„Das ist großartig, danke!", grinste Dean und übergoss seine Waffeln reichlich mit dem dickflüssigen, goldenen Sirup.

„Es gibt noch mehr, wenn du möchtest. Dachte, du könntest Energie gebrauchen", erwiderte Jody. Sie setzte sich mit ihrem eigenen Teller zu ihnen. Dean schob sich mit der Gabel einen großen Bissen in den Mund und seufzte genüsslich. Jody beäugte ihn zugleich überrascht und amüsiert.

„Ich kriege sonst nur Waffeln, wenn ich sie selbst mache. Sam ist ein furchtbarer Koch."

Jody lachte: „Ich dachte, er wäre gut in allem."

Dean schüttelte den Kopf: „Nope. Er verbrennt alles, was er in die Hand nimmt. Das ist wirklich tragisch anzusehen. Wie ein Essensmassaker."

Jodys Kichern klang beruhigend und heimelig. Die drei aßen in kameradschaftlicher Stille weiter.

Nachdem Dean seinen Speck aufgegessen hatte, wischte er auch die letzten Spuren von Ahornsirup mit dem letzten Stückchen Waffel vom Teller. Mit einem zufriedenen seufzen wandte er sich seiner zweiten Tasse Kaffee zu.

„Hast du alles, was du brauchst, um in der Hütte zu bleiben, bis das alles vorbei ist?", fragte er.

„Die Mädchen haben alles. Davon abgesehen kann ich ja etwas besorgen, nachdem ich regelmäßig in die Stadt kommen werde."

„Jody…"

„Nein, Dean", unterbrach ihn Jody mit scharfer Stimme. Sie setzte ihre Tasse ab und starrte den Jäger an. „Ich kann nicht einfach verschwinden. Ich weiß, Scotts Mord steht irgendwie mit dir in Verbindung, aber ich kann nicht abhauen. Ich werde nicht abhauen. Scott verdient Gerechtigkeit und ich werde vielleicht etwas finden, das dir weiter hilft. Die Mädchen werden in Sicherheit sein. Ich würde sie nicht allein lassen, wenn ich nicht wüsste, dass sie das sind. Sie werden sich jede Stunde bei mir melden. Je schneller wir herausfinden, wer hinter all dem steckt, umso schneller bekommen wir Sam zurück und umso schneller können wir wieder in den normalen Alltag übergehen."

Er wusste, dass sie Recht hatte. Wusste es und hasste es. Davon abgesehen: wenn Jody etwas war, dann dickköpfig. Sie würde tun, was sie für das richtige hielt und Dean musste das akzeptieren.

„In Ordnung. Cass wird euch aber folgen."

„Was ist mit dir?", brach der Engel schließlich sein Schweigen.

Dean schüttelte den Kopf. „Mein Bauchgefühl sagt mir, dass der Typ – die Frau – was auch immer – ganz in der Nähe ist. Wenn ich richtig liege, wird derjenige mir folgen. Ich will nicht, dass er weiß, wo ihr hingeht. Es ist sicherer so."

„Du wirst nichts Dummes anstellen, oder?", fragte Jody mit hochgezogener Augenbraue. Dean nahm den letzten Schluck Kaffee und stand auf.

„Nicht, wenn es sich vermeiden lässt."

oOo

 **Kensington, London**

„Miss Toni, wenn sie erlauben…", meldete sich Thomas zu Wort, als er der Frau der Schriften dabei zusah, wie sie ihre Werkzeuge auf einem Wagen bereitlegte. Sie standen beide in dem Überwachungsraum, der an Sams Zelle angrenzte.

„Was gibt es, Thomas?", gab sie harsch zurück ohne ihre Augen von der Ausrüstung zunehmen, die sie vor sich anordnete.

„Ich möchte nicht unverschämt klingen, aber dürfte ich vorschlagen, dass Sie ihre … _Pflege_ auf ein andermal verschieben? Wie ich sie bereits vor einer Woche informierte, hat Sam nicht wirklich etwas gegessen oder getrunken. Er scheint mir recht schwach zu sein. Ich befürchte, dass eine intensive Sitzung mehr Schaden anrichten könnte, denn nutzen zu bringen."

„Und wie ich dir bereits sagte: Wenn er beschließt, nichts zu essen, dann ist das sein Problem. Irgendwann wird er einlenken. Das tun sie alle. Ich denke, eine Sitzung ist genau das, was er braucht", bemerkte Toni mit emotionsloser Stimme. Thomas starrte sie an, nicht überzeugt. Sam Winchester hatte ihre Theorie bereits widerlegt. Er hatte ihr nicht nachgegeben und er zeigte keinerlei Anzeichen, dass er das tun würde.

Toni entließ Thomas: „Jetzt geh und komme deinen Pflichten im Haupthaus nach. Ich werde vermutlich in ein- oder zwei Stunden nach dir rufen."

Thomas neigte den Kopf und ging rückwärts aus der Tür. „Sehr wohl, Madam." Mit einem letzten Blick auf Sam ging er davon.

oOo

 **Sioux Falls, South Dakota**

Dean hatte zugesehen, wie Jody und Cass davon fuhren. Claire und Alex waren noch in der Garage heimlich ins Auto gestiegen und duckten sich auf der Rückbank von Cass` Mietwagen, so dass sie für eventuelle Beobachter nicht zu sehen waren. Der Impala stand auf der Straße, ein deutliches Signal, dass der Winchester das Haus nicht mit den Anderen zusammen verlassen hatte. Cass und Jody waren zusammen losgefahren, würden sich aber bald trennen. Beide würden verschlungene Umwege nehmen, um zu einer von Bobbys alten Jagdkabinen zu gelangen, die ganz in der Nähe war. Wer auch immer ihm auf den Fersen war müsste ziemlich intensive Nachforschungen betreiben, um auch nur eine Vermutung anzustellen, wohin sie gegangen waren. Das war genau das, was Dean beabsichtigte. Die Leise Stimme in seinem Hinterkopf hörte nicht auf, seine Paranoia weiter anzustacheln. Er war überzeugt, dass der mysteriöse Angreifer, sollte er noch in der Stadt sein, wegen ihm hier war, nicht wegen Jody. Doch er wusste auch, dass die Gefahr groß war, dass jemand Jody und die Mädchen als Druckmittel benutzte. Dieses Risiko würde er nicht eingehen.

Er saß jetzt schon seit zwei Stunden und wartete. Zwei Stunden und absolut nichts war passiert. Um ehrlich zu sein, wusste er nicht, was er erwartet hatte, nur eben … irgendetwas. Cass hatte angerufen um ihm mitzuteilen, dass sie sicher an der Hütte angekommen waren, aber das war es auch schon. Dean war unruhig. Es gab wirklich andere Dinge, die er tun könnte, statt auf eine mysteriöse Person zu warten, die sich weiter versteckt hielt.

Er griff sich die Autoschlüssel, schlüpfte in seine Anzugjacke und verließ das Haus. Die Federung des Impalas quietschte, als er einstieg und senkte sich unter seinem Gewicht leicht ab. Dean startete die Zündung und das beruhigende Schnurren des Motors, das ihn einhüllte, löste etwas von seiner Anspannung. Den Arm über die Rückenlehne gelegt fuhr er rückwärts aus der Einfahrt und machte sich auf den Weg zum Siox Falls Stadtzentrum.

oOo

In Scotts Haus ging es immer noch zu wie im Bienenstock. Gelbes Absperrband hielt die Öffentlichkeit vom Grundstück fern und ein bewaffneter Polizist bewachte die Tür. Die Gerichtsmediziner waren weitgehen fertig mit ihrer Arbeit, aber es gab immer noch einiges zu tun. Wenn das Opfer einer der ihren war, ließ das Department besondere Gründlichkeit walten und setzte alle zur Verfügung stehenden Kräfte ein. Scotts Leiche war gestern bereits entfernt worden, so dass nur noch die blutbespritzten Möbel und getrockneten Blutflecken bezeugten, was hier geschehen war. Dean betrachtete die grausame Szenerie vor sich mit verschränkten Armen.

„Erste Analysen haben ergeben, dass es eine Messerattacke war. Ein einzelner, sauberer Schnitt. Wer auch immer das war, machte das eindeutig nicht zum ersten Mal", erklärte ihm der forensische Experte während er durch seine Notizen auf seinem Telefon scrollte. „Die Blutspritzer deuten darauf hin, dass der Schnitt von hinten ausgeführt wurde." Seine Stimme brach, verlor den Professionellen Ton, mit dem er versucht hatte, seine Emotionen unter Kontrolle zu halten. „Verzeihen sie mir die Ausdrucksweise, Agent, aber der Täter war ein feiger Hurensohn. Scott hat nie etwas anderes getan, als Leuten zu helfen. Ich hoffe, er wird brutzeln!"

„Keine Sorge! Wenn ich mit ihm fertig bin, wird er das", versicherte ihm Dean mit stählerner Stimme. Er war zum Tatort gekommen um nach einem Zeichen des Übernatürlichen Ausschau zu halten: Sygillen, Schwefel, irgendwas. Aber hier war nichts. Der Mörder war eindeutig ein Mensch mit Menschlichen Mordmethoden. Damit konnte er eine weitere Theorie von seiner Liste streichen. Nichts Übernatürliches war involviert. Nicht dass Dean das geglaubt hatte. Der Bunker sollte schließlich gegen alles Böse geschützt sein. Anderseits sollten Sam und Dean auch die einzigen mit einem Schlüssel sein, also wie passte das zusammen?

Er klopfte dem Forensiker auf die Schulter, bevor er in den Garten hinter dem Haus ging um diesen genau in Augenschein zu nehmen. Er war von drei Seiten von einem zwei Meter hohen Zaun umgeben, in den ein unverschlossenes Türchen eingelassen war. Niemand konnte etwas gesehen haben. Der Arme Junge musste völlig abgeschnitten gewesen sein, niemand in der Nähe der ihm hätte helfen können. Dean ballte die Hände zu Fäusten, als er ums Haus herum zurück zum Impala ging.

oOo

 **Kensington, London**

Sam kannte den Grund nicht, aber Toni war heute ungewöhnlich ruhig. Normalerweise hätte sie ihre Fragen immer und immer wieder gestellt, doch dem war heut nicht so. Dass sie still war, war jedoch kein Ausdruck für Nachdenklichkeit oder gar Müdigkeit. Er wusste längst, dass Toni, wenn sie nichts sagte, vor Wut kochte. Wenn sie ihn anschrie und wüst beschimpfte, dann war sie lediglich verärgert. Doch ihre wirkliche Wut hielt sie achtsam unter einer sorgfältig konstruierten Maske verborgen, wo sie dicht unter der Oberfläche kochte und brodelte. Genau die Maske, die sie jetzt trug.

Das, und die Tatsache, dass sie ihr Lieblingsspielzeug in der Hand hielt, machten Sam klar, dass er tief in der Sch…e steckte.

Sein ganzer Körper bebte und zuckte, war überzogen von einem dünnen Schweißfilm, der im hellen Licht der Röhrenlampen über ihm glänzte. Schweißperlen tropften von seinen Haaren, rannen über seinen Nacken und seine Schultern. Die Handschellen, über ihm an die Decke gekettet und das einzige was ihn noch aufrecht hielt, schnitten in die wund gescheuerten Handgelenke. Auf seinem nackten Bauch bildeten sich schmerzhafte Blasen – und vervielfachten die Qualen, die er durchlitt.

Er hatte keine Kraft mehr.

Toni stand vor ihm und brachte die Lötlampe bis auf wenige Zentimeter an sein Gesicht heran, so nah, dass die Hitze in seine Haut biss und das laute Rauschen und Spucken des Brenners sich in seinen Geist bohrte. Die bläuliche Flamme zuckte und flackerte an ihrer Spitze und Sam versuchte, sich zurück zu lehnen, ihr zu entkommen, als Toni sie langsam absenkte und sie Stück für Stück näher an seine Haut brachte. Der hässliche Geruch brennender Haare stieg zwischen ihnen auf, als die gleißende Flamme die feinen Härchen auf seiner Brust streifte.

Toni betrachtete Sams Körper und ihr fiel der starke Kontrast zu dem Jäger auf, den sie vor Monaten gefangen hatte. Er war dünn geworden, beinahe verheerend dünn. Seine Rippen traten deutlich unter blasser Haut hervor, die einen ungesunden, gräulichen Schimmer hatte. Vielleicht hatte Thomas Recht. Der Jäger hatte definitiv weniger gegessen, als sie angenommen hatte. Wenn sie nicht aufpasste, so schien es, wäre er tatsächlich willensstark genug, sich zu Tode zu hungern.

„Was sagst du, Sam? Hast du es dir anders überlegt?", fragte sie mit sanfter Stimme, als sie ihre Augen über die blaue Flamme gleiten ließ. Sam schwieg. Die Hitze wurde schlimmer. „Komm schon, Sam. Sag irgendwas", lockte sie in einem neckenden Singsang. Als er wieder nicht antwortete, ließ sie die Flamme quer über seinen Bauch gleiten und das Feuer fraß sich in seine Haut. Ein würgendes Kreischen entrang sich seiner Kehle und sein Körper taumelte in den Handfesseln in dem instinktiven Versuch, der Flamme zu entkommen. „Na also, geht doch. Das war nicht so schwer, oder?", sagte Toni mit süffisantem Lächeln, noch während ihre Stimme von seinem Schrei übertönt wurde. Als ihr Blick sich zu seinem Gesicht hob, waren seine Augen zugekniffen und seine hübschen Züge vor Schmerz verzerrt. Sie beobachtete, wie seine Mimik erschlaffte und sein ganzer Körper in sich zusammen sackte, aufrechterhalten von den Handschellen hoch über ihm. Sein Kopf rollte haltlos nach vorne. Mit einem verärgerten Seufzen nahm Toni die Lötlampe weg, schaltete sie aus und stellte sie zur Seite. Dann griff sie mit der Faust in seine Haare und riss seinen Kopf zurück, um ihm ein paar Ohrfeigen zu verpassen, die ihn aufwecken sollten.

Es funktionierte nicht.

Sie griff nach einem Glas Wasser und schüttete es ihm ins Gesicht. Immer noch keine Reaktion.

„Nun, das war enttäuschend", seufzte sie und rollte mit den Augen. Ein Blick auf ihre Uhr verriet ihr, dass Sam nur 20 Minuten durchgehalten hatte. In der Tat, sehr enttäuschend!

oOo

 **Sioux Falls, South Dakota**

Dean lenkte Baby auf die Straße. Gedankenverloren tippte er mit seinen Fingern rhythmisch gegen das Lenkrad, obgleich das Radio ausgeschaltet war. Alles, was ihm der Tatort zweifelsfrei bestätigt hatte, war, dass die Person die er suchte kalt und unbeteiligt war, aber zu diesem Schluss war er schon vorher gelangt. Je mehr sie jedoch nachforschten, desto sicherer war er, dass hinter der ganzen Sache eine Gruppe von Personen steckte. Zu viel ging vor sich. Und zwar erst, seit er das Blut hatte testen lassen. Wer auch immer dahinter steckte, hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass er das Blut fand.

„Verdammt", fluchte er leise, als ihn die Erkenntnis traf. Die Entführer hatten das Blut nicht weggewischt, denn sie hatten nicht damit gerechnet, dass jemand zurück in den Bunker kam.

Sie hatten nicht damit gerechnet, dass Dean am Leben war.

Er griff nach seinem Telefon und wählte Cass´ Nummer, ohne die Augen von der Straße zu nehmen. Der Engel nahm bereits nach dem ersten Klingeln ab.

„Dean, ist alles in Ordnung?"

„Ja, soweit. Ich habe am Tatort nicht viel herausgefunden. Hör zu, wir müssen ein kleines Brain Storming machen: Wer wusste von unserem Plan gegen Amara, oder könnte davon gewusst haben? Ich möchte sowohl plausible Antworten als auch wilde Vermutungen. Wir müssen noch weiter außerhalb des Rahmens denken", gab Dean seine Instruktionen, während er den Wagen über eine Kreuzung lenkte. Seine Stirn kräuselte sich, als er den Impala ruckeln spürte.

„Ich werde mein Bestes tun. Und ich bin sicher, auch Claire und Alex werden eine Hilfe sein. Claire beschäftigt sich ohnehin mit möglichen Verschwörungstheorien", versicherte Cass, gerade als der Impala leicht schlingerte.

„Was zur Hölle…?", knurrte Dean und steuerte den Wagen auf den nächsten Parkplatz, vor einem Restaurant namens Fryn´ Pan.

„Was ist los?"

„Keine Ahnung. Baby macht Zicken. Ich ruf´ dich zurück." Grollend stellte Dean den Motor ab und stieg aus. Er ließ das Telefon zurück in die Jackentasche gleiten und sah sich um. Die Straße war vielbefahren, zahllose Autofahrer unterwegs um in ihrer Mittagspause etwas zu essen zu holen. Auf dem Parkplatz selbst standen auch etliche Autos. Es war viel los und er musste sich um seine Sicherheit keine Gedanken machen.

Der Winchester öffnete die Motorhaube und beugte sich über sein Baby. Seine Augen flogen über den Motor, die Kabel, überprüften alles, was er sah. Keiner kannte den Impala so gut wie Dean. Selbst die kleinste Unregelmäßigkeit würde für ihn hervorstechen wie ein Leuchtsignal. Ein erster oberflächlicher Scan zeigte ihm nichts Ungewöhnliches. Dean stützte sich mit den Handballen auf die Karosserie und beugte sich noch weiter vor, um hinter den Motor blicken zu können.

„Ist alles in Ordnung, mein Sohn?"

Dean erschrak und fluchte lautlos, als er sich beinahe den Kopf an der Motorhaube anschlug. Er zog sich aus dem Motorraum zurück und sah einen gebeugten, alten Mann neben sich stehen. Auf seiner Nasenspitze saß eine halbmondförmige Lesebrille. Unter dem Rand seines Sonnenhutes lugten Büschel weißen Haares hervor. Vor Jahren wäre er ein großer Mann gewesen, aber jetzt war sein Rücken schmerzhaft gebeugt. Eine ausgewaschene Jacke umhüllte seine ausgelaugt wirkende Gestalt.

„Entschuldigung. Ich wollte sie nicht erschrecken", keuchte der Mann. Er klang außer Atem, obwohl er still stand. „Sieht aus, als hätten sie Probleme."

„Ja. Nur irgendein loses Kabel, denke ich", erwiderte Dean mit einem kurz, halbherzigen Lächeln. Er blickte den Mann, der gutmütig zu ihm hinauf lächelte, kurz in die Augen, dann beugte er sich wieder über seinen Wagen, während der Fremde weiter schwatzte.

„Diese alten Modelle machen immer irgendwelche Probleme. Keine Reparatur hält lange an. Ich hatte so einen, damals, 1988. Eins der besten Autos, das ich je hatte. Aber heute kann ich leider nicht mehr Auto fahren."

Deans tastende Finger fanden das Problem. Ein Kabel hatte sich gelöst, vermutlich durch die Vibration während der Fahrt. Geschickt befestigte er es wieder, während sein Geist auf Hochtouren arbeitete. Er warf einen verstohlenen Blick nach links und rechts.

Niemand zu sehen.

In einer einzigen flüssigen Bewegung richtete er sich auf, zog seine Pistole unter der Jacke hervor, wandte sich dem Mann zu und rammte ihm den Lauf unter den Kiefer. Während der Alte mitten im Satz verstummte, fasste Deans andere Hand in seinen Nacken und hielt so seinen Kopf an Ort und Stelle.

„Wo ist mein Bruder?", knurrte Dean voller Wut, sein Gesicht wenige Zentimeter vor dem des Alten. Dessen Züge zeigten klägliche Angst, so wie man es von jemandem erwarten würde, dem eine Waffe unters Kinn gerammt wurde. Und dennoch, irgendwie wirkte der Gesichtsausdruck … unecht. Dean starrte ihn an und ihm wurde bewusst, weshalb.

Seine Augen.

Die kühlen, grauen Augen waren vollkommen ruhig, bar jeder Emotion. So, wie sie Dean sorglos und stählern anblickten, hätte er ihn genauso gut mit einer Wasserpistole bedrohen können. Dean drückte ihm die Pistole noch härter in den Kiefer, seine Finger spannten sich um den Abzug. „Was hast du mit Sam gemacht?", brüllte er.

Ein lächeln erschien auf dem Gesicht des alten Mannes und er richtete sich langsam zu seiner vollen Größe auf, bis er Dean schließlich um ein paar Zentimeter überragte. Doch Deans Griff lockerte sich nicht. Er war jedoch nicht auf den Schlag von links vorbereitet, als die Faust des Mannes mit seiner Schläfe kollidierte und ihn zur Seite warf. Seine Sicht verschwamm explosionsartig, als er stolpernd gegen den Impala taumelte. Ein weiter Schlag traf ihn hinter dem Ohr und brachte ihn weiter zu Boden. Er tat das einzige, was ihm einfiel. Er drehte die Waffe in die entsprechende Richtung und feuerte. Dean hörte den Knall und einen Aufschrei von dem Mann, als die Kugel seinen Oberschenkel durchschlug, dann stolperte er rückwärts. Mit einem Kopfschütteln versuchte Dean, die Sterne vor seinen Augen zu vertreiben und den Blick zu fokussieren. Er konnte den Mann davon rennen hören. Während sich seine Sicht klärte, richtete Dean sich auf Baby lehnend auf. Er drehte sich um und sah wie der Fremde in sein Auto Sprang, die Zündung startete und mit quietschenden Reifen davon fuhr. Schwer atmend ließ Dean sich gegen seinen Wagen sinken.

„Dreckiger Mistkerl!" Mit der Hand immer noch seine Pistole umklammernd stieß Dean frustriert den Atem aus.

Der Mann war entkommen.

oOo

 **Anmerkung der Autorin: Das Restaurant Fryn´Pan gibt es wirklich in Sioux Falls!**


	7. Chapter 7

Kapitel 7

oOo

 **Sioux Falls, South Dakota**

Ein wässriges, rotes Rinnsal wand sich seinen Oberschenkel hinab, tröpfelte stetig zu Boden. Die blutdurchtränkte Hose lag achtlos weggeworfen zu seinen Füßen. Seine Finger führten die gebogene Nadel geschickt durch die Haut, wiederholten die Bewegung in einem langsamen, sich wiederholenden Rhythmus. Verdammter Jäger. James stöhnte, als er den letzten Stich vollzog, der die Einschusswunde in seinem Oberschenkel schließen würde. Auf dem Tisch lagen eine blutige medizinische Zange und die Kugel neben seinem Telefon, welches just in diesem Moment zu vibrieren begann. James nahm den Anruf an und klemmte sich das Telefon zwischen Schulter und Ohrmuschel, bevor er seine Arbeit fortsetzte.

„Was gibt es neues?", wollte Toni wissen. Ihr Tonfall klang gereizt, wie meistens. James zuckte leicht zusammen, als er den Faden durch die Wunde zog.

„Es gab einen kleinen Rückschlag."

„Was für ein Rückschlag?"

„Scheinbar ist Dean nicht ganz so ignorant, wie ich angenommen hatte. Er hat ehrlich gesagt ziemlich gute Instinkte. Wenn er nicht ein verfluchter Jäger wäre, wäre ich beeindruckt. Aber keine Sorge – ich werde ihn nicht noch einmal unterschätzen", versicherte James. Er atmete langsam aus, als er den letzten Knoten setzte.

„Ich weiß, dass er nur ein Jäger ist, aber du solltest es besser wissen, James", tadelte Toni. Dann wurde ihre Stimme eine Spur weicher: „Geht es dir gut?"

„Ja, mir geht's gut. Mein Stolz ist mehr verletzt als alles andere. Ich werde die Sache durchziehen, keine Sorge! Ich muss nur etwas erfindungsreicher sein, als ich erwartet hatte. Ich werde mich für einen Tag oder so bedeckt halten. Ich habe einen Peilsender an seinem Auto angebracht, weiß also immer wo er ist. Aber er wird zumindest in den nächsten Tagen wachsamer sein als sonst. Hat der Rat noch etwas gesagt?"

„Nein. Ich lasse es dich wissen, wenn sie es tun."

„Hast du getan, was sie verlang haben und Sam von Dean erzählt?"

Tonis lachen schallte durch das Telefon: „Natürlich nicht! Warum sollte ich das tun?"

oOo

 **Sioux Falls, South Dakota**

Castiel bremste ab und bog in die Grasüberwucherte Auffahrt ein. Das ausgeblichene Schild wirkte verfallen wie nie zuvor. Die Gerippe zahlloser ausgeschlachteter Autos lagen vergessen und verlassen dicht an dicht in dem weitläufigen Hof. In dessen Mitte standen noch die abbröckelnden, toten Ruinen des einstigen Hauses. Eine schwarze Hülle, umgeben von einer unheimlichen Einsamkeit, die die Gesamte Gegend überflutete. Es machte den Engel traurig. Er wusste, wie viele glückliche Erinnerungen die Winchesters mit diesem Ort verbanden. Auf eigentümliche Weise erschien es verständlich, dass Dean gerade jetzt hierher zurückkommen wollte. Hier hatte er sich immer sicher gefühlt. An manchen Tagen musste er den Verlust von Bobby noch viel schmerzhafter empfinden, als an anderen.

Der Winchester saß auf der Motorhaube des Impalas und starrte die Ruinen von Bobbys Haus an. Als er das Auto heranrollen hörte, wandte er den Kopf in Cass` Richtung, doch sein Blick blieb ernst. Der Engel stieg aus dem Mietwagen und ging zu Dean hinüber, erleichtert darüber, dass es seinem Freund gut ging. Körperlich zumindest.

„Was ist passiert?" Die Hände in den Taschen seines Trenchcoats vergraben, blieb Castiel vor Dean stehen.

„Der dreckige Mistkerl ist mir gefolgt. Er war direkt vor meiner Nase und dann habe ich ihn verloren!", knurrte Dean, als er sich vom Auto abstieß. Wut strahlte beinahe spürbar von ihm aus.

„Du warst darauf nicht vorbereitet. Ich würde nicht sagen, du hast ihn _verloren_. In jedem Fall bedeutet es, dass wer auch immer dahintersteckt, dich als eine Bedrohung ansieht. Wie sah er aus?"

Dean zuckte mit den Schultern und fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die Haare. „Er war wie ein alter Mann gekleidet. Ein Akzent aus dem tiefen Süden. Gebeugte Haltung. Ich hätte ihn fast nicht als Gefahr erkannt. Er schien komplett harmlos zu sein."

„Woran hast du es dann gemerkt?", wollte Castiel wissen.

„An seinen Augen. Gott, die waren tot. Irgendwie flach, ohne Emotion, weißt du? Er wirkte offen und freundlich, aber als ich ihm in die Augen sah, überlief mich ein kalter Schauer. Nur gut, dass ich auf mein Bauchgefühl gehört habe."

„Es ist interessant, dass sie bis jetzt gewartet haben, bevor sie sich an dich heran gemacht haben", überlegte Cass, während er die Augen über den Autohof wandern ließ.

„Ja, genau das hat mich nachdenklich gemacht. Warum? Der Einzige Grund, der mir einfällt ist, dass sie dachten, ich sei tot. Und dann dachte ich …", Deans Stimme brach. Die Worte blieben ihm im Hals stecken. Er nahm einen erneuten Anlauf: „Sam muss auch gedacht haben, dass ich tot bin. Scheiße, Cass, was ist, wenn Sammy die letzten Monate in dem Glauben verbracht hat, ich wäre tot?"

Castiel antwortete nicht. Nichts, was er sagte, würde Dean Trost spenden können.

Dean wusste nur zu gut, wie es war in dem Glauben zu leben, Sam sei tot. Er wusste, wie sich das anfühlte. Er war daran zerbrochen. Als Jake Sam erstach. Als Sam mit Luzifer in die Hölle stürzte. Dean hatte das Jahr mit Lisa wie in einem Nebel verbracht, wie betäubt ohne Sam an seiner Seite. Er war eine leere Hülle gewesen, ein bloßer Schatten seines alten Selbst. Und im Fegefeuer war es sein einziger Antrieb gewesen, zurück zu seinem Bruder zu kommen. Sein einziger Grund, immer weiter zu kämpfen. Dean versuchte, die Tränen wegzublinzeln, die ungebeten seine Augen überfluteten. Verzweiflung schwang in seiner Stimme mit, als er flüsterte: „Du weißt, wie intelligent Sam ist. Er hätte doch inzwischen in der Lage sein sollen, diesen Bastarden zu entkommen. Cass, was ist, wenn er aufgegeben hat?"

„Dann werden wir ihn finden. Selbst wenn er aufgegeben hat, Dean, _wir_ haben es nicht. Und das werden wir auch nicht! Offensichtlich machen wir sie nervös, sonst wären sie nicht hinter dir her. Das müssen wir zu unserem Vorteil nutzen. Sie werden Anfangen Fehler zu machen, und wir werden diese Fehler nutzen, um Sam zurück zu bekommen!" Cass sprach mit entschlossener und sicherer Stimme. Das beruhigte die Panik, die in Dean tobte, ein wenig. Der Engel hatte Recht. Sie kamen der Sache näher.

„Hast du die Liste zusammengestellt, um die ich dich gebeten hatte?"

Cass nickte. Er zog einen Zettel aus seiner Tasche und reichte ihn Dean. „Ich schlage vor, dass wir zurück zum Bunker fahren. Wir können die Liste mit den Aufzeichnungen dort abgleichen. Vielleicht finden wir etwas. Und Garth wird hoffentlich anrufen, wenn wir dort sind."

oOo

 **Kensington, London**

Thomas balancierte ein weiteres Tablett mit Essen auf seiner Hand, während er die Tür zu Sams Zelle aufschloss. Sam hatte bereits das Abendessen gestern verpasst, da er von Tonis Zuwendung noch ohnmächtig gewesen war. (Obwohl Thomas nicht glaubte, dass Sam gegessen hätte, wenn er bei Bewusstsein gewesen wäre.) Nun glitt die Tür lautlos auf und er trat in die Zelle. Nachdem er das Tablett behutsam auf den Tisch gestellt hatte, ging er zu Sam hinüber. Der Jäger lag, mit dem Rücken zu ihm, auf den Decken, die seine Pritsche bedeckten. Als Thomas näher kam, sah er, dass das T-Shirt, das er Sam gestern angezogen hatte, schweißdurchtränkt war. Der Winchester lag mit angezogenen Beinen in einer fötalen Position, die Arme vor der Brust gebeugt, und ein leichtes Zittern ließ seinen ganzen Körper erbeben.

„Sam?", sprach Thomas ihn sachte an, während er sich über seinen Schützling beugte. Keine Reaktion. Behutsam strich er ihm ein paar nasse Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht und sah, dass Sams Gesichtszüge zu einem Ausdruck der Qual verzerrt waren, die Augen fest zugepresst. Sein Atem ging stoßweise und flach. „Sam, kannst du mich hören?", versuchte Thomas es erneut, diesmal etwas lauter. Was zum Geier ging hier vor? Sam reagierte immer noch nicht.

Mit festem Griff umfasste Thomas Sams Schultern und rollte ihn in einer fließenden Bewegung auf den Rücken. Obwohl sich Sams Lippen ein Stöhnen entrang, wachte er immer noch nicht auf. Thomas ließ seine Augen über Sams Körper gleiten und runzelte die Stirn, als er einen roten Fleck auf Sams weißem T-Shirt sah. Vorsichtig rollte er es über seine Brust nach oben und legte die Verbände frei, die er gestern auf Sams Verbrennungen angebracht hatte. Einer von ihnen, der längste, war durchgeblutet. Vorsichtig zog er das Klebeband ab, das die Wundkompresse an Ort und Stelle hielt. Als er sah, was sich darunter befand, fluchte er. Die Blasen, die sich gestern auf der Brandwunde gebildet hatten, waren aufgeplatzt. Blut und Wundnässe sickerten aus ihnen hervor und die umgebende Haut war flammend rot und fühlte sich heiß an. Die Wunde war stark entzündet. Der Schock von seiner „Behandlung" gestern, kombiniert mit seinem Hungerstreik hatten Sams Körper erheblich geschwächt. Die Infektion breitete sich in ihm aus. „Scheiße!" Thomas stürmte aus der Zelle und die Treppen hinauf.

Kurze Zeit später kam er mit Toni im Schlepptau zurück. Mit einem Ausdruck der Verärgerung im Gesicht blickte sie auf Sam hinab.

„Er muss natürlich krank werden! Ich will ihn schwach sehen, nicht tot!", stieß sie verärgert hervor.

„Ich glaube wirklich, es wäre das Beste, wenn wir ihn oben behandeln, Madame. Ich werde ihn Rund um die Uhr pflegen müssen, bis ich sein Fieber senken kann und ich würde das lieber oben machen, wo ich alles zur Verfügung habe, was ich brauche, anstatt alle fünf Minuten die Treppen hinaufeilen zu müssen", erklärte Thomas.

Toni wedelte uninteressiert mit der Hand und wendete sich ab. „Tu, was du tun musst, Thomas. Stelle einfach nur sicher, dass er am Leben bleibt und dass er sich nicht befreien kann!" Sie stolzierte hinaus und überließ es Thomas, wieder gut zu machen, was sie angerichtet hatte.

oOo

Sein ganzer Körper stand in Flammen. Seine Augen brannten unter seinen geschlossenen Lidern. Wenn er schluckte, fühlte er ein raues Kratzen, als würde seine Kehle entzwei gerissen. Der Stoff seiner Kleidung fühlte sich auf seiner Haut an wie Schleifpapier. Jede kleinste Bewegung war eine einzige Qual und entrang seiner Kehle ein ungewolltes Stöhnen.

„Dean…", wimmerte er als jemand gegen seine Matratze stieß und ein scharfer Schmerz seine Wirbelsäule hinauf fuhr.

„Pst, es ist alles in Ordnung, Sam. Wir haben es bald geschafft", murmelte eine Stimme. Er konnte nicht sagen, wem sie gehörte. War es Dean? Cass? Waren sie gekommen um dem ein Ende zu setzen? Warum tat ihm alles so sehr weh? Sam öffnete die Augen einen Spalt breit und blickte sich durch benebelte Linsen um, wünschte aber im selben Moment, dass er es nicht getan hätte. Über ihm verschwammen unidentifizierbare Farben und Formen, bewegten sich… nein, er bewegte sich - zu schnell um etwas wahrzunehmen. Eine alles verzehrende Hitze verbrannte ihn von innen heraus und doch konnte er nicht aufhören zu zittern. Sein Körper krümmte sich unkontrollierbar. Versuchte er erneut, die Höllentore zu schließen? Vielleicht hatte er die Prüfungen nicht beendet… nein, das hatte er nicht. Vielleicht war das der letzte Schritt. Er konnte sich nicht erinnern.

Er hörte auf, sich zu bewegen und ein Gesicht erschien über ihm. Sam blinzelte hinauf, versuchte, die Augen darauf zu fokussieren. Er wollte eine Hand heben, nach seinem Bruder greifen, aber Dean hielt ihn fest, umklammerte seine Handgelenke schmerzhaft.

„Lass mich los. Dean, du tust mir weh", schluchzte Sam. Seine Augen tränten von dem schmerzhaften Druck in seinem Schädel.

Thomas sah mit ernstem Blick auf den Winchester hinab. Er hatte ihn auf eine Krankenliege gelegt und in eines der Gästezimmer gerollt. Der Raum war schlicht eingerichtet und alle benötigten medizinischen Geräte waren bereits aufgebaut. Thomas hatte sich Zeit seines Lebens um unzählige Mitglieder der Männer der Schriften gekümmert. Seine medizinische Ausbildung machte ihn unersetzlich, wenn es darum ging, sich um jene zu kümmern, die unter Tonis Fürsorge gerieten.

Sam sah mit blutunterlaufenen Augen zu ihm auf. Sein Blick war rastlos und unfokussiert. Er zog schwach an den weichen medizinischen Manschetten, die seine Handgelenke lose umschlangen. Offensichtlich dachte er, dass Thomas ihn körperlich festhielte. Thomas senkte das Metallgitter auf der linken Seite des Bettes, um sich den Zugang zu Sams linken Arm zu erleichtern. Dann nahm er einen in Alkohol getränkten Wattebausch von dem Tischchen neben dem Bett und drehte den Arm seines Patienten sanft so, dass dessen Handrücken nach oben zeigte. Er säuberte die Haut, fixierte dabei den Arm, als Sam sich wand. Ohne ihn loszulassen legte er den Wattebausch zur Seite und griff nach der Kanüle, die er bereits zurechtgelegt hatte. Sam zog scharf die Luft ein, als die Nadel seine Haut durchbrach und ihren Weg in die Vene an seinem Handrücken fand. Thomas gab leise, sanfte Geräusche von sich, in dem Versuch, den Kranken zu beruhigen. Nachdem er die Kanüle mit Pflasterstrips befestigt hatte, verband er sie mit dem Infusionsbeutel, den er bereits neben das Bett gehängt hatte. Als er Sams Hand schließlich los ließ, zerrte dieser daran und die Kanüle kam gefährlich nahe an die Manschette.

„Nein, Sam. Du darfst sie nicht heraus ziehen!", schimpfte er in sanftem Tonfall. Erneut griff er nach Sams Hand und hielt sie fest, während er mit der anderen die Schnallen der Manschette öffnete, um sie etwas enger zu stellen. Das letzte, was er wollte, war, dass die Kanüle herausgerissen wurde.

Tatsache war: der Jäger tat Thomas leid. Er wusste, dass er ihm nichts vorspielte. Er hatte gesehen, was Sam durchgemacht hatte. Und er hatte ihn bewundert. Bewundert dafür, wie er Tonis Fürsorge standhielt. Geringere Männer waren lange vor Sam zusammen gebrochen. Thomas wusste nicht, was Sam getan hatte. Es war nicht an ihm, Fragen zu stellen. Aber ein Teil von ihm wünschte sich, dass der Winchester Toni einfach gab, was sie von ihm wollte. Doch wenn er ehrlich war, glaubte er nicht, dass das geschehen würde. Also tat er wenigstens alles in seiner Macht stehende, um sicherzustellen, dass Sam zumindest einen Anschein von Pflege erhielt. Er fuhr das Gitter am Bett wieder nach oben und ging frische Handtücher holen.

Es würde ein langer Tag werden.

oOo

 **Lebanon, Kansas**

Die Hälfte des Tacos befand sich gerade in Deans Mund, als sein Handy auf dem Tisch vibrierte. Typisch. Immer wenn er den Mund voll hatte, wollte jemand etwas von ihm. Er legte den Rest seines Essens zurück auf den Teller und griff mit einem Blick auf die Nummer im Display nach dem Gerät.

„Wurde auch Zeit, Garth!", stieß er undeutlich beim Kauen hervor, darum bemüht, den Mund leer zu bekommen.

„Hey, auch dir ´nen Gut´n Morg´n, Sonnenschein!", lachte Garth mit seinem tiefen südlichen Akzent. „Obwohl, nach dem zu urteilen, was du gerade isst, ist es für dich wohl eher Mittagspause."

Dean schluckte den letzten Rest hinunter. „Es _ist_ Mittag, Garth." Stille breitete sich über das Telefon aus.

„Oh. Na wenn man´s so betrachtet. `S erklärt auch, warum´s aus Bessies Küche so lecker riecht."

Mit einem Augenrollen hielt Dean das Telefon an das andere Ohr. „Und? Hast du diese Telefonnummer für mich?"

„`Türlich, Kumpel! Warum sonst sollt´ ich anruf´n? Haste ´n Stift?"

Dean hätte schwören können, dass er Garth durchs Telefon lächeln hören konnte. Verlor er eigentlich jemals seine gute Laune? Dean notierte sich die Nummer, die Garth im durchgab, bevor er fortfuhr: „Okay, also Harold is´quicklebendig und quietschfidel, is´ irgendwo im Nirgendwo von England auf Monsterjagd. Denk´ an die Zeitzon´n, wenn du´n anrufst. Ich glaub´ die sin´ uns normalerweis´ voraus."

„Garth, du bist der Beste. Danke, Mann!", erwiderte Dean. Hoffnung keimte in ihm auf.

„Kein Problem! Halt mich auf´m Laufend´n."

„Mach ich!", versprach Dean, bevor er auflegte. Er griff sofort nach seinem Laptop und googelte nach dem Zeitunterschied zwischen Lebanon und England. Sechs Stunden. Das hieß, es war dort drüben etwa 19.00 Uhr.

Mit angehaltenem Atem wählte er die Nummer.

oOo

 **Kensington, London**

Die im Wohnzimmer herrschende Stille wurde abrupt durch das Klingeln des Festnetztelefons unterbrochen. Toni saß auf dem Sofa, eine Tasse Tee in einer Hand, die Zeitung in der Anderen. Gelassen legte sie die Zeitung zur Seite und griff über die Sessellehne nach dem Headset, das sie sodann ans Ohr klemmte.

„Ja?"

„Toni, hier spricht Jonathan", erklang Markhams getragene Stimme. Toni richtete sich unbewusst kerzengerade auf und stellte die Teetasse zurück auf den Unterteller.

„Guten Abend, Sir. Ich habe heute keinen Anruf von ihnen erwartet."

„Es besteht kein Grund zur Sorge. Ich wollte sie nur wissen lassen, dass ich Jake zu ihnen schicken werde. Jetzt, da wir wissen, dass Dean am Leben und wohlauf ist, wollte ich eine zweite Meinung zu Sams Fortschritten hören. Ich möchte mich versichern, dass er in Erwägung zieht, uns beizutreten. Ich weiß, sie haben ihre Berichte eingereicht. Aber die anderen Vorstandsmitglieder halten eine unparteiische Meinung für wichtig. Ich weiß, sie haben viel mit Sam gearbeitet. Sie müssen sich also keine Sorgen machen. Jake wird um acht Uhr bei ihnen sein."

„N-natürlich, Sir. Das ist kein Problem. Wir werden ihn erwarten", antwortete Toni automatisch und beendete den Anruf. Mit offenem Mund starrte sie auf das Telefon, ihr Arm in der Bewegung erstarrt. „Mist!" Mit einem Aufkreischen löste sie sich aus ihrer Starre und schleuderte das Headset durch den Raum, so dass es an der gegenüberliegenden Wand zu Bruch ging. Im Bruchteil einer Sekunde war sie auf den Beinen und rannte die Treppe nach oben. Dort stürmte sie in das Gästezimmer, in welches sie Sam gelegt hatten. Thomas war gerade dabei, dem Winchester die Stirn mit kalten Kompressen abzutupfen. Er sah überrascht zu ihr auf.

„Ist alles in Ordnung, Madam?"

Toni stolzierte durch den Raum und starrte auf Sam hinab. Seine Augen waren geschlossen, sein Atem ging nach wie vor flach. Die Haut war blass und von einem klammen Schweißfilm überzogen, ein starker Kontrast zu dem dunklen Bart, der seine Wangen bedeckte.

„Wie geht es ihm?", forderte sie zu wissen.

„Das ist schwer zu sagen. Im Moment kämpfe ich gegen das Fieber an. Ich hoffe, dass es in den nächsten Stunden sinken wird", erklärte Thomas mit einem Stirnrunzeln, als er sah, wie sie den Jäger anstarrte.

„Ist er bereits aufgewacht?"

„Er schwankt zwischen Bewusstsein und Bewusstlosigkeit. Vorhin hat er stark halluziniert, aber das scheint nachgelassen zu haben."

Ihre Augen wanderten über Sams Körper, abschätzend, berechnend. Schließlich blieben sie auf seinem Gesicht ruhen. Tonis Mundwinkel zogen sich angewidert nach unten. Mit einer wagen Geste in Richtung Sams Gesicht ordnete sie an: „Er muss präsentabel gemacht werden. Sofort."

„Wenn sie erlauben, Madam: Jetzt ist kaum der geeignete Zeitpunkt, sich über Sams Rasur Gedanken zu machen", erwiderte Thomas in dem vollen Bewusstsein, sich auf dünnes Eis zu begeben. Toni blickte ihn mit wutentbrannten Augen an.

„Jake Jenkins ist auf dem Weg hierher. Er darf ihn unter keinen Umständen so sehen. Kümmere dich darum. Jetzt! Und sediere ihn. Ich will nicht, dass er während des Besuches zu sich kommt!"

„Madam, wenn ich ihn sediere, könnte ihn das umbringen", protestierte Thomas.

Tonis Augen wurden schmal. „Wenn du ihn nicht augenblicklich ruhig stellst, werde ich _dich_ töten. Habe ich mich klar genug ausgedrückt?"

Thomas beugte den Kopf, während sich Bedauern in ihm breitmachte. Er wusste es besser, als noch einmal zu widersprechen. „Ja, Madam."

oOo

 **Lebanon, Kansas**

Jedes einzelne Klingeln des Telefons schien eine Ewigkeit zu dauern. Dean hasste es, Ferngespräche zu führen. Er hasste es umso mehr, wenn er Leute anrief, die er nicht kannte. Mit jedem weiteren Klingeln spürte er sein Herz wilder in seiner Brust schlagen _. Komm schon, nimm ab!_

Er wartete.

Und hörte ein Klicken am anderen Ende der Leitung.

„Aye. Was liegt an?" Die Stimme war von einem starken Akzent gefärbt, den er noch nie gehört hatte. Das irritierte ihn. Der Typ klang kein bisschen vornehm, wie er es von einem Engländer erwartet hatte.

Zögernd fragte er: „Ähm… hi? Harold Knight?"

„Kommt drauf an, wer fragt", erwiderte der Mann misstrauisch.

„Dean. Dean Winchester. Ich bin ein Freund von Garth."

„Oh, aye! Er hat gesagt, du würdest anrufen. Wer hätt´ gedacht, dass der Lümmel noch so putzmunter is´? Ich hätt´ erwartet, dass er schon vor Jahren ins Gras beißen würd´", lachte Harold. Dean wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. Wovon zum Geier redete dieser Typ eigentlich? „Ich dacht´ immer, er würd´s schaffen sich umbringen zu lass´n. Bin froh, dass er´s nicht hat. Aber das is´ nich´ warum du anrufst. Was kann ich für dich tun, Dean?"

„Ich suche meinen Bruder, Sam. Er wurde vor etwas mehr als drei Monaten gekidnappt und ich konnte ihn bisher nicht finden. Ich bin jedem erdenklichen Hinweis nachgegangen, und habe trotzdem praktisch nichts in der Hand. Alles, was ich weiß ist, dass Sam von einer Frau mit britischem Akzent entführt wurde und dass eine Blutanalyse, die ich durchführen wollte, von einem Computervirus sabotiert wurde, der aus England kommt."

„Oh Scheiße, Kumpel. Kein Wunder, dass du durch den Wind bist", bemerkte Harold, jetzt nicht mehr mit diesem heiteren Ton. „Britischer Akzent, sagst du? Nobler Akzent?"

„Ja, nicht so wie deiner. Ähm, nicht, dass du nicht nobel wärst…", stammelte Dean und fühlte, wie sich seine Wangen röteten, je mehr er verbal ruderte. Harold lachte.

„Schon in Ordnung, Kumpel. Ich bin keiner dieser steifen Engländer mit ´nem Stecken im Arsch. Bin in Yorkshire gezeugt und aufgewachs´n. Bin noch nie in mei´m Leben nobel genannt word´n. Wenn sie ´nen noblen Akzent hat, wird sie irgendwo aus´m Süden kommen. Die meisten von denen sind von da. Was war der andere Hinweis, den du hattest?"

„Der Virus?"

„Aye."

Dean erklärte woher er das Blut hatte, wie sie es testen wollten, und wie ein Virus das System lahm gelegt hatte. Harold hörte aufmerksam zu, unterbrach nur hin- und wieder um etwas genauer zu erfragen. Als Dean fertig war, schnalzte er mit der Zunge. „Teufel und eins, das klingt nach ´nem verdammt ausgeklügelten System. Noch nie von ´was Derartigem gehört."

„Du hast auch noch nie gerüchteweise von sowas gehört? Irgendwer oder irgendwas, das so etwas bewerkstelligen könnte?" Dean wollte nicht locker lassen, obwohl er die Hoffnung, die in ihm aufgekeimt war, bereits wieder zerrinnen fühlte.

Harold stieß hörbar die Luft aus. „Ich bin hier schon ewig im Jagdgeschäft, Kumpel, und in Jägerkreisen hab´ ich von sowas noch nie gehört. Aber es gab Gemurmel über ´ne Geheimgesellschaft."

„Was für eine Art Geheimgesellschaft?

„So ´ne Gruppe von faulen Typen, denen Jagen nich´ gut genug war. Halt´n sich für was Besseres. Manche behaupten, die würd´n ihre Nasen ausschließlich in Bücher steck´n. `N großer Hauf´n Blödsinn, wenn du mich fragst. Nie einen von denen getroff´n. Noch nich´ mal jemand´n getroff´n, der einen getroff´n hätt´. Aber wenn´s die echt gibt, dann wett´ ich, dass die was damit zu tun ham. Sorry, ich weiß, das hilft dir nich´ wirklich weiter."

Während Harold sprach, hatten sich Deans Augen geweitet. Er hatte den Atem angehalten. Jetzt stieß er ihn aus und blinzelte, als erwachte er aus einer Trance. Aufgeregt erwiderte er: „Harold, du warst eine größere Hilfe, als du ahnst!"

„Oh, echt? Aye, dann passt´s ja. Wenn du noch irgendwas brauchst, ruf´ an, ok?"

„Auf jeden Fall. Danke!" Noch während Dean auflegte, rief er nach Cass und rannte auf der Suche nach dem Engel aus der Bücherei.

Er wusste, wer die Entführer waren.

Männer der Schriften.


	8. Chapter 8

Kapitel 8

oOo

 **Kensington, London**

Thomas trocknete mit einem weichen Handtuch Sams Gesicht ab. Der Jäger war glatt rasiert, was die eingefallenen Wangen noch deutlicher zum Vorschein brachte. Thomas hatte ihm das mildeste Sedativum verabreicht, das er hatte und ihn so gut es ging hergerichtet, um Toni zu besänftigen. Sie war wiederholt in das Zimmer geflattert und hatte dicke Wälzer, Notebooks, Stifte und dergleichen verteilt. Außerdem hatten sie die Fesseln um Sams Handgelenke entfernt und seine Arme auf der Bettdecke drapiert. Er sah nach wie vor bleich aus und schwitzte, aber Toni war zufrieden.

Die Türklingel schallte durch das Haus. Toni warf Thomas einen Blick zu.

„Nicht ein Wort! Hast du verstanden?"

Er nickte, als sie verschwand. Dann griff er sich die Schüssel mit dem Wasser für Sams Rasur und brachte sie in das angrenzende Badezimmer. Anschließend erneuerte er die kalte Kompresse auf der Stirn seines Patienten. Er hoffte, dass das Fieber langsam nachließ.

Von unten erklangen Stimmen, begleitet von Schritten auf der Treppe. „… ist es nicht der beste Zeitpunkt, um ihn zu sehen, fürchte ich." Tonis stimme wurde deutlicher, als sie sich dem Zimmer näherte.

„Ich bin dazu verpflichtet, Toni. Wie sie wissen, möchte Jonathan, dass ich ihn sehe. Und der Order muss ich folgen." Die Antwort wurde in einem milden, nicht unfreundlichen Ton gegeben. Toni öffnete die Tür und bat Jake Jenkins herein. Er hatte die gleichen sanften Gesichtszüge und blonden Haare wie sein Großonkel Peter, eines der Gründungsmitglieder des amerikanischen Kapitels der Männer der Schriften. Er machte einen offenen und ehrlichen Eindruck, doch zeigten seine Augen auch eine gewisse Strenge. Er war kein Mann, den man zum Narren hielt. Sobald er das Zimmer betrat, landeten seine Augen mit einem Stirnrunzeln auf Sams schwachem Körper.

„Was ist passiert?"

„Wie ich schon sagte, der Zeitpunkt ist ungünstig, Jake. Unglücklicherweise war Thomas gezwungen, Sam zu sedieren. Er kämpft seit vierundzwanzig Stunden mit einem heftigen Fieber. Es war zeitweise wirklich kritisch. Aber ich kann Ihnen zeigen, woran wir gearbeitet haben", erklärte Toni, während sie zum Schreibtisch vor dem Fenster gestikulierte. Jake ignorierte sie und trat ans Bett.

„Er sieht furchtbar aus. Was hat das Fieber verursacht?", wollte er wissen.

Tonis Blick wanderte kurz zu Thomas, und es lag eine deutliche Warnung darin. Sie würde die Sache klären, nicht er. Mit einem kurzen lächeln zu Jake erklärte sie: „Sam hat sich in letzter Zeit einfach keine Pause gegönnt. Er hat sich völlig verausgabt. Wir haben so viel Zeit mit Klassifizierungen von Kreaturen verbracht, dass er eine Abwechslung wollte. Er hat darauf bestanden, einen der geheimen Zaubersprüche auszuprobieren, die wir hier haben. Ich habe versucht ihm zu sagen, dass er noch nicht bereit dafür wäre, aber er ließ nicht locker. Sam ist immer noch recht stur. Er hat vor zwei Tagen einen Feuerzauber ausprobiert und der Schuss ging nach hinten los – wortwörtlich. Er hat sich ein paar hässliche Brandwunden zugezogen. Thomas hat sie behandelt und wir dachten, es ginge ihm gut. Als ich ihn gestern zum Abendessen rief, kam er nicht nach unten. Thomas und ich haben ihn im Bett gefunden. Eine der Brandwunden hatte sich entzündet. Aber das ist kein Grund zur Sorge mehr. Thomas hat mir versichert, dass Sam das Fieber nahezu überwunden hat. Ist das nicht richtig?"

„Ja, Madam", erwiderte Thomas leise.

„Sind sie sich da ganz sicher?" In Jakes Frage lag ein leichtes Zögern.

Toni hakte sich mit einem breiten Lächeln bei ihm ein. „Aber selbstverständlich! Thomas lässt Sam die beste Pflege zuteilwerden. Er wird sich in Windeseile wieder seinen Studien widmen können. Allerdings wird er hoffentlich etwas mehr Vorsicht walten lassen, wenn er sich mit Magie befasst", lachte sie und zog Jake mit sich aus dem Raum. „Nun, wie wäre es, wenn Anna uns einen Tee macht und ich erkläre ihnen alles, woran Sam gearbeitet hat?"

Mit einem Kopfschütteln schaute Thomas den beiden hinterher. Dann wrang er ein frisches Tuch mit kaltem Wasser aus und ersetzte das warme auf Sams Stirn.

Wenn sie nur wüssten…!

oOo

 **Kensington, London**

Jake saß steif auf Tonis cremefarbenem Plüschsofa, der Rücken kerzengerade aufgerichtet, die Füße ordentlich nebeneinander auf den Boden gestellt. Er war umgeben von Notizen und Dokumenten. Karteiregister voller sorgfältig geschriebener Artikel, alte Folianten und Aktenordner vervollständigten das Bild. Eine lederne Aktentasche lag aufgeschlagen vor ihm auf dem Wohnzimmertisch. Sein eigenes Notebook lag auf seinem Schoß. Toni saß Jake mit überschlagenen Beinen gegenüber, wie üblich eine Tasse Tee in einer Hand. Galant führte sie den Mann der Schriften durch verschiedene Akten und Notizen, ein Lächeln auf ihren Lippen.

„Es ist wirklich zu schade! Ich habe Sam die Neuigkeiten von Dean überbracht, und er war natürlich ganz aus dem Häuschen. Nichts, was ich sagte oder tat konnte ihn über den Tod seines Bruders hinweg trösten, doch dann kamen diese großartigen Nachrichten. Kurz vor dem Unfall schien er wie neu belebt. Ich habe ihn nie so lebendig gesehen. Ich hoffe wirklich, dass es ihm wieder gut geht, bis Dean hier ankommt. Nichts würde mich mehr freuen!"

Jake nickte und schraubte die Kappe zurück auf seinen Füller, bevor er sein Notebook schloss.

„Ich muss sagen, Toni: Ihre Berichte sind ihrer Arbeit nicht gerecht geworden. Der Fortschritt, den sie mit Sam gemacht haben – die Menge die er geschafft hat – ist wirklich höchst erstaunlich. Der Ältestenrat wusste schon immer, dass er der gelehrtere der beiden Brüder ist, aber ich persönlich hätte etwas Derartiges nie von einem Jäger erwartet. Jonathan wird höchst erfreut sein. Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass es nicht mehr lange dauern wird, bis Sam persönlich an den Versammlungen des Vorstandes teilnehmen wird und so ein wertvolles Mitglied der Männer der Schriften sein wird."

Toni lächelte bescheiden und schaffte es, dankbar und verlegen zu wirken. Innerlich rollte sie mit den Augen. Dieser Idiot. Er war genauso blind – und dumm – wie der Rest von ihnen. Kein Wunder, dass die Männer der Schriften eine aussterbende Rasse waren. Sie war von Inkompetenz umgeben!

„Gibt es noch etwas anderes, was sie sich ansehen möchten?", erkundigte sie sich, während sich beide vom Sofa erhoben und Jake seine Aktentasche schloss.

Er schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf. „Nein, alles bestens! Ich möchte mich noch einmal für die späte Stunde meines Besuches entschuldigen. Bitte fahren sie mit ihrer exzellenten Arbeit fort!", erwiderte er, als er sich zur Tür begab.

Sein Väterlicher Ton ließ sie die Stirn runzeln. Sie war ihm weit überlegen. „Oh keine Sorge. Ich habe große Pläne für Sam!" Mit einem Lächeln hielt sie ihm die Tür auf und fügte dann hinzu: „Und für Dean."

oOo

 **Lebanon, Kansas**

„Ich kann nicht glauben, dass mir das nicht aufgefallen ist! Wie konnte ich das nur die ganze Zeit übersehen?", stöhnte Dean. Er kniff sich verdrossen in den Nasenrücken. Castiel war sofort gekommen, als er ihn gerufen hatte und sie hatten den Nachmittag damit verbracht, alle ihre Notizen der letzten drei Monate durchzusehen. Jetzt, da er es wusste, waren die Hinweise glasklar.

Und Dean ohrfeigte sich innerlich selbst.

„Es ist nicht deine Schuld, Dean", versuchte Cass ihm zu versichern. „Die Männer der Schriften existieren in diesem Land nicht mehr. Selbst Eileen, die Frau die ihr in der Oak Park Seniorenresidenz kennen gelernt habt, hat nie etwas von einem noch Aktiven Kapitel erzählt. Und sie kommt aus Irland, es wäre also für sie wahrscheinlicher gewesen, durch ihre Verbindungen dahin davon zu wissen. Es ist interessant, dass sie von dir und Sam gehört hatte, aber nicht von der Existenz noch aktiver Kapitel der Männer der Schriften in England. Ich hätte erwartet, dass die britischen Männer der Schriften viel früher versuchen würde, eine Beziehung zu eurem Kapitel hier aufzubauen."

„Ja, nicht wahr? Was ist hier los? Allem voran: warum haben sie keinen Kontakt zu uns aufgenommen? Und warum haben sie dich verbannt und Sam verletzt? Wenn Sam wirklich davon ausgeht, dass ich tot bin, kann ich ja verstehen, warum er keinen Kontakt zu mir aufgenommen hat. Aber ich denke, er hätte versucht, dich zu kontaktieren. Und du hast nichts von ihm gehört!"

„Sam hat nicht gebetet, seit er verschwunden ist", bestätigte Cass. Das an sich war schon besorgniserregend genug. Sam hatte aus seinem Glauben immer Kraft gezogen, und Gott kennen zu lernen, hatte diese Haltung von ihm nur noch bestärkt. Wenn er überhaupt nicht betete, nicht versuchte, den Engel zu kontaktieren, dann war das ein Grund zur Sorge, um es milde auszudrücken.

„Okay, und dann noch die Frage: Warum versucht irgendein Typ mich zu verfolgen, in Verkleidung, und bringt die Leute um, die uns helfen wollen? Das klingt überhaupt nicht nach den Männern der Schriften. Das sind doch alles Bücherwürmer, keine verdammten Assassinen. Warum ist er nicht einfach zu mir gekommen und hat mit mir gesprochen?"

„Ich weiß es nicht."

Dean nahm einen großen Schluck aus seiner Bierflasche. Die kühle Flüssigkeit half ein wenig, seine angespannten Nerven zu beruhigen. Seine Unruhe wuchs beständig. Zunächst hatte mit der Erkenntnis alles so … leicht ausgesehen. Fragen: beantwortet. Sams Aufenthaltsort: fast ausgemacht. Und doch war das nur ein kleines Teil des Puzzles. Nun schien es, als wären die Fragen noch komplizierter geworden und die Antworten entsprechend in weitere Ferne gerückt, denn je. Es war merkwürdig gewesen. Der Gedanke, dass die Männer der Schriften dahinter steckten, hatte ihn erleichtert. Es waren keine Monster involviert, nur die Guten.

Sammy war in Sicherheit.

Zumindest hatte er das angenommen. Jetzt war er sich nicht mehr sicher.

„Cass, was bedeutet das alles? Glaubst du, Sam ist in Sicherheit?" Dean sah seinen Freund über den Tisch hinweg an und wünschte sich insgeheim, dass der Engel ihn zur Abwechslung einmal anlügen würde.

Stattdessen starrte Cass mit ernstem Gesicht zurück: „Ich weiß es nicht, Dean. Was sagt dir dein Bauchgefühl?"

„Dass wir Sam da rausholen müssen, zur Hölle. Irgendwas stimmt nicht, und das macht mir eine Scheiß Angst. Mehr, als wenn irgendein Monster ihn hätte."

„Was willst du tun?"

„Wir müssen diesen Typen aus seiner Deckung hervor locken. Ich muss wissen, was er will."

oOo

 **Kensington, London**

Müdigkeit und Erschöpfung hüllten ihn ein, ließen ihre Ranken durch seinen Geist wachsen und versuchten, ihn wieder hinab in die Bewusstlosigkeit zu ziehen. Finsternis umgab ihn. Da war kein flackerndes Neonlicht, das die Spinnennetze feiner Äderchen unter seinen Augenlidern zum Vorschein brachte. Mit größter Anstrengung öffnete Sam seine bleischweren Lider und blinzelte in die Dunkelheit. Nach einer Weile verwandelte sich die Schwärze in Schatten, die Umrisse von Möbeln, erhellt vom Mondlicht, das durch ein Fenster zu seiner linken fiel.

Mondlicht.

Himmel.

Zwei Dinge, die er seit wie vielen Monaten nicht mehr gesehen hatte? Er befand sich nicht in seiner Zelle. Wo zur Hölle war er? Und seit wann war er hier?

Er war so müde…

Nein. Er musste sich konzentrieren! Irgendetwas war anders. Was war passiert? Er erinnerte sich an Toni, an die Lötlampe. Dann… nichts mehr. Bis er mit sengenden Schmerzen an seinem Bauch aufgewacht war. Thomas Gesicht durchzuckte seinen Geist. Der Mann hatte ihm geholfen. Zumindest nahm Sam das an. Er wollte sein T-Shirt anheben, aber seine Arme gehorchten ihm nicht. Er hob den Kopf und zog vorsichtig erneut an beiden Armen. Dabei sah und fühlte er die weichen medizinischen Manschetten, die seine Handgelenke umschlossen. Sie waren an einem Riemen befestigt, der die Matratze umschloss. Der Versuch, seine Beine zu bewegen, ergab das gleiche Ergebnis. Sam lehnte sich zurück in die Kissen und versuchte, eine mentale Bestandsaufnahme zu machen.

Das unbarmherzige Feuer, das heiße Fieber, das ihn durchflutet hatte, als er das letzte Mal bei Bewusstsein war, war abgeklungen. Ein stumpfer Schmerz in seinen Knochen ersetzte das höllische Brennen. Das dumpfe pochen war ermüdend, erstreckte sich schwer wie Blei durch seinen ganzen Körper. Die Haut über seinem Magen fühlte sich gespannt an und sein Hals war gereizt, als hätte er zu viel gehustet. Aber das waren alles Dinge, die zu erwarten waren. Was Sam nicht erwartet hatte, war das Gefühl des weichen Kissens unter seinem Kopf oder der warmen Decke, die ihn einhüllte. Es war lange her, dass Toni ihm so einen Luxus gewährt hatte.

Er sah sich erneut um und kämpfte gegen das Bedürfnis, die Augen zu schließen und zu schlafen. Ein Gefühl der Dringlichkeit überkam ihn. Der Mond warf leuchtende Seen silbrigen Lichts auf den leeren Schreibtisch und die mit Büchern gefüllten Regale. Gegenüber von ihm stand ein Schrank, beide Türen verschlossen. Neben seinem Bett stand ein Metallständer, an dem ein fast leerer Beutel mit klarer Flüssigkeit hing. Ein Schlauch führte zu seiner linken Hand. Er starrte auf die Stelle, wo das Plastikröhrchen unter einem weißen Pflaster verschwand und ihm drang das unangenehme Gefühl ins Bewusstsein, das die Nadel in seinem Handrücken verursachte. Ihm wurde auch klar, dass sich die Fessel um sein linkes Handgelenk viel enger anfühlte, als die um sein Rechtes. Vermutlich hatte Thomas befürchtet, er würde die Kanüle herausreißen, wenn er an seinen Fesseln zerrte. Sam wackelte versuchsweise mit den Fingern seiner rechten Hand und ruckelte mit dem Handgelenk. Die Manschette bewegte sich ein klein wenig in die richtige Richtung.

Vor seiner Tür ertönte ein Knarzen. Sam schloss die Augen und zwang sich, ruhig und entspannt zu liegen.

oOo

Thomas schlurfte ins Gästezimmer, ohne das Licht anzuschalten. Wie erwartet, war es ruhig im Zimmer. Seine Hausschlappen verursachten ein leises, schleifendes Geräusch auf dem Teppich, als er sich seinem Patienten näherte. Sams Fieber war um Mitternacht endlich gesunken und er war in einen erholsamen Schlaf gefallen. Bis dahin hatte Thomas sich nicht von seiner Seite gerührt, aus Angst, das Sedativum würde ihm wie befürchtet Schaden. Ganz sicher konnte er sich natürlich erst sein, wenn Sam aufwachte. Und er hatte auch nichts weiter für ihn tun können. Also war er selbst zu Bett gegangen. Als er jetzt seinen Patienten in Augenschein nahm, bemerkte er, dass der Infusionsbeutel nahezu leer war. Er nahm einen frischen aus dem Schrank und machte sich daran, ihn anzuschließen. Dann betrachtete er Sam eingehender. Ihm fiel auf, dass seine Haut nicht mehr so feucht glänzte. Das war ein gutes Zeichen. Immerhin war es eine kühle Nacht, der Schweißfilm auf Sams Haut lediglich ein Zeichen seines Fiebers gewesen. Thomas legte einen Finger auf Sams Handgelenk und Maß den Puls. Leicht erhöht, etwas unregelmäßig. Auch das war zu erwarten. Sam war noch nicht über den Berg. Noch lange nicht. Zufrieden mit dem Zustand seines Patienten verließ Thomas den Raum und schloss die Tür leise hinter sich.

oOo

Sam lag noch einige Minuten ruhig da und kämpfte mit geschlossenen Augen gegen das Verlangen an, zu schlafen. Schließlich wagte er es, ein Auge vorsichtig einen Spalt breit zu öffnen und sich zu vergewissern, dass Thomas weg war. Er war allein. Sofort begann er, sein rechtes Handgelenk zu drehen und an der Fessel zu ziehen und zu zerren. Dabei faltete er seinen Daumen so weit wie möglich in die Handfläche. Hinter seinen Bewegungen steckte nicht viel Kraft und doch stöhnte er vor Anstrengung. Er machte beharrlich weiter, auch als er spürte, wie sein Fieber von der erschöpfenden Tätigkeit wieder anstieg. Schließlich gelang es ihm mit einem letzten Ruck seine Hand von der Fessel zu befreien. Keuchend öffnete er mit ungeschickten Fingern den Riemen um sein anderes Handgelenk und setzte sich auf, als das geschafft war. Vorsichtig zog er sich die Kanüle aus der Hand. Dann rutschte er nach vorne, schlug die Decke zurück und öffnete die Fußfesseln. Als er auch das geschafft hatte, saß er einen Moment lang einfach nur da, völlig erschöpft. Sein Schädel pochte und sein Magen rebellierte, als Wellen der Übelkeit über ihn hinweg spülten.

Doch dies war seine einzige Chance. Er durfte sie nicht verpassen. Sam schwang die Beine über die Bettkante und stand vorsichtig auf, trat auf zittrigen Beinen zum Schrank hinüber. Leise öffnete er die Schranktüren und suchte nach etwas, das er überziehen konnte. Ein schwarzer Mantel hing an der Seite. Er nahm ihn heraus und streifte ihn über sein weißes T-Shirt. Darüber hinaus fand er jedoch keine Kleidung. Keine Jeans, keine Schuhe, nichts. Dann musste das eben reichen. Er würde schon klar kommen. Das tat er immer. Deans Stimme erschallte in seinem Kopf:

 _Du bist Sam Fucking Winchester! Komm schon!_

Dean hatte Recht. Er war zwar tot, aber er wäre stinksauer, wenn Sam nicht wenigstens versuchen würde, zu entkommen. Auch wenn Sam alles verdiente, was sie ihm hier antaten, konnte er es doch nicht mehr ertragen.

Er stolperte zum Fenster und spähte hinaus.

Jetzt oder nie!

oOo

„Das ist ein furchtbarer Plan. Dieser Plan gefällt mir überhaupt nicht." Castiels ernste Stimme hallte durch die Garage des Bunkers, während Dean seine Ausrüstung im Kofferraum des Impalas verstaute. Der Engel stand mit verschränkten Armen neben dem Auto und starrte den Jäger an. Dieser rollte mit den Augen und schlug den Kofferraum zu.

„Wenn du eine bessere Idee hast, nur raus damit!"

„Wäre es nicht besser, ihn gefangen zu nehmen?"

„Glaubst du wirklich, dieser Typ wird einem Jäger und einem Engel fröhlich alles sagen, was er weiß? Wäre er einer von den Guten, hätte er das längst getan. Ich traue ihm nicht über den Weg, aber wir müssen wissen, was sein Ziel ist. Und um das herauszufinden, muss ich den Köder spielen." Dean glitt entschlossen hinter das Lenkrad und Cass stieg auf der Beifahrerseite ein und besetzte Sams Platz. Der Motor erwachte röhrend zum Leben und das brummen echote von den Bunkerwänden wider.

„Woher willst du wissen, dass er überhaupt auftaucht?" fragte Castiel, nach wie vor nicht überzeugt.

Dean antwortete mit einem freudlosen lachen, als er den Impala auf die Straße steuerte: „Da er mir folgt, vermute ich, dass er einen Sender an Baby versteckt hat oder dass er Zugriff auf das GPS meines Handys hat. Das wäre zumindest, was ich tun würde. Wir müssen nur irgendwo hin gehen, wo ich ein leichtes Ziel bin. Cass, das geht schon in Ordnung, vertrau mir!"

„Woher weißt du das?"

„Weil ich einfach daran glauben muss", antwortete Dean leise. Sein Griff um das Lenkrad verstärkte sich.

 _Ich komme dich holen, Sammy! Halte durch!_

oOo

 **Kensington, London**

Selbst durch den langen Mantel, der ihn einhüllte, war die Nachtluft beißend kalt. Aus dem ersten Stock herab zu klettern, war anstrengend und schmerzhaft gewesen. Er hatte es geschafft, sich am Vordach entlang zu hangeln und schließlich ein Rankengitter hinunter zu klettern. Doch kurz vor dem Boden hatte er den Halt verloren und war den letzten Meter hinunter gestürzt. Der Aufprall hatte alle Luft aus seinen ohnehin schmerzenden Lungen gepresst. Sam lag einfach nur da, unfähig, sich zu bewegen, ganz gleich wie sehr sein Verstand ihn drängte, abzuhauen. Schließlich hatte er sich genug gesammelt, um sich herum zu rollen und auf die Beine zu kommen. Er stolperte gebückt in Richtung einiger Bäume, die in einer Gruppe an der Rückseite des Gartens zusammen standen. Unter seinen nackten Füßen war der Boden kalt und nass. Kleine Steinchen bohrten sich in seine weiche Fußsohle. Weiße Atemwolken bildeten sich vor seinem Gesicht und verflüchtigten sich in der kalten Nachtluft. So sehr Sam sich auch bemühte, es gelang ihm nicht, seine abgehackten Atemzüge zu beruhigen, die bei jedem qualvollen Schritt mit einem lauten, raspelnden Pfeifen seinen Lungen entwichen. Als er die Baumgruppe erreichte, tastete er mit zitternden Fingern nach einer Eiche und richtete sich am Baumstamm etwas weiter auf. Aber hier stehen zu bleiben war keine Option. Falls sie aus dem Fenster sahen, konnten sie ihn sehen. Also stieß er sich von der Eiche ab und stolperte weiter in das kleine Wäldchen hinein.

oOo

 **US-281, Lebanon, Kansas**

Dean schloss die Tür des Impalas und wandte sich mit ernstem Gesicht Castiel zu. Die Nacht war hereingebrochen und verbarg sie und das Auto am Rande des Waldes im Unterholz.

„Was auch immer passiert, Cass, du _musst_ dich an den Plan halten! In Ordnung? Es wird funktionieren. Vertrau mir."

„Ich vertraue dir, Dean. Das ist nicht das Problem", brummte der Engel mürrisch, fügte dann aber etwas sanfter hinzu: „Ich werde jedoch tun, worum du mich bittest."

Dean nickte. Dann zog er den Engel in eine Umarmung und hielt ihn einen Moment lang fest in den Armen. „Mach dein Ding", ermunterte er ihn, als er schließlich los ließ. Castiel nickte und verschwand vor seinen Augen. Dean war sich nicht sicher, ob er es sich nur einbildete, aber er hätte schwören können, dass er Cass noch immer spürte, obwohl er unsichtbar war. Zu wissen, dass der Engel ihm zur Seite stand war ein tröstliches Gefühl, das ihm gerade gut tat. Mehr denn je wünschte er, Castiels Flügel wären voll einsatzfähig. Aber ein Teil der himmlischen Kräfte war besser als gar keine.

Dean begab sich in den Wald und wartete.

oOo

 **Kensington, London**

Anna klopfte mit knöchernen Fingern leise an Thomas Tür. Dann trat sie einen Schritt zurück, wickelte ihren Morgenmantel enger um ihre Hüfte und verschränkte ihre Arme während sie wartete. Thomas öffnete die Tür einen Spaltbreit und spähte hindurch.

„Anna, geht es dir gut?", flüsterte er, ins helle Flurlicht blinzelnd. Die Haushälterin nickte.

„Einer der Bewegungsmelder im Garten hinter dem Haus wurde aktiviert", erklärte sie. „Ich wollte Mylady nicht wecken, wenn es keinen berechtigten Grund gibt."

„Nein, du hast Recht. Lass uns die Monitore überprüfen. Gib mir bitte einen Moment." Thomas schloss die Tür für einen Augenblick. Als er schließlich aus seinem Zimmer trat, schloss er gerade seinen eigenen Morgenmantel. Gemeinsam begaben sich die beiden den Flur hinunter bis zu dem Raum neben Tonis Büro. Thomas zog einen Schlüssel aus seiner Tasche, schloss auf und hielt die Tür für Anna auf.

oOo

 **US-281, Lebanon, Kansas**

Das Brennen in seinen Lungen trieb Blüten schmerzender Qual, schickte Ranken purer Agonie durch seine Venen. Er hielt das nicht mehr lange durch. Er bekam einfach nicht genug Luft. Sein Blut toste durch seinen Körper wie heiße Lava. Zugleich durchströmte ihn eine eisige Angst. Seine Eingeweihte bildeten einen widerlichen Knoten eiskalter Furcht, die sich mit dem Feuer vermischte, eine ganz neue, eigene Form der Qual kreierte.

Doch er durfte nicht stehen bleiben. Seine Beine trugen ihn stetig vorwärts, weiter, immer weiter. Sein Herz schlug wild hämmernd gegen seine Rippen, jeder schlag schmerzhafter als der Stromschlag, der es vor so vielen Jahren fast zum Stillstand gebracht hätte.

Er musste nur noch etwas länger durchhalten. Er musste!

Dunkelheit lag wie ein Leichentuch über der Gegend, nur durchbrochen von dünnen Strahlen faden Mondlichts, das durch die Baumkronen über ihm brach. Ein dünner Zweig kratzte über sein Gesicht, hinterließ einen feinen Schnitt. Er ignorierte das warme Gefühl des Blutes, das sofort über seine glatt rasierte Wange rann.

Ein lauter Knall ertönte viel zu nah hinter ihm. Sein Instinkt schrie augenblicklich: Gewehfeuer! Der Klang des Jägers, der zum Gejagten wurde. Panik versuchte sich in seinen Eingeweihten breit zu machen, krallte sich ihren Weg durch das betäubende Eis. Er wollte anhalten – O Gott, er konnte gar nicht sagen wie sehr er anhalten wollte -, wollte sich verkriechen, sich klein und unsichtbar machen. Cass hatte recht gehabt: es war ein dummer plan.

Ein weiterer Knall.

In der Dunkelheit stolperte er über einen am Boden liegenden Ast. Unsanft fiel er auf die Knie, die Hände gruben sich in die weiche, laubbedeckte Erde. Matsch klebte an ihnen, als er sich hastig wieder aufrichtete. Kälte stahl sich durch die vom Waldboden feuchte Jeans.

Fast am Ziel.

Er konnte es schaffen. Er musste! Ein weiterer ohrenbetäubender Knall erschallte durch die Nacht, trieb ihn mit neuer Energie an. Er verdrängte das Brennen, die schmerzen, die brodelnde Panik aus seinem Bewusstsein. Keuchend durchbrach er die letzten Baumreihen, stolperte auf die Lichtung.

Und hielt an.

Castiel würde hier sein. Das hatte er versprochen. Dean sah sich um und zögerte. Er verspürte den überwältigenden Drang, seine Pistole aus dem Hosenbund an seinem Rücken zu ziehen, aber er widerstand. Stattdessen drehte er sich um und wartete auf seinen Verfolger. Sein Herzschlag begann sich etwas zu beruhigen, obgleich das Adrenalin frei durch seinen Körper strömte.

Dies war seine Chance, Sam zu finden, und nichts und niemand würde ihn aufhalten.

Langsam zeichnete sich eine Silhouette unter den Bäumen ab. Der Mann rannte nicht, er ging langsam, vorsichtig. Er hielt ein Jagdgewehr in den erhobenen Händen und der Lauf war direkt auf Dean gerichtet. Er war breitschultrig und von beeindruckender Statur, genau das Gegenteil des alten Mannes, den Dean vor ein paar Tagen getroffen hatte. Mondlicht strich über seine blonden Haare und spiegelte sich in seinen Augen, die über den Lauf des Gewehrs hinweg stetig auf Dean gerichtet waren.

Dean hob seine Arme zum Zeichen, dass er sich ergab. Der Mann blieb ein paar Meter vor ihm stehen.

„Wer sind sie?", stieß Dean hervor. Seine Stimme klang laut auf der Lichtung. Der Mann lächelte boshaft und verstärkte den Griff um das Gewehr.

oOo

 **Kensington, London**

Sam stolperte über eine Baumwurzel und schlug hart mit Händen und Knien auf dem Boden auf. Sein ganzer Körper Zitterte vor Erschöpfung. Die Kleine Ansammlung von Bäumen erstreckte sich nicht sehr weit, aber er war einfach nicht in der Verfassung, sich in der Nacht durchs Unterholz zu schlagen. Seine Hände waren zerkratzt und seine Füße schmerzten. Er war über unzählige Steine und Brombeerranken gestolpert. Sam kauerte sich zusammen und verharrte einen Moment am Boden. Sein Atem ging vor Anstrengung stoßweise und klang nahezu nach Schluchzern. Als er schließlich seinen Kopf hob, wollte er nicht wahrhaben, was er sah.

Er ließ den Blick an der roten Ziegelsteinmauer vor sich hinauf gleiten.

„Nein", flüsterte er mit verzweifelter Stimme.

Wie zur Hölle sollte er diese Mauer bezwingen? Er konnte bereits erste Farben in der Dunkelheit ausmachen. Die Sonne ging auf. Wenn er entkommen wollte, wenn er Hilfe finden wollte, dann _musste_ er über die Mauer. Mühsam stand er auf und klammerte sich an einem Baum fest, um auf den Beinen zu bleiben. Er sah sich um und betrachtete seine Möglichkeiten.


	9. Chapter 9

Kapitel 9

oOo

 **US-281, Lebanon, Kansas**

„Wer sind sie?" wiederholte Dean während er unruhig sein Gewicht verlagerte. Dies war wirklich ein schlechter plan. Der Mann antwortete noch immer nicht, stand einfach nur da und beobachtete ihn. Worauf wartete er? „Hören sie, ich weiß sie sind ein Mann der Schriften", versuchte es Dean mit einer anderen Taktik. Befriedigung durchzuckte ihn, als sich für einen winzigen Moment Schock auf dem Gesicht des Mannes abzeichnete. Schnell hakte er nach: „Was wollen sie?"

„Versuchen wir es andersherum, Dean Winchester. Du hörst auf mir dumme Fragen zu stellen und ich werde dich im Gegenzug nicht erschießen." Der Hass in seiner Stimme ließ Dean überrascht blinzeln.

„Du wirst nicht auf mich schießen, sonst hättest du es längst getan!", hielt er dagegen. James senkte mit einem boshaften Lächeln den Gewehrlauf und drückte ab. Dean stieß eher einen Ruf der Überraschung denn einen Schmerzensschrei aus, als die Kugel seine Wade streifte. Er fiel auf die Knie und presste eine Hand auf die Wunde. Mit Verachtung starrte er zu James hinauf: „Du Hurensohn!"

„Lustig, Sam hat genauso reagiert! Pass auf, ich verfehle nie mein Ziel und ich mache keine leeren Versprechungen. Du bist gut beraten, das im Hinterkopf zu behalten. Also, das hier wird mit oder ohne deine Kooperation geschehen. Mir ist es völlig gleich!" James kam näher, blieb jedoch außerhalb von Deans Reichweite stehen. Der Jäger sah sich verstohlen um und war erleichtert darüber, dass Cass nirgends zu sehen war. Der Engel tat, worum er ihn gebeten hatte. Gut. Dean starrte zu James auf, sagte jedoch nichts, innerlich hin- und hergerissen zwischen Trotz und Unterwerfung. James griff in seine Tasche, während die andere das Gewehr im Anschlag hielt. Er förderte dicke, strapazierfähige Kabelbinder-Handschellen zu Tage und warf sie zu Dean hinüber. „Leg die hinter deinem Rücken um deine Handgelenke. Lass mich das nicht zweimal sagen!", wies er den Winchester an. Dean tat wie ihm geheißen war. Er stülpte die Plastikringe über seine vom Blut schlüpfrigen Hände. James umrundete ihn, den Lauf der Waffe stets wachsam auf ihn gerichtet. Er beugte sich zu Dean hinunter und zog zunächst eine, dann die andere Schlinge fest. Erst als das geschehen war, legte er das Gewehr zur Seite und zurrte die Fesseln noch einmal straff nach, zufrieden mit dem schmerzvollen hissen, dass er Dean damit entlockte.

Dann fischte er aus einer weiteren Jackentasche zwei Tücher. Er riss Deans Kopf nach hinten und stopfte dem Jäger eines davon in den Mund, bevor er das andere darüber legte und straff an Deans Hinterkopf zuband. Dean stieß ein tiefes Stöhnen im Kehlkopf aus und versuchte, sich der harschen Behandlung zu entziehen, aber es war zwecklos. James zerrte ihn auf die Beine. Er umklammerte seinen Oberarm mit eisernem Griff und zog ihn mit sich.

„Ich würde mich ja entschuldigen, aber ich hasse dumme Fragen. Fast genauso sehr, wie ich Jäger hasse. Und du bist genau die Sorte Mensch, die nicht aufhören würde mich mit dummen Fragen zu löchern, wenn ich dich lassen würde. Zeit, für eine kleine Reise. Ich hoffe, du hast nichts gegen das Fliegen." James grinste und schritt zügig aus, während Dean neben ihm her humpelte. Ein vom Knebel ersticktes Stöhnen entrang sich ihm.

Warum musste es ausgerechnet ein Flugzeug sein?

oOo

 **Kensington, London**

Die Nachtluft trug den Klang eiliger, schwerer Schritte heran. Sam sah sich panisch um. Er hatte es bis auf die Mauerkrone geschafft. Mühevoll war er an einem nahe stehenden Baum empor geklettert und hatte sich dann über einen Ast vorsichtig zur Mauer hin geschoben. Das ganze schien eine Ewigkeit gedauert zu haben. Nun kauerte er auf der Mauer und spähte die andere Seite hinab. Das Problem war, dass es dort nichts gab, an dem er hätte hinunter klettern können.

„Mist", murmelte er. Er würde springen müssen. Es gab keine andere Möglichkeit. Als er sein Bein über den Mauerrand gleiten ließ, sah er eine ihm unbekannte Frau durch die Baumreihen hinter dem Haus brechen.

Sam stieß sich ab.

Seine Beine knickten unter ihm weg, als er mit einem dumpfen Aufprall landete. Er durfte nicht verweilen. Er musste weiter. Sofort. Hastig rappelte er sich auf und stolperte mit unkoordinierten Bewegungen vorwärts. Einmal fiel er hin, doch er richtete sich sofort wieder auf und versuchte zu rennen. Im fahlen Morgenlicht konnte er in nicht allzu weiter Ferne einen Park erkennen. In einem Park würden Leute sein. Es gab immer welche, die schon im Morgengrauen joggten – so wie er es früher getan hatte. Wenn er es nur bis dahin schaffen würde…

Etwas traf ihn hart zwischen die Schulterblätter und warf ihn zu Boden. Sam kämpfte gegen das Gewicht, das er auf sich spürte an und wand sich, bis er seinen Angreifer sah. Thomas saß auf ihm, mit entschlossenem Gesichtsausdruck und angespannten Kiefermuskeln. Sam rang mit ihm, versuchte Thomas mit aller Macht von sich zu stoßen.

„Komm schon Sam, mach das bitte nicht noch schwerer als es schon ist", stieß Thomas in tadelndem Ton hervor, während er versuchte, die Hände des Winchesters zu fassen zu bekommen. Schließlich gelang es ihm, eines von Sams Handgelenken zu umklammern. Sam zerrte mit seiner freien Hand an Thomas Arm und Thomas bekam auch diese zu fassen. Dann hielt er beide Hände des Jägers mit einer Hand fest.

Obgleich Sam keine Kraft mehr hatte, kämpfte er noch immer verbissen weiter. „Bitte Thomas!", flehte er mit großen Augen, als dieser einen Kabelbinder aus seiner Tasche zog und versuchte, ihn um Sams Handgelenke zu schlingen. Mit erneuter Kraftanstrengung zerrte Sam seine Arme zurück und es gelang ihm, eine Hand frei zu bekommen. Sofort setzte er einen Aufwärtshaken nach und traf Thomas mit der Faust seitlich ins Gesicht. In einem Moment der Benommenheit ließ dieser Sam los und gab ihm so genug Zeit, um unter ihm hervor zu krabbeln. Doch leider nicht genug Zeit, um auch auf die Beine zu kommen. Thomas zerrte Sam wieder auf den Boden und kniete sich in seinen Rücken. Er verzog mitfühlend das Gesicht, als Sam einen Schmerzensschrei ausstieß. Thomas Gewicht drückte Sams Brandwunden in den rauen Boden. Der heftig lodernde Schmerz setzte Sam lange genug außer Gefecht, dass Thomas seine Handgelenke widerstandslos greifen und hinter seinem Rücken zusammenlegen konnte. Sam begann sich erneut zu winden. „Thomas, du musst das doch nicht tun. Bitte!" Er wimmerte, als er spürte, wie sich der Kabelbinder straff um seine Handgelenke zusammenzog. „Du hast gesehen, was sie mit mir macht. Bitte. Du warst immer gut zu mir. Bitte, lass mich gehen!"

Mit einem seufzen stieg Thomas von Sam herunter und zog ihn sanft auf die Beine. Der Arme Junge zitterte vor Erschöpfung. Er konnte sich kaum aufrecht halten.

„Es tut mir leid, Sam. Ich kann mir vorstellen, was du gerade durchmachst."

„Dann… _bitte_ , bring mich nicht wieder da rein", schluchzte Sam mit flehenden Augen.

„Du warst deinem Bruder Dean gegenüber immer Loyal, nicht wahr? Natürlich warst du das. Nun, das gleiche gilt für mich und Miss Toni, Sam. Es tut mir leid. Ich habe keine Wahl", erklärte er, während er Sam am Arm zog.

Sam leistete Widerstand und schüttelte den Kopf: „Du hast eine Wahl!"

Thomas drehte sich mit zusammengekniffenen Augen zu ihm um. „Hör zu, Anna hat mich geholt und nicht Toni. Sie weiß also nicht, dass du abgehauen bist. Ich kann mir ihren Zorn vorstellen, wenn sie das herausfindet. Wenn du jetzt einfach ordentlich und zivilisiert mitkommst, wird sie es nie erfahren. Ich gebe dir mein Wort, Sam." Erneut zog er an Sams Arm.

Der Jäger sperrte sich noch immer dagegen. Er warf einen hektischen Blick über die Schulter und schrie mit der neu aufkeimenden Panik so laut er konnte: „HILFE! JEMAND MUSS MIR HELFEN!" Seine Stimme hallte über die offene Grünfläche. „Hil…" Sein zweiter Ruf wurde jäh unterbrochen, als Thomas eine Hand über seinen Mund legte.

„Sam, du machst das unnötig schwierig", maßregelte er ihn. Er hielt den Winchester weiter mit einer Hand über dem Mund fest, während er die andere in die Tasche schob. Sam bäumte sich auf und versuchte, seinen Kopf zu drehen und aus dem klammernden Griff zu befreien, während Thomas mit seinen Zähnen ein Stück Klebeband von der Rolle abriss, die er in der Tasche hatte. Dann nahm er die Hand von Sams Mund und ersetzte sie Augenblicklich mit dem silbernen Klebeband. Als weitere Hilfeschreie so effektiv verhindert waren, steckte er die Rolle wieder ein und zerrte seinen Gefangenen, diesmal höchst unsanft, zurück Richtung Haus.

Warum musste Sam die Sache nur so schwierig machen?

oOo

 **US-136, Nebraska**

Castiel umklammerte das Lenkrad so fest, dass die Haut über seinen Fingerknöcheln in der Dunkelheit schon fast leuchtete. Es fühlte sich merkwürdig an, auf dem Fahrersitz zu sitzen. Das war Deans Platz. Der Impala war nur ein Auto, aber der Engel hatte schon vor Jahren realisiert, dass der Wert eines Objektes sich nicht an seinem weltlichen Preis festmachen lies. Er hatte gelernt, Baby genauso zu schätzen, wie es die Winchesters taten. Es wäre wohl klüger gewesen, unsichtbar in dem Chevrolet Sonic mitzufahren, in dem Dean und der unbekannte Mann saßen. Aber Cass konnte den Impala nicht mitten im Nirgendwo zurück lassen. Sie hatten nicht damit gerechnet, dass Dean den Staat verlassen würde, geschweige denn das Land. Jetzt blieb dem Engel nichts anderes übrig, als mit ausgeschalteten Lichtern und ausreichend Abstand hinter ihnen her zu fahren.

Der Drang, auf der Lichtung einzugreifen, war überwältigend gewesen. Nur weil er Dean geschworen hatte, seine Anwesenheit nicht zu verraten, war es ihm gelungen, seine Wut unter Kontrolle zu halten. Inzwischen bereute er diesen Schwur. Zusehen zu müssen wie Dean angeschossen, gefesselt und weg gezerrt wurde war mehr, als der Engel ertragen konnte. Wenn es nicht ihr Ziel wäre, Sam zu finden, läge der dunkelhaarige Mann längst mit ausgebrannten Augenhöhlen am Boden. Seine sozialen Kompetenzen mochten zu wünschen übrig lassen, aber Castiel war definitiv in der Lage, den Charakter einer Person zu erkennen. Tatsache war, dass er es sich seit dem Vorfall mit dem seelenlosen Sam zur Aufgabe gemacht hatte, auf Anomalien und Persönlichkeitsmerkmale in Menschen zu achten, die diesbezüglich Warnsignale sein könnten. Und was er nun in dem mysteriösen Mann der Schriften sah, war ehrlich gesagt beängstigend. Er war dem seelenlosen zustand so nahe, wie es ein Mensch nur sein konnte, der seine Seele tatsächlich noch besaß. Ironischer weiße hatte er etwas Engelhaftes an sich. Er war Cass ähnlich, früher, bevor er die Winchesters kennen gelernt hatte. Bar jeglichen Gefühls folgte er strikt seinen Anweisungen. Cass konnte nur hoffen, dass Dean nichts Dummes anstellte. Sein Freund war offensichtlich nur deshalb noch nicht tot, weil ihn jemand lebendig haben wollte.

Der Sonic vor ihm wurde langsamer. Bremslichter leuchteten in der Dunkelheit auf. Der Mann der Schriften hatte sich die gesamte Fahrt über an alle Geschwindigkeitsvorschriften gehalten, hatte nicht einmal ein Stopp-Schild außer Acht gelassen oder zu blinken vergessen. Er hatte es nicht eilig und vermied es, Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen. Als er nun abbremste, ging auch Cass vom Gas. Das Röhren des Impalas verringerte sich zu einem leisen grollen. Der Engel ließ sich von den Scheinwerfern des Sonics leiten. Das Auto nahm wieder etwas Geschwindigkeit auf, als es eine Kreuzung überquert hatte und auf eine enge Landstraße fuhr. Cass runzelte die Stirn. Die US-136 endete hier, stieß auf die NE-14, die sich nach rechts und links erstreckte. Doch das Auto war geradeaus gefahren. Was war dort?

Castiel spähte in die Dunkelheit. Er konnte die Umrisse eines hellen Gebäudes linker Hand der Landstraße erkennen. Es war umgeben von einer Reihe hoher Tannen. Die weitere Umgebung war jedoch flach und unbewachsen. Vorsichtig fuhr Cass die Landstraße entlang und bog in die Einfahrt zu dem Gebäude ein. Es sah fast aus wie eine Kirche, einstöckig und mit hohen Fenstern an jeder Mauer. Ein kleineres Gebäude schloss sich an, von ähnlicher Bauart und im gleichen Creme-Weiß gestrichen. Castiel rollte am Gebäude vorbei Richtung der kleinen Ansammlung von Bäumen unmittelbar dahinter. Dies schien ein merkwürdiger Ort für eine Kirche oder ein Gemeindehaus zu sein. Aber das musste nicht bedeuten, dass das Gebäude verlassen war. Er steuerte Baby vom Weg herunter zwischen die Bäume, weit genug um sie vor Blicken zu verbergen. Die Tür quietschte laut in der Dunkelheit, als er ausstieg. Er öffnete den Kofferraum, hob den Zwischenboden an und holte Rubys Dolch heraus. Er ließ das Messer neben seinem Engelsschwert in den Mantel gleiten. Dean würde eine Waffe brauchen, sobald sie Sam gefunden hatten, und es gab nicht viel, gegen das der Dolch nichts ausrichten konnte. Als er den Kofferraum wieder geschlossen hatte, bedeckte der Engel das Auto mit Ästen und Zweigen, die er vom Boden aufhob. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass das ausreichte, bis sie zurückkämen.

Denn sie würden zurückkommen.

Castiel rannte den Weg zurück Richtung Gebäude. Er war dankbar, dass er seine himmlischen Kräfte zurück hatte. Bei Dean zu bleiben wäre so viel schwieriger gewesen, wenn er nicht in der Lage gewesen wäre, sich vor den Blicken der Menschen zu verbergen. Zugegeben, intakte Flügel zu haben, wäre noch hilfreicher gewesen. Aber wenn Castiel eines gelernt hatte, dann dass man nie alles bekam, was man sich wünschte.

Als er endlich um das Gebäude bog, konnte er vor sich einen weiten Platz sehen, der von Flutlichtstrahlern erhellt wurde. Am Rande der offenen Fläche thronte ein quadratischer Turm über dem Areal, dessen oberes Stockwerk an allen vier Seiten von großen Fenstern anstelle von Wänden gerahmt war. Im Innern des Kontrollturms waren die Lichter ebenfalls eingeschaltet. Und doch erschien das gesamte Gelände wie ausgestorben. Der Engel wurde langsamer, als er sich dem Chevrolet Sonic näherte, der neben dem Turm geparkt war. Deans dunkelhaariger Entführer stand vor seinem Auto und sprach mit einem Mann. Cass näherte sich vorsichtig und lauschte ihrer Unterhaltung.

„Ich werde sehen, was ich tun kann, James. Aber ich denke nicht, dass sie vor Sonnenaufgang starten können", erklärte der kleinere Mann. Er war untersetzt. Sein Bauch füllte ein fettiges blaues T-Shirt aus, auf dessen Brusttasche in roten Lettern „Rempe - Privater Flughafen" sowie ein Logo gestickt waren. Seine dünnen blonden Haare waren in dem unzureichenden Versuch, eine Glatze zu verdecken, quer über die Stirn gekämmt. Er blickte mit deutlich erkennbarem Unbehagen zu James auf. Offensichtlich wollte er den aggressiv aussehenden Mann nicht verärgern.

„In Ordnung", seufzte James und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, „ich nehme an, sie können für uns dennoch einen ungestörten Flug nach Lasham organisieren?"

 _Lasham_.

Castiel schlich um das Auto herum auf die Beifahrerseite. Die hintere Tür war verschlossen, aber das hielt den Engel nicht lange auf. James nicht aus den Augen lassend entsicherte er mit einer Handbewegung das Schloss, öffnete die Tür und schlüpfte auf den Rücksitz, während der Brite seine Unterhaltung nichtsahnend fortsetzte.

Dean saß hinter dem Fahrersitz, wo er durch den Sicherheitsgurt fixiert war, und hatte die Augen durch die Fensterscheibe auf seinen Entführer gerichtet. Offenbar versuchte er, der Unterhaltung zu lauschen, jedoch ohne großen Erfolg. Cass vergewisserte sich, dass James und der andere Mann nicht in ihre Richtung sahen, bevor er sich sichtbar machte.

„Dean, geht es dir gut?"

Der Jäger zuckte zusammen und stieß einen überraschten laut aus, bevor er Cass erkannte. Er sank sichtlich erleichtert in seinen Sitz. Da er noch immer geknebelt war, nickte er auf die Frage des Engels. Leider konnte Castiel nichts an Deans unkomfortabler Situation ändern. Sie durften es nicht riskieren, James einen Hinweis auf seine Gegenwart zu liefern.

„Ich habe herausgefunden, wo sie dich hinbringen werden. Wo ist dein Handy?" Dean verlagerte sein Gewicht und der Engel streckte den Arm nach seiner Hosentasche aus. Doch der Jäger knurrte und schüttelte den Kopf, bevor er in Richtung Vordersitze nickte.

„James hat es dir abgenommen?" Dean nickte.

„Hat er es bei sich?" Dean schüttelte den Kopf und starrte intensiv auf die Armaturen des Autos. Der Engel lehnte sich mit suchendem Blick zwischen den beiden Vordersitzen hindurch. Die Mittelkonsole zwischen den Sitzen war leer. Castiel lehnte sich noch etwas weiter vor, wobei er sich mit einer Hand abstützte, und öffnete mit der freien Hand das Handschuhfach. Deans Handy, Dietriche und der Schlüssel für den Bunker lagen darin. Cass griff sich das Telefon und setzte sich wieder hin. Er scrollte durch die Kontakte, während sich Dean mit gerunzelter Stirn herüber beugte. Als er die Nummer gefunden hatte, die er suchte, tippte er sie in sein eigenes Handy, dann platzierte er Deans Telefon wieder im Handschuhfach und verschloss es.

Castiel bedachte Dean mit einem entschlossenen Lächeln. „Ich werde so gut es geht einen Plan ausarbeiten. Ich werde die ganze Zeit bei dir seinen, aber wenn wir erst einmal an Bord der Maschine sind, kann ich es nicht riskieren, gesehen zu werden." Der Jäger nickte und rutschte unruhig auf seinem Sitz hin- und her. Sobald er an das Flugzeug dachte, wurde ihm schlecht. Er sah zu, wie Cass wieder verschwand.

Der Engel entfernte sich ungesehen vom Auto und zog sich in die Dunkelheit außerhalb der Scheinwerfer zurück, so dass er unbemerkt den Anruf tätigen konnte. Er wählte die Nummer, hielt das Telefon ans Ohr und wartete.

oOo

 **Kensington, London**

„Sam, hör mir zu, mein Sohn!", murmelte Thomas dem Jäger leise ins Ohr. Er hielt ihn gegen die Wand gepresst. Eine Hand umklammerte den Kabelbinder, der seine Hände band, die andere Hand lag zwischen Sams Schulterblättern. „Du musst dich beruhigen. Es gibt nichts, was du tun kannst. Wenn du weiterhin darauf beharrst, dich zu sträuben, werde ich Miss Toni von deinem Fluchtversuch berichten!" Sams Schultern sackten nach vorne, als er sich seine Niederlage eingestand. Er hatte sein Bestes gegeben. Er konnte nichts weiter tun. Toni brauchte sicherlich keinen weiteren Grund, sein Leben zur Hölle zu machen.

„Thomas?" Beide Männer blickten zur Tür, als ein linkisch aussehender junger Mann den Kopf herein streckte. Für einen Moment weiteten sich seine Augen vor Überraschung ob der Szene, die sich ihm darbot. Thomas stand nach wie vor hinter Sam und presste ihn fest gegen die Wand, seine Wange gegen den kalten Putz gedrückt. Der Fremde blinzelte und die Überraschung auf seinem Gesicht verschwand. Als sei es völlig normal, einen 1,90 m großen, gefesselten und geknebelten Jäger im Haus zu sehen. „Anna sagte, du brauchst mich."

„Das wäre hervorragend. Danke, Andrew. Sam hier muss wieder ins Bett und ich könnte eine helfende Hand gebrauchen." Thomas lächelte entschuldigend. Er zog Sam sanft von der Wand weg und schob ihn zurück zum Bett.

„Bitte hole frische Kleider aus dem Schubfach", bat er mit einem Blick auf die Kommode. Andrew eilte darauf zu und brachte einen sauberen weißen Schlafanzug zum Vorschein. Er legte ihn auf das Fußende des Bettes, während Thomas ein Messer aus der Tasche zog. Eine Hand nach wie vor an Sams Arm sagte er in mildem Ton: „Wir werden das mit minimalem Widerstand tun, richtig Sam? Du kannst gerne auch die Kleider anlassen, die du gerade trägst. Grasflecken sind jedoch ein bisschen verräterisch. Toni würde sehen, dass du draußen warst. Ich will dich nicht mehr verletzen, als du mich verletzen willst. Verstehst du das?" Thomas klang, als belehre er ein ungezogenes Kind. Sam nickte müde und war dankbar, dass der Mann seine Gedanken nicht lesen konnte. Er hatte ja keine Ahnung, _wie sehr_ Sam ihn gerade verletzen wollte.

Thomas durchtrennte den Kabelbinder und befreite Sams Arme in einer einzigen fließenden Bewegung. Zusammen mit Andrew zog er Sam T-Shirt und Hose aus, um sie gleich darauf mit frischen zu ersetzen. Sams Wangen brannten vor Scham. Er war kein verdammter Invalide. Thomas und Andrew stellten sicher, dass Sam niemals beide Arme frei bewegen konnte. Einer von beiden hielt immer mindestens eines seiner Handgelenke umklammert. Schließlich führten sie ihn vollends zum Bett und halfen ihm hinein. Sam leistete kaum noch Widerstand. Er war völlig erschöpft. Die medizinischen Armfesseln wurden wieder um seine Hand- und Fußgelenke geschlungen. Diesmal sehr eng. Thomas ging kein Risiko mehr ein.

Sam hatte es vergeigt.

Nachdem Thomas Andrew gedankt hatte, schlüpfte dieser leise aus dem Raum. Sam stöhnte leise, als die Kanüle wieder in seine Adern geschoben wurde, und schloss die Augen.

„Ist alles in Ordnung, Thomas?" Beim Klang der harschen Stimme riss er sie wieder auf. Toni stand mit verschränkten Armen unter der Tür, die Haare bereits zu einer perfekten Frisur aufgesteckt.

„Ja, Madame. Sein Fieber ist gesunken", erklärte Thomas, während er einen neuen Infusionsbeutel aufhängte. Sam wand sich unbehaglich unter Tonis kaltem Blick, als sie neben das Bett trat. Sie umklammerte sein Kinn und drehte seinen Kopf zur Seite. Sam stöhnte und wand sich schwach unter der rauen Behandlung.

„Warum hast du ihn geknebelt?"

„Er braucht Ruhe und ich war besorgt, dass er Krawall machen würde, wenn er erwacht. Ich wollte ihn nicht gleich wieder sedieren müssen." Tonis Griff lockerte sich. Sie fuhr mit einer mütterlich anmutenden Geste durch seine Haare. Sam zuckte unfreiwillig zurück. Kalte Berechnung und Boshaftigkeit begleitete jede ihrer Bewegungen. Sam hielt den körperlichen Kontakt nicht mehr aus.

„Wie lange wird es noch dauern, bis wir wieder beginnen können?", erkundigte sie sich mit einem milden lächeln, während sie seinen Kopf streichelte und scheinbar gedankenverloren mit seinen Haarsträhnen spielte.

„Er braucht mindestens noch einen Tag Bettruhe. Nur um sicherzustellen, dass er stabil ist", erwiderte Thomas. Er ersetzte den Verband über der Brandwunde an Sams Bauch. Die Wund war zwar noch roh und unverheilt, aber die Entzündung war abgeklungen und die flammende Röte war einem warmen Pink-Ton gewichen.

„Gut. Ich vermisse unsere gemeinsame Zeit, Sam", flüsterte sie honigsüß in sein Ohr, ihr Gesicht nur Zentimeter von seinem entfernt. Ein leises stöhnen entrang sich seiner Kehle, als sie mit Nase und Lippen sie Seite seines Gesichts liebkoste. Die zur Schau gestellte Intimität war nur eine weitere Methode, ihm jedes letzte Gramm Selbstbestimmung und Privatsphäre zu nehmen. „Beim letzten Mal hatten wir nicht einmal die Hälfte der Unterhaltung, die ich im Kopf hatte. Das war sehr enttäuschend. Und du weißt wie sehr ich es hasse enttäuscht zu werden."

Thomas bemerkte: „Wir müssen außerdem etwas gegen seine Diät unternehmen, wenn wir verhindern wollen, dass so etwas wieder passiert." Seine grauen Augen blickten Toni an, als diese auf Sam hinab lächelte. Endlich ließ sie ihn los.

„Ich bin mir sicher, da wird uns etwas einfallen", versprach sie mit einem breiter werdenden Grinsen.

oOo

 **Atlantischer Ozean**

Dies war beschissen. Der fürchterlichste Plan, den er je gehabt hatte. Cass hatte von Anfang an recht gehabt. Nicht, dass Dean das jemals zugeben würde! Im Moment hätte er das ohnehin nicht gekonnt, selbst wenn er gewollt hätte. Die Ursprüngliche Übelkeit, die ihn immer überfiel wenn er flog, war längst vergangen. Sie war einem unangenehmen, brodelnden Gefühl in seinem Magen gewichen. Inzwischen hatte er in Gedanken alle Lieder der Master of Puppets, Ride the Lightning und Black-Alben gesungen, in dem Versuch, sich zu beruhigen. Allerdings ohne großen Erfolg.

Der Flug an sich war bisher völlig Ereignislos verlaufen. Sie befanden sich in einem kleinen Privat-Jet. Das Mobiliar bestand aus samtüberzogenen Ledersitzen, mit Mahagoni veredelten Holzpanelen und einer, wie Dean annahm, exzellent ausgestatteten Bar. Nicht, dass er irgendetwas von all den Annehmlichkeiten gehabt hätte. Er saß verkrampft in einer unkomfortablen Position. Seine Hände waren gefühllos hinter seinem Rücken gefesselt. Das Bedürfnis, seine Beine auszustrecken, war überwältigend. Er ahnte nicht, wie nahe er Sam in diesem Moment war. Derselbe Sitz, die gleichen Fesseln, die gleiche Reise. James hatte seine Beine an den Ring im Boden gefesselt, sich um den Streifschuss in seinem Bein gekümmert und ihn seit dem ignoriert.

Es waren lange 6 Stunden gewesen.

Einzig das Wissen, das Castiel ebenfalls hier war, spendete ihm Trost. Er konnte sich natürlich nicht zeigen, aber Dean wusste, dass er aufmerksam Wache über ihn hielt. Er war nicht allein, und dafür war Dean dankbar. Wäre er es gewesen, Dean wusste nicht, was er getan hätte. Die Dinge hatten sich nicht unbedingt so entwickelt, wie er es erwartet hatte. Er hatte zwar geplant, sich von James gefangen nehmen zu lassen, aber er hatte nicht wirklich darüber nachgedacht, was das bedeuten würde. Das Problem war, dass Dean einfach nicht klar dachte, wenn es um seinen Bruder ging. Das war nichts Neues. Er hatte eine Spur gefunden, und war ihr zielstrebig gefolgt, wie er es immer tat. Dass er überhaupt so etwas wie einen Plan ausgearbeitet hatte, war nur Castiel zu verdanken. Und selbst dieser Plan war extrem vage. Das war unvermeidlich wenn es unmöglich war vorauszusehen, was dein Gegner tun würde.

Dean konnte nur hoffen, dass Cass neuer Plan etwas besser war.

oOo

James war ehrlich gesagt ziemlich beeindruckt. Dean schien dieses Gefühl ziemlich oft hervorzurufen. Das war vermutlich auch der Grund, warum James die Notwendigkeit sah, ihn so sorgfältig und schonungslos zu behandeln. Er hatte den Ausbruch kalten Schweißes auf der Stirn des Jägers wahrgenommen, den panikerfüllten Ausdruck in seinen Augen gesehen, als das Flugzeug abhob. Die Anzeichen der Panik waren während des gesamten Fluges nicht wirklich verschwunden. Dean schlief nicht, hatte es nicht einmal versucht. Es war offensichtlich, dass Fliegen keine angenehme Erfahrung für ihn war. Ursprünglich hatte James geplant, ihn ruhig zu stellen, so wie er auch Sam sediert hatte. Aber als er diesen netten kleinen Fakt über Dean erkannt hatte, hatte er davon Abstand genommen. Der Jäger musste lernen, wo sein Platz in der Welt war.

Die Kontrolle über Dinge zu haben würde von nun an nicht mehr dazu gehören.

Die Stewardess lugte um die Ecke und nickte ihm kurz zu. James schenkte ihr ein freundliches Lächeln, griff nach seinem Gurt und schnallte sich an. Er sah, dass Dean ihn beobachtete und begann, unruhig auf seinem Sitz hin- und her zu rutschen. Der Winchester sah höchst angespannt aus. Landungen gehörten definitiv auch nicht zu seinen Lieblingsaktivitäten. Es hatte etwas extrem befriedigendes, diesen überheblichen Jäger wegen etwas so trivialem sich winden zu sehen.

Als sie ihren Sinkflug begannen, spürte James, wie es in seinen Ohren knackte, als der Luftdruck sich aufbaute. Es fühlte sich so gut an, wieder nahe der Heimat zu sein. James verabscheute die vulgäre, ungehobelte Art Amerikas. Er konnte den Winchesters nicht einmal vorwerfen, dass sie praktisch Wilde waren. Die meisten Amerikaner waren so. Selbst die paar Englischen Jäger, die er in seinem Leben getroffen hatte, waren besser als diese Neandertaler aus Übersee, die sich diesen Titel gaben.

Es dauerte nicht lange, und das Flugzeug setzte mit einem Ruck auf und rumpelte die Rollbahn entlang. Die Trägheit presste sie alle in ihren Sitzen nach vorne, als die Bremsen scharf anzogen. James hielt dagegen, drückte sich in seinen Sitz und ließ den Blick mit einem schadenfrohen Lächeln zu Dean hinüber gleiten. Dieser hielt die Augen krampfhaft geschlossen und stieß panische Atemzüge aus. Als das Flugzeug merklich verlangsamte, beruhigte sich auch Deans stoßweiser Atem. Schließlich fuhr die Maschine langsam um eine Kurve und hielt auf die geduckten Gebäude am Ende der Rollbahn zu. Der Mann der Schriften löste seinen Gurt und baute sich über dem Winchester auf.

„Willkommen in der zivilisierten Welt", sagte er mit einem Grinsen, das in seiner Stimme zu hören war. Er beugte sich hinab und entfernte die Kette, die Deans Beine an den Boden des Flugzeugs fesselte. Anschließend öffnete er die Fußschellen und trat einen Schritt zurück. Dean Streckte seine steifen Gelenke mit einem Hörbaren Knacken in den Knien vorsichtig aus. Um die Beiden herum war die Flugzeugcrew emsig damit beschäftigt, Taschen aus den Gepäckfächern zu holen und die Tür zu öffnen. Allesamt ignorierten sie Dean komplett, selbst als James ihn auf die Füße zog und sich seiner Kehle ein Stöhnen entrang. Dean schwankte, doch James Griff war unnachgiebig und hielt ihn aufrecht. Er zog ihn zum Ausgang, und die Stufen hinunter. Dean schlurfte unsicher auf steifen Beinen neben ihm her und wurde wiederholt von James gehalten, als er stolperte.

Obwohl es erst früher Abend war, war es dank der Wolken bereits recht dunkel und ein stetiger Regen durchnässte beide Männer in kürzester Zeit. Über den Asphalt kam ein schnittiger schwarzer Land Rover auf sie zugerollt. Seine Scheibenwischer bewegten sich rhythmisch über die Windschutzscheibe. Dean Blinzelte sich den Regen aus den Augen, so gut er konnte. Er beobachtete das Fahrzeug mit einem wachsenden Gefühl der Besorgnis. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass Cass wusste, was er tat. In kürze würde er noch weiter im Nirgendwo verschwinden, ohne Orientierung, ohne die geringste Ahnung wo er war und wohin er gebracht wurde.

Der SUV kam vor ihnen zum Stehen. In einer fließenden Bewegung stieg der Fahrer aus. Er war in einen dunklen Anzug gekleidet, doch sein weißes Hemd war am Kragen geöffnet und er trug keine Krawatte. James runzelte die Stirn, sagte jedoch nichts.

„Alles klar? Toni schickt mich, soll sie hol´n!", grüßte er und ignorierte Dean, der ihn mit zur Seite geneigtem Kopf und gerunzelter Stirn ansah, völlig. Er öffnete die Hintertür für James, der Dean darauf zu stieß. Der Jäger schob sich mühevoll auf den Sitz, der ganze Körper unangenehm verdreht dank der auf dem Rücken gefesselten Hände. James lehnte sich über ihn und befestigte den Gurt, stellte so sicher, dass Dean sich nicht von der Stelle rühren konnte. Dann schlug er die Tür zu und ging um das Fahrzeug herum. Durch die getönte Scheibe sah Dean mit Überraschung, dass der Fahrer ihm zuzwinkerte. Was zur Hölle…?

Bevor Dean weiter im Gesicht des Mannes forschen konnte, wandte dieser sich ab und setzte sich hinter das Steuer, während James auf der Beifahrerseite einstieg. Beide Türen schlossen sich mit einem sanften Schlag und sperrten die Geräusche des Flugfeldes und den Regen aus. Das innere des Wagens roch nach neuem Leder, ein zugleich angenehmer und überwältigender Geruch. Trotz der Größe des Autos fühlte sich Dean unglaublich klaustrophobisch. Er hatte es so satt, gefesselt und fixiert zu sein. Er malte sich aus, wie er seine Hände um James Kehle legte, und konnte den Augenblick nicht abwarten. Wenn sie Sam genauso behandelt hatten, würde er ihnen allen die Hölle auf Erden bereiten! James würde der erste sein, aber das Miststück, das seinen kleinen Bruder gefangen hielt, würde sich wünschen, sie hätte den Namen Winchester nie gehört!

Er beobachtete James, als dieser dem Fahrer einen weiteren Blick zuwarf. Deans Muskeln spannten sich an. Irgendetwas stimmte hier nicht.

Gerade als der Fahrer die Hand an den Zündschlüssel legte, zog James blitzschnell seine Waffe und hielt sie mit beiden Händen auf den älteren Mann gerichtet.

„Wer zum Geier sind sie?", verlangte er mit stählerner Stimme zu wissen. Der Fahrer wandte langsam und mit einem breiten Grinsen im Gesicht seinen Kopf.

„Die Kavallerie, Kumpel", sagte er fröhlich, ein lebhaftes Leuchten in den Augen, als er mit noch breiterem Lächeln in den Lauf der Waffe blickte.


	10. Chapter 10

Kapitel 10

oOo

 **Lasham Airfield, Hampshire**

Deans Schrei wurde von dem Knebel in seinem Mund gedämpft. Es war so frustrierend! Warum lächelte Harold? Der Idiot ließ sich erschießen, und dann würde er keine große Hilfe mehr sein. Dean bäumte sich in seinem Sitz auf, warf sich gegen den Gurt. Er musste irgendetwas tun!

In diesem Moment materialisierte Cass neben ihm. Noch in der gleichen Sekunde sah Dean etwas neben seinem Gesicht silbern aufblitzen. Das Engelsschwert schoss nach vorne, während Cass andere Hand James an den Haaren packte und seinen Kopf gegen die Nackenstütze zog. Die Klinge presste sich gegen das weiche Fleisch seiner Kehle, noch bevor der Brite wusste wie ihm geschah.

„Nimm die Waffe herunter", zischte der Engel. James bewegte sich nicht, doch sein Blick verfinsterte sich merklich. Dies hatte er nicht erwartet. Es entsprach nicht seinem Plan und die Wut über die Situation rollte in heißen Wellen durch ihn. Doch Cass verstärkte seinen Griff und die Klinge presste noch mehr in seine Kehle. „Nimm! Sie! Runter!" Cass sprach langsam und ein dünner Blutfaden rann James Hals hinab. „Glaube mir, wenn ich dir sage, dass du entbehrlich bist. Und du hast keine Ahnung, wie sehr ich dich gerade umbringen möchte!" Die Waffe schwankte leicht, und alle hielten für einen Moment die Luft an.

Doch schließlich senkte James seine Arme und mit einer einzigen fließenden Bewegung entwand ihm Harold die Kanone, ließ das Magazin heraus gleiten und steckte es ein. Dann warf er die Waffe ins Seitenfach der Tür. Cass lockerte seinen Griff um James nicht.

„Alles klar, Kumpels?" Harold schenkte ihnen ein aufrichtiges Lächeln. „Wir sollt´n schau´n dass wir abhau´n, bevor j´mand merkt des hier was net stimmt! Beuch dich vor, Kumpl!" Er griff über seinen Sitz nach hinten und zog das Tuch, dass Deans untere Hälfte des Gesichtes umschlang, herunter. Dann zerrte er ihm den zusammengeknüllten, mittlerweile völlig durchnässten Lappen aus dem Mund. Dean zog hörbar die Luft ein, genoss den ersten tiefen Atemzug seit Stunden.

„Danke! Das war ein bisschen knapp, denkst du nicht?", fragte er mit rauer Stimme. Harold lachte und startete die Zündung.

„N bisschen Aufregung muss schon sein, denkste nich? Is ja sonst langweilich! Ich bring uns erst ma hier raus, und dann kümmern mir uns vernünftich um dich un´ ihn…", plapperte Harold fröhlich vor sich hin, während er die Zufahrtsstraße hinunter rollte und auf das Tor zuhielt.

oOo

 **Kensington, London**

„Wie war es in der Schule, Liebling?" Die Stimme legte sich um ihn wie eine weiche, warme Decke. Sie beruhigte ihn, gab ihm das Gefühl zuhause zu sein. Sam stellte seine Büchertasche in der Diele ab, schlüpfte aus seinen Schuhen und tappte strümpfig in die Küche. Sonnenlicht fiel durch alle Fenster und tauchte das Haus in ein sanftes Gold.

„Hallo Mama", grüßte er Mary Winchester, die an der Kochinsel in der Mitte der Küche stand. Ihr Haar fing das Sonnenlicht ein, wirkte wie ein Heiligenschein aus Licht, der sie umschmiegte. Das Lächeln, das sie ihrem jüngsten Sohn schenkte, als dieser um die Anrichte herum auf sie zukam, war ansteckend. Sie stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen und küsste seine Wange. Als er sich einen der noch warmen Muffins klauen wollte, die zum Abkühlen auf einem Blech standen, gab sie ihm einen Klaps auf die Finger.

„Finger weg! Wenn ich dich jetzt auf die Muffins los lasse, werden keine mehr für deinen Bruder übrig sein", schimpfte sie und wedelte mit ihrem Topflappen vor ihm herum. Dabei zuckten ihre Mundwinkel leicht amüsiert nach oben und straften ihren strengen Tonfall lügen. Sam zog einen Schmollmund und blickte sie enttäuscht an. Mary seufzte. „Na gut. Einen. Und verrat es niemandem!" , gab sie schließlich nach. Der Winchesterjunge grinste und schnappte sich blitzschnell einen der Kuchen.

„Wo ist Dean?", fragte er mit vollem Mund. Gott, diese Dinger waren so viel besser, wenn sie noch frisch und warm waren!

„Unten am Autohof, mit deinem Vater und Bobby. Sie werden bald zurück sein." Sie sah ihn mit warmen Augen an und ihr lächeln machte Traurigkeit Platz. Ihre Hand streckte sich nach oben und legte sich sanft auf Sams Wange, wo ihr Daumen liebevoll über seinen Wangenknochen strich. „Ich habe dich heute vermisst, Sammy."

Sams Hand legte sich über die ihre. Ein entfernter und doch altbekannter Schmerz, geboren aus Trauer und Verzweiflung, wand sich um sein Herz. „Ich habe dich auch vermisst."

oOo

Das Geräusch scheppernden Metalls holte Sam aus dem Schlaf, entriss ihm seinen Traum. Es war Monate her, dass er diesen Traum zuletzt geträumt hatte, und der Trost, den er daraus zog, verwandelte sich langsam in den Herzschmerz der jedes Mal unweigerlich folgte.

Sam zuckte zusammen, als jemand sein Gesicht berührte. Er riss die Augen auf. Thomas stand über ihn gebeugt.

„Pscht. Es ist alles in Ordnung, Sam", sagte er in demselben beruhigenden Tonfall, den Sam einstmals tröstlich gefunden hatte und nun hasste. Thomas war kein bisschen besser als Toni. Der Mann der Schriften zog an dem Klebeband, dass noch immer Sams Mund zuklebte. Er zog so langsam und vorsichtig, wie er konnte. Dennoch zuckte Sam zurück, als es an seiner Haut zog. Schließlich war das silberne Band ab und Thomas warf es zu einer Kugel geknüllt in einen Mülleimer neben dem Bett. Sam sagte nichts. Er würde sich nicht bei dem Mann bedanken, der ihn zurück in seine verzweifelte Lage gebracht hatte. Thomas griff nach einem Glas, das auf dem Tischchen neben dem Bett stand und hielt Sam den Strohhalm hin. Entgegen seiner Vorsätze nahm Sam ihn in den Mund und nahm tiefe Schlucke der kühlen Flüssigkeit. Das Wasser floss seine Kehle hinab und er konnte es nahezu durch seinen Körper fließen spüren. Ihm war gar nicht bewusst gewesen, wie durstig er war. Das Glas war schnell geleert und Thomas stellte es zurück auf den Tisch. Dann zog er sich einen Stuhl heran und betrachtete Sam ausdruckslos.

„Nun, Sam", begann er, den Jäger mit den Augen fixierend, „ wir müssen über deinen Versuch reden, dich selbst zu Tode zu hungern. Offensichtlich haben wir dich unterschätzt. Ich persönlich glaube, du hast es getan, weil du wusstest, dass wir dich schlussendlich hier herauf bringen müssten, wenn du geschwächt genug wärst, und dann versuchen könntest zu fliehen. Nun, das hast du getan, Sam. Du hast es versucht. Ich kann dir das nicht wirklich zum Vorwurf machen. Ich vermute, das war zu erwarten. Aber du hast versagt. Du hast es kaum über die Gartenmauer geschafft. Obwohl ich dir meinen Respekt aussprechen muss, dass du überhaupt so weit gekommen bist. Selbstverständlich werden wir es nicht noch einmal so weit kommen lassen. Du hast deine Chance vertan, Sam und ich möchte, dass du das akzeptierst. Bis du Miss Tonis Anliegen nachkommst, wirst du hier nicht weg kommen. Ich kann es nicht deutlicher ausdrücken! Und deshalb muss dein Hungerstreik enden. Es gibt zwei Möglichkeiten, Sam, und ich hoffe, dass du dich klug verhältst."

Sam wand sich unbehaglich. Er verabscheute es, wie Thomas immer wieder seinen Namen wiederholte, als wäre er ein ungezogenes Kind, das diszipliniert werden musste. Thomas hob den Deckel von einem Tablett. Ein Teller mit gebratener Hähnchenbrust und einem Berg Gemüse kam zum Vorschein. „Deine erste Option ist, dass du einfach das isst, was wir dir geben." Sam sah zu, wie er den Deckel von einem zweiten Tablett hob. Beim Anblick drehte sich ihm der Magen um. Alles, was auf dem Tablett lag, war ein Messbecher mit einer leicht rosa farbigen Flüssigkeit und ein Schlauch. „Die zweite Option ist, dass wir das Ganze auf die harte Tour machen und auf äußerst unangenehme Methoden zurückgreifen. Ich kann dir versichern, Sam, dass ich weder mit der einen noch der anderen Möglichkeit ein Problem habe. Miss Toni ist der Auffassung, du musst deine Lektion lernen und würde deshalb die zweite Methode vorziehen. Doch ich dachte, ich lasse dir die Wahl."

Verzweiflung überkam den Winchester, als er entsetzt zu Thomas hinauf starrte. Was konnten sie ihm denn noch alles nehmen? Thomas hatte Recht. Seine Flucht war gescheitert, und sie würden ihm nie im Leben noch einmal die Chance geben, sich zu befreien. Das volle Gewicht dieser Erkenntnis schlug wie ein Faustschlag in die Magengrube auf ihn ein. Die letzten Hoffnungsfäden, an die er sich in seiner Gefangenschaft geklammert hatte, gingen in Rauch auf.

Er hatte keine Verbündeten hier. Keine Freunde mehr, die ihn finden konnten. Seine Familie war tot und Sam war alleine.

Thomas beobachtete, wie das Licht in den Augen des Jägers erlosch. Das einstmals harte stählerne grau wich einer kummervollen leere. Sams blick suchte den seinen.

„Es ist mir egal. Es ist nicht mehr wichtig", flüsterte er. Thomas lächelte.

„Nun denn", bemerkte er, und griff nach Messer und Gabel. Er schnitt einen Bissen von dem Hähnchen ab und hielt ihn Sam hin. Dieser nahm ihn in den Mund und kaute automatisch, einen Geschmack wie von Asche auf der Zunge.

Nichts war mehr wichtig.

oOo

 **Soth Downs National Park, Außerhalb von Alton, Hampshire**

Dean schritt neben dem Land Rover auf- und ab. Plötzlich war er wieder so voller Energie und er musste sie irgendwo auslassen. Er wusste, eigentlich brauchte er etwas Ruhe und Erholung um Kraft zu tanken, aber sein Körper vibrierte förmlich vor Energie. Er musste sich einfach bewegen, nachdem er so viele Stunden zu Bewegungslosigkeit verdammt gewesen war.

Harold hatte sie zu einem etwas abgelegenen Wald gefahren. Er hatte den SUV auf Waldwege gelenkt, weg von den neugierigen Augen von Passanten. Trotz seiner anfänglichen Ungläubigkeit ob der sorglosen, leichtsinnigen Art des Jägers hatte Dean ihn doch sofort äußerst sympathisch gefunden. Harold war älter als der Winchester. Etwa in Bobbys Alter. Seine rauen, vom Wetter gegerbten Gesichtszüge erzählten von unzähligen Jahren harter Jagd. Doch die klaren, blauen Augen strahlten eine beständige Fröhlichkeit aus, die Dean beruhigte. Harold war auch definitiv kein Anfänger und der Hauch von stählerner Entschlossenheit, der ihn umgab sagte Dean, dass seine gutgelaunt-sorglose Art in einem einzigen Augenblick in eiserne Härte umschlagen konnte.

Castiel und Harold gesellten sich vor der Motorhaube des Autos zu ihm. Der Engel ließ James, den sie auf dem Beifahrersitz gefesselt hatten, nicht aus den Augen. Letzterer starrte die drei mit stur vorgerecktem Kinn an.

„Er hat nicht ein einziges Wort gesagt, Dean. Aber wir haben die hier in seinem Gepäck gefunden." Cass händigte ihm einen Laptop und ein Smartphone aus. Dean stellte den Laptop auf die Kühlerhaube und schaltete ihn ein, dann widmete er seine Aufmerksamkeit dem Handy. Der Sperrbildschirm leuchtet auf, ließ sich jedoch nicht entsperren. Dean ging um das Auto herum und öffnete die Beifahrertür.

„Raus da!", befahl er und zerrte James im gleichen Moment am Arm aus dem Auto. Dieser stolperte und fiel beinahe zu Boden, wurde jedoch im letzten Moment von Dean hochgerissen und mit dem Bauch voraus gegen die Hintertür gepresst. „Gib mir deinen Daumen", ordnete Dean an. Er rangelte mit den gefesselten Armen des Mannes der Schriften. James ballte die Hände zu Fäusten, so fest er konnte. Dean lehnte sich nach vorne, brachte den Mund nahe an sein Ohr und warnte mit gefährlich leiser, knurrender Stimme: „Du stehst zwischen mir und meinem Bruder. Ich werde alles tun, was nötig ist, um ihn zu finden. Ich breche dir die Daumen, wenn du nicht kooperierst. Ich schulde dir sowieso noch etwas für den Streifschuss!"

James schwieg und hielt die Fäuste hinter seinem Rücken weiter fest geschlossen.

Dean schob seinen eigenen Daumen in eine Faust seines Gefangenen. Er hakte ihn um James Daumen und zog ihn mit einem kräftigen Ruck heraus. Dem Mann der Schriften entfuhr ein Schmerzenslaut und seine Hände verkrampften sich noch mehr, doch der Daumen hing nutzlos in einem merkwürdigen Winkel herunter. Dean griff danach und drückte ihn auf die entsprechende Stelle des Bildschirms. Die Bildschirmsperre wurde aufgehoben.

„Du hattest Glück, dass ich gleich beim ersten Mal richtig geraten habe! Es hätte jeder deiner Finger sein können", bemerkte Dean mit harter, kalter Stimme, als er James zurück ins Auto schob.

Er schloss die Tür, dann widmete er sich wieder dem Telefon. Zunächst setzte er die Security-Einstellungen zurück und hob die Bildschirmsperre auf. Dann sah er sich die ungelesene Nachricht von einem Kontakt namens T. Bevell an.

 _ **Bist du schon gelandet?**_

Deans Daumen schwebte über dem Anruf-Symbol, doch bevor er drücken konnte, legte sich sanft Castiels Hand auf seinen Arm. Dean sah auf.

„Dean, du darfst sie nicht anrufen."

„Warum nicht?"

„Denke darüber nach: Sie werden nicht dich erwarten, sondern ihn", Castiel nickte zu James hinüber, "und er wird sie sicher nicht für uns anrufen. Du willst doch nicht, dass sie Sam irgendetwas antun, weil wir übereilt gehandelt haben."

„Was heißt das? Das wir gar nichts tun?", zischte Dean.

„Nein. Wir finden heraus, was wir können, und arbeiten damit. Wir wissen nicht, wo Sam ist. Das müssen wir zuallererst herausfinden. Aber wir brauchen auch etwas Zeit, um unseren nächsten Zug zu planen!"

„Wenn sie keine Antwort von ihm erhalten, wissen sie ohnehin, dass etwas nicht stimmt!", hielt Dean dagegen. Seine Frustration war ihm deutlich anzuhören.

„Schicke ihnen eine Nachricht, die uns etwas Zeit verschafft", schlug Cass vor. Dean nickte. Seine Finger huschten über die Tasten.

 **Sind gelandet. Mussten anhalten – D. macht Probleme. Melde mich später.**

Er sendete die Nachricht ab und steckte das Handy ein.

„Also, was jetzt? Wie finden wir heraus, wo Sam ist?", wandte sich Dean an den Engel.

Beide drehten sich zu Harold um, als dieser sich vernehmlich räusperte. Er war hinter den Land Rover getreten und öffnete den Kofferraum. Als Castiel und Dean zu ihm traten, sahen sie, dass ein bewusstloser junger Mann, kaum älter als 25, darin lag.

„Ihr habt net geglaubt, ich wär der richtiche Fahrer, oda? Schätz, der Kolleche hier is a bissl g´sprächiger als der andre. Mit ´n bissl Überzeugungsarbeit…" James sah sie grinsend an. Selbst auf Deans Gesicht stahl sich ein Lächeln, als er dem Jäger auf die Schulter Klopfte.

„Harold, du bist genial! Wir brauchen einen ruhigen Ort, an den wir uns für eine Weile zurückziehen können, um uns zu sortieren und zu planen." Ein Hauch von Genugtuung durchfuhr Dean. Sie kamen Sam immer näher. Es würde nicht mehr lange dauern.

oOo

 **Kensington, London**

Die Tür zu Sams Zelle öffnete sich ohne Vorwarnung. Toni trat hindurch und schloss sie hinter sich wieder sorgfältig. Das Klicken der Automatischen Türverriegelung hallte durch den Raum. Sam sah Toni kurz an, als sie auf ihn zutrat, doch sogleich trat ein distanzierter Ausdruck in seine Augen und er drehte den Kopf zurück, richtete Blicklose Augen wieder an die Decke. Thomas hatte ihn vor einer Stunde oder so zurück nach unten gebracht. Dabei hatte er Sam dafür gelobt, dass er sich nicht wehrte, während sie in seine persönliche Hölle hinabstiegen. Er war körperlich immer noch unglaublich schwach, aber er hatte auch einfach nicht mehr die emotionale Kraft, zu kämpfen. Wo lag der Sinn darin? Es gab nichts mehr, wofür es sich noch zu kämpfen lohnte. Was kümmerte es ihn noch, wenn die Welt brannte?

„Heute Nacht liegt einiges an Arbeit vor uns, Sam", bemerkte Toni, als sie vor ihm stand. Sie lächelte auf ihn hinab und streichelte mit ihren Fingern sanft über seinen Arm. Er bewegte sich nicht, zeigte keinerlei Reaktion. Einmal mehr war er auf den Tisch gefesselt. Metallbänder fixierten seine Handgelenke und Fußknöchel. „Doch bevor wir beginnen, möchte ich, dass du weißt, dass ich dich heute nicht bitten werde, ja zu sagen. Ich kann warten. Ich habe jetzt schon so lange gewartet, und eine Nacht mehr macht da keinen Unterschied – denkst du nicht?"

Während Toni redete, ging sie durch den Raum und bereitete ihr Werkzeug vor. Sam blickte weiterhin an die Decke. „Ich denke jedoch, dass es eine Lektion gibt, die du heute lernen musst. Du hast mich enttäuscht. Du hast versucht zu entkommen." Ein kurzer Blick von Sam war ihr Antwort genug. Mit angespannten Kiefernmuskeln schluckte er mehrmals nervös. Toni beugte sich dicht über ihn und streichelte mit einer Hand durch seine Haare. „Thomas hat mir nichts verraten. Das musste er auch gar nicht. Ich _kenne_ dich, Sam. Natürlich musstest du versuchen zu entkommen. Ich habe nichts anderes erwartet. Ich bin jedoch etwas enttäuscht, dass deine Planung so schlecht war. Wo war die übliche Winchester-Action?" Toni klang aufrichtig enttäuscht. Sie wandte sich ab und hantierte mit etwas. Das plötzliche, laut zischende Geräusch ließ Sam zusammenzucken. Er kannte es nur zu gut.

„Heute Nacht werde ich dich also eine Lektion lehren. Du wirst die Lektion lernen und dann wirst du darüber nachdenken." Toni senkte die blaue Flamme des Bunsenbrenners so, dass sie zwar nicht Sams Haut berührte, dafür aber die Metallfessel über seinem Knöchel. „Du wirst über all die Leute nachdenken, die du retten kannst, wenn du ja sagst." Das Metall wurde warm. „Du wirst darüber nachdenken, wie du das hier für uns beide beenden kannst – mit nur einem einzigen kleinen Wort." Obwohl er wusste, dass es nutzlos war, wand sich Sam und versuchte, seine Haut von dem sich schnell erhitzenden Metall weg zu ziehen. „Das ist alles, was ich will, Sam. Ein kleines Ja. Und wenn du mir dieses Ja gibst, werde ich dir etwas erzählen, das dir gefallen wird. Aber nicht heute Nacht." Er konnte sich nicht bewegen, konnte der sengenden Hitze nicht entkommen, die seine Haut umschloss.

Eine einzelne Träne löste sich aus seinem Augenwinkel, während er weiter an die Decke starrte.

oOo

 **South Downs National Park, Hampshire**

Die Hütte roch nach Holz und Pinien. In dem Sanften Licht der Lampen, die den Raum erhellten, und in der angenehmen Wärme überkam Dean fast so etwas wie ein Gefühl der Heimeligkeit, was er 4500 km von zuhause nicht für möglich gehalten hätte.

Harold hatte sich als unschätzbar wertvoller Verbündeter erwiesen. Mithilfe seiner Jäger-Kollegen hatte er diese Hütte aufgetan, die sie nun nutzten, um ihren nächsten Schritt zu planen. James war in einem der Schlafzimmer gefesselt. Im anderen waren Castiel und Harold mit dem ursprünglichen Fahrer des Wagens zugange. Dean hatte beim Verhör helfen wollen, aber Harold hatte angemerkt, dass Dean wahrscheinlich am Besten im Umgang mit dem Computer war. Normalerweise hasste er Recherche, aber er würde alles tun, was sie irgendwie weiter brachte.

Er hätte seine Wut auf den Mann der Schriften beim Verhör sowieso nicht unter Kontrolle halten können.

Und so saß er seit einer Stunde vor James Laptop und versuchte ihn zu hacken. Er hatte bereits jede Technik von Charlie angewendet, an die er sich erinnern konnte. Der Prozess war zäh und frustrierend. Die Art von Arbeit, die Sam vermutlich in fünf Minuten erledigt hätte. Dean lehnte sich zurück während der neueste Algorithmus seine Arbeit verrichtete. Sein Knie hüpfte kontinuierlich auf und ab und seine Arme waren krampfhaft vor seiner Brust verschränkt. Geduld gehörte weniger denn je zu seinen Stärken.

Ein Balken am unteren Bildschirmrand leuchtete auf. Dann entsperrte sich der Bildschirm endlich und gab den Blick auf den Desktop frei. Ja! Endlich! Dean lehnte sich mit neuem Enthusiasmus vor. Er begann unverzüglich, sich durch die Ordner und Dateien zu arbeiten, auf der Suche nach etwas nützlichem. Dabei stieß er einige male auf den Namen Jonathan Markham. Offensichtlich war er das Oberhaupt der Britischen Männer der Schriften. Sein Name zierte einige offiziell aussehende Dokumente. In anderen Dokumenten fand er den Namen Toni Bevell.

Dean hatte einen Namen.

Sie waren Sam wieder einen Schritt näher. Als Dean einen der Ordner Schloss, blieb sein Blick an einem Icon im linken oberen Bildschirmrand hängen. Es trug die Unterschrift „Kamera 1". Mit einem Doppelklick darauf öffnete Dean ein Fenster. Auf einem zunächst schwarzen Bildschirm informierte ihn der Computer mit weißer Schrift, dass die Verbindung hergestellt wurde. Nach kurzer Wartezeit baute sich ein Bild auf. Obgleich die Aufzeichnung schwarz-weiß war, war das Bild erstaunlich klar und scharf. Dean beugte sich näher heran. Die Kamera war in der Ecke eines hell erleuchteten, leeren Raumes Positioniert. Lediglich in der Mitte des Raumes stand eine Frau mit einer streng aussehenden Haarfrisur neben einem Tisch. Dean kniff die Augen zusammen, um besser sehen zu können. Die Frau hatte ihren Rücken zur Kamera gewandt. Aber sie war es auch nicht, die Deans Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog.

Jemand lag auf dem Tisch.

Und seine Bewegungen waren schwach und zuckend.

oOo

 **Kensington, London**

In seinen Lungen brannte ein Feuer, schlimmer als alles was er je gespürt hatte. Die sengende Hitze breitete sich durch seine Adern aus, leckte mit züngelnden Flammen durch seinen Körper. Sein Brustkorb erbebte, bäumte sich in wilder Verzweiflung auf, in dem vergeblichen Bemühen, den Sauerstoff einzusaugen, der seinem Körper verweigert wurde. Sein Rücken presste gegen das kalte Metall unter ihm, das die Hitze seines Körpers noch nicht ganz aufgenommen hatte.

Vielleicht würde er diesmal sterben.

Ein ersticktes Stöhnen entrang sich unweigerlich seiner Kehle. Eiskaltes Wasser rann sein Kinn hinab, bahnte sich einen Weg durch die dichten Bartstoppeln, die seine Wangen bedeckten. Seine Arme und Beine zuckten unkontrolliert, die Gelenke scheuerten an den rauen Handschellen, die sich in die weiche Haut gruben.

Es gab nur eines, das schlimmer war als das brennende Feuer in seinen Lungen und das erstickende Wasser.

Eine Qual, die heißer brannte, durchdringender war, ihn vollständig einhüllte. Selbst die Prüfungen zur Schließung der Höllentore hatten keinen solch brennenden Schmerz verursacht - und er konnte dieses Feuer noch immer durch seine Adern kriechen spüren, wenn er nur daran dachte.

Nein, das Brennen in seinen Lungen verzehrte ihn nicht vollständig.

Der Druck wurde von seinem Gesicht genommen, kalte Luft streifte seine durchweichte Haut. Seine Lungen wollten atmen, aber das Wasser verstopfte seine Kehle. Mit ersticktem Husten und Röcheln versuchte er, es aus zu spucken, den Kopf zur Seite gedreht, bis er schließlich gierig den dringend benötigten Sauerstoff in seine brennenden Lungen saugen konnte.

Doch der alles durchdringende Schmerz war noch immer da.

Er reichte so viel tiefer als körperliche Qualen. Er war schwerwiegender als alles, was er je erleiden musste. Er war ein Teil von ihm. Der Schmerz würde ihn nie verlassen. Niemals enden. Selbst wenn er aufhören würde, zu existieren, war er sich sicher, dass der Schmerz sich trotzdem immer noch weiter ausbreiten würde.

Tonis Gesicht schwebte über ihm. Sie lächelte auf ihn hinab. Dann tunkte sie den Lappen wieder in den Eimer, langsam, genüsslich. Der Schmerz und die Verzweiflung hüllten Sam vollständig ein.

 _Ich bin stolz auf uns._

Dean würde nicht mehr stolz sein. Er wäre so sehr von ihm enttäuscht. Dieses Wissen brannte in seinem Inneren. Es zehrte ihn auf. Doch dies hier war das Ende. Sein Bruder würde ihn nicht retten, und er konnte sich nicht selbst retten. Das war´s. Er konnte nicht mehr.

Er sah zu Toni hinauf. Seine Lippen zitterten, vor Kälte und vor Angst vor dem, was er akzeptieren musste. Tränen rannen über seine Wangen und vermischten sich mit dem Wasser.

„Bitte", stieß er kläglich, mit gebrochener Stimme hervor. Jedweder Kampfgeist hatte ihn verlassen. Toni lächelte nur und drückte den triefenden Lappen auf sein Gesicht. Befriedigt hörte sie auf Sams erstickte Schreie, als er vergeblich nach Luft rang.

oOo

 **South Downs National Park, Hampshire**

"Bitte!"

Ein unmenschliches Heulen drang durch die Hütte bis ins Schlafzimmer. Castiel stürzte ins Wohnzimmer, wo er Dean vorfand, das Gesicht vor Horror verzerrt, die Augen, voller Qual, auf den Laptop gerichtet. Der klagende Laut, der sich seiner Brust entrang, klang verzweifelter, als alles was der Engel je gehört hatte.

„Dean! Was ist los?", fragte er alarmiert. Er griff nach seinem Freund, der vor ihm stand, den Laptop mit Todesgriff umklammert. Und als Deans Beine nachgaben, fiel der Engel mit ihm zu Boden. Der Computer glitt aus Deans Händen und der Jäger schlang die Arme um seinen Oberkörper, als versuche er sich selbst Halt zu geben. Das Klagen ging in Schluchzen über. Deans Augen waren unverwandt auf den Bildschirm gerichtet. Castiel griff danach und drehte ihn so, dass er etwas sah.

Er verstand sofort.

Sie sahen, wie Sam sich aufbäumte, als er auf dem Tisch ertrank. Sie hörten Laute des Erstickens, während eine Frauenstimme erklärte, dass dies eine Lektion sei, die er lernen müsse.

Cass schlug den Laptopdeckel zu und schob das Gerät zur Seite. Als Dean danach greifen wollte, nahm er sein Gesicht in beide Hände. Der Jäger reagierte nicht, also schüttelte Castiel ihn leicht und sagte wiederholt seinen Namen, bis die Augen seines Freundes schließlich die seinen suchten.

„Was haben sie ihm angetan, Cass?", flüsterte Dean mit erstickter Stimme.

„Wir sind so nahe dran, Dean", versuchte der Engel ihn zu beruhigen. Er hatte keine wirklichen Worte des Trostes anzubieten. Dean schüttelte den Kopf, entzog sich Castiel.

„Wir sind nicht nah _genug_ , Cass. Die _bringen ihn um_!" Wut durchflutete Dean. Er rappelte sich auf und stapfte auf das zweite Schlafzimmer zu. Mit Wucht stieß er die Tür auf stürzte sich auf James. Er legte seine ganze Kraft und Wut in den Schlag. Seine Faust donnerte auf James Wange nieder. Dean fühlte Knochen unter der Wucht zersplittern, aber alles was er hörte, war das Rauschen des Blutes in seinen Ohren.

„Ist es das, was ihr die ganze Zeit gemacht habt? WO IST ER?!", brüllte Dean. Er holte ein zweites Mal aus, ein drittes Mal. Blut rann James aus der Nase und sprudelte aus einer Platzwunde auf seiner Wange.

„Dean, STOPP!", schrie Cass und schlang von hinten die Arme um den Jäger. Dean zappelte und brüllte den Mann vor sich an. „Das hilft uns nicht weiter!", versuchte der Engel Dean zur Vernunft zu bringen. Er zog ihn rückwärts, weg von dem nun ohnmächtigen Mann der Schriften.

„Lass mich los, Cass!", zischte Dean. Er zappelte vergeblich in Castiels eisernem Griff. „Er ist ein toter Mann! HÖRST DU MICH? MENSCH ODER NICHT – DU UND DIESE HURE, IHR WERDET BRENNEN!"

oOo

Hallo liebe Leser  
Der Harold aus Winchester Mythologies Geschichte spricht in einem starken englischen Dialekt. (Nachdem ich selbst enge Kontakte nach England habe, kann ich euch sagen, wenn jemand mit so einem Dialekt erst mal so richtig los legt, könnte er genauso gut klingonisch sprechen. Aber das ist bei uns in Deutschland ja nicht anders.) Jedenfalls habe ich beschlossen, Harold in der deutschen Version ein bisschen fränkisch reden zu lassen. Aber nicht zu sehr. Als ich grade das heutige Kapitel korrigiert habe, habe ich festgestellt, dass ich es in der ursprünglichen Übersetzung etwas übertrieben hatte. Wer nicht gerade aus dem schönen Franken kommt, wie ich, hätte dem ganzen vielleicht nicht mehr so viel Sinn entnehmen können. Ihr könnt euch aber vorstellen, das ALLE p´s zu b´s werden, alle k´s zu g´s und alle t´s zu d´s, wie wir Franken das gerne tun.

Über eure Reviews freue übrigens nicht nur ich mich, sondern auch Winchester Mythology, der ich die Feedbacks natürlich wiederum ins englische übersetzte. Also danke dafür auch von ihr!


	11. Chapter 11

Kapitel 11

oOo

„Holding on, we´ll make it to the dawn

It´ll be here before long"

The Hammer´s Coming Down, Nickelback

"Wir halten aus, wir werden es bis zur Morgendämmerung schaffen.

Sie wird bald da sein."

The Hammer´s Coming Down, Nickelback

oOo

 **South Downs National Park, Hampshire**

Dean war regelrecht angsteinflößend! Mit einem wilden, unkontrollierten Knurren bleckte er die Zähne und in seinen Augen blitzte eine rohe Wut auf, wie Castiel sie noch nie in seinem Freund gesehen hatte. Nicht einmal, als er unter dem Fluch des Males stand und nach Charlys Tod getobt hatte. Und Dean hatte ihn an diesem Tag fast umgebracht!

Der Engel war nicht unbedingt überzeugt davon, dass er jetzt gerade vor Dean in seinem blinden Zorn in Sicherheit war.

„Er weiß, wo Sam ist! Und während du hier stehst und _ihn_ _beschützt_ , geht Sam durch die Hölle!", grollte Dean mit gefletschten Zähnen. Cass zuckte unter seiner Wortwahl zusammen, aber er wusste, Deans Wut war nicht wirklich auf ihn gerichtet.

Er stand vor der Tür zu James Zimmer und ließ den Jäger nicht vorbei, der durchs Wohnzimmer stampfte, die Arme starr an seine Seiten gepresst. Deans Fäuste öffneten und schlossen sich unablässig. Castiel hatte keine Zweifel daran, dass Deans Drohung mehr als ernst gemeint war und dass er im Moment wortwörtlich alles war, was zwischen James und einem extrem schmerzhaften Tod für ihn stand. Doch Cass konnte das nicht zulassen. Nicht wegen James – er würde ihn liebend gerne höchstpersönlich mit seiner himmlischen Macht niederstrecken – sondern um Deans Willen. Ja, Dean hatte schon Menschen getötet, aber er war kein Mörder. Und der Engel würde ihn jetzt nicht zu einem werden lassen.

„Und wenn du ihn umbringst, erfahren wir gar nichts. Geh und _beruhige dich_ , Dean. Du musst! Das weißt du selbst. So bist du niemandem von Nutzen", erwiderte der Engel mit besänftigender Stimme. „Du musst klar denken könne. Bitte. Für Sam."

Sammy.

Eine kristallklare Erinnerung an seinen Bruder durchtrennte den Vorhang der Wut, der Deans Geist umhüllt hatte. Vor seinen Augen sah er, wie Sammy ihn anlachte, eine Tube Sekundenkleber in der Hand. Mit breitem Grübchenlächeln grinste er ihn an, der Schalk blitzte in seinen Augen und Dean konnte fast Sams sorgenfreies Lachen in seinen Ohren hören.

Plötzlich war die Hütte zu eng, zu erdrückend.

Dean torkelte zur Tür, riss sie auf und polterte nach draußen in die kalte Nachtluft. Er stolperte vorwärts, bis ihm eine alte, breite Eiche den Weg versperrte. Mit beiden Händen hielt er sich an ihrer rauen Rinde fest, während ihm vollends klar wurde, dass sein Bruder dem, was er gerade gesehen hatte, seit Monaten – _Monaten!_ – ausgesetzt war. Die Erinnerung an den lachenden Sam vermischten sich in seinem Kopf mit den Bildern der Überwachungskamera, den verzweifelten, erstickten Lauten, den erbärmlichen, schwachen Bewegungen die sein kleiner Bruder gemacht hatte.

Etwas explodierte in Dean. Er schlug zu. Wieder und wieder und immer wieder. Die Rinde bekam Risse und bröselte ab, wo seine Knöchel ein ums andere Mal zuschlugen, mit der vollen Brutalität der unsäglichen Wut und Verzweiflung, die in ihm brodelte. Blut floss und tropfte aus den Wunden, die das Holz in seine Haut riss und färbte den Baum rot. Schließlich verebbten die Schläge und er sank auf die Knie, atmete schwer und versuchte, die Tränen zurück zu halten, die sich in seinen brennenden Augen sammelten. Sein Magen verkrampfte sich und er erbrach das bisschen Essen, das er vor einer Weile zu sich genommen hatte.

Er musste sich zusammenreißen. Er musste!

Sammy brauchte ihn.

oOo

 **Kensington, London**

Thomas betrat die Zelle mit einem Tablett auf den Händen. Alles war wie zuvor, und das gab ihm ein beruhigendes Gefühl der Ruhe. Keine Dramen mehr, die stümperhafte Ausbruchsversuche beinhalteten. Er hatte Toni nichts von Sams Flucht erzählt. Das war auch gar nicht nötig gewesen. Das würde sie ohnehin wissen – das hatte sie gewusst – und sie brauchte Thomas nicht, um sie darauf aufmerksam zu machen. Das hätte nur herablassend gewirkt. Und herablassend wollte er keinesfalls wirken. Nicht bei Toni.

Und doch tat ihm Sam immer noch leid. Es war gänzlich seine eigene Schuld, dass er sich in dieser Situation befand. Das war es, was Thomas am frustrierendsten fand: Sam hatte so lange gegen alles angekämpft, statt die Situation einfach zu akzeptieren wie sie war, und es sich selbst damit so schwer gemacht. Er hatte Toni zum Handeln gezwungen. Sie tat nur, was nötig war.

Thomas stellte das Tablett auf den kleinen Tisch und fischte seine Schlüssel aus der grauen Jackettasche. Sie klimperten leise, als er die Vorhängeschlösser an den Metallfesseln um Sams Arme und Beine öffnete. Sam sagte kein Wort, während er sich um ihn herum bewegte, aber er verzog den Mund zu einer kurzen Grimasse, als Thomas das Metall über seinen beiden Knöcheln anhob.

Die Haut darunter was gerötet, offen, und warf Blasen. Die unschönen Wunden formten Halbkreise um beide Knöchel, genau da, wo das Metall sie umschlossen hatte. Thomas beugte sich nach vorne und inspizierte beide genauer. Als er sich wieder aufrichtete zog er den Tisch auf Armeslänge an Sam heran. Dann umfasste er Sams Handgelenk und half ihm, sich aufzusetzen.

„Ich bin gleich zurück. Ich muss eine Salbe für diese Blasen holen. Du fängst schon mal an zu essen, während ich weg bin", wies Thomas den erschöpften jungen Mann an und gestikulierte zu dem Sandwich auf dem Tisch. Dann drehte er sich um und verließ den Raum, schloss die Tür sorgfältig hinter sich.

Sam zuckte zusammen, als er seine Zehen bewegte. Die Sehnen unter seiner Haut schmerzten an den Knöcheln. Er war so verdammt müde. Müde und erschöpft. Er fühlte sich … stumpf. Das war fast schon eine Erleichterung. Als wären seine Entscheidungen nicht mehr wirklich seine. Der Schmerz pulsierte durch ihn, aber das war auch schon alles.

Vielleicht würde auch der Schmerz verschwinden, wenn er ja sagte. Der alles verschlingende Schmerz über den Verlust seines Bruders wurde einfach nicht weniger, er war schlimmer als alles, was Toni ihm antat. Und er hielt es einfach nicht aus.

Nicht mehr.

Sam saß da, rieb seine Hände und dachte nach. In Gedanken versunken wie er war nahm er kaum war, dass Thomas zurückgekommen war, bis der ältere Mann sich vernehmlich räusperte. Sam hob müde den Blick und sah, dass Thomas vorwurfsvoll auf ihn herab starrte.

„Was habe ich dir gerade gesagt, was du tun sollst?", schimpfte er. Mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen drückte seine Miene größte Missbilligung aus. Sam sagte nichts, griff jedoch nach einem halben Sandwich. Er nahm einen Bissen und würgte ihn hinunter.

Thomas nickte und sagte in lobendem Ton: „Gut. Gut gemacht, Sam." Dann stellte er das mitgebrachte Verbandsmaterial zwischen Sams Füßen auf den Tisch. Er tauchte einen Lappen in eine Schale mit Wasser. Das Plätschern des Wassers ließ Sams Herz hektisch in seiner Brust schlagen. Zu sehr erinnerte es ihn an Tonis Folter vor einigen Stunden. Doch Thomas bemerkte nichts davon, als er den Lappen auswrang und ihn sanft um Sams rechten Knöchel schlang. Der Winchester sog scharf die Luft ein, als der kalte Lappen die rohe Haut berührte. Er ließ das Sandwich zurück auf den Teller fallen und ballte die Hände zu Fäusten, presste die Augen zu und wartete verzweifelt darauf, dass die Schmerzwellen nachließen, die ihn durchrollten.

„Sam!", sagte Thomas in warnendem Ton.

Sam blickte ihn unter den Locken hervor an, die über seine Augen gefallen waren. Mühsam stieß er hervor: „Ich werde essen, ich verspreche es. Aber nicht, während du das tust. Ich übergebe mich sonst." Ein stöhnen entrang sich seiner Kehle und sein Magen rebellierte bereits. Thomas Mund drückte zwar Missbilligung aus, doch er nickte.

„Leg dich hin und stell die Beine auf!", ordnete er an. Sam tat, wie ihm geheißen war. Er ließ sich auf die harte Tischfläche zurückfallen und stellte die Füße flach auf. Thomas entfernte den Lappen. Als erneute das Geräusch von plätscherndem Wasser an seine Ohren drang, tat er sein Bestes, um die Panik zu unterdrücken. Doch er konnte das gequälte Stöhnen nicht verhindern, dass sich seiner Kehle entrang, als Thomas seinen anderen Knöchel mit einem Lappen umhüllte. Dann schlang er einen weiteren nassen Stoffstreifen um den ersten Knöchel und hielt beide fest. Sam fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch die Haare und klammerte sich darin fest, als der Schmerz abwechselnd nachließ und wieder aufflammte, in pulsierenden Wellen der Qual. Manchmal war die Behandlung der Wunden schlimmer, als die Folter selbst.

„Wie kannst du das nur tun?" Die gemurmelten Worte waren seinem Mund entronnen, bevor ihm auch nur bewusst war, dass er sie laut ausgesprochen hatte. Er brauchte eine Ablenkung von dem höllischen Brennen.

„Das ist so, als würdest du einen Vogel fragen, wie er fliegt."

„Du stellst nichts, was sie tut, in Frage", flüsterte Sam in vorwurfsvollem Ton, die Worte bitter.

Die Lappen wurden entfernt, das Wasser plätscherte, sein Herz hämmerte.

„Das würde ich so nicht sagen, ganz und gar nicht. Ich stelle viele Fragen", erwiderte Thomas. Er drückte die Lappen erneut auf die Blasen und Sam sog erneut scharf die Luft ein. „Am Ende ist es eine Frage des Vertrauens."

„Wie kannst du nur so blind sein?"

Der Stoff wurde ein bisschen fester gegen seine Knöchel gepresst.

„Ich glaube, das ist eine unfaire Beschuldigung, Sam. Ich bin beileibe nicht blind. Ich sehe alles." Thomas Ton blieb ruhig.

„Also ignorierst du es bewusst."

„Nein. Wie kann ich es so ausdrücken, dass du es verstehst?" Thomas war für einen Moment still, überlegte, dann fuhr er fort: „Du liebtest Dean, richtig? Du hast alles für ihn getan? Selbst dann, wenn du wusstest, dass sein Handeln in den Augen anderer falsch war, hast du doch nicht aufgehört, an ihn zu glauben. Du warst nicht blind. Du hast ihm nur mehr vertraut, als irgendjemandem sonst."

Sam rutschte unbehaglich auf dem Tisch umher. Er wollte nicht, dass seine Beziehung zu Dean mit _ihnen_ verglichen wurde.

„Ich glaube mit ganzem Herzen an das, was sie tut. Miss Toni möchte eine bessere Welt erschaffen – eine sicherere Welt. Ich habe Vertrauen in ihre Vision. Durch das, was sie hier tut, wird sie genau das erreichen. Du siehst es vielleicht noch nicht. Unglücklicherweise kann jemand, der so selbstsüchtig ist wie du, nicht begreifen, was es heißt, zum Wohle aller zu handeln, etwas für die Menschheit zu tun."

„Selbstsüchtig?" Sam erstickte fast an dem Wort. Hätte er noch die Kraft gehabt zu lachen, hätte er es vermutlich getan.

„Ja, selbstsüchtig. Du hättest uns allen das hier ersparen können, wenn du vor Monaten die richtige Wahl getroffen hättest. Aber das hast du nicht. Du warst arrogant. Diese letzten Monate waren die Strafe für deine Selbstgerechtigkeit. Sie haben dich gereinigt – kannst du das nicht fühlen? Glaubst du nicht, dass es an der Zeit ist, das richtige zu tun? Beende das hier, Sam. Lass uns die Welt zu einem besseren Ort machen. Ich weiß nicht, wie dein Leben früher ausgesehen hat, aber ich kann mir vorstellen, dass du einstmals daran geglaubt hast, Menschen zu retten. Du hast so viele Kreaturen gejagt, dass das einer deiner Beweggründe gewesen sein muss. Sage ja. Sei derjenige, der uns alle rettet. Wofür kämpfst du denn noch?"

Sam antwortete nicht. Thomas entfernte die Lappen und Sam lag still da, als er die Wunden verband. Er zuckte nicht einmal mehr. Er fühlte kaum, was der Mann tat. Thomas hatte Recht. Er hatte all das hier verdient. Für all die Dinge, die er getan hatte. Für all die Menschen, die gestorben waren, weil er einen Fehler nach dem anderen gemacht hatte. Für all diejenigen, die gelitten hatten, weil er die Apokalypse hervorgerufen hatte. Weil er die Dunkelheit befreit hatte. Weil er die Prüfungen zur Schließung der Höllentore nicht beenden konnte. All seine furchtbar falschen Entscheidungen hatten ihn schließlich hier her geführt, zu diesem Moment. Keine dieser Entscheidungen hatte letztendlich Dean gerettet. Dean war tot, in der Leere. Er würde seinen Bruder nie wieder sehen.

„ _Es geht darum, dass ich an meine Familie glaube."_

Seine eigenen Worte klangen ihm in den Ohren. Er hatte durchgehalten, wegen seines Glaubens. Aber sein Glaube war verloren. Es gab niemanden mehr, an den er glauben konnte.

 _Wofür kämpfst du denn noch?_

Thomas packte das Verbandsmaterial zusammen und ging auf die Tür zu. Doch er blieb noch einmal stehen, als Sam mit tonloser, besiegter Stimme sprach:

„Sag ihr: ja."

„Das werde ich", lächelte Thomas. „Du triffst die richtige Entscheidung, Sam. Iss dein Sandwich, du wirst deine Kraft brauchen."

oOo

 **South Downs National Park, Hampshire**

Der Junge leckte sich nervös über die Lippen. Ein feiner Schweißfilm glänzte auf seiner Oberlippe. Er rutschte unbehaglich auf dem hölzernen Stuhl hin- und her, die Hände so krampfhaft im Schoß gefaltet, dass die Knöchel weiß hervor traten. Bisher hatte der Mann mit dem Yorkshire-Akzent nur mit ihm geredet – ihn nicht angefasst – aber er hatte eine verstörende Aura an sich, die den Jungen zutiefst verunsicherte. Der Yorkshire-Typ war jedoch bei weitem nicht der Schlimmste. Nein, am Meisten Angst hatte er vor dem Mann, der jetzt herein kam, gemessenen Schrittes. Langsam. Seine Präsenz füllte den gesamten Raum aus, als er hoch aufragend vor dem Jungen stand. Seine drohende Gestalt blockierte das Licht, das durch die Tür drang und warf dunkle Schatten über ihn.

Der Junge fing an zu zittern.

Der Mann kam noch einen Schritt näher, beugte sich nach vorne, stützte sich mit den Händen auf die hölzernen Armlehnen des Stuhles. Die Muskeln seiner Unterarme traten angespannt hervor, als er sein Gesicht nahe an das des Jungen brachte. Dieser wich zurück, soweit es die Stuhllehne in seinem Rücken zuließ.

„Ich werde nicht fair spielen und ich werde nicht verhandeln. Deine Organisation hält meinen Bruder gefangen und ich werde tun, was immer auch nötig ist, um ihn zurück zu bekommen. Ich habe bessere Monster für weniger getötet. Ich habe kein Problem damit, dich, und jeden der mir im Weg steht, Stück für Stück auseinander zu nehmen. Du bist nur ein Kollateralschaden. Die Frage ist: Willst du dich mir wirklich in den Weg stellen?" Der Mann Sprach die Worte in einem tiefen, knurrenden Ton. Seine kalten, grünen Augen starrten drohen und unbewegt, ohne auch nur zu blinzeln, in die des Jungen. Es wäre weniger beängstigend gewesen, wäre der Mann schreiend und tobend herein gestürmt. Doch so? Der Junge hatte nicht den geringsten Zweifel an der Aufrichtigkeit seiner Worte.

oOo

Ein leises Stimmengemurmel drang durch die Wände, doch James konnte nicht verstehen, was gesprochen wurde. Er hatte jedoch eine recht gute Vorstellung davon, was vor sich ging. Offensichtlich war Dean kein Idiot. Er wusste, auf welches Pferd er setzen musste, welchen der Männer der Schriften er brechen konnte. Dieser idiotische Junge würde alles ruinieren. Alles, wofür sie gearbeitet hatten.

Das durfte James nicht zulassen.

Und doch konnte er sich nicht befreien, so sehr er es auch versuchte. Verdammter Winchester. Selbst der gebrochene Daumen half ihm nicht. Es war zum Verrücktwerden. Er war für das hier ausgebildet, und doch hatte es Dean irgendwie geschafft, ihn zu überwältigen. Diese Erniedrigung war so unerträglich. Und jetzt lief ihm auch noch die Zeit davon. Der Bengel im angrenzenden Zimmer würde dem Jäger vermutlich jeden Moment alles erzählen, was dieser wissen wollte. Er wusste zwar nichts außer Standorte, aber das war genug, um alles zu zerstören. Und er war nicht ausgebildet, um Verhören standzuhalten. Er war nur ein Laufbursche. Ein Wegwerfgegenstand.

James blieb nur eine letzte Möglichkeit.

Er ließ die Zunge über seine Backenzähne gleiten, bis sie das erreichte, was sein rechter unterer Weisheitszahn hätte sein sollen. Die Oberfläche fühlte sich anders an, als seine anderen Zähne. Glatt und flach. Mit einem dreh der Zunge fand er den winzigen Haken an der Außenseite des Zahnes, der die Oberfläche aufklappen ließ. Augenblicklich rann eine warme Flüssigkeit aus der Zahnhöhle auf seine Zunge. James neigte den Kopf leicht nach vorne und achtete darauf, die Flüssigkeit nicht zu verschlucken.

„ _Et non audierunt vocem meam",_ murmelte er leise. Die Flüssigkeit erwärmte sich auf seiner Zunge, wohlig wie ein Schluck Whiskey an einem kalten Winterabend. James wartete noch einige Sekunden.

„ _Inventum_ "

Die Wärme verklang.

oOo

 **Kensington, London**

Zu sagen dass Toni entzückt war, wäre eine starke Untertreibung gewesen. Alles, worauf sie hingearbeitet hatte, trug endlich Früchte! Konnte es etwas Befriedigenderes geben? Sie war in ihrem Arbeitszimmer, wo sie unzählige Gläser und Phiolen auf ihrem Schreibtisch bereitstellte. Sie arrangierte sie sorgfältig, beinah ehrerbietig. So lange hatte sie auf diesen Moment gewartet, jetzt würde sie ihn voll auskosten. Dies war der Anfang eines neuen Zeitalters! Die Männer der Schriften würden nicht länger von inkompetenten Idioten angeführt werden. Übernatürliche Wesen würden nicht länger unkontrolliert auf der Erde wandeln. All das würde im neuen Zeitalter vorbei sein. Nur die Loyalen würden überleben.

Und Toni war eine Überlebenskünstlerin.

Sie platzierte eine große, kunstvoll verzierte Schale in der Mitte der Gläser. Ihre Finger glitten sanft über das glatte, dunkle Holz. Die Innenseite war aus Walnussholz gefertigt, dunkel und makellos. Doch es war die Außenseite, die sie bewunderte. Perfekt detailgetreu geformte Arme und Hände verschlangen sich ineinander, streckten sich dem Rand der Schale entgegen, als würden hunderte von Armen aus der Hölle herausragen. Die Verzierungen waren geschwärzt, und doch reflektierte die polierte Oberfläche das Licht.

Toni drehte sich zu ihrem Schrank um, hielt jedoch plötzlich mitten in der Bewegung inne. Ein Schaudern durchfuhr sie.

„ _Inventum."_

James Stimme war ein leises flüstern, das durch den Raum strich. Tonis gute Laune verflüchtigte sich augenblicklich. Ihre Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten.

„Das darf doch nicht wahr sein", zischte sie mit blitzenden Augen.

oOo

 **South Downs National Park, Hampshire**

"Bitte. Ich bin nur der Fahrer. Ich weiß nichts über Sie oder Ihren Bruder", wimmerte der Junge. Seine zu Fäusten geballten Hände zitterten und die Worte sprudelten nur so aus ihm heraus: „Aber ich bin sicher Mr. Markham kann alles erklären. Ich werde Sie zu ihm bringen – keine Tricks, keine Fallen, versprochen!"

Dean sah in die panikerfüllten Augen. Ehrlich, er hatte das Gefühl, der Junge würde jeden Moment anfangen zu heulen. Dean konnte es ihm nicht verübeln. Er stieß sich vom Stuhl ab und zog den zitternden Kerl am Arm auf die Füße.

„Wenn du mich anlügst … Eines solltest du wissen: Siehst du den Kerl?" Dean nickte zu Cass hinüber. Der Blick des Jungen folgte dem seinen und landete auf dem Engel. „Er kann dich mit einer einzigen Berührung töten. Aber ich werde ihn das nicht tun lassen. Das wäre viel zu gut für deinesgleichen. Stattdessen werde ich dich auseinander nehmen. Stück … für Stück … für Stück. Habe ich mich klar genug ausgedrückt?"

Der Fahrer nickte mit trockenem Mund, zu verängstigt, um zu sprechen.

„Gut. Lass uns gehen."

oOo

 **Kensington, London**

Sie war so nah dran! Verdammter Winchester! Sie atmete langsam durch die Nase aus und zwang sich, ihre Fäuste zu entspannen. Dann strich sie mit beiden Händen ihre Haarfrisur glatt.

„Alles ist in Ordnung", murmelte sie zu sich selbst. Nachdem sie wieder zu ihrer gewohnten Ruhe zurück gefunden hatte, ging sie durch den Raum und drückte auf einen kleinen Rufknopf neben der Tür, bevor sie sich wieder ihren Zutaten auf dem Tisch zuwandte.

Sie hatte bereits begonnen, die Gläser und Phiolen in die innen mit Samt beschlagene Kiste zu packen, als Thomas erschien.

„Ist alles in Ordnung, Madam?"

„Ja, Thomas. Wir müssen unsere Pläne nur etwas ändern, fürchte ich. Es scheint, dass Dean Winchester sich als lästig herausstellt. Wir müssen das Haus räumen. Bitte kümmere dich um Sam", erklärte sie in ruhigem und präzisem Ton.

„Wird sofort erledigt. Ich werde Anna den Transport vorbereiten lassen", erwiderte Thomas mit einem Nicken, bevor er den Raum verließ.

oOo

 **Westminster, London**

Stille erfüllte den dunklen Raum. Hin- und wieder drang ein leises Geräusch von draußen herein, doch um drei Uhr Nachts war selbst London vergleichsweise ruhig. Lange, schwere Vorhänge schlossen das Mondlicht aus. Lediglich zwei winzige, matt silberne Lichtstreifen stahlen sich an den Seiten hervor. Das Innere des Raumes war warm und gemütlich, und der selig schlummernde Mann in dem großen, weichen Bett atmete sanft und gleichmäßig.

Bis eine Hand sich plötzlich um seine Kehle legte und erbarmungslos zudrückte. Jonathan Markham wurde jäh ins Bewusstsein gerissen. Er riss die Augen auf und ächzte. Seine Hände schossen nach oben und er versuchte verzweifelt, an den Armen zu zerren, die ihn mit stählernem Griff hielten. Er sah die Umrisse einer Person vor sich in der Dunkelheit, bevor das Licht angeschaltet wurde. Seine weit aufgerissenen Augen starrten in vor Wut schäumende grüne. Markhams ganzer Körper erstarrte, als die Spitze einer scharfen Klinge, verziert mit Symbolen, sich in das weiche Fleisch seiner Wange bohrte, genau unter seinem Auge.

„Wo ist mein Bruder?", knurrte Dean. Er gab gerade genug Druck auf die Klinge, um die Haut zu durchstechen und einen Tropfen Blut hervorzurufen. Jonathan blickte panisch zur Tür und die Verwirrung war ihm deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben, als er einen weiteren, unbekannten Mann dort erblickte.

„Dean Winchester?", stieß er mühsam keuchend hervor, während Dean den Griff um seine Kehle noch etwas verstärkte.

„Yatzy. Und wenn du den Morgen noch erleben willst, dann rufst du besser deine Schlampe an und lässt meinen Bruder gehen!", knurrte Dean. Markhams Augenbrauen schossen verwirrt in die Höhe. Er griff erneut nach Deans Hand, in dem Versuch, den Druck um seine Kehle etwas zu lösen. Dean lockerte den Griff grade genug, um ihn sprechen zu lassen.

„Ihn gehen lassen? Sam ist kein Gefangener. Er wartet auf Sie!"

oOo

 **Kensington, London**

Das Klicken des Türschlosses riss Sam aus seinem unruhigen Schlummer. Er hätte wissen müssen, dass Toni höchst ungeduldig war, und doch hatte er auf eine letzte Nacht friedlichen Schlafes gehofft, bevor sie kam. Als er sich umdrehte, war er überrascht, stattdessen Thomas zu sehen.

„Es tut mir leid, Sam, aber wir müssen gehen", sagte er und legte diverse Gegenstände auf den Tisch. Sam richtete sich in eine sitzende Position auf und blinzelte verschlafen zu dem Mann der Schriften hinauf.

„Gehen? Wohin?"

„Es gab nur eine kleine Planänderung. Nichts, worüber du dir sorgen machen müsstest", sprach Thomas mit väterlich beruhigender Stimme, während er mit einem Paar Handschellen auf den Winchester zutrat. Sam schluckte, als er das Metall in seinen Händen sah.

„Du musst das nicht tun. Ich habe doch schon ja gesagt, nicht wahr?", bat er und wich auf der Liege zurück.

Thomas hielt inne und seufzte: „Ja, das hast du. Und obwohl ich sehr glücklich bin, dass du das getan hast, bedeutet das nicht, dass du damit mein Vertrauen verdient hast. Wir müssen gehen, und ich werde nicht zulassen, dass sich die Geschichte von neulich wiederholt. Du _wirst_ tun, was ich dir sage, auf die eine oder andere Weise, Sam! Ich habe keine Zeit für Verhandlungen. Gib mir deine Hände!"

Obwohl es gegen jede Faser seines Körpers ging, tat Sam wie ihm geheißen wurde. Da war ein Funke in Thomas Augen, den er nie zuvor gesehen hatte, und der beunruhigte ihn. Zudem tat ihm bereits genug weh. Das kalte Metall schloss sich eng um eines seiner Handgelenke. Dann zog ihm Thomas den anderen Arm auf den Rücken und fesselte ihn dort mit dem anderen Ende der Handschellen, bevor er zurück zum Tisch ging und ein Stück dünne Metallkette anhob. Sam fühlte, wie sich ein klumpen in seiner Kehle formte. Thomas trat wieder zu ihm, schlang die Kette um seine Hüften, fädelte sie durch die Handschellen und sicherte das ganze schließlich mit einem kleinen Vorhängeschloss. Er ging wirklich keinerlei Risiko ein. Der Gedanke allein ließ Sam übel werden. Was war nur geschehen? Warum mussten sie plötzlich gehen? Den Jäger beschlich das Gefühl, dass dies alles nicht geplant war. Das war an sich schon merkwürdig.

Thomas trat erneut auf ihn zu und beugte sich vor ihm nach unten.

„Nein", stöhnte Sam und zog die Füße zurück.

„Still!", maßregelte Thomas und griff nach seinem linken Unterschenkel. Er schloss die metallene Fessel um Sams Knöchel, genau über dem Verband, der die verbrannte Haut bedeckte. Sam zuckte zusammen. Der Verband stellte zwar einen gewissen Schutz vor dem harten Metall dar, aber das änderte nichts daran, dass die Fessel schmerzte. Die zweite Schelle schloss sich um seinen anderen Knöchel, beide verbunden durch eine kurze Kette, die ihm nur kleinste Schritte erlauben würde.

Sam sah auf, als Thomas ein letztes Mal auf ihn zutrat. Diesmal wand er sich so weit zurück, wie möglich. „Nein, du musst das nicht tun. Thomas, bitte, du weißt das ist nicht nötig", flehte er und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Genug, Sam! Du verschwendest unnötig Zeit!" Thomas Stimme war kalt und genervt. Er griff in Sams Haare und hielt seinen Kopf mit eisernem Griff still. Sam presste die Lippen fest zusammen, als Thomas versuchte, den zusammengeknüllten Lappen in seinen Mund zu stopfen. Er zuckte mit dem Kopf zur Seite und weigerte sich, nachzugeben. Hier ging ganz eindeutig mehr vor, als Thomas zugab. Sam wusste nicht, ob er sich Sorgen machen sollte, oder nicht, aber er würde das hier keinesfalls widerstandslos akzeptieren.

Doch Sam bemerkte nicht, wie Thomas sein Gewicht verlagerte und einen Fuß unter die Kette zwischen seinen Knöcheln hakte. Ohne Vorwarnung zog er brutal daran und schürfte so das Metall über Sams Wunden. Ein unfreiwilliger Schmerzensschrei entrang sich Sams Lungen und Thomas nutzte den Moment, um den Lappen in seinen Mund zu zwängen. Sam heulte vor Wut und Schmerz auf und starrte zu Thomas hinauf. Dieser hielt seine Hand fest auf Sams Mund gepresst, während er einen weiteren Stoffstreifen um Sams Kopf wand und damit den Knebel unverrückbar an Ort und Stelle festband.

Schließlich ließ Thomas den Gefangenen los und trat einen Schritt zurück. Er sah, wie Sam hilflos an seinen Fesseln ruckelte. „Das hast du dir selbst zuzuschreiben, Sam. Das solltest du inzwischen wissen", seufzte er, dann zog er den Winchester am Arm auf die Füße. Er führte ihn aus dem Raum. Sie kamen nur langsam voran, da die Kette Sam nur kleine, stolpernde Schritte machen ließ. Auf der Treppe erklommen sie langsam eine Stufe nach der Anderen. Wenn Sam zu fallen drohte, hielt Thomas ihn aufrecht.

Das Haus war hell erleuchtet, doch durch die Fenster sickerte bereits das erste grau kurz vor der Morgendämmerung. Thomas führte ihn zur Haustür und die Stufen hinunter direkt zu einem großen, Schwarzen Geländewagen, der dort wartete. Ein stöhnen entrang sich Sams Kehle, als Thomas den Kofferraum öffnete. Er drehte Sam zu sich herum und schob ihn nach hinten, bis er hart in selbigem landete. Vor Erschöpfung ging Sams Atem stoßweise. Thomas zwang ihn, sich hinzulegen und drehte ihn schließlich auf den Bauch, was einen weiteren, erstickten Aufschrei von Sam zur Folge hatte.

„Wie kommen wir voran, Thomas?", wollte Toni wissen, die neben ihn trat. Sam konnte sie über seine Schulter hinweg gerade so sehen.

„Wir sind fast fertig, Madam", erwiderte Thomas mit einem Lächeln. Dann wand er einen Riemen um Sams Oberschenkel und zurrte ihn fest.

„Gut. Sehr gut", erwiderte Toni und verschwand aus seinem Blickfeld. Kurz darauf drang das Geräusch der sich schließenden Fahrertür an Sams Ohren. Thomas griff in der Zwischenzeit nach einem weiteren Vorhängeschloss und verkürzte damit die Kette zwischen seinen Fußfesseln bis auf wenige Zentimeter. Dann nahm er eine letzte kurze Kette und bog Sams Beine, so dass die Füße fast seinen Hintern berührten. Er fädelte die Kette sowohl durch die Fußfesseln als auch die Handschellen und ignorierte Sams stille Proteste, als er alles mit einem Vorhängeschloss verband.

Sam wand sich hin- und her und versuchte, etwas Spielraum in seinen Fesseln zu finden. Doch sie saßen gnadenlos eng und unnachgiebig. Er würde sich nicht von der Stelle rühren, dafür hatte Thomas gesorgt.

Thomas tätschelte ihm gutmütig den Oberschenkel: „Guter Junge!"

Dann schloss er den Kofferraumdeckel und schloss Sam in die Dunkelheit.

oOo

 **Westminster, London**

Deans Hand drückte fester zu.

„Lüg mich nicht an!", schrie er.

Markham schüttelte den Kopf, seine Finger panisch um Deans Hand windend. Castiel trat vor und zog sanft am Arm des Jägers.

„Dean, hör ihn an. Zeit ist von größter Bedeutung", sprach er mit ruhiger Stimme auf seinen Freund ein. Der Winchester löste widerstrebend seinen Griff und trat einen Schritt zurück, hielt das Messer jedoch weiterhin fest in der Hand.

„Fang an zu reden!", befahl er. Jonathan setzte sich im Bett auf und massierte sich die Kehle, auf der sich bereits rote Fingerabdrücke abzeichneten. Er schloss für einen kurzen Moment die Augen, und seine ursprüngliche Panik verflüchtigte sich, als er seine Gefühle wieder unter Kontrolle brachte. Dean konnte sehen, warum er der Leiter dieser Einrichtung war.

„Sam ist nicht unser Gefangener, Dean. Er hat eine Ausbildung erhalten, um ein vollwertiges Mitglied der Männer der Schriften zu werden, statt einfach nur ein Erbe zu sein."

Markhams leiser Ausruf des Schmerzes war das einzige Geräusch im Raum, als Deans Faust mit seiner Wange kollidierte und ihn zurück auf die Matratze warf.

„Ich sagte, lüg mich nicht an! Ich dachte, ihr Männer der Schriften wärt intelligent. Du scheinst eher ziemlich blöd zu sein", grollte Dean, während er sich die Hand ausschüttelte. Markham starrte verwirrt zu ihm hinauf.

„Ich weiß, Sam ist der vernünftigere von ihnen beiden, Dean, aber das heißt nicht, dass sie zu sinnloser Gewalt greifen müssen. Ich habe keinen Grund, sie anzulügen."

„Oh, wirklich?", schnauzte Dean und der Griff um sein Messer verstärkte sich. Er hielt seine Wut nur noch mit größter Mühe unter Kontrolle. „Was war der Plan? Ihr wartet auf mich, bis ich auftauche, stellt euch lieb und nett und tut dann dasselbe mit mir?"

„Nun, ja! Wenn Sie den Männern der Schriften offiziell beitreten wollen, so wie Sam…", erwiderte Jonathan. Cass griff blitzschnell nach Deans Arm, als dieser sich auf Jonathan stürzen wollte.

„Dean, stopp! Irgendetwas ist hier nicht schlüssig, siehst du das nicht?", stieß er hervor.

Markham konnte seine Verwirrung nicht länger verbergen, als seine Augen von Dean zu Castiel wanderten. „Was _denken_ Sie denn, was hier vor sich geht?", fragte er, und seine Verwirrung war seiner Stimme deutlich anzuhören.

„Kommen sie mit nach unten, wir werden es ihnen zeigen", sagte Cass, bevor Dean etwas erwidern konnte. Jonathan nickte und kletterte aus dem Bett. Er schlüpfte in die Pantoffeln neben seinem Nachttisch und erhob sich zu seiner vollen Größe, kerzengerade aufgerichtet. Dann folgte er Castiel, während Dean dicht hinter ihm blieb.

Zusammen fanden sie ihren Weg durch das große Stadthaus, dessen Flure mit einer zeitlosen Eleganz dekoriert waren.

Als sie das Wohnzimmer betraten, verlangte Markham zu wissen: „Was soll das?"

Harold hielt Wache vor James und dem Fahrer. Letzter sah so verängstigt aus, dass Dean überrascht war, dass er sich nicht übergab. Beide Männer saßen in den eleganten Chesterfield Sesseln, die sich am offenen Kamin gegenüberstanden. Zwischen ihnen, auf einem Kaffeetischchen stand James geöffneter Laptop. James saß schweigend da und starrte stur in die kalte Feuerstelle. Er reagierte nicht einmal auf Markhams Eintreten.

„Das ist deine Chance, zu erklären, was hier vor sich geht!", sagte Dean. Er griff nach dem Laptop und drückte ihn Jonathan in die Hände. „Drück auf Play", befahl er. Jonathan runzelte die Stirn, tat aber wie ihm geheißen war. Die gespeicherte Schwarz-Weiß Aufnahme von Sam öffnete sich in einem Fenster. Dean schluckte hart, und die Kehle zog sich ihm zusammen, als er erneut den erstickten Schmerzenslauten seines Bruders lauschte. Dieses Geräusch würde er nie vergessen.

„I- Ich verstehe nicht … was … was ist das?" fragte Jonathan mit vor Horror weit aufgerissenen Augen. Mit einer hektischen Bewegung schloss er den Laptop, während alle Farbe aus seinem Gesicht wich.

„Ist Waterboarding ein fest integrierter Bestandteil eures Aufnahmerituals?" fragte Dean. Er sah, wie der ältere Mann an einer der Sofalehnen halt suchte, und sich schließlich zitternd setzte. Dann blickten seine Augen unvermittelt zu Dean empor.

„Natürlich nicht. Für was für Barbaren halten sie uns denn? Ich würde so eine Behandlung niemals gutheißen. Bei niemandem, schon gar nicht bei einem Erben der Männer der Schriften! James, haben sie davon gewusst?", fragte Markham voller Empörung und sein Blick wanderte zu seinem Genossen. Dieser zeigte keinerlei Reaktion, blickte stur weiter geradeaus.

„Natürlich wusste er davon – das ist sein verdammter Laptop. Er ist ein echtes Plappermaul. Scheint, als hätte er nicht viel Respekt vor dir, oder?", warf Dean mit vor Sarkasmus triefender Stimme ein. „Es ist vielleicht an der Zeit, dass du uns alles erzählst, und zwar von Anfang an!"

Jonathan riss seinen Blick von James los und blickte zu Dean. Er nickte und holte tief Luft:

„Offensichtlich haben wir Sie beide seit Jahren beobachtet. Das dürfte kaum eine Überraschung sein. Die Meiste Zeit haben wir Sie in Ruhe gelassen, denn wir wollten unsere Befugnisse nicht überschreiten. Doch nach all den Ereignissen mit der Dunkelheit realisierten wir, dass sich etwas ändern musste. Wir wollten Ihnen helfen. Sie mit unserer Expertise unterstützen. Also schickte ich Lady Bevell – Toni – und James, um Sie beide zu holen. Wir wollten unser Wissen teilen, eine Verbindung zwischen dem Londoner Kapitel und Ihnen aufbauen. Wir hatten gehofft, dass wir gemeinsam in der Lage wären, die Waagschale im Kampf gegen das Übernatürliche auf unsere Seite zu ziehen.

Doch als Toni im Bunker ankam, informierte sie mich, dass Sie tot seien und Sam außer sich vor Trauer. Sie brachte ihn mit nach England und bestand darauf, dass ihr Haus der beste Ort für ihn sei, um zu trauern und schließlich unsere Methoden zu studieren. Wenn er sich erst einmal erholt hätte, hätten wir ihn zurück geschickt, zusammen mit anderen willigen Mitgliedern der Männer der Schriften, um das amerikanische Kapitel wieder neu zu installieren. Toni schickte uns regelmäßig Berichte über Sams Fortschritte in verschiedensten Bereichen. Als wir erfuhren, dass Sie noch am Leben sind, schickte ich natürlich sofort nach ihnen."

„Und du hast Sam nie gesehen?"

Jonathan schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Ich sehe nicht viele der Männer der Schriften, außer den Mitgliedern des Vorstandes. Ich habe schlichtweg zu viel zu tun. Einer meiner Assistenten, Jacob, besuchte Sam jedoch vor einigen Tagen. Er kam zurück und war begeistert von seinen Fortschritten."

„Und er hatte nicht bemerkt, dass sie meinen Bruder _gefoltert_ hat?", fragte Dean anklagend, und Markham zuckte zusammen.

„Er sagte, Sam wäre krank gewesen. Ein Feuer-Zauber wäre schiefgegangen. Als er Sam sah, war dieser ohnmächtig und krank. Aber er sah all die Aufzeichnungen, die Sam angefertigt hatte."

„Das hat er offensichtlich nicht. Du kannst deinen eigenen Leuten nicht vertrauen", spottete Dean. Der Mann der Schriften tat ihm ehrlich gesagt sogar ein kleines bisschen Leid. Er hatte wirklich nicht gewusst, was vor sich ging.

„Nein, das kann ich offensichtlich wirklich nicht", murmelte Jonathan, und sein Blick war auf James fixiert. Er stand abrupt auf und strich seinen Pyjama glatt. „Worte sind nicht ausreichend, wenn sich das unter meiner Aufsicht zugetragen hat. Ich billige dies nicht und jene, die involviert waren, werden schwer gemaßregelt werden. Ich habe keine Ahnung, was Lady Bevell vorhat, aber ich habe die volle Absicht, es heraus zu finden. Dies ist nicht, wofür das Londoner Kapitel steht. Wir müssen augenblicklich zu Lady Bevells Haus fahren und Sam herausholen. Lassen sie mich ein Spezialistenteam zusammenstellen. Wir werden dies sofort beenden."

„Was ist mit diesen Burschen?" fragte Harold mit einem Nicken zu den beiden Gefangenen.

„Wenn es Ihnen nichts ausmachen würde, sie noch etwas länger zu bewachen, wäre ich Ihnen dankbar. Ich habe eine bestimmte Person in meinen Reihen, die alle Antworten, die wir benötigen, aus ihnen herausholen wird. Ohne die Brutalität, die sie selbst gezeigt haben." Der Junge wurde Aschfahl im Gesicht, als auch noch das letzte bisschen Röte seine ohnehin blassen Wangen verließ. Markham verließ den Raum, bereits in sein Telefon sprechend.

oOo

 **A40, außerhalb von London**

„Geht es ihnen gut, Madam? Sie sind so still." Thomas sah sie besorgt von der Seite an. Toni hielt ihren Blick unverwandt auf die Straße gerichtet, die Hände fest auf dem Lenkrad. Sie hatte darauf bestanden zu fahren, in der Hoffnung, ihre Frustration ein wenig auf der Straße auslassen zu können. Entsprechend fuhr sie schnell und rücksichtslos. Thomas verfolgte derweil ihre Reiseroute auf dem Navigationssystem.

„Natürlich, Thomas. Du kennst mich – sei stets auf alles vorbereitet, und dich kann nichts aus der Bahn werfen. Ich hoffe, Anna ist inzwischen auch gegangen, nachdem sie meine Instruktionen ausgeführt hat." Sie rang sich ein kurzes Lächeln ab.

„Ich bin sicher, das ist sie."

Toni langte zu Thomas hinüber und tätschelte beinahe zärtlich seinen Arm: „Ich hoffe, du weißt, wie unersetzlich du für mich bist!" Ihr Lächeln war diesmal wärmer.

„Danke. Ich weiß, es war ein langer Weg, aber wir sind fast am Ziel. Macht es da etwas aus, dass wir nicht mehr zuhause sind?"

„Nein." Toni schüttelte den Kopf. „So lange wir alle Zutaten haben, können wir ihn von überall beschwören. Wenn Sam jedoch seine Meinung ändert, werde ich nicht sehr erfreut sein."

Thomas nickte, dann drehte er den Kopf zur Seite und lauschte nach hinten. Er hatte von dem Jäger nichts außer einem gelegentlichen Kettengeklimper gehört. „Verständlich. Doch das wird er nicht. Wir werden das sicherstellen."

oOo

 **Kensington, London**

Das erste Licht der Morgendämmerung erhellte zaghaft Tonis cremefarbenes Haus. Vögel hoben zu ihren allmorgendlichen Liedern an, während sie auf dem taufeuchten Rasen herumhüpften und nach Würmern pickten. Doch das laute Dröhnen mehrerer Motoren ließ sie erschreckt aufflattern und in den Bäumen Schutz suchen, während die schwarzen Wagen die Auffahrt hinauf donnerten. Die Autos hielten unmittelbar vor den Eingangsstufen an und ein Dutzend Männer, gänzlich in schwarz gekleidet, strömte daraus hervor, dicht gefolgt von Jonathan, Dean und Castiel. Mit grimmigen Mienen stürmte die Truppe die Eingangstür. Das taktische Team schwärmte augenblicklich aus, um das Haus zu durchsuchen.

„Sammy?", brüllte Dean aus vollen Lungen, noch während er hinein rannte. Doch im Haus war alles still – zu still. Lediglich der gelegentliche Ruf „Gesichert!" war vom taktischen Team zu vernehmen. Unmittelbar darauf strömte ein zweites Team durch die noch in ihren Angeln baumelnde Eingangstür. Sie trugen diverse technische Geräte bei sich, die Dean noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte. Damit scannten sie die Wände. Die dabei entstehenden Geräusche erinnerten Dean an die alten EMF Detektoren, die er früher benutzt hatte.

Einer der Männer rief nach Mr. Markham, als sein Apparat einen wilden Reigen von Geräuschen aufführte. Dean folgte ihm zu einem hölzernen Panel, in das die Insignie der Männer der Schriften eingelassen war. Als Jonathan mit den Fingern darüber glitt, gab das Symbol nach und das gesamte Panel schwang nach innen. Vor ihnen öffnete sich ein dunkler Treppenabgang. Dean stürzte Augenblicklich darauf zu, doch Markham streckte den Arm aus und hielt ihn auf.

„Warten Sie, Dean", murmelte er und nickte seinen Männern zu. Diese begaben sich, bewaffnet mit Taschenlampen, wachsam und vorsichtig nach unten. Kurz darauf klang erneut der Ruf „gesichert" aus der Dunkelheit zu ihnen herauf. Als Dean endlich nach unten eilte, schlug ihm das Herz wild in der Brust. Er war so nah. Im Licht der Taschenlampen suchte er sich seinen Weg und blinzelte, als jemand den Lichtschalter betätigte. Vor Dean befanden sich zwei Türen. Eine stand offen, die andere war verschlossen und einer von Markhams Männern war über ein elektronisches Zahlenschloss gebeugt. Dean rannte in den offenen Raum und blieb abrupt stehen, als er die mit einem großen Fenster versehene Wand sah. Der Raum selbst war voll diverser Ausrüstungsgegenstände und Instrumente. Manche davon erkannte Dean: Elektroschocker, eine Lötlampte, Messer. Andere hatte er noch nie gesehen.

Dean drehte sich der Magen um.

Dann blickte er durch die Glasscheibe und erstarrte vor Entsetzen. Er erkannte den Raum von dem Überwachungsvideo: Die Fließen, der Metalltisch. Alles in ein zu grelles Licht getaucht. Aber der Raum war leer.

„Nein", flüsterte er und seine Stimme brach sich. Er hörte das Türschloss klicken und sah durch die Glaswand, wie die Tür zu der Zelle aufschwang. In der verzweifelten Hoffnung, dass seine Augen ihn durch das Glas nur trügen würden, rannte er hinüber. Es musste einfach eine Täuschung sein. Doch als er in den Raum stolperte, sank die Wahrheit in sein Bewusstsein. Die Zelle war leer. Sie waren zu spät.

Auf dem Metalltisch lag ein kleiner weißer Zettel. Dean griff hastig danach. Die Handschrift war elegant kursiv gesetzt.

 _Bald wird eure Welt brennen und eine neue wird sich aus der Asche erheben._

oOo

 **Was denkt ihr, liebe Leser? Was hat Toni wirklich vor? Ihr dürft gerne in den Kommentaren raten.**

 **Noch eine kleine Anmerkung meinerseits:**

 **Im Englischen gibt es natürlich nur das „du". Deshalb musste ich beim Übersetzen ständig überlegen, wer wen wohl duzen oder siezen würde. Markham ist eine respekteinflößende Führungspersönlichkeit, aber wenn Dean denkt, dass er seinen Bruder hat foltern lassen, dann wird er ihm niemals im Leben respektvoll begegnen. Vielleicht ändert sich das ja noch…  
Markham hingegen ist ein Engländer wie er im Buche steht – stets die Würde bewahren in jeder noch so misslichen Lage. Er würde Dean also selbst dann siezen, wenn dieser ihm ein Messer an die Kehle hält.  
Zumindest ist das meine Interpretation des Ganzen.  
**


	12. Chapter 12

Kapitel 12

oOo

„It´s no secret that the both of us are running out of time." – Hello, Adele

"Es ist kein Geheimnis, dass uns beiden die Zeit davon läuft." – Hello, Adele

oOo

 **Westminster, London**

„Wir wären jetzt soweit, Sir." Eine tiefe Bassstimme zerriss die bedrückende Stille, die sich im Sitzungssaal des Hauptquartiers der Männer der Schriften breitgemacht hatte. Dean, der rechts neben Markham saß, blickte auf und starrte den Mann, der durch die Tür getreten war, eindringlich an. Seine rund 1,80 m große Statur war in einen makellosen, in Hüfthöhe zugeknöpften Anzug gekleidet. Während er Markham seelenruhig anblickte, zupfte er seine gesteiften, weißen Manschetten zurecht, die ein klein wenig unter seinen schwarzen Anzugsärmeln hervor lugten. Dabei war das auf seinen rechten Handrücken tätowierte, einfache und doch elegante Kreuz deutlich zu sehen, dessen schwarze Tinte sich in starkem Kontrast von seiner blassen Haut abhob. Dean runzelte die Stirn, als er die Erscheinung des Mannes in sich aufnahm. Er erschien ich vage vertraut, doch das Gefühl war zu schwach, um einen Finger darauf legen zu können. Sein Gesicht war glatt rasiert, doch von Altersfalten durchzogen und sein kurzes Haar schimmerte in einem dunklen, eisernen grau. Was Deans Blick jedoch auf sich zog, waren die Augen des Mannes. Sie strahlten in einem helleren Grau als sein Haar, aber sie wirkten kalt und tot, waren bar jeder Emotion. Dean hatte solche Augen schon zu oft gesehen.

„Danke, Mr. Ketch. Bitte, gehen sie voran", erwiderte Markham, während er sich erhob.

„Lasst mich wiss´n, wie ihr vorankommt", rief Harold den beiden Männern hinterher. Er legte seine Füße auf den edlen Holztisch und blickte Markham mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an, eine klare Herausforderung, irgendetwas dagegen einzuwenden. Als der Mann der Schriften kommentarlos den Raum verließ, grinste der Jäger. Dean rollte mit den Augen und folgte Jonathan, Cass im Schlepptau.

Sie hatten das Männer-der-Schriften-SEK (Dean fiel kein besserer Name für die Truppe ein) in Tonis Haus zurück gelassen. Die Männer waren in diesem Moment dabei, das gesamte Bevell-Domizil nach nützlichen Informationen komplett auf den Kopf zu stellen. Dean hatte die Zelle so schnell wie möglich verlassen. Er hatte es einfach nicht ausgehalten. Das Wissen, dass sein Bruder dort eingesperrt war, wie ein Tier, für so lange Zeit, zerriss ihm schier das Herz. Aufgewühlt wie er war, war Dean vor Ort keine große Hilfe gewesen, und so war er mit Markham zurück zum Hauptquartier gekommen, wo sie die einzige Spur verfolgten, die sie derzeit hatten.

Sie eilten zügigen Schrittes einen schlichten, doch eleganten Korridor hinab. Es war erstaunlich, dass die Männer der Schriften ihre Räume genau im Zentrum Londons hatten, im Prinzip für jeden sichtbar. Von außen wirkte das Hauptquartier wie einer von zahllosen Bürokomplexen, beherbergt in einem der alten, denkmalgeschützten Londoner Gebäude. Der Kontrast zu ihrem Bunker zuhause in Lebanon hätte nicht größer sein können.

Mr. Ketch blieb vor einer Tür zu seiner linken stehen. Er schloss auf und die Männer traten in einen hellen, luftigen Raum. Durch große Fenster fielen die morgendlichen Sonnenstrahlen ungehindert auf die beiden einzigen Möbel, einen Schreibtisch, auf dem gegenwärtig eine Reihe diverser Ausrüstungsgegenstände sorgfältig aufgereiht waren, und einen Stuhl, der in der Mitte des Raumes fest mit dem Boden verschraubt war. Auf diesem Stuhl, sicher festgebunden, saß James. Sein Kopf rollte kraftlos auf seiner Brust herum und er atmete schwer. Ein Gefühl der Befriedigung durchflutete Dean und kämpfte mit dem Verlangen, dem Gefangenen den Rest zu geben, um die Vorherrschaft.

Castiel fragte mit gerunzelter Stirn: „Was ist mit ihm?"

„Mr. Ketch ist unser Experte darin, Personen Informationen zu entlocken. Als ich Ihnen sagte, wir müssten nicht auf Folter zurückgreifen, um diese zu bekommen, habe ich nicht gelogen," erklärte Jonathan. „Folter ist nicht nötig. Nicht, wenn Mr. Ketch hier ist. Er hat sein eigenes Elixier entwickelt, das es ihm ermöglicht, jedwede benötigte Information zu erhalten."

Mr. Ketch zog einen Stuhl heran und platzierte ihn gegenüber von James. In aller Seelenruhe setzte er sich darauf.

„Wie ein Wahrheitsserum?", schnaubte Dean ungläubig.

Mr. Ketch blickte ihn leidenschaftslos an. „Nichts so fantastisches, Mr. Winchester. Ein paar Zaubersprüche, die richtigen Zutaten … das hat nichts mit Science Fiction zu tun. James wird ihnen alles erzählen, was sie wissen möchten."

„Woher wissen Sie, dass es die Wahrheit ist?", fragte Dean, immer noch skeptisch. Der Blick, den er dafür erntete, jagte ihm einen kalten Schauer über den Rücken. Er bekam den Eindruck, dass er die Antwort auf diese Frage lieber nicht wissen wollte. Doch dieser Blick war der Funke, der ihm gefehlt hatte, um zu erkennen, warum ihm Mr. Ketch so bekannt vorkam. „Moment mal … sind Sie beide _verwandt_?"

„Ich wüsste zwar nicht, was das mit unserer Situation hier zu tun hat, aber ja. James ist mein Sohn", bemerkte Mr. Ketch trocken, während er die Kappe von seinem Füller zog.

Dean hatte das Gefühl, dass sich ihm der Magen hob. „Und Sie haben kein Problem damit, das Ihrer eigenen Familie anzutun?"

Der Mann der Schriften seufzte, offensichtlich mit seiner Geduld am Ende. „Wenn ich ein Problem damit hätte, würde ich es nicht tun, Mr. Winchester. Meine Loyalität gilt zuallererst und hauptsächlich den Männern der Schriften. Nun, wenn Sie mit ihren albernen Fragen fertig sind, würde ich gerne anfangen. Ich bin sicher, sie hätten gerne Antworten auf dringlichere Fragen."

Dean presste die Lippen zusammen. Er wollte diesen unheimlichen Mann nicht weiter gegen sich aufbringen, da er wirklich dringendere Sorgen hatte.

Mr. Ketch begann mit der Befragung: „Nun, James, hast du oder Lady Tony Bevell irgendjemandem von euren Plänen erzählt? Einschließlich den Vorständen der Männer der Schriften?"

James seufzte tief und blickte seinen Vater unverwandt an, als er antwortete: „Nein. Außerhalb von Tonis Anwesen wusste niemand außer mir davon." Seine Stimme klang gelangweilt und gleichmäßig, als zählte er eine Einkaufsliste auf.

Ein merkwürdiges Gefühl der Erleichterung überkam Dean. Markham hatte nicht gelogen. Ein kurzer Blick auf den Mann der Schriften zeigte ihm, dass dieser ähnlich empfand.

„Schließt das den Fahrer ein, der euch am Flughafen abgeholt hat?"

„Er weiß gar nichts. Er war lediglich der Fahrer. Das ist alles."

„Wahrend irgendwelche von den Berichten, die Lady Bevell über Sam eingereicht hat, wahr?"

James schüttelte den Kopf. „Wir haben Ordner, Notizen, Aufsätze gefälscht. Alles, wovon wir dachten, dass sie es sehen wollten."

Jede Antwort war direkt und ehrlich, doch James sagte nicht mehr, als er musste, um die Frage zu beantworten.

„Warum bist du nach Amerika geflogen, um Dean zu holen?", fragte Mr. Ketch, während er alles in seinem Notizbuch mitschrieb.

„Markham wollte es so. Ich habe nur Befehle befolgt."

„Ich habe Ihnen befohlen, Dean hierher einzuladen, so dass wir über eine Zusammenarbeit mit uns reden können", knurrte Markham. Er war solche Respektlosigkeiten nicht gewohnt. „Was hat Tony Ihnen befohlen zu tun?"

„Ihn unter Einsatz aller notwendigen Mittel nach England zu holen."

„Und das schließt ein, unschuldige Menschen zu töten?" blaffte Dean wütend. Markham sah ihn überrascht an.

„Ja."

Dean begegnete Jonathans Blick. „Er hat einen Labortechniker umgebracht, der das Blut von Tonys Sigille untersucht hat."

Jonathan wurde sichtlich blass, doch Mr. Ketch zuckte nicht einmal mit der Wimper. Er fuhr ungerührt mit der Befragung fort.

„Warum wollte Lady Bevell Dean gefangen nehmen?"

„Sie wusste, wie er ist. Wenn er auch nur eine Chance sähe, dass Sam noch am Leben sein könnte, würde er alles ruinieren. Es ist besser, das Gift unter Verschluss zu halten, als es sich ungehindert ausbreiten zu lassen." Dean sträubten sich bei dem leidenschaftslos vorgebrachten Kommentar vor Hass die Nackenhaare, aber er sagte nichts. Seine Wut war im Raum regelrecht greifbar.

„Hat Sam je erfahren, dass wir wollten, dass er ein Mitglied der Männer der Schriften wird?"

„Nein. Es wäre ohnehin nie dazu gekommen, also hat sie es auch nicht für nötig gehalten, es ihm zu erzählen."

„Also hat sie geplant, Dean zu entführen, hat jedoch nie geplant, unsere Anweisungen zu befolgen? Was dachte sie, was passieren würde?"

James zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wir würden ihn nach England holen, und dann hätte es einen Unfall gegeben. Auto, Monster, irgendwas in der Richtung. Er wäre von der Bildfläche verschwunden, bevor Sie ihn überhaupt zu Gesicht bekommen hätten."

„Und in Wirklichkeit? Was waren ihre Pläne mit ihm?"

„Ihn, wenn nötig, als letztes Mittel zu verwenden, um Sam zu brechen. Dann wäre sie Ihn losgeworden."

Horror fraß sich in Deans Eingeweihte. „Wie zur Hölle sollte ihn das brechen?", stieß er hervor, obwohl er die Antwort bereits kannte.

„Sam glaubt, du bist tot. Dich lebend wieder zu sehen, während wir damit drohen dich umzubringen? Es gibt keinen besseren Weg, ihn zur Kooperation zu bewegen!" James Mund verzog sich zu einem gehässigen Grinsen. Castiel legte seine Hand auf Deans Schulter und grub seine Finger fest in das Fleisch des Freundes. Zunächst glaubte Dean, der Engel wollte ihn zurück halten. Doch dann bemerkte er, dass hell lodernde Flammen der Wut von dem Engel ausgingen und er sich lediglich selbst zurück hielt.

„Warum versucht Tony ihn zu brechen?", fuhr Mr. Ketch mit ungerührter Stimme fort.

„Um ihn dazu zu bringen, ja zu sagen."

„Ja wozu?", flüsterte Dean. Sein Herz schlug wild in seiner Brust. James ließ seine glasigen Augen langsam zu ihm hinauf wandern. Ein überlegenes Lächeln stahl sich auf seine Züge.

„Luzifer."

oOo

 **West Hyde, Colne Valley Regional Park**

Sie waren nur knapp eine Stunde lang unterwegs gewesen, aber Sam hatte jede Sekunde davon qualvoll gespürt. Er wurde von Krämpfen geschüttelt, seine Muskeln und Gelenke waren steif, er hatte das Gefühl, seine Knie würden gleich auseinander brechen und das Bedürfnis, sich auszustrecken war übermächtig. Die Kette um seine Hüfte war verrutscht und scheuerte mit jeder Bewegung des Wagens schmerzhaft gegen die noch immer verheilende Brandwunde an seinem Bauch. Er hatte es geschafft, sich auf die Seite zu rollen, um zumindest den Druck von den Bauchwunden zu nehmen, aber in der Folge war sein Arm, auf dem er jetzt lag, schon vor einer ganzen Weile eingeschlafen. Die Blasen um seine Knöchel brannten wie die Hölle, jedes Mal wenn das Auto über eine Unebenheit in der Straße fuhr und er durchgeschüttelt wurde. Durch die getönten Scheiben fiel Sonnenlicht ins Wageninnere, aber gefesselt wie er war konnte sich der Jäger nicht in eine Position bringen, die es ihm erlaubte nach draußen zu sehen. Es war ihm jedoch gelungen, sich an die Seite des SUV´s zu manövrieren, genauer gesagt zu einem kleinen Haken der zur Sicherung von Gepäck verwendet werden konnte. Sam versuchte schon seit geraumer Zeit, das Tuch, mit dem ihm der Mund verbunden war, darin einzuhaken, in der Hoffnung es herunter ziehen zu können. Er machte nur langsame Fortschritte. Thomas hatte den Knebel verdammt fest gebunden. Doch es war ihm gelungen, seine Oberlippe zu befreien. Jetzt musste er es nur noch schaffen, den Lappen, den er im Mund hatte, ausspucken.

Das Auto wurde langsamer und hielt an. _Scheiße_. Sam wusste nicht, ober er Panik oder Erleichterung empfinden sollte. Das verzweifelte Verlangen, von seinen Fesseln befreit zu werden, war überwältigend. Er schob sich noch einmal näher an den Haken und versuchte mit aller Macht, das Tuch gänzlich von seinen Lippen zu ziehen. Dabei spitzte er die Ohren und lauschte, in dem Versuch einen Hinweis darauf zu bekommen, wo er war. Nichts. Es herrschte absolute Stille. Sams Magen krampfte sich zusammen. Sie waren definitiv nicht mehr in der Stadt. _Was macht das schon für einen Unterschied?,_ fragte ein kleiner Teil seines Gehirns. Sie würden ihn niemals entkommen lassen! Seine Gegenwärtige Lage bewies das. Und doch – das Winchester-Feuer in ihm ließ ihn nicht einfach aufgeben. Er mochte zugestimmt haben, ja zu sagen. Aber mit ihrer spontanen Planänderung musste Sam jede Möglichkeit zur Flucht nutzen, die er finden konnte. Immerhin hatte er noch nicht tatsächlich JA gesagt. Das Geräusch zweier zuschlagender Autotüren ließ sein Herz schneller schlagen. Kurz darauf klickte das Kofferraumschloss und der Kofferraumdeckel hob sich. Sam drehte den Kopf weg.

Thomas sah auf den Gefangenen hinab, zufrieden, dass er ihn weitgehend so vorfand, wie er ihn verlassen hatte. Sam schwitzte, seine nackten Arme waren von einer dünnen Schweißschicht überzogen und sein Atem ging Stoßweise, während sein Adamsapfel krampfhaft auf- und ab hüpfte. Natürlich hatte der Idiot Zeit und Energie darauf verschwendet, sich zu befreien, obgleich das Vorhaben absolut aussichtslos gewesen war. Auf seinem weißen T-Shirt zeichnete sich ein roter Fleck ab, der sich unter der silbernen Kette langsam ausbreitete. Ah. Das erklärte natürlich einen Teil der Unannehmlichkeiten, die der Winchester verspürte. Thomas runzelte die Stirn, als Sam seinen Kopf weiter abgewandt hielt und ihn nicht ansah.

„Was versteckst du, Sam?", fragte er, während er nach seinen Beinen Griff und ihn mit Leichtigkeit an den Knien durch den Kofferraum zu sich heran zog. Er schwang ihn herum und blickte den Gefangenen ärgerlich an, als er sah, was dieser getan hatte. Sams Augen wurden groß und er schüttelte den Kopf, versuchte dabei verzweifelt, den Lappen endlich auszuspucken.

„Nicht doch, Sam", schimpfte der Mann der Schriften. Er griff grob nach dem Kopf des Jägers und stopfte ihm den bereits halb ausgespuckten Lappen unsanft zurück in den Mund. Er ignorierte das widerspenstige Grollen, das Sam ausstieß, während er sich unter ihm aufbäumte. „Deine anhaltende Weigerung, dich zu fügen, entwickelt sich zum Ärgernis." Er schlug dem wehrlosen mit dem Handrücken brutal ins Gesicht. Als Sam davon leicht benebelt war, löste er den Knoten des verrutschten Tuches.

Sam kämpfte gegen die Lichtblitze an, die vor seinen Augen aufblitzten. Er fühlte, wie das Tuch kurz entfernt wurde, bevor es zurück über seine Lippen geschoben und höchst unsanft erneut in seinem Nacken verknotet wurde. Der Knebel war erneut gnadenlos in seinen Mund gepresst. Sam wimmerte, als Thomas den Knoten noch fester zog als vorher.

Schließlich zog er ein letztes Mal prüfend an dem unverrückbaren Knebel, bevor er ihn auf den Bauch drehte. Sam stöhnte, als seine Bauchwunden über die harte Oberfläche scheuerten. Thomas zog mehrere Schlüssel aus einer Jackentasche und löste die Kette, die seine Hand- und Fußgelenke miteinander verband, ebenso wie das Schloss, das die Kette zwischen seinen Knöcheln kurz hielt. Dann löste er das Band um Sams Oberschenkel und stopfte die Fesseln in eine Tasche, die er sich über die Schulter schwang.

Sam streckte vorsichtig seine Beine aus und tat sein Bestes, um das schmerzerfüllte Stöhnen zurück zu halten, als sein Blut endlich wieder ungehindert zurück in seine Gliedmaßen strömen konnte und ein Gefühl wie Tausend Messerstiche ihn überall gleichzeitig durchbohrte. Doch Thomas ließ ihm keine Zeit. Er zerrte ihn noch weiter zu sich heran. Dann drehte und zog er ihn in eine aufrecht sitzende Position, so dass seine Beine über den Kofferraumrand baumelten. Sam blinzelte und sah sich um, während der ältere Mann ihm nun doch einen Moment gab, um gegen den Schwindel anzukämpfen, der ihn durch das plötzliche Aufrichten überfiel. Das Auto parkte auf einem alten, unbefestigten Feldweg. Es musste kürzlich geregnet haben, denn überall entlang des Weges sammelten sich schlammige Pfützen. Sie waren umringt von Eichenbäumen, deren knorrige Äste sich zu einem dichten grünen Blätterdach vereinten. Zwischen den Stämmen verlor sich die Welt im zwielichtigen Dunkel. Der Weg selbst schlängelte sich ein paar hundert Meter weit in den Wald und verlor sich dann in einer Kurve zwischen den Eichen.

„Und aufgestanden", sagte Thomas und zog Sam auf seine Füße. Er griff nach der Kette, die Sams Hüfte umschlang und zog ihn daran vorwärts. Der Jäger stolperte hinter ihm her so schnell er konnte, während seine eingeschlafenen Beine schmerzhaft prickelten und bitzelten. Nun sah er auch das Gebäude vor sich deutlich. Es handelte sich um einen Stall. Die hölzerne Fassade, grau vom Alter, wurde von einem altersschwachen rot gedeckten Dach gekrönt. Noch schien das Ganze zwar nicht baufällig zu sein, doch es war sicher nicht mehr weit davon entfernt. Schwächlich aussehend saß das Gebäude in der Mitte der Lichtung, umrundet von den riesigen Eichen, die darüber thronten.

Furcht überkam Sam, als er auf das riesige offene Tor zugeschoben wurde, hinter dessen Türen die Dunkelheit auf ihn wartete.

oOo

 **Westminster, London**

Dean konnte nicht atmen. Er versuchte es, Gott weiß, aber sein Körper wollte einfach nicht reagieren.

James Antwort hing schwer und bedrohlich zwischen ihnen im Raum, nahm ihm die Luft, verschluckte jeden Vernünftigen Gedanken und schürte eine aus der tiefe aufsteigende Panik.

„Luzifer ist tot", stieß Dean schließlich hervor. Seine Stimme war kaum mehr als ein Flüstern.

„Nein. Er ist am Leben. Soweit wir wissen ist er von Person zu Person gehüpft, in dem Versuch, eine haltbare Hülle zu finden. Natürlich gibt es nur eine für ihn geeignete", antwortete James. Er hätte seines Vaters Wahrheitsserum nicht gebraucht, um bereitwillig über diese Tatsache zu reden. Zu sehen, wie Dean Winchesters taffe Fassade durch diese eine kleine Information zu zerbröseln begann, war extrem befriedigend für den Mann der Schriften.

Markham schaltete sich mit ungläubiger Stimme ein: „Warum, um alles in der Welt, würde Toni Luzifer seine wahre Hülle aushändigen wollen? Sie wird erneut die Apokalypse starten. Wir _bekämpfen_ das Böse. Wir fördern es nicht!"

„Nein, das tun wir nicht. Wir sehen nur zu. Wir katalogisieren. Wir lernen. Wir mögen hier in England für eine Weile gute Erfolge erzielt haben, aber der Rest der Welt geht gnadenlos unter. Wie oft hat Toni darum gebeten, dass wir anderen Ländern zur Seite stehen? Sie haben uns jedes Mal davon abgehalten weil sie befürchteten, dass wir die _Natürliche Ordnung_ aus dem Gleichgewicht bringen könnten, dass wir mehr Schaden anrichten würden als gutes zu tun. Sie sind keine Männer der Schriften. Sie sind Schafe. Ausgelaugte alte Männer, die sich auf der Vergangenheit ausruhen und die Zukunft ruinieren. Toni sorgt dafür, dass unsere Zukunft sicher ist." James spukte ihnen die Worte förmlich entgegen und es war das erste Mal, dass sie ihn emotional reagieren sahen.

„Luzifer wird alles zerstören! Nichts und niemand wird sicher sein!", rief Castiel mit tiefer Stimme aus.

„Er wird die retten, die sich als würdig erweisen. Alle, die Loyal sind. Er wird alles Übernatürliche auslöschen, und ja, es wird eine Menge menschlicher Todesopfer geben, aber am Ende werden wir in der Lage sein, diese Welt unter Luzifers Führung neu aufzubauen. Manchmal muss man ein Feuer legen, um einen Wald zu retten."

„Und ihr glaubt ernsthaft, der Teufel wird euch verschonen? Dass er auf dich und diese Schlampe hören wird ohne euch zu töten?", stieß Dean mit einem freudlosen Lachen hervor.

„Toni war in konstantem Kontakt mit ihm. Was glaubst du, woher das alles kommt?" James neigte fragend den Kopf zur Seite. „Luzifer wusste, um auf seine volle Stärke zurückgreifen zu können und Amara zu besiegen braucht er seine wahre Hülle. Wir hatten schon geplant, Sam zu ergreifen, bevor ihr getan habt, was auch immer ihr mit der Dunkelheit getan habt. Als er von Amara aus dieser Hülle", James nickte in Richtung Castiel, „verbannt wurde, vereinbarten wir mit ihm, dass wir Sam für ihn um jeden Preis gefügig machen würden."

„Wenn das eure Vereinbarung war", schaltete sich Mr. Ketch mit nach wie vor emotionsloser Stimme ein, „warum ist es dann noch nicht geschehen?" Er hätte genauso gut über das Wetter reden können.

James lächelte bösartig und blickte Dean direkt in die Augen, als er antwortete: „Weil Sam zu Luzifer ja sagen muss. Und Sam ist ein eher störrisches Individuum. Es bedarf einer Menge … _Überzeugungskraft_ , um ihn dazu zu bringen, dir richtige Entscheidung zu treffen."

Dean flippte aus.

Er stürzte sich auf James und schwang die Fäuste, hart, wieder und wieder und wieder, während ihm James Lachen in den Ohren klang.

oOo

 **West Hyde, Colne Valley Regional Park**

Im Inneren des Stalles war es düster. Nur wenig Sonnenlicht fiel durch die kleinen, staubigen Fenster, die hoch in der Wand zu beiden Seiten eingelassen waren und in gräulichen Rechtecken den strohbedeckten Boden erhellten. Dicke, hölzerne Säulen stützten das Dachgebälk und das Dach. Der Stall war leer bis auf ein paar alte Farmgerätschaften, die in den Ecken vor sich hin rosteten. Und alles war merkwürdig still. Nicht einmal das gelegentliche Scharren von Rattenfüßen oder Vogelgezwitscher war zu hören, als wüssten die Tiere, dass etwas Böses im Kommen war.

Thomas zog Sam zu einem hölzernen Stuhl, der in der Nähe einer Säule stand. Toni war auf der anderen Seite des Raumes und wandte ihnen den Rücken zu, als sie ihr Werkzeug auf einem langen Tisch ausbreitete. Sie strahlte Zuversicht und Siegesgewissheit aus, denn sie wusste, wie würde bekommen, was sie wollte. Und mit jedem Schritt, den Sam tiefer in den Stall hinein tat, drohte ihn seine eigene Verzweiflung mehr zu überwältigen. Thomas drückte ihn auf den Stuhl hinab und ließ seine Tasche neben Sam fallen. Dann zog er erneut seine Schlüssel hervor und öffnete das Vorhängeschloss, das die Kette um Sams Hüfte sicherte. Er ließ die Kette jedoch um die Handschellen geschlungen, hob Sams Arme über die Rückenlehne des Stuhles und wickelte die langen enden der Kette anschließend um ein Stuhlbein, bevor er sie wieder verschloss. Sams Brust hob und senkte sich schwer, als seine Furcht wuchs und sich zu einer handfesten Panik auszuweiten begann. Er zuckte zusammen, als Thomas nach seinem Knöchel griff und ihn aus der Fußfessel befreite, nur um ihn gleich darauf in eine am Stuhlbein befestigte, unbewegliche, eiserne Schelle zu schließen.

„Atme, Sam. Es ist alles in Ordnung", murmelte Thomas und richtete sich auf, nachdem er Sams anderes Bein gleichermaßen gefesselt hatte. Sams Augen waren weit aufgerissen, seine Pupillen riesig von der Not, die sich in den grauen Tiefen spiegelte. Er sah, wie Thomas zu Toni hinüber trat und irgendetwas murmelte, dass er nicht verstehen konnte, während er auf eine Box am Ende des Tisches zeigte. Sam zerrte an seinen Fesseln und sah sich mit verzweifeltem Blick um. Ein Gefühl der Klaustrophobie drohte ihn zu verschlingen, als die Fesseln um seine Knöchel keinen Millimeter nachgaben und die kurze Kette an seinen Handgelenken seine Schultern nach unten zog. War das hier das Ende? Er zerrte noch wilder an den Handschellen, in dem verzweifelten Versuch … _irgendetwas_ zu tun!

„Sam?"

Je mehr er sich wand und zerrte, desto schmerzvoller schnitt das Metall in seine Haut. Ein tiefes Grollen entrang sich seiner Kehle, als Thomas sein Kinn mit eisernem Griff packte und ihn zwang, zu ihm aufzusehen. Sams Augen weiteten sich und er kämpfte noch wilder gegen seine Fesseln an, so dass der Stuhl über den Boden scharrte, als Thomas ihm eine Spritze wenige Zentimeter vor sein Gesicht hielt.

„Sam, hör mir zu. Du musst dich beruhigen. Du wirst nicht entkommen. Akzeptiere das. Ich kann nicht zulassen, dass du dich selbst verletzt vor lauter Panik. Wenn du so weiter machst, muss ich dich sedieren!" Thomas blickte Sam forschend in die weit aufgerissenen Augen.

Sam versuchte, den Kopf zu schütteln und einen vom Knebel gedämpften Protest zu äußern.

„Wirst du dich beruhigen?", fragte Thomas.

Sam nickte, schwer durch die Nase atmend. Er versuchte mit aller Macht, seine Atmung zu beruhigen und seine verkrampften Muskeln einen nach dem anderen zu entspannen.

„Guter Junge! Gut machst du das", lobte Thomas. Er löste seinen Griff und richtete sich auf. Dann setzte er den Deckel wieder auf die Nadel der Spritze und legte sie zurück in die Box, die er neben dem Stuhl auf den Boden gestellt hatte. Schließlich tätschelte er noch Sams Schulter, bevor er zurück zu Toni schlenderte.

Ja, das war das Ende.

Sams Kopf fiel auf seine Brust. Aller Kampfgeist hatte ihn plötzlich verlassen. Sie hatten ihm alles genommen. Sams Sicht verschwamm, als sich seine Augen mit Tränen füllten. Sämtliche Anspannung wich aus seinem Körper und er sackte völlig in sich zusammen, nur gehalten von den Fesseln. Das winzige Fünkchen Hoffnung, dass der unerwartete Ortswechsel in ihm entflammt hatte, erlosch. Es gab niemanden, der ihn noch retten konnte. Es gab keine Hoffnung mehr auf Flucht. Auf seiner weißen Hose bildeten sich zwei salzige, dunkle Flecken, als seine Tränen fielen. Es gab nur noch eine Option.

Ja zu sagen.

oOo

 **Westminster, London**

Castiel sah auf, als eine Gruppe von Männern in Anzügen an ihm vorbei durch den Flur hastete. Sie wirkten angespannt. Das Hauptquartier der Männer der Schriften war zu hektischem Leben erwacht, sobald klar geworden war, was Toni plante. Dem Engel war es gelungen, seine Wut im Zaum zu halten – aber nur gerade so. Das Gefühl der Erniedrigung, des betrogen seins war ihm noch allzu präsent, wenn er daran dachte, wie Luzifer ihn besessen hatte. Er wusste noch nicht wie, aber er würde sich an dem gefallenen Erzengel rächen! Und doch wünschte er sich, dass der Zeitpunkt der Rache noch nicht gekommen wäre. Luzifer zu begegnen würde nämlich bedeuten, dass sie Sam schließlich gebrochen hatten. Und um diesen Preis wollte er seine Rache nicht.

Er warf einen Blick in den Raum hinter sich auf Dean. Eine Welle des Mitleids durchfuhr den Engel. Der Jäger saß auf einer medizinischen liege. Eine Frau war dabei, seine geschwollenen, blutigen Fingerknöchel zu verarzten. Es hatte Jonathan, Mr. Ketch und Castiel bedurft, um ihn von James weg zu ziehen. In seiner blinden Wut hatte der Winchester dabei jedem von ihnen den einen oder anderen Schlag verpasst, als er sich ihren Griffen zu entwinden versuchte. So sehr er es auch verabscheute, war Castiel nichts anderes übrig geblieben, als seinen verstörten Freund mit einer Berührung seiner Hand bewusstlos zu machen, bevor er ihn aus dem Raum ziehen konnte. Zu dem Zeitpunkt war James Gesicht bereits eine einzige blutige Masse gewesen, seine Züge kaum noch erkenntlich. Cass hätte ihn gerne in seinen Schmerzen sitzen lassen, aber sie brauchten noch Antworten. Deshalb kehrte er in den Raum zurück, legte auch dem Gefangenen zwei Finger an die Stirn und heilte ihn. Dann drehte er sich um, überließ Mr. Ketch den Rest der Befragung und kümmerte sich um Dean.

Der Jäger kam rasch wieder zu sich, noch während Cass ihn zu dem Krankenraum schleppte, zu dem Jonathan sie führte. In typischer Dean-Manier hatte er sich geweigert, sich von dem Engel heilen zu lassen. Nun saß er da, still vor sich hin brütend, während die Ärztin seine Wunden versorgte.

„Was ist, wenn wir zu spät kommen, Cass?" Deans Stimme war kaum mehr als ein Flüstern. Verdächtig glänzende Augen blickten zu Castiel auf. Er wirkte so jung. Verletzlich. Seine Selbstkasteiung war offensichtlich. Seine eine Regel _, pass auf Sammy auf,_ war verletzt worden. Brutal. Vielleicht brutaler als jemals zuvor. Der Engel trat in den Raum und setzte sich neben seinen Freund auf die Liege.

„Das werden wir nicht. Sam ist stark, Dean. Das wissen wir alle. Er hat Luzifer im Käfig widerstanden – er wird es wieder tun", erwiderte er mit ruhiger, zuversichtlicher Stimme. Doch Dean schüttelte den Kopf, während er krampfhaft versuchte, die Tränen zurückzuhalten.

„Ich kann mich noch zu gut an seinen Blick damals erinnern. Er hatte panische Angst. Und jetzt – sie haben ihm diese schrecklichen Dinge für so lange Zeit angetan. Wie könnte irgendjemand nicht unter dieser monatelangen Folter zusammenbrechen? Er hat mir erzählt, warum er im Käfig nicht aufgegeben hat. Er sagte, er glaubte fest daran, dass _wir_ eine Weg finden würden, Amara zu stoppen."

„Das haben wir."

„Ich weiß – das ist nicht der Punkt. Er hat nein zu Luzifer gesagt wegen seines Vertrauens in seine Familie. In mich. In dich. Doch jetzt? Er weiß nicht, dass du die Verbannung überlebt hast. Und er denkt _ich bin tot_! Wenn wir für ihn tot sind, in wen hat er dann noch Vertrauen? Er mag lange durchgehalten haben – ich kann mir Sammy nicht anders als verdammt Stur vorstellen – aber so wie sie ihn für fast vier Monate behandelt haben? Verdammt, ich könnte nicht so lange durchhalten. Ich weiß, er hat schon schlimmeres durchgemacht – zur Hölle, Luzifer selbst hat ihm viel Schlimmeres angetan – aber das macht es nicht okay. Das macht es nicht einfacher."

„So darfst du nicht denken, Dean. Wir werden ihn rechtzeitig finden", antwortete Cass. Doch Deans Worte füllten ihn mit größter Sorge. Er wusste, der Winchester hatte Recht. Dean tippte sich mit der rechten Hand auf sein Herz.

„Ich kann es fühlen, Cass. Etwas Schlimmes wird geschehen. Wir müssen handeln. Jetzt."

oOo

 **West Hyde, Colne Valley Regional Park**

Thomas legte eine Hand auf Tonis Schulter um ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen und sah dann vielsagen zu Sam hinüber. „Schau", murmelte er. Sie drehte sich um und ein breites Grinsen stahl sich bei Sams Anblick auf ihr Gesicht. Er saß gebeugt und geschlagen auf dem Stuhl, das Kinn zur Brust geneigt. Sie hatten es geschafft! Ein Seufzer der Erleichterung entrang sich ihr. Sie hatte Zweifel gehabt. Oh ja, sie hatte den gesamten Weg hierher gezweifelt. Aber nun saß der einst so stolze Jäger, der ihr Monatelang arrogant „Fick dich" ins Gesicht geschleudert hatte, gebrochen und kraftlos vor ihr und das entfachte ein Gefühl oh so süßer Wonne in ihr.

„Es ist gleich soweit, Thomas", erwiderte sie ihrem Vertrauten beschwingt. Sie stellte eine letzte Phiole auf den Tisch, dann drehte sie sich um und ging leichten Schrittes auf Sam zu, zog sich einen Stuhl heran und setzte sich vor den Winchester.

„Nun, Sam", begann sie. Sam hob den Kopf und ihre Blicke trafen sich. Er hatte aufgegeben, und das Gefühl der Niederlage ließ seine Augen dumpf und grau erscheinen. Der Funke darin war endlich erloschen. „Es wird nicht mehr lange dauern, bis ich Luzifer herbeibeschwöre. Wenn es soweit ist, erwarte ich, dass alles glatt läuft. Es wird keine weiteren Tricks geben, dieses Stadium haben wir hinter uns gelassen. So lange du kooperierst, musst du nicht mehr leiden, " erklärte sie mit einem warmen Lächeln und beruhigender Stimme.

Sam bewegte die Lippen um den Knebel herum um gab erstickte Geräusche von sich.

„Hast du etwas zu sagen?"

Er nickte müde.

„Du machst besser keinen Rückzieher von deinem Versprechen! Darüber wäre ich nicht sehr erfreut!"

Er schüttelte den Kopf.

Toni sah zu Thomas auf, der hinter Sam stand, und nickte ihm kurz zu. Er löste den Knoten des Tuches über Sams Lippen und zog anschließend den mit Spucke durchtränkten Lappen aus seinem Mund. Sam seufzte erleichtert und zuckte leicht zusammen, als er seinen Unterkiefer hin- und her bewegte. Die Kiefergelenke waren von der langen, weit geöffneten Zwangshaltung schmerzhaft steif. Toni öffnete eine Flasche Wasser und hielt sie ihm an die Lippen. Sam trank gierig. Es erfrischte seinen ausgetrockneten Mund und rann herrlich kühl seine Kehle hinab.

„Wenn er kommt, muss ich in der Lage sein, mit ihm zu sprechen", murmelte Sam schließlich, nachdem er seinen Durst gestillt hatte. Seine Stimme brach sich bei den Worten, und er räusperte sich, um das Kratzen im Hals los zu werden. Als Tonis lächeln sich verzerrte, beeilte er sich, hinzuzufügen: „Es wird nichts an meiner Antwort ändern. Er muss nur etwas für mich tun."

Tonis Neugierde war geweckt: „Und was wäre das?"

„Das geht nur ihn und mich etwas an", erwiderte Sam, allerdings ohne jeglichen Groll in der Stimme. Dafür hatte er einfach keine Energie mehr.

Toni warf Thomas einen verwirrten Blick zu. Dieser zuckte mit den Schultern. Letztendlich war es egal, was Sam wollte, solange er nur ja sagte.

Toni erhob sich und sah auf Sam hinab.

„Dann lasst uns beginnen!"


	13. Chapter 13

Kapitel 13

oOo

„Hangman, Hangman, tie your knot tight.

Time is up and I´m not running from you tonight."

\- Hangman, Black Stone Cherry

"Galgenmann, Galgenmann, knüpf´ deinen Knoten gut.

Die Zeit ist um und ich werde heute Nacht nicht vor dir fliehen."

\- Hangman, Black Stone Cherry

oOo

 **West Hyde, Colne Valley Regional Park**

Sam saß mit gebeugtem Kopf wie versteinert da und versuchte, seine Atmung unter Kontrolle zu bringen, während die Angst sich durch seine Eingeweihte fraß. Auch die Tatsache, dass er Luzifer kürzlich erst gesehen hatte, ja sogar mehr oder weniger mit ihm zusammen gearbeitet hatte, minderte seine Panik nicht. Immerhin war damals Chuck dabei gewesen, und das hatte ihm Sicherheit gegeben. Doch nun saß er hier und hatte das bevorstehende Treffen mit Satan selbst herbeigeführt. Er selbst hatte diese Entscheidung getroffen. Das musste er sich immer wieder vor Augen halten. Er hatte dies alles nicht gewollt, aber was nützte das schon? Dean war tot!

All seine kreisenden Gedanken lenkten ihn nicht von dem Terror ab, der sich in seinem Unterbewusstsein ausbreitete. Ein Terror, der sich seiner jedes Mal bemächtigte, wenn er nur an Luzifer dachte, geschweige denn ihm persönlich gegenüberstand. Sein Herz raste, als wäre er einen Marathon gelaufen. Um sich ein wenig zu beruhigen, versuchte er in Gedanken langsam zu zählen, sich nur auf die Zahlen zu konzentrieren. Es half nicht. Nichts würde helfen.

Toni stand über die verzierte Holzschale gebeugt und gab die letzten Zutaten hinein. Sie war von gespannter Erwartung erfüllt – eine Mischung zwischen Aufregung und ein wenig Angst. Es war gut, bei Luzifer einen Stein im Brett zu haben, und diese ganze Sache hier garantierte ihr sein Wohlwollen für die Zukunft. Ein kleiner Teil von ihr wünschte sich, dass es nicht so weit gekommen wäre. Wenn der Vorstand doch nur auf sie gehört hätte, sie ihren Job hätte machen lassen! Aber nun war die Welt schon fast nicht mehr zu retten. Es war an der Zeit, die verfaulten Gliedmaßen abzutrennen und mit den wenigen noch guten eine neue Welt aufzubauen. Die Welt wieder besser zu machen. Keine Monster mehr – weder übernatürliche noch menschliche.

Als sie die letzten Kräuter in die Schüssel streute, erfüllte sie eine tiefe Befriedigung. Das war es! All ihre Arbeit würde sich jetzt endlich auszahlen. Sie warf einen Blick hinüber zu Thomas, der zwei Finger an Sams Halsschlagader legte und dessen Puls maß. Er runzelte missbilligend die Stirn.

„Thomas, wir sind fertig", informierte sie ihn.

Thomas trat zu ihr. „Sein Puls ist extrem hoch, Madame."

„Natürlich ist er das. Sam mag zugestimmt haben, ja zu sagen, aber er hat nach wie vor Panik vor Luzifer. Er ist eine sehr … beeindruckende Erscheinung", versicherte sie ihm. „Nun. Wenn wir die Beschwörungsformel sprechen, wird es nicht lange dauern, bis er erscheint. Ich hätte gerne, dass du nahe bei Sam bleibst, wenn du kannst. Sollte Luzifer natürlich wollen, dass du zurück weichst, dann tust du das ohne zu zögern. Er ist ein wenig … unberechenbar, und ich möchte nicht, dass du verletzt wirst."

Thomas lächelte Toni mit aufrichtiger Wärme an und tätschelte ihr kurz den Arm. Er liebte sie, als wäre sie seine eigene Tochter. Selbst in den schwierigsten Situationen zeigte sie ihm ihre wahre Herzlichkeit. Während er sich wieder zurück zu seinem Schützling begab, entzündete Toni ein Streichholz und warf es in die Schale. Dabei rezitierte sie die Beschwörung, die sie für diesen Tag verinnerlicht hatte:

„ _In nomine magni dei nostri Satanas introibi ad altare Domini Inferi."_

Aus der Schale erhoben sich funken und eine rote Flamme loderte auf. Das Feuer flackerte hell auf, bevor es knisternd in sich zusammen fiel und nur funkendurchsiebte Asche zurück ließ. Die Luft erfüllte sich mit dem Geruch verbrannten Holzes.

Sie warteten.

Sam schloss die Augen. Er versuchte immer noch, einen gewissen Atemrhythmus zu finden, doch es wollte ihm einfach nicht gelingen. Er fühlte Thomas Hand auf seiner Schulter, und er wusste, die Berührung sollte beruhigend wirken, doch alles was sie auslöste, war, dass ihm das Blut noch mehr in den Ohren rauschte.

Ein Donnerschlag zerriss die Stille. Die Luft im Stall lud sich plötzlich elektrisch auf und ließ Sam die Haare auf seinen Unterarmen zu Berge stehen, als in rascher Folge drei Blitze durch den Raum zuckten. Dann folgte ein vierter, blendend heller Blitz und dieser ließ den Raum in absoluter Dunkelheit zurück, obgleich es draußen noch heller Tag war. Sam blinzelte, und versuchte, die Lichtpunkte zu vertreiben, die hinter seinen Lidern tanzten. Langsam sickerte das Licht zurück in den Schuppen und sein Blick wurde wieder klarer. Neben der Tür stand eine dunkle Gestalt.

Sams Herz setzte für einen Schlag aus, als die Gestalt sich umdrehte und ihn mit einem grauenerregenden Lächeln ansah.

„Hallo Zellengenosse."

oOo

 **Westminster, London**

Dean tigerte den Konferenzraum mit schnellen, nervösen Schritten auf- und ab. Unruhe und Angst strahlte beinahe greifbar von ihm aus. Er hatte seit über 50 Stunden nicht geschlafen und er spürte, wie die Erschöpfung an ihm zerrte. Doch er zog noch nicht einmal in Erwägung, sich auszuruhen. Wenn er ehrlich war, glaubte er nicht, dass er überhaupt schlafen könnte, selbst wenn er es versuchte. Seine Gedanken waren zu voll mit Bildern von seinem Bruder, voller Möglichkeiten, was ihm noch alles passieren könnte, was gerade im Moment mit ihm geschah. Warum hatte er nicht an Luzifer gedacht? Seine Gedanken wanderten zurück zu einer Unterhaltung, die er mit Castiel geführt hatte.

„ _Denke darüber nach, Dean. Wenn Luzifer Sam irgendwie in die Finger bekommen hätte, denkst du nicht, dass wir es dann wüssten?"_

Der Engel hatte recht gehabt. Sie hätten es gewusst. _Er_ hätte es gewusst. Sie hatten nur nie die Möglichkeit in Betracht gezogen, dass jemand anderes die Schmutzarbeit des Erzengels übernehmen würde. Schon gar nicht ein Mensch.

Sein Kopf fuhr ruckartig hoch, als die Tür sich öffnete und Jonathan und Mr. Ketch herein kamen. Jonathan blickte triumphierend drein, doch Mr. Ketch sah so emotionslos aus, wie immer, als er sich die Hände mit einem Stofftaschentuch sauber wischte.

„Wir kennen die Örtlichkeiten", verkündete Jonathan noch ehe Dean fragen konnte.

Der Jäger war bereits auf dem Weg zur Tür, als er antwortete: „Großartig, gehen wir!" Doch Jonathan streckte seine Hände aus und blockierte ihm den Weg nach draußen. Dean starrte ihn böse an.

„Warten Sie, Dean. Ich sagte Örtlichkeiten. Plural. Wir brauchen einen Plan. Wenn wir blindlings los stürmen, wissen wir nicht, worauf wir stoßen werden. Bitte, setzten Sie sich", redete er mit ruhiger, verständnisvoller Stimme auf Dean ein.

Dean kam der Aufforderung nach, verärgert darüber, dass der Mann der Schriften Recht hatte. Wenn er Sammy in einem Stück zurück haben wollte, brauchten sie einen Plan. Und er konnte gerade nicht vernünftig denken. Es wurmte ihn, das zu wissen. Er beobachtete, wie Jonathan und Mr. Ketch ebenfalls Platz nahmen. Jonathan auf seinem Stuhl am Kopfende des Tisches, der andere Mann auf dem Platz neben Harold. Der Jäger, der normalerweise eine so sorglose Ausstrahlung hatte, versteifte sich spürbar. Mr. Ketch schien einfach eine solche Wirkung auf Menschen zu haben.

„James hat uns drei mögliche Orte genannt, an die Toni Sam gebracht haben könnte. Keiner davon ist im Besitz der Männer der Schriften", begann Jonathan auszuführen und alle Augen richteten sich auf ihn. „Vermutlich hängt ihr Aufenthaltsort davon ab, wie nahe daran sie ist, Sam zu brech- _ihn zur Zustimmung zu bewegen_. James scheint davon auszugehen dass sie keine Zeit verlieren wollen würde, Luzifer zu beschwören, wenn sie Sams Zustimmung hätte. In diesem Fall wäre sie zur nächstliegenden Örtlichkeit gefahren. Wenn sie noch Zeit bräuchte, vermutlich eher etwas weiter weg."

„Okay, aber wir haben keine Hinweise, außer unserem Bauchgefühl, wie wahrscheinlich das ist", warf Dean mit einem Stirnrunzeln ein.

„Das ist so nicht korrekt", schaltete sich Mr. Ketch ein. Jonathan rutschte unbehaglich auf seinem Stuhl hin- und her. „James ist sehr vertraut mit Toni und ihren Vorgehensweisen. Die beiden haben seit vielen Jahren eng zusammen gearbeitet. Er glaubt, dass die Notiz, die sie uns hinterlassen hat, ein sicheres Zeichen dafür ist, dass sie unmittelbar davor steht, ihr Ziel zu erreichen."

Ungläubig fragte Dean: „Wieso das?"

„Es ist ein Zeichen von Überheblichkeit", antwortet Mr. Ketch. „Sie ist überzeugt davon, dass sie Erfolg haben wird, und deshalb hat sie die Notiz hinterlassen. Wäre sie ihrem Ziel nicht nahe, wäre sie einfach spurlos verschwunden. Deshalb vermuten wir, dass sie sich in der Nähe von London aufhält, denn sie will diese Sache so schnell wie möglich durchziehen. Eine lange Reise wäre da hinderlich. Außerdem wusste sie, dass James überführt wurde."

„Woher wusste sie das?" wollte Castiel wissen. Jonathan seufzte.

„Alle unsere Außendienst-Mitarbeiter haben, wie James, einen künstlichen Zahn, der ein sehr wirkungsvolles Kommunikationsmittel enthält. Wenn es mit der richtigen Zauberformel aktiviert wird, kann jeder Mitarbeiter seine Teammitglieder über seine Situation informieren, falls diese kritisch wird", erklärte er.

„Wir haben ihn untersucht, James` Zahn war leer", fügte Mr. Ketch hinzu.

„Moment mal, sie wollen mir also sagen, der Hurensohn hat Toni gewarnt, dass wir kommen?", stieß Dean wütend und ungläubig hervor, die Hände zu Fäusten geballt.

Jonathan nickt. „Unglücklicherweise, ja."

„Ich reiße ihm seine verdammte Kehle heraus!", zischte Dean.

„James wird keine Bedrohung mehr für Sie oder den Rest der Gesellschaft darstellen, Mr. Winchester", hob Mr. Ketch an. Dean blickte zu ihm hinüber und war geschockt über den emotionslosen Ausdruck in seinen Augen.

„Wie meinen Sie das?"

„James wird re-konditioniert. Er wird nie wieder eine Bedrohung darstellen."

Hätte Ketch von irgendjemand anderen gesprochen, wäre Dean entsetzt gewesen. Die Art- und Weise, wie er re-konditioniert sagte, ließ ihm das Blut in den Adern gefrieren. Dean hatte zwar keine Ahnung, was es bedeutete, aber es klang sehr viel schlimmer als der Tod.

Jonathan schaltete sich ein: „Wir nehmen Bedrohungen aus unseren eigenen Reihen sehr ernst, Dean. Sie müssen sich keine Sorgen machen. Nun schlage ich vor, dass wir Teams zu jedem der möglichen Orte aussenden, um nichts dem Zufall zu überlassen. Wir denken jedoch, dass sie sich höchstwahrscheinlich an einem Ort aufhält, der weniger als eine Stunde von hier entfernt liegt. Doch," er hielt einen Finger in die Höhe, als Dean sich anschickte, ihn zu unterbrechen, „ wir müssen uns auf den schlimmstmöglichen Fall vorbereiten. Das Risiko, dass wir auf Luzifer treffen, ist groß, ob er dabei in ihrem Bruder ist oder nicht." Dean wich bei seinen Worten alle Farbe aus dem Gesicht. „Wir müssen auf alle Eventualitäten gefasst sein. Wir können gar nichts ausrichten, wenn wir tot sind. Deshalb müssen wir uns vorbereiten, und zwar gründlich."

oOo

 **West Hyde, Colne Valley Regional Park**

Die Worte echoten in Sams Ohren. Er schluckte trocken. Jeder Muskel in seinem Körper spannte sich an. Selbst wenn er nicht gefesselt gewesen wäre, wäre er vermutlich nicht in der Lage gewesen, sich zu bewegen. Die Furcht lähmte ihn. _Es ist in Ordnung, Sammy_. Deans Stimme hallte durch seinen Geist. Er zwang sich, die Augen zu öffnen und seiner größten Angst ins Gesicht zu blicken.

Luzifer trat mit falschem Lächeln nach vorne, in einen der durchs hohe Fenster Fallenden Sonnenstrahlen. Er war ganz in schwarzes Leder gekleidet. Über einem lose sitzenden T-Shirt trug er eine abgewetzte Jacke, deren rot umrandeter Kragen im Nacken aufgeschlagen war. Ein goldener Ring zierte sein linkes Ohr und ein runder Anhänger hing an einer ebenfalls schwarzen Lederschnur um seinen Hals. Seine dunklen, langen Haare waren zurück gekämmt. Sie wurden von ein paar grauen Strähnen durchzogen. Seine Hülle musste einst ein wahrer Herzensbrecher gewesen sein, unwiderstehlich attraktiv. Doch nun…

Die drei Menschen starrten ihn an. In Sams Blick lag unverhohlener Ekel. Toni bemühte sich, das gleiche Gefühl rasch zu verbergen. Vince Vincentes zerfurchtes Gesicht war nur noch eine Masse aus Grinden und offenen Wunden, aus denen Eiter austrat. In einer seiner Wangen klaffte ein Loch, durch das man die Zähne sehen konnte. Seine Handrücken waren entzündet und geschuppt. Beim Gehen humpelte er und vermied es, sein rechtes Bein zu belasten. Die Monate des Wartens waren lang gewesen, und Vince war aufgebraucht.

„Luzifer. Willkommen." Toni trat einen Schritt nach vorne. Ihr lächeln schien warm und herzlich, doch ihr Herz stolperte einen Moment in ihrer Brust. Sie war kein Idiot, sie wusste, wie gefährlich Luzifer war. Die Augen des Teufels glitten von Sam hinüber zu ihr.

„Toni." Seine Stimme war kaum mehr als ein Flüstern. Sam hatte ihn noch nie so leise sprechen hören. Ein Schauer fuhr ihm über den Rücken. „Es ist so gut, dich wieder zu sehen. Ich gehe davon aus, dass endlich alles für mich vorbereitet ist." Er streckte eine Hand aus und ließ seine Finger sanft über ihre Wange gleiten. Falls es sie abstieß, dass die wunden Hände ihre Haut berührten, so ließ sie es sich nicht anmerken.

„Ich gehe davon aus. Es tut mir leid, dass es so lange gedauert hat", erwiderte sie, während sie ruhig stehen blieb. Luzifer lächelte sie mit kaltem, berechnendem Blick an. Dann schob er sich an ihr vorbei und humpelte auf Sam zu, der seinen Blick kurz zu ihm hinauf schnellen ließ, bevor er die Augen wieder abwandte.

„Oh, ich bezweifle nicht, dass Sam der sture Bock war, der er nun einmal ist", verkündete Luzifer frotzelnd. „Ich hätte nichts anderes von ihm erwartet. Und ich bin froh über dein… Timing. Dämonenblut hat die Haltbarkeitsdauer vom guten Vince hier erheblich verlängert, aber wie du siehst, ist er jetzt nur noch Schrott."

Toni antwortete nicht. Sie wollte sich den Teufel weder zum Feind machen, noch seinen Launen Vorschub leisten. Über die Monate hinweg war ihr klar geworden, dass sie die besten Überlebenschancen hatte, wenn sie eine respektvolle und zugleich gesunde Distanz zu ihm wahrte.

Sam erzitterte, als Luzifer näher trat. Er kniff die Augen zu und atmete hektisch durch die Nase. Trotz seiner Panik fühlte er, wie sein Shirt angehoben wurde. Eisige Kälte breitete sich über seinen Bauch aus, als der Erzengel ihn mit dem Zeigefinger dort piekste.

„Wenn du Informationen gebraucht hättest, hättest du nur fragen müssen, Toni. Ich weiß _alles_ über Sams Vorlieben. All die Dinge, die ihn wirklich zum Tanzen und Singen bringen. Ich spreche aus Erfahrung", schalt Luzifer in anklagendem Tonfall, während er den Schaden begutachtete, der an seiner zukünftigen Hülle angerichtet worden war. Zugleich genoss er die Verzweiflung, die in Wellen von Sam ausstrahlte. Es war … berauschend.

„Ich wollte Sie nicht mit solchen Nebensächlichkeiten behelligen", erwiderte Toni leise.

„Nichts ist eine Nebensächlichkeit, wenn es Sam betrifft!" Auch Luzifers Stimme war leise, doch die Schärfe darin war deutlich erkennbar und ließ Toni zusammenzucken.

„Sam? Sie mich an, Zellengenosse." Der Teufel sprach nun direkt zu Sam. Er stützte sich mit den Händen auf den Stuhllehnen ab und brachte sein Gesicht bis auf wenige Zentimeter an das des Winchesters heran. Sam öffnete gehorsam die Augen. Seine Pupillen waren riesig. „Wie wäre es, wenn ich dich heile?", fuhr Luzifer fort. „Ich denke, Vince hat grade noch genug Power dafür in sich."

Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten legte er Sam zwei Finger auf die Stirn. Eine helle Welle reiner Energie blendete Sam, und er fühlte, wie sie sich durch seinen Körper ausbreitete und allen Schmerz Vertrieb.

Thomas beobachtete die Szene fasziniert. Sams Wunden wurden kleiner und verschwanden. Das war es jedoch nicht, was ihn am Meisten in den Bann zog. Nein, er sah vielmehr, wie der Jäger vor seinen Augen an Masse zunahm. Seine hohlen Wangen füllten sich, an den mageren Armen formten sich wohl definierte Muskelstränge. Der vom Hungerstreik geschwächte Mann sah wieder völlig gesund aus. Körperlich zumindest.

„Na also", murmelte Luzifer zufrieden, als er seine Hand wegzog. „Es bringt ja nichts, von einer kaputten Hülle in die Nächste zu springen."

Brodelnder Hass erfüllte Sam. Er wollte nicht in Luzifers Schuld stehen. Und die Heilung, war auch nicht um Sams Willen geschehen, sondern nur für ihn selbst. Es war ein Machtspielchen. So wie immer. Nur eine weitere Methode des Teufels, ihn völlig zu kontrollieren.

Mit einem leichten Stirnrunzeln beobachtete Sam, wie Luzifer kaum wahrnehmbar schwankte. In diesem Moment trat Toni zu ihnen heran, einen großen, blickdichten Plastikkanister in den Händen.

„Hier." Sie bot ihn dem Erzengel an, der ihn lächelnd entgegennahm. Ohne zu zögern setzte er ihn an die Lippen und trank einige große Schlucke. Durch das Loch in seiner Wange war zu sehen, dass sich seine Zähne mit einer roten Flüssigkeit überzogen. Etwas davon tröpfelte aus der offenen Wunde. Thomas sah eilig woanders hin und versuchte, seinen Ekel zu verbergen. Sam rutschte unbehaglich auf seinem Stuhl hin- und her.

Nachdem sein Durst endlich gestillt war, reichte Luzifer den halbleeren Behälter zurück. Er wischte sich mit dem Daumen einen Tropfen des Blutes aus dem Mundwinkel und leckte ihn genüsslich ab.

„Ich hoffe, du hast noch mehr davon", bemerkte er dabei nonchalant.

Toni nickte. „Ich habe großzügige Vorräte. Sam hat gefordert, dass er mit Ihnen sprechen darf, bevor wir beginnen."

„Hat er das?" Luzifers gönnerhafter Tonfall war nervenzehrend. Er ließ sich auf den Stuhl gegenüber seiner Hülle fallen und rutschte mit diesem so nah heran, dass seine Knie die von Sam berührten. Sam wand sich und versuchte, dem Kontakt zu entkommen. Doch die Eisenschellen, die seine Schienbeine an den Stuhl fesselten, ließen ihm keinen Raum zum Ausweichen. Luzifer machte eine vage Handbewegung und entließ damit Sams Entführer. Sein Blick blieb dabei unbeirrt auf den Jäger gerichtet.

Thomas zögerte, unwillig, zu gehen. Doch Toni warf ihm einen mahnenden Blick zu und die beiden eilten davon und ließen das Paar allein.

Irgendwie schmälerte das Sams Panik ein klein wenig.

„Ich muss sagen, Sam, ein Teil von mir hat nicht mehr daran geglaubt, dass dieser Tag kommen würde. Unser letztes Schwätzchen über unsere Wiedervereinigung war … hitzig. Was ist denn aus all deinem angeblich so großen _Glauben_ geworden?" Obwohl sein sanftes Lächeln für keine Sekunde wich, spuckte der Erzengel das Wort Sam förmlich ins Gesicht. „Und wolltest du nicht alles selbst wieder geradebiegen? Du warst so … _entschlossen._ "

„Welcher Glaube?", flüsterte Sam. Endlich hob er den Blick und sah Luzifer in die Augen. „Meine Familie ist tot."

Luzifer horchte auf. Sam hatte keine Ahnung, dass sein Bruder noch am Leben war. Scheinbar hatte Toni es geschafft, diese kleine Information die ganze Zeit vor ihm geheim zu halten. Nun machte Tonis Erfolg plötzlich Sinn. Cleveres Mädchen. Sam konnte alle Schmerzen aushalten, die ihm irgendjemand zufügen mochte, solange er wusste, dass es Dean gut ging. Das war immer sein mächtigstes Werkzeug gegen den Jäger gewesen, all die Jahre im Käfig. Toni hatte ihn gebrochen, indem sie diese eine Wahrheit vor ihm geheim gehalten hatte. Luzifer schenkte Sam ein falsches, warmes Lächeln und rieb mit einer Hand mitfühlend sein Knie. Sam zuckte bei dem Kontakt sichtbar zusammen.

„Das macht mich so traurig, Sammy!" Die Unaufrichtigkeit war kristallklar in seinen Augen zu lesen.

„Nein, das tut es nicht."

„Sam, du weißt, dein Wohlergehen war immer wichtig für mich. Ich habe dir vor all diesen Jahren gesagt, ich will dass du glücklich bist." Luzifers Stimme klang nun tadelnd. Er nahm die Hand von Sams Knie und legte sie stattdessen an seine Wange, ließ sie scheinbar zärtlich hinauf gleiten in Sams Haar. Grinsend folgte er dabei Sams Bewegungen, als dieser versuchte, den Kopf abzuwenden. Es machte einfach so viel Spaß mit ihm zu spielen! „Selbst nach all dem, was wir gemeinsam durchgemacht haben, und obwohl du mich immer wieder verletzt hast, mich betrogen hast, bist du dennoch eine Hälfte des Ganzen. Wir sind füreinander gemacht, Sam", flüsterte der Teufel. Er genoss den Klang von Sams hektisch stolperndem Herzen, als er sich vorbeugte, um gönnerhaft hinzuzufügen: „Ich vergebe dir, Sam."

Ein Kloß formte sich in Sams Kehle. Er hatte sich noch nie so sehr selbst gehasst, wie in diesem Moment. Unweigerlich dachte er an all die Leute, die sterben könnten – nein, würden – wenn Luzifer ihn als Hülle trug, und dennoch protestierte nur ein winzig kleiner Teil von ihm aufrichtig dagegen. Ein hohler Gedanke des Widerstandes, ohne jede Überzeugungskraft. Er hatte alles gegeben, wieder und wieder, und es war einfach nie genug gewesen.

Das war nun vorbei.

„Du musst etwas für mich tun," flüsterte er, als er schließlich seine Stimme wieder fand.

„Und was?", fragte Luzifer verschwörerisch. Dabei lehnte er sich noch weiter nach vorne, als teilten sie beide ein spannendes Geheimnis.

„Töte mich." Sams Stimme war leise und flehend.

Luzifer runzelte die Stirn. Er hatte mehr oder weniger mit dieser Forderung gerechnet. „Sorry, Junge, geht nicht. Wenn ich das könnte, hätte ich es schon beim ersten Mal gemacht, als ich die besetzt habe. Doch so funktioniert die Sache leider nicht."

Sam war einen Moment still. Er hatte das schon vermutet.

„Dann will ich nichts wissen. Rein gar nichts."

Luzifer legte fragend den Kopf schief: „Wie meinst du das?"

„Ich meine: ich will dass du jegliches Wissen über die Situation aus meinem Kopf entfernst. Ich will nicht mitbekommen, was du tust. Ich will nichts sehen, nichts hören, gar nichts. Niemals!" Sams Stimme brach und Tränen begannen ihm über die Wangen zu rollen. „Du kannst tun, was auch immer du willst. Aber ich kann nicht die Ewigkeit damit zu bringen, mich so zu fühlen. Es gibt nichts mehr, was mir bleibt. Ich will, dass dieser Schmerz aufhört."

Luzifer war einen Moment still. Konnte das noch besser laufen?

„Hoffnung ist die schmerzhafteste aller Emotionen, Sam. So war es schon immer. Es ist dieses eine Gefühl, dass dich immer und immer wieder betrogen hat." Er streichelte Sams Wange und wischte mit dem Daumen eine Träne weg. Dann nahm er sein Gesicht sanft in beide Hände und hob es an, bis ihrer beider Augen auf einer Höhe waren.

„Ich werde dich von diesem Schmerz befreien."

oOo

So, noch zwei Kapitel.  
Über einen kleinen Kommentar freuen sich Autorin und Übersetzerin wie immer. 

Ich versuche, die beiden letzten Kapitel noch im Gleichen Rhythmus wie bisher zu posten, aber es könnte sein, dass sich alles um eine Woche verzögert, da ich in ein paar Tagen Besuch bekomme und dann vermutlich keine Zeit dafür finde.


	14. Chapter 14

Kapitel 14

„If the world fell into the sea,

Would you hold on and drown right here with me?"

In Our Dreams, Black Stone Cherry

„Fiele die Welt ins Meer,

würdest du dann meine Hand halten und mit mir ertrinken?"

In Our Dreams, Black Stone Cherry

oOo

 **Outskirts of London**

Sie waren unterwegs. Endlich. Ihr Plan war so ausgereift, wie nur irgend möglich unter den gegebenen Umständen. Sie hatten sich auf die zwei schlimmst-möglichen Szenarien vorbereitet: Darauf, dass Luzifer anwesend war und darauf, dass Luzifer bereits in Sam gefahren war. Dean brachte es nicht fertig, sich die zweite Möglichkeit auch nur vorzustellen. Und außerdem: er würde es fühlen! Er wusste nicht weshalb, aber er war fest davon überzeugt dass es Sam noch gut ging. Nun, zumindest den Umständen entsprechend. Dean klammerte sich mit beiden Händen an diesen dünnen Hoffnungsfaden.

Markham saß vorne neben dem Fahrer und Castiel an Deans Seite auf dem Rücksitz. Harold hatte sich mit einem zweiten Team aufgemacht, zu dem etwas weiter entfernten, doch ebenfalls möglichen Aufenthaltsort von Toni und Sam. Dean war dankbar, denn er wollte dort draußen jemanden dabei wissen, dem er vertraute, wenigstens ein bisschen. Alle drei Teams hatten dieselben Befehle erhalten und sich gleichermaßen vorbereitet. Die Männer waren von Jonathan schnell und effizient mobilisiert worden. Nun raste ein zweiter Geländewagen unmittelbar hinter ihnen die asphaltierte Straße hinunter. Aus London heraus zu kommen, hatte sich als Alptraum erwiesen. Im üblichen Stadtverkehr waren sie nur quälend langsam vorangekommen. Das hatte nicht gerade dazu beigetragen, Deans Nerven zu beruhigen.

Markham drehte sich in seinem Sitz zu Dean und Cass herum: „Sie wissen, was Sie zu tun haben?"

Dean nickte.

Cass antwortete mit einem Stirnrunzeln: „Ich würde lieber an Deans Seite bleiben, aber ja."

„Ich weiß, Cass, aber damit das funktioniert, musst du dich zurückhalten", entgegnete Dean und seine Stimme senkte sich zu einem Flüstern, als er fortfuhr: „Wenn etwas schief geht – wenn ich es nicht lebend da raus schaffe…"

Cass legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter und seine durchdringenden blauen Augen wirkten ernst und entschlossen, als er seinem Freund versicherte: „Ich werde alles tun, was in meiner Macht steht, um Sam herauszuholen!"

oOo

 **West Hyde, Colne Valley Regional Park**

"Habe ich dein Wort?", fragte Sam leise. Luzifer lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und betrachtete Sam eingehend. Er hatte ihn panisch erlebt, wütend, trotzig. Doch dieser neue Sam, diese gebrochene, leere Hülle seines Selbst, machte keinen Spaß. Nicht den geringsten. Zur Hölle, wenn er Sam gab, was er wollte, würde das auch sein Leben um so vieles leichter machen. Kein unaufhörliches, nervtötendes Kratzen an den Wänden. Kein Geschrei in seinem Hinterkopf. Beim letzten Mal war Sam die reinste Plage gewesen.

„Na gut, Sam. Wenn du ja sagst, werde ich dir ein Ruhiges Plätzchen suchen, an dem du dich zur Ruhe setzen kannst. Du wirst dich an nichts von alldem hier erinnern können. Ich werde dich in Ruhe lassen. Vielleicht gestalte ich es sogar angenehm für dich – na gut, das ginge etwas zu weit. Du willst dieses Friede-Freude-Eierkuchen-Leben von dem du immer träumst gar nicht. Nicht wirklich. Aber ich werde dir das geben, was du brauchst," versprach er und drückte ein letztes Mal Sams Oberschenkel. Er erhob sich. „Dann fangen wir am besten an!" Luzifers Grinsen war breit, als er Toni und Thomas zurück winkte. „Von deinem edelsten, wenn es recht ist, meine Liebe," rief er erwartungsfroh. Toni trat heran, gefolgt von Thomas, der zwei neue Kanister in den Händen trug. Sam beäugte sie skeptisch, bis ihm schließlich die Bedeutung von Luzifers Worten klar wurde.

„Nein!", wimmerte er, sich auf dem Stuhl windend.

Luzifer seufzte theatralisch: „Du kennst die Übung, Zellenkumpel. Das ist nötig für einen sanfteren Übergang für uns beide. Ohne wird die Fahrt etwas holprig. Jetzt sei ein guter Junge und tu, was er dir sagt, während ich ein paar letzte Vorbereitungen treffe."

Sam wand sich unbehaglich und zerrte halbherzig an den Handschellen, als Luzifer mit Toni davonhumpelte und Thomas auf ihn zutrat. Letzterer setzte die zwei großen Kanister auf dem Boden ab, ging daneben in die Hocke und begann damit, das Dämonenblut in eine leere Wasserflasche umzufüllen. Sam konnte vor Horror nur schlucken. Thomas stand auf und bemerkte, wie Sam die Flasche mit entsetzter Miene ansah. Seufzend verschloss er die Flasche mit einem Plastik-Trinkverschluss.

„Du wirst uns diese Sache nicht leicht machen, oder?"

„Es ist Blut. Wie leicht würde es dir fallen, einige Liter davon zu trinken?", konterte Sam und starrte böse zu Thomas hinauf. Er war für so viele Jahre trocken gewesen. Wenigstens würde er sich diesmal nicht mit den Nachwirkungen herumschlagen müssen. Doch das machte es nicht besser, das verdammte Zeug hinunterwürgen zu müssen.

Die beiden Männer starrten einander an, ein stiller Machtkampf in dem jeder darauf wartete, dass der andere den ersten Schritt tat. Schließlich drehte Sam den Kopf zur Seite, doch Thomas schoss im gleichen Moment nach vorne. Er schloss seine Hand um Sams Kopf und klemmte ihn fest zwischen seinem Arm und seinem Körper ein. „Nein!", protestierte Sam, doch Thomas hob sein Kinn an und rammte die Trinkflasche zwischen seine Zähne. Sam wand sich und versuchte, seinen Kopf aus der unbequemen Position heraus zu winden, doch Thomas' Griff war unnachgiebig. Sam stöhnte, als der Mann der Schriften die Flasche zusammen presste und die widerliche, metallisch schmeckende Flüssigkeit in seinen Mund strömte. Das Blut war warm schon schlimm genug, aber kalt war es Übelkeit erregend.

„Ich weiß, das ist unangenehm, aber es wird bald vorbei sein." Thomas war wieder zu seiner beruhigenden Singsang Stimme übergegangen, als wäre Sam ein kleines Kind. Doch sein Griff um Sams Kopf lockerte sich nicht. Durch den überstreckten Winkel seines Halses strömte das Blut direkt hinab zu seiner Kehle, und Sam bekam keine Luft. Trotzdem versuchte er verzweifelt, nicht zu schlucken. Doch irgendwann überwältigten ihn seine Instinkte und sobald der Erste Schluck getan war, war es, als wäre ein Damm gebrochen. Er konnte nicht mehr damit aufhören.

Luzifer zerrieb ein schwarzes Blatt zwischen den Fingern. Es war bei Tonis Beschwörungsritual verkohlt. Der Teufel starrte auf die schwarze Asche in seiner Hand und achtete kaum auf das verdammte Weib, das unaufhörlich neben ihm plapperte. Er konzentrierte sich mit aller Macht auf das Gefühl des zerbröselnden Blattes zwischen seinen Fingern, um so das benebelnde Gefühl zu bezwingen, das ihn durchdrang. Er hatte an Stärke gewonnen, seit er aus Castiel verbannt worden war, aber er war nicht annähernd so stark, wie er sein sollte. Wie er sein würde, sobald er in seiner wahren Hülle war.

„Geht es Ihnen gut?" fragte Toni unvermittelt mitten im Satz. Sie starrte den Erzengel besorgt an. Luzifers Blick schoss zu ihr hinüber. Eisige Angst durchfuhr Toni, als ihr ihr Fehler bewusst wurde.

„Wie bitte?", hakte der Teufel in bedrohlich leisem Ton nach.

Toni schüttelte hektisch den Kopf. „Verzeihung. Ich habe nicht nachgedacht," stammelte sie und kämpfte gegen den Drang an, einen Schritt zurück zu treten.

Luzifer betrachtete sie nachdenklich, mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen. „Eindeutig nicht." Die Drohung hinter den Worten war klar, doch nach einem Augenblick wandte er den Blick hinüber zu Thomas und Sam. Das Stöhnen und Zucken, das Thomas dem Winchester entlockte, als er eine weitere Flasche Dämonenblut in ihn hinein zwang, amüsierten ihn. Das war der Sam, den er kannte und liebte.

Er richtete den Blick wieder auf Toni und stellte zufrieden fest, dass ein Ausdruck der Nervosität über ihre sonst so beherrschten Züge glitt. Er mochte sie nicht. Kein bisschen. Sie war nützlich, keine Frage. Doch obwohl sie sich ihm gegenüber respektvoll benahm, hatte ihr Verhalten etwas Arrogantes an sich. Sie hielt sich für unersetzlich. Er schätzte Arroganz nicht – nicht bei Menschen. Es stand ihnen einfach nicht zu.

Nun, das würde eine Lektion sein, die sie in kürze lernen würde.

„Mein derzeitige Hülle ist nahezu verbraucht – sobald Sam seinen Drink hatte, werden wir die Sache zügig durchziehen!", wies er sie an. Diese Schwäche, die er verspürte, war beunruhigend. Er wusste, dass er nicht genug Energie übrig hatte um sich in Vinces Körper vernünftig zu verteidigen.

Er brauchte seine wahre Hülle. Und zwar schnell.

Thomas lockerte seinen Griff, als Sam aus eigenem Antrieb zu trinken begann. Sie waren beim dritten Liter. Thomas fragte sich, wo Sam das alles hin trank. Obwohl, wenn er ehrlich war, wollte er das gar nicht wissen. Mit der Hand hielt er Sams Kinn weiterhin nach oben gerichtet, während er mit dem Daumen beinahe zärtlich über seine Wange streichelte.

„Gut gemacht, Sam. Nur noch ein paar Flaschen übrig", murmelte er. Sam sah zu ihm auf. In seinen Augen war noch immer ein winziger Funke des Widerstandes zu sehen, der mit einem unstillbaren Verlangen in ihm rang – dem Verlangen nach dem Blut, dass er zugleich so sehr verabscheute. Eine weitere Schlacht, die Sam mit sich selbst ausfocht und verlor.

Die Flasche knisterte, als Sam die letzten Tropfen heraus saugte. Thomas nahm sie von seinen Lippen und beugte sich hinab zu den Containern, als plötzlich ein Alarm in seiner Tasche zu ringen begann. Er stellte die Flasche ab und fischte sein Handy hervor. Toni kam zu ihm herüber, als er den Bildschirm entsperrte.

„Was ist los?", verlangte sie zu wissen. Thomas erbleichte. Er warf Sam einen kurzen Seitenblick zu, dann zog er Toni mit sich fort, das Blut für den Augenblick vergessen. Er schob sie Richtung Tür und Luzifer folgte den Beiden. Sam starrte dem Trio mit gerunzelter Stirn nach. Zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag war etwas Unerwartetes geschehen, das sie zum Handeln zwang.

Er konnte sie vor der Tür in eindringlichem Ton flüstern hören, verstand jedoch nicht, was gesprochen wurde.

„Der Bewegungssensor am Anfang des Zufahrtsweges wurde ausgelöst, Madam", erklärte Thomas. Er spulte die Kamera Aufnahme auf seinem Handy zurück und sie sahen zwei schwarze SUV rückwärts die Straße entlangrollen, bevor er das Bild wieder normal vorwärts laufen ließ.

„Das soll wohl ein schlechter Witz sein!", zischte Toni, als sie die Autos erkannte.

„Haben wir ein Problem?", fragte Luzifer mit leiser Stimme, doch seine Worte klangen eiskalt und bedrohlich. Toni sah zu ihm auf. Ihre Kiefer spannten sich an, aber sie gab keinen Laut von sich.

„Spuck es aus, bevor ich dir die verdammte Zunge heraus reiße!"

„Wir haben eine Kamera sowie Bewegungssensoren an den Eingängen dieses Grundstückes angebracht. Die erste befindet sich zehn Minuten entfernt am Beginn der Zufahrtsstraße. Diese Wagen gehören den Männern der Schriften."

„Und?", hakte Luzifer nach. Toni erbleichte.

„Und Dean Winchester wird bei ihnen sein."

Sam lauschte so angestrengt, wie er konnte. Doch alles, was er vernahm, war eine deutliche Dringlichkeit in den Worten, deren Rauschen zu ihm hereindrang. Wenn sie für diese Unterhaltung nach draußen gingen, dann störte etwas ihre Pläne, von dem sie nicht wollten, dass er davon erfuhr. Was zur Hölle? Er kämpfte gegen die Übelkeit an, die das Dämonenblut, das durch seinen Magen strömte, in ihm hervorrief. Er hatte vergessen, wie unangenehm dieses Gefühl war. Doch zugleich spürte er, wie die Wut in seinem Innern wuchs. Das Blut fachte den erloschenen Funken der Rebellion in ihm neu an. Mit neu erwachter Energie sah er sich nach etwas brauchbaren um, das ihm aus seiner misslichen Lage helfen konnte. Er stieß ein frustriertes Schnauben aus, als er nichts, aber auch gar nichts erblickte, dass in halbwegs erreichbarer Nähe gewesen wäre.

„Und _woher_ weiß dieses Geschwür, wo wir sind?", knurrte Luzifer.

„I – ich weiß es nicht. Wir können das geradebiegen! Wir haben genug Zeit. Sam ist bereit", haspelte Toni. Luzifer warf durch den Spalt in der Stalltür einen Blick zurück auf den Gefangenen. Der Jäger beäugte sie kritisch. Er hatte ganz klar Verdacht geschöpft. Der Erzengel fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die Haare. Er rang einen Moment mit sich, um die überkochende Wut unter Kontrolle zu bringen, die in ihm tobte, bevor er in den Stall zurückkehrte.

Sam blickte ihm entgegen, als Luzifer mit langsamen, scheinbar entspannten Schritten auf ihn zu trat.

„Es ist Zeit, Sam. Bist du soweit?", fragte er mit sanfter, lockender Stimme. Sam sah zu ihm auf. Sein Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals. Luzifer war auf seine Bedingungen eingegangen, hatte versprochen er würde dem allem ein Ende setzten. Und doch schrien alle seine Instinkte laut auf. Tobten lauter in ihm, als sie es seit Monaten getan hatten. Irgendetwas war anders. Irgendetwas stimmte nicht. Er durfte das nicht tun, oder?

Sam zögerte.

Luzifer sah die Veränderung in Sam. Sie war winzig. Kaum ein flackern in seinen Augen. Aber er sah sie.

„Komm schon, Sam. Wir haben eine Vereinbarung. Süße Ahnungslosigkeit für dich, und ich werde fröhlich meiner Wege ziehen. Das ist ein einmaliges Angebot. Bringe mich nicht dazu, meine Meinung zu ändern!", warnte er.

Sam rang mit sich. Die Androhung stand schwer im Raum. Wollte er für alle Ewigkeit leiden, weil er ein merkwürdiges Bauchgefühl hatte, dem er nicht einmal eine Richtung geben konnte? Wenn er sich weigerte, würde Luzifer ihm das Leben zur Hölle machen – noch so viel schlimmer, als es schon war. Aber irgendetwas – oder jemand – hatte ihn und Toni aus dem Konzept gebracht.

„Ich warte", zischte Luzifer durch gebleckte Zähne.

Sam sah zu ihm auf und traf seine Wahl.

oOo

 **Außenbezirk von West Hyde, Colne Valley Regional Park**

„Wie weit noch?", fragte Dean mit angespannter Stimme, während er versuchte einen Blick auf das Navi im Vorderen des Wagens zu erhaschen. Er wusste, sie waren ihrem Ziel nahe. Sein Herzschlag beschleunigte sich, wie immer kurz vor einem Kampf. Ein Leben als Jäger hatte ihn feinfühlig dafür gemacht. Sie fuhren zum richtigen Ort – er hätte seinen Namen darauf verwettet. Die Männer der Schriften mochten das Nötige Wissen und Personal haben, aber ein wahrer Jäger wusste, wann er auf seine Instinkte hören musste. Und im Moment schrien Deans Instinkte ihn förmlich an.

„Noch ein paar Minuten. Geduld, Dean", murmelte Jonathan. „Wir können nicht einfach hineinstürmen, wenn wir ankommen. Wir haben keine Beweise dafür, dass wir am richtigen Ort sind."

Dean schnaubte. Er wusste zwei Dinge absolut zweifelsfrei.

Sein Bruder war dort.

Und Luzifer auch.

oOo

„ **Nein!"**

Das Wort hallte laut und deutlich durch die Stille. Tonis Magen verkrampfte sich. Panik stieg in ihr auf und sie rang um Selbstbeherrschung. Was zur Hölle würden sie jetzt tun? Ein lautes Klatschen hallte durch den Raum, als Luzifer Sam mit dem Handrücken ins Gesicht schlug. Sam zog scharf die Luft ein. Blut tropfte von seiner Lippe, die durch den Schlag aufgeplatzt war.

Der Teufel kam mit wutverzerrtem Gesicht auf Toni zu. Er packte sie an der Kehle und hob sie fast vom Boden.

„Weiß er, dass ich hier bin?", zischte er. Sein beißender, nach Verwesung riechender Atem schlug ihr ins Gesicht.

Toni schüttelte hektisch den Kopf, soweit es ihr möglich war. Ihre Finger scharrten hilflos über seine verschrumpelte Hand um ihre Kehle.

„Das können sie keinesfalls wissen", stieß sie mühsam hervor.

Luzifer starrte ihr in die Augen, während er alle möglichen Szenarien in seinem Kopf durchging. Er konnte verschwinden, aber er verabscheute diese Option. Der Teufel flüchtete nicht, schon gar nicht vor einem Dean Winchester. Davon abgesehen gab es keine Garantie, dass Toni Sam unter ihrer Kontrolle halten würde, wenn er jetzt ging. Im Gegenteil. Er war sich sicher, dass sie zu inkompetent war, um ihn zu halten. Sollte sie ihn verlieren, war seine Chance verspielt.

„Wir können damit fertig werden _. Ich_ kann damit fertig werden. Aber ich brauche eine stärkere Hülle, bis Sammy wieder in unserem Team spielt", knurrte der Teufel. Dabei schoss er einen hasserfüllten Blick zu Sam hinüber, der diesen in sich zusammensinken ließ.

„Nehmen Sie mich!" Die Worte fielen ihr von den Lippen, bevor ihr überhaupt bewusst wurde, dass sie sie laut ausgesprochen hatte.

Luzifer gab ihren Hals frei. Ausnahmsweise war er überrascht von ihr.

„Madam!", rief Thomas aus, ungläubig den Kopf schüttelnd. Doch Toni warf ihm einen Blick zu, der ihn zum Schweigen brachte.

„Ist schon gut, Thomas. Ich bin die perfekte Tarnung", fuhr sie fort. Luzifer fixierte sie mit seinem Blick, doch sie sprach unbeirrt weiter: „Sie wissen nicht, dass Sie hier sind. Und sie werden schon gar nicht auf den Gedanken kommen, dass Sie mich als Hülle benutzen könnten. Sie können die Männer der Schriften auslöschen und Dean dazu benutzen, Sam zum Ja sagen zu bewegen."

Langsam breitete sich ein Lächeln auf Luzifers Gesicht aus.

„Siehst du, das ist es, was ich an dir mag, Blondi. Du bist auf Zack."

„Thomas wird Ihre aktuelle Hülle verstecken und Ihnen assistieren."

„Madam, auf ein Wort?", flüsterte Thomas eindringlich, während er an ihrem Ellbogen zog. Die beiden traten ein paar Schritte von Luzifer weg, der nur verärgert mit den Augen rollte.

„Ich muss entschieden protestieren. Es ist zu gefährlich, dass er sie besetzt. Lassen sich mich es tun."

Toni ergriff mit einem Lächeln Thomas Hand. „Nein, Thomas. Ich brauche dich, um im Nachhinein das ganze Chaos hier wieder aufzuräumen. Ich bin sicher, mir wird nichts geschehen. Sobald er mit Markham und dem Rest fertig ist, wird er in Sam wechseln. Er wird nicht lange genug in mir sein, um irgendeinen Schaden anzurichten. Es wird mir gut gehen."

Sie streichelte liebevoll mit dem Daumen über seine Wange.

Thomas seufzte, nickte aber gehorsam. „Natürlich, Madam. Wenn sie es für das Beste halten", flüsterte er ergeben. Dabei legte er seine Hand über ihre.

Sam beobachtete die drei misstrauisch. Seine inneren Alarmglocken schrillten. Sie hatten mit leisen Stimmen gesprochen, aber die Veränderung in ihrem Auftreten waren Anzeichen genug, dass sie etwas vorhatten. Er sah, wie Thomas schockiert Luft holte und Toni einen besorgten Blick zuwarf. Das war vermutlich der erste Ausdruck wirklich aufrichtiger Sorge, den Sam je in dem Gesicht des Mannes gesehen hatte, und diese Sorge galt Toni. Was zur Hölle hatte sie vor? Sam wand sich unbehaglich ob des selbstzufriedenen Ausdrucks auf Luzifers Gesicht. Dann drehten sich alle drei mit entschlossenen Gesichtern zu ihm um.

Das war gar nicht gut.

Er sah wie Toni eine der übrigen Flaschen mit Blut aufhob, die unter einem Tisch standen. Horror durchfuhr ihn, als sie die Flasche an die eigenen Lippen setzte. Was zum Teufel?

„Nein." Luzifers Hand schob ihr die Flasche vom Mund.

„Ich dachte, es würde den Übergang einfacher machen?", fragte sie verwirrt. Luzifer nahm ihr die Flasche aus der Hand und stellte sie zurück auf den Boden.

„Das tut es … für mich und Sam. Aber Sam ist etwas Besonderes. Wenn du Dämonenblut trinken würdest, ohne besetzt zu sein – nun, lass es mich so ausrücken: Die Nebenwirkungen wären besonders unangenehm. Nein, du musst einfach nur ja sagen", erklärte er. Dann wandte er sich Thomas zu. „Kneble ihn", wies er mit einem Winken in Sams Richtung an. „Er ist so ein Spielverderber. Und wir wollen unserem lieben Freund Dean doch nicht die Überraschung verderben."

Thomas nickte und machte sich an die Arbeit.

Der Winchester beobachtete so angespannt, wie Toni und Luzifer sich unterhielten, dass er kaum bemerkte, dass Thomas auf ihn zukam. Toni sah fast … ängstlich aus. Doch dann härtete sich ihr Gesichtsausdruck und sie zeigte nur noch grimmige Entschlossenheit. Eine Maske ihrer Gefühle, die Sam nur allzu vertraut war.

Die ersten Worte, die er von der ganzen Unterhaltung schließlich verstand, waren Tonis: „Ich bin soweit. Ja."

Verwirrung zeichnete sich auf Sams Gesicht ab. Dann weiteten sich seine Augen vor Überraschung, als Luzifers Hülle hell weiß zu glühen begann. Das Licht wurde heller und heller, bis Sam schließlich die Augen abwenden und zusammenkneifen musste. Er drehte den Kopf zur Seite und versuchte ihn in seiner Schulter zu verbergen, als das gleißende Strahlen jede Ritze des Stalles ausfüllte.

oOo

Die Geländewagen parkten dicht beieinander im Schutze einiger alter Eichen, verborgen vor eventuellen Blicken von der Straße oder dem Farm Haus. Markhams Männer hatten sich an den Rand des Unterholzes vorgearbeitet, blieben aber in der Deckung der Bäume, um die Umgebung in Augenschein zu nehmen. Sie konnten nirgendwo ein Zeichen von Aktivität feststellen, doch der Stall glich genau der Beschreibung, die sie erhalten hatten.

Dean, Markham, Castiel und ein paar andere Männer standen gerade neben einem der Fahrzeuge und besprachen ihr weiteres Vorgehen, als ein gleißendes Licht aus Richtung des Stalles zu ihnen herüber strahlte. Dean sah alarmiert auf. Das Leuchten durchbrach das graue Morgenlicht und ließ die Bäume gespenstische Schatten über sie werfen, bevor es genauso plötzlich erstarb wie es gekommen war.

„Scheiße", brach es aus Dean hervor. Seine Augen richteten sich auf Cass, dessen Ausdruck gleichermaßen besorgt wirkte. „Ich denke, Luzifer ist gerade auf der Party erschienen."

„Das geht schon in Ordnung. Wir haben uns darauf vorbereitet. Wir haben es erwartet. Was mehr ist, als sie von uns erwarten. Damit haben wir einen strategischen Vorteil", erwiderte Jonathan, während seine Männer ihre letzten Vorbereitungen trafen und schließlich ihre Klingen verbargen. „Ich werde mit Castiel hier bleiben. Dean, nehmen Sie Oliver, Matthew, Harry und Ryan als Unterstützung mit. Wir werden auf Ihr Signal warten."

Dean nickte, kurz und entschlossen. Dann hob er sein T-Shirt an. Ein Schauer durchlief ihn in der eiskalten Morgenluft. Dean war dankbar, dass er ein schwarzes T-Shirt trug. Seine Augen glitten zu Castiel, der ihn ernst anblickte.

„Viel Glück."

oOo

Das Licht erlosch und ließ einen Schleier der Dunkelheit hinter Sams zusammengekniffenen Lidern zurück. Vorsichtig öffnete er sie einen Spalt breit und blinzelte, um seinen verschwommenen Blick zu fokussieren. Sein Haar flog herum, als er den Kopf zu Toni und Luzifer herumriss. Mit großen Augen sah er, wie Toni über Luzifers zusammengesacktem Körper stand. Die Frau der Schriften reckte ihre Arme über ihrem Kopf, drehte ihren Nacken hin und her und ließ ihrer Halswirbel knacken. Als sie sich mit einem langsam breiter werdenden Grinsen ihm zuwandte, durchfuhr ihn die Erkenntnis wie ein Blitz.

„Was hast du…", setzte Sam an, doch ihm wurden die Worte abgeschnitten, als Thomas den verdammten Lappen zurück in seinen Mund schob. Sam warf den Kopf herum und versuchte, das Verhasste Stück wieder auszuspucken. Seine Ketten spannten sich um seine Handgelenke und klickten gegen die Stuhlbeine. Doch alles Winden war nutzlos, denn Thomas legte ihm schlichtweg eine Hand über den Mund und presste damit zugleich den Knebel in selbigen und Sams Kopf zurück gegen seinen Bauch. Toni, nein Luzifer, schlenderte breit grinsend auf Sam zu, während Thomas den zappelnden Jäger im Zaum hielt und das Schwarze Halstuch über seine gesamte untere Gesichtshälfte schob und so den Knebel endgültig sicherte.

„Es ist schon eine Weile her, seit ich zum letzten Mal ein Mädchen war. Das fühlt sich unartig an." Luzifer zwinkerte ihm zu. Seine Worte klangen merkwürdig in Tonis Stimme, aber die Boshaftigkeit darin war unverkennbar. Thomas zerrte die Enden des Tuches in einen erbarmungslos eng sitzenden Knoten, was Sam ein stöhnendes Knurren entlockte, und lockerte endlich seinen Griff um den Kopf des Jägers. Dieser entwand sich den Händen mit einem Ruck. Er starrte voller Abscheu und Hass zu dem Erzengel hinauf. Seine Brust hob- und senkte sich schwer, als er weiter hilflos an seinen Ketten zerrte. Luzifer griff nach Sams Gesicht und grub ihm die Finger schmerzhaft in die Backen.

„Ich glaube, du hast ein bisschen zu viel Energie für die Show, die hier gleich aufgeführt werden wird. Du hättest einen Platz in der ersten Reihe haben können … eine Schande, dass du ihn abgelehnt hast!"

Gewaltsam bog der Teufel Sams Kopf zur Seite, bis sich dessen Ohr nur noch wenige Zentimeter über seiner Schulter befand. Sam zog scharf die Luft ein, als er einen Stechenden Schmerz im Nacken spürte und verdrehte die Augen in dem Versuch, zu sehen, was vor sich ging, während Luzifer seinen Kopf weiter fest im Griff hatte. Ein Gefühl der Kälte durchzog seinen Nacken, breitete sich durch seinen gesamten Körper aus und im nächsten Moment zog Thomas seine Hand zurück und Sam erkannte darin die Spritze, mit der er ihn schon vorher bedroht hatte. Mit der Kälte kam ein Gefühl der Trägheit, das wie Blei durch seine Adern kroch. Sam konnte nicht anders, als einem gequälten Stöhnen Luft zu machen. Luzifer gab seinen Kopf schließlich frei, jedoch nicht ohne ihm noch eine leichte Ohrfeige auf die Wange zu verpassen.

Thomas Stimme drang wie durch Watte an Sams Ohr, als dieser Luzifer erklärte: „Ich fürchte, es wird ihn nicht vollständig ausknocken. Wir haben diese Spritze nur für den Fall mitgebracht, dass wir ihn etwas gefügiger hätten machen müssen.

„Ich hätte auch nicht gewollt, dass er das verpasst", grinste Luzifer.

Sam blinzelte angestrengt und kämpfte gegen die Schwere an, die sich über ihn legte wie ein Bleimantel. Sein Blick begann zu verschwimmen. Der Kopf fiel ihm auf die Brust und die Haare über die Augen.

„Los, kümmere dich um die Leiche. Ich habe das Gefühl, dass unsere Ehrengäste jeden Augenblick hier sein werden!", gab Satan seine Anweisungen.

Ehrengäste? Wovon redete Luzifer? Sam versuchte verzweifelt, sich zu konzentrieren, aber je angestrengter er versuchte, die Gedanken festzuhalten, desto schneller entglitten sie ihm.

„Zu Befehl, Sir", nickte Thomas, dann trat er von Satan weg, ohne ihm jedoch den Rücken zuzuwenden, bis er einige Meter vom Teufel entfernt stand. Er war zutiefst aufgewühlt. Toni so zu sehen, sie so sprechen zu hören … das war so falsch. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass sie das richtige taten. Seine Augen glitten hinüber zu Sam, und Wut durchzuckte ihn. Wenn er nur sein Wort gehalten hätte, wäre keiner von ihnen jetzt in so großer Gefahr!

Der Mann der Schriften beugte sich zu der verfaulenden Leiche von Vince Vincente hinab. Er hoffte verzweifelt, dass der Körper nicht zerfallen würde, während er ihn über den Boden schleifte. Thomas hatte völlig vergessen, wie schwer Leichen waren. Er hakte seine Hände unter Vinces Achselhöhlen und zog ihn rückwärts zur Tür und nach draußen. Er würde die Leiche in den Wald werfen und später vergraben.

Sobald er Toni in Sicherheit wusste.

oOo

Dean und die Männer der Schriften schlichen sich mit gezogenen Waffen, geduckt entlang des Waldweges, vorsichtig an den Schuppen an. Gewehre konnten freilich wenig gegen Luzifer ausrichten, aber das kühle Metall zwischen seinen Händen gab Dean ein Gewisses Gefühl der Sicherheit. Zugleich brannte in ihm der glühende Wunsch, den Colt zurück zu bekommen. Der konnte den Teufel zwar auch nicht töten, aber er hatte ihm zumindest heftige Schmerzen zugefügt. Doch es hatte keinen Zweck, sich über Dinge Gedanken zu machen, die er nicht haben konnte. Und im Übrigen war diese kleine britische Schlampe definitiv nicht immun gegen Gewehrkugeln und schon allein der Gedanke, sie zu erschießen, erfüllte den Jäger mit großer Befriedigung. Er mochte seine Chance verpasst haben, an James Rache zu nehmen, aber er war mehr als bereit, _sie_ umzulegen. Sie war kein Mensch. Nicht in seinen Augen. Sie war ein Monster.

Dean warf den Männern, die seine Flanken deckten, einen Blick zu. Er war dankbar, dass sie da waren, ruhig und professionell. Sie überließen ihm die Führung, die eigenen Waffen schussbereit im Anschlag. Deans Nerven waren angespannt, alle seine Sinne hellwach. Nichts in der näheren Umgebung des Stalles bewegte sich. Kein Laut war zu hören. Selbst die Bäume gaben kaum ein rascheln von sich. Die Stille wirkte unnatürlich.

Sie erreichten das Stalltor. Dean hob die Hand und ballte sie zur Faust. Die Männer hinter ihm hielten augenblicklich an. Dann beugte sich der Jäger noch etwas weiter nach vorn und lauschte.

Nichts.

Mit der rechten Hand griff Dean an sein linkes Handgelenkt, und überprüfte, ob sein Messer noch sicher im Ärmel verborgen war. Dann nickte er den Männern hinter sich einmal kurz zu. Sie erwiderten die Geste. Dean legte vorsichtig eine Hand auf das zerfallende Holz der alten Tür und schob sie leise auf.

Dann hob er seine Waffe und trat ein.

Im inneren des Stalles war es düster. Lange Schatten erstreckten sich von den Wänden über den Boden, durchzogen von Vorhängen aus Zwielicht, das durch ein paar Ritzen in den Bretterwänden fiel. Dean kniff die Augen zusammen um sie dem Dämmerlicht anzupassen, als er sie rasch durch den Raum schweifen ließ. Bei dem Anblick, der sich aus der Dunkelheit abzeichnete, entfuhr ihm ein Knurren.

Toni stand hinter seinem Bruder, die Lippen zu einem boshaften Grinsen verzogen. Sie war genauso abscheulich, wie er sie sich vorgestellt hatte. Zierlich und blond zwar, doch ihr hübsches äußeres konnte ihre widerwärtige Natur nicht verbergen.

Ein rascher Blick durch den Raum bestätigte Dean, dass niemand sonst da war. Nur sie und sein Bruder. Wut durchströmte seine Adern, heiß wie Lava, als er Sams Erscheinungsbild vollständig wahrnahm. Er war an einen hölzernen Stuhl gekettet. Die Beine steckten in eisernen Schellen, die an den Stuhlbeinen befestigt waren. Seine Hände waren ihm auf den Rücken gefesselt. Ein schwarzes Tuch knebelte ihn. Sams Kopf rollte unkoordiniert auf seine Brust und kam dabei dem Messer gefährlich nahe, das Toni ihm an die Kehle hielt.

Deans Fingerknöchel traten weiß hervor, als er seine Waffe hob und auf sie zielte.

„Geh weg von meinem Bruder, du Schlampe", knurrte er. Seine grünen Augen blitzten vor Wut, als er sich ihr näherte.

„Mm mm", warnte Toni in gelassenem Ton. Sie griff in Sams Haare und riss seinen Kopf nach oben, entblößte seine Kehle.

Sams leises Stöhnen brach Dean fast das Herz. Er hätte Toni beinahe auf der Stelle erschossen. Dann runzelte er die Stirn und betrachtete das Gesicht seines Bruders genauer. Sam sah gut aus, gesund, aber seine Augen wanderte unstet hin- und her, als sei er nicht in der Lage sie auf irgendetwas zu fokussieren.

„Du kannst ihn nicht kontrollieren, ohne ihn unter Drogen zu setzen? Das ist armselig", spottete Dean, die Pistole unverwandt auf sie gerichtet.

Toni antwortete mit einem herablassenden Lächeln: „Du kennst doch deinen Bruder, Dean. Er war noch nie sehr kooperativ."

Dean?

Der Name drang durch den Nebel in Sams Kopf. Er konzentrierte sich mit aller Macht darauf, zum Stalltor zu blicken. Dort standen drei, nein vier verschwommene Gestalten. Warum sprachen sie über Dean? Sam blinzelte und versuchte, seinen Blick scharf zu stellen, um ihre Gesichter zu erkennen. Doch es gelang ihm einfach nicht. Er wand sich schwach unter Luzifers Griff, hielt jedoch still, als das Messer an seiner Haut kratzte.

„Ich gebe dir fünf Sekunden, von meinem Bruder wegzutreten, bevor ich schieße", zischte Dean.

„Oh Dean, mach das noch einmal. Es ist so lustig, wenn du versuchst, den Boss zu spielen", lachte Toni. Dabei entblößte sie perfekt geweißte Zähne. Die Männer rechts und links von Dean traten unbehaglich von einem Bein auf das andere. Dean war jedoch unbeeindruckt. Sie kannte ihn nicht.

„Vier."

„Ich zittere vor freudiger Erwartung."

„Drei."

„Jungs, glaubt ihr ihm? Klingt er für euch überzeugend? Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich hier den richtigen Dean Winchester zu Gesicht bekomme", bohrte sie weiter und wedelte dabei mit dem Messer in Richtung der Männer der Schriften.

Dean schoss.

Die Kugel traf Toni genau zwischen die Augen. Ein perfekter Kopfschuss. Ihr Kopf klappte nach hinten. Befriedigung und Erleichterung durchströmten Dean.

Doch die Gefühle verblassten sofort wieder, denn sie brach nicht zusammen. Ihr Kopf richtete sich wieder auf und ihre Stirn legte sich in gespielter Verwunderung in Falten.

„Also Dean, wer hat dir denn das Zählen beigebracht?", neckte sie. Ihr Grinsen verzog sich zu einer grotesken Fratze, als sie mit der Hand über das blutleere Loch in ihrer Stirn rieb. „Du scheinst ein bisschen eingerostet zu sein beim Zählen. Hier, lass mich dir helfen."

Deans Magen verkrampfte sich. Luzifer!

„Zwei." Der Teufel hob seine Hand Richtung Oliver, dem Mann zu Deans Rechten, und wedelte mit den Fingern. Der Mann wurde durch die Luft geschleudert, noch bevor er einen Ausruf der Überraschung ausstoßen konnte. Er krachte rückwärts mit voller Wucht gegen die Wand und brach hindurch, so dass das splitternde Holz in alle Richtungen flog.

„Eins." Matthews Kopf verdrehte sich und sein Nacken brach mit einem Übelkeit erregenden knacken. Er fiel leblos zu Boden.

Dean und Ryan starrten den Teufel entsetzt an. Dieser grinste.

„Siehst du? Gar nicht so schwer."

oOo

Thomas hielt abrupt inne, als ein Mann durch die Stallwand krachte. Seine Augen weiteten sich vor Schreck. Es hatte begonnen. Toni war in Gefahr. Er rannte zurück zum Stall so schnell er konnte und hielt erst an der Hintertür an. Dort ging er in Deckung uns spähte vorsichtig hinein. Er würde warten, alles beobachten. Und wenn Toni – Luzifer – ihn brauchte, würde er bereit sein.

oOo

„Was?", schaltete Dean sofort in einen provozierenden Tonfall, „ Konntest du diesmal keinen Kerl überzeugen, dich reinzulassen?" Er senkte seine nutzlose Waffe und setzte eine gleichgültige Maske auf. Er durfte nicht zulassen, dass der Erzengel ihn aus dem Konzept brachte.

„Das ist unhöflich, Dean. Lady Bevell war höchst gastfreundlich. Und du kennst mich – ich brauche etwas Unterhaltung vor dem Hauptgericht." Luzifers grinsen zerfloss und der verspielte Ton wurde ernst: „Jetzt legt die Waffen weg bevor ihr mir damit auf die Nerven geht. Ihr wisst, sie sind nutzlos und ich glaube wirklich nicht, dass ihr meine dunkle Seite heraufbeschwören möchtet." Er ließ die Spitze des Messers langsam über Sams Wange bis hinab zu seinem Hals wandern. Die Botschaft war klar.

Dean ließ seinen Revolver zu Boden fallen und hörte, wie die übrigen beiden Männer der Schriften das gleiche mit ihren Gewehren taten. Es war in Ordnung. Alles würde gut gehen. Sie waren auf diese Situation vorbereitet. Er musste Satan nur dazu bringen, von Sam abzurücken.

„Gehorsam steht dir gut, Dean", frotzelte Luzifer.

„Und was nun? Du wirst Sam nicht verletzen. Du brauchst ihn", knurrte der Jäger anstelle einer Antwort. Er verschränkte scheinbar trotzig die Arme. Dabei ließ er das Messer aus dem Ärmel in seine Hand gleiten.

„Ja, zugegeben. Aber ich kann ihn jederzeit wieder heilen. Du solltest mir übrigens dankbar sein. Dein Brüderchen sah nicht ganz so gut aus, als ich hier ankam. Toni?", Luzifer schnalzte mit der Zunge und stellte eine dramatische Miene zur schau, „die kleine birgt eine gewisse Begeisterung für Folter in sich. Sogar ich war beeindruckt."

Das Messer presste sich in Deans Handfläche. Seine Lippe zitterte vor Wut, so sehr er sich auch bemühte, seine coole Maske aufrecht zu erhalten.

„Wenn du ihn anfasst …"

„Oh, erspare mir das Drama", stöhnte Luzifer mit einem Augenrollen. „Wenn ich dich tot sehen wollte, weißt du wie leicht das wäre? Höre auf, meine Geduld auf die Probe zu stellen!"

Die zwei übrigen Männer der Schriften traten unbehaglich von einem Fuß auf den Anderen. Angst und Unsicherheit zeichneten sich auf ihren Gesichtern ab. Dean konnte nur hoffen, dass sie einen kühlen Kopf bewahrten. Luzifer wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit von ihnen weg zu Sam. Er sah auf seinen Gefangenen hinab und tätschelte ihn sanft auf die Wange.

„Sam? Kumpel? Komm schon, reiß dich zusammen. Für mich.", sprach er dabei in ironischem Singsang.

Sam war kaum in der Lage gewesen, der Unterhaltung zu folgen. Er versuchte, sich zu konzentrieren, doch seine Gedanken glitten heran und zogen sich zurück wie Wellen an einem Strand. Nun griff Luzifer ihm unters Kinn und hob seinen Kopf an, so dass sein Blick auf die verschwommenen Figuren unter der Tür gerichtet war.

„Du musst wohl etwas näher kommen. Ich fürchte, er kann dich nicht sehen", lachte der Teufel. Sam fühlte, wie etwas seine Wimpern kitzelte. Seine Augen wurden groß, als er schließlich eine Klinge nur wenige Millimeter vor seinem Augapfel wahrnahm. Er hielt sofort totenstill.

„Schon gut, schon gut", hörte er einen Mann sagen. Die Stimme klang so vertraut. Warum klang sie so vertraut? Das Messer entfernte sich und Sam blinzelte. Er versuchte, seinen Blick zu fokussieren. Als die Person näher kam und immer mehr sein Blickfeld ausfüllte, kniff er die Augen zusammen. Breite Schultern hielten das Sonnenlicht ab, das hinter ihnen durch die Tür strahlte, und umstrahlten den Körper mit einem schwachen Glanz, machten es im Gegenlicht aber schwer, irgendetwas zu erkennen. Kurze Haare – Sam konnte die Farbe nicht erkennen – standen in wirren Büscheln von seinem Kopf ab, als hätte der Mann seit Tagen nicht geschlafen. Seine Beine waren krumm, sein Gang langsam und selbstsicher. Sams Herz begann wie wild zu schlagen, trotz der Drogen, die das zu verhindern versuchten.

„Das ist nah genug", befahl Luzifer. Der Mann blieb in ein paar Meter Entfernung stehen und der Erzengel hob Sams Kopf noch etwas weiter an. Dieser blinzelte verzweifelt, frustriert darüber, dass sein Blick so verschwommen war.

Doch schließlich lichtete sich der Nebel.

Ein erstickter Laut, den Dean als seinen eigenen Namen erkannte, drang gedämpft durch den Knebel im Mund seines Bruders. Endlich leuchtete der Funke des Erkennens in seinen grauen Augen auf. Sam wand sich, kraftlos und schwach. Er kämpfte mit aller Macht gegen Luzifers Griff an, doch sein Körper war träge und wollte ihm offenbar nicht gehorchen. Der Erzengel hatte nicht die geringste Mühe, Sams Gegenwehr im Keim zu ersticken.

„Alles wird gut, Sammy. Ich bin hier", stieß Dean vor, seine Emotionen nur noch mühsam im Griff. Schmerz durchbohrte sein Herz, als er die kleinen Jammerlaute hörte, die Sam ausstieß.

„Uiiii. Wem geht bei einer Winchester-Wiedervereinigung nicht das Herz auf? Sollen wir uns alle umarmen?", neckte Luzifer. Sein Grinsen wurde noch breiter, als vor Wut funkelnde grüne Augen ihn zu durchbohren schienen. Der Teufel beugte sich vor und brachte sein Gesicht auf die Höhe von Sams. Das Messer richtete er auf Sams seitliche Rippen. So neben Sam geneigt, grinste Tonis Gesicht zu Dean hinauf, während ihre blonden Haare Sam seitlich auf´s Gesicht fielen.

„Hör gut zu, Sammy. Dies ist deine Letzte Chance, mitzuspielen." Luzifers Stimme war einschmeichelnd, überzeugend.

Sams Augen starrten Dean verzweifelt an. Ein stummes Flehen lag in ihnen, als er hörte, was der Teufel ihm ins Ohr flüsterte.

„Entweder lässt du mich rein, oder ich werde Dean auseinandernehmen. Gleich hier, vor deinen Augen. Stück für Stück. Ich denke, ich werde mit diesen schneidigen grünen Augen anfangen. Was meinst du?" Sams Augen wurden noch größer und ein gequälter Laut entrang sich seiner Kehle.

„Und du wirst dir alles mit ansehen. Genauso, wie wir es im Käfig immer gespielt haben. Nur diesmal wird es ernst sein, kein Spiel", fuhr Luzifer fort. Er genoss den Ausdruck blanken Entsetzens auf Deans Miene. Sein Atem ließ die Haare neben Sams Ohr leicht flattern, als er sein Vorhaben weiter ausführte: „Dann werde ich ihn wieder lebendig machen. Und wir beginnen von vorne. Ich werde aber mit irgendeinem anderen Körperteil anfangen. Wir wollen es ja schließlich unterhaltsam gestalten. Ich werde ihn weiter und weiter und weiter und weiter zerlegen, bis du ja sagst. Ich verspreche dir, Dean kennt nicht annähernd vergleichbare Schmerzen. Seine Höllentour? Disneyland im Vergleich. Das Fegefeuer? Ein gemütlicher Parkspaziergang. Also, wie sieht´s aus, Zellenkumpel? Es wird Zeit, dass du deine Wahl triffst, denkst du nicht?"

Bittere Galle stieg Deans Kehle hoch. Absoluter Ekel erfüllte ihn beim Anblick von Sams drogenvernebelten Augen, aus denen absoluter Horror und erbärmliche Angst sprachen. Das Messer, das er umklammerte, bohrte sich tief in seine Handfläche.

Luzifer richtete sich wieder auf. Mit einem siegesgewissen Blick legte er die Hände auf die Stuhllehne.

Jetzt oder nie.

„Tut es", schrie Dean. Er riss sein T-Shirt hoch und presste seine blutige Handfläche gegen seinen Bauch. Die Enochische Sygille, die er vorher in seine blasse Haut geritzt hatte, leuchtete Hell auf. Hinter ihm taten Harry und Ryan das gleiche. Identische Sygillen leuchteten blutrot auf ihren Körpern auf. Dean sah, wie sich Entsetzen auf den Zügen Luzifers breit machte, bevor das Licht in einem blendenden Strahlen explodierte und den Teufel mit einem lauten Knall in seinen Strudel zog. Dann war er verschwunden. Stille legte sich über den Stall.

Luzifer war weg. Sie hatten es geschafft.

Das Messer fiel klappernd zu Boden, während Dean nach vorn stürzte und vor seinem Bruder auf die Knie fiel.

„Es ist in Ordnung, Sammy. Ich hab` dich.", flüsterte er. Zitternd machte er sich daran, den Knoten von Sams Knebel zu lösen. Dabei warf er einen Blick über die Schulter auf die Männer der Schriften.

„Schlüssel", stieß er befehlend hervor. Das riss die Beiden aus ihrer Starre. Einer von ihnen, Ryan, lief zum Tisch, wo er ein paar Schlüssel griff und damit zu Sam eilte. Dean hatte inzwischen den Knoten gelöst und zog das Schwarze Halstuch beiseite. Dann zog er den spuckegetränkten Lappen aus Sams Mund. Ryan machte sich unverzüglich daran, die Handschellen zu öffnen.

„Dean", stieß Sam kaum hörbar hervor. Erleichterung, Freude und Trauer überwältigten ihn, während Dean sein Gesicht zärtlich in beide Hände nahm. Die Handschellen und die Eisen um seine Knöchel verschwanden schließlich und Sams Arme fielen unkoordiniert nach vorne, tasteten schwach nach Deans T-Shirt, glitten über seine Brust, als müssten sie sich vergewissern, dass Dean wirklich da war.

„Ich habe dich. Es ist okay, Sammy. Ich bin da", flüsterte Dean. Er zog seinen Bruder vom Stuhl zu sich auf den Boden. Dort saßen sie, endlich vereint. Dean hielt Sams Kopf an seine Brust gedrückt. Sams Arme schlangen sich um Deans Körper als würde er ihn nie wieder loslassen. Er hielt sich an Dean fest wie an einem Rettungsring. Dabei atmete er tief den vertrauten Geruch seines Bruders ein, der Geborgenheit und Heimat bedeutete. Etwas, von dem er dachte, er würde es nie wieder erleben. So viele Monate der Qual, der Folter, voller schmerzlichem Verlangen, in denen sein Herz zerbrochen war. Dies hier war eine ganz neue Art von Schmerz. Ein willkommener Schmerz. Sein Herz schmerzte vor Freude, vor Erleichterung. Sein Bruder war hier. Er spürte ihn, hörte ihn, roch ihn. Dean war wirklich da.

Der Damm brach.

Dean hielt seinen Bruder fest in den Armen. Einen Arm hatte er um seine Schulter gelegt, mit der anderen Hand streichelte er über Sams Kopf, während sein Kinn auf seinem Scheitel ruhte. Dabei wiegte er Sam sanft vor und zurück. Dean fühlte seine eigenen heißen Tränen die Wangen hinab strömen und in den Haaren seines Bruders versickern, während Sam an seiner Brust schluchzte. Erleichterung durchströmte ihn und Dean schloss für einen Moment die Augen, ganz auf das Gefühl, seinen Bruder in den Armen zu halten, konzentriert. So viele Monate der Ungewissheit, der Angst, des Zweifels und des Schmerzes lösten sich langsam auf, als sie eng umschlungen da saßen. Sam war hier. Sam war wirklich hier. Deans Stimme war kaum mehr als ein Flüstern, als er wieder und wieder versicherte:

„Ich bin hier Sammy. Ich hab` dich!"

oOo

Keine Sorge, das ist noch nicht das Ende. Ein paar Dinge müssen noch geklärt werden. Freut euch auf ein letztes Kapitel.


	15. Chapter 15

Kapitel 15

oOo

„I don´t wanna die inside just to breathe in." – Cut, Plumb

"Ich will nicht innerlich sterben, nur um zu atmen." – Cut, Plumb

oOo

 **Privatflugzeug der Männer der Schriften, über dem Nordatlantik**

Er saß so nahe bei seinem Bruder, dass er die Hitze spüren konnte, die von ihm ausstrahlte. Dean sah auf den schlafenden Sam hinab und betrachtete sein Gesicht eingehend. Neue Sorgenfalten zeichneten sich in seinen sanftmütigen, vom Schlaf momentan entspannten Zügen ab. Im sanften Licht der Nachtlampen war Dean der einzige Passagier, der wach war. Schlaf hätte ihm den Flug erleichtert, doch er hatte seine Panik ignoriert und sich geschworen, wach zu bleiben. Nur für den Fall.

Sein Bruder würde ihn vielleicht brauchen. Und was noch schwerwiegender war: _Er_ musste _sehen_ , dass es Sam gut ging.

Sie saßen in zwei Sitzen nebeneinander. Sams Sitz war so weit wie möglich zurück geklappt und die Fußstütze ausgestreckt. Deans Sitz war zwar aufrecht, doch er hatte die Armlehne nach oben geklappt, um dieses Hindernis zwischen sich und Sam zu entfernen. Sam lag eingerollt auf der Seite, das Gesicht seinem Bruder zugewandt, eingekuschelt unter der Decke, die Dean über ihn gebreitet hatte. Während Dean ihn beobachtete, zog sich Sams Stirn in Falten und sein Atem beschleunigte sich. Ohne zu zögern streckte Dean die Hand aus und streichelte sanft seinen Arm.

„Alles ist gut, Sammy", flüsterte er mit zärtlicher, beruhigender Stimme. Er hörte nicht auf, mit sanften, kreisenden Bewegungen Sams Arm zu streicheln, und bald schon beruhigte sich dessen Atem und sein Gesichtsausdruck wurde wieder friedlicher. Es war keine 24 Stunden her, dass sie ihn gefunden hatten. Doch Sam wollte nicht länger in England bleiben, obwohl Jonathan – und Dean – Bedenken geäußert hatten.

oOo

 **Westminster, London**

„ _Glauben Sie wirklich, dass es klug ist, sofort zurück zu fliegen? Sie sind uns herzlich willkommen! Bleiben sie, solange es nötig ist!", offerierte Jonathan mit besorgtem Ton. Je mehr Zeit er mit den Winchesters verbrachte, desto mehr faszinierten ihn die Jäger. Sie waren nicht annähernd so, wie Toni sie zwei Jahre lang beschrieben hatte._

 _Markham war hinter Castiel den Hügel zum Stall hinaufgestürmt, sobald Ryan angerannt kam um sie zu holen. Als sie ankamen, fanden sie die Brüder eng umschlungen auf dem Boden sitzend, als würden sie sich am Leben selbst festklammern. Vielleicht war das sogar der Fall._

„ _Sam", hatte Cass hervorgestoßen und war auf die Beiden zugestürzt. Beide Winchesters hatten ihre Köpfe in seine Richtung gedreht, wobei Sams Wange jedoch weiterhin an Deans Brust gepresst blieb. Keiner der Beiden war bereit gewesen, loszulassen. Noch nicht. Der Engel war neben den Brüdern auf die Knie gegangen und hatte zögernd den Arm ausgestreckt. Sam hatte ihn ergriffen und den Freund zu sich heran gezogen. So hatten die drei den Moment der Erleichterung in einer einzigen Umarmung geteilt. Diese kleine Familie – es konnte kein anderes Wort dafür geben – so zu sehen, hatte einen Tumult der Gefühle in Jonathan ausgelöst, wie er ihn zuvor noch nie erlebt hatte. Sie hatten Sam gerettet, Gott sei Dank! Aber die Schuldgefühle waren überwältigend. Es hätte überhaupt nicht passieren dürfen, dass er der Rettung bedurfte. Jonathan hätte es niemals soweit kommen lassen dürfen._

 _Es würden sich einige Dinge ändern._

 _Er hatte seine Männer bereits angewiesen, Toni und ihr Hauspersonal ausfindig zu machen. Sie waren allesamt verschwunden. Zwar wusste Jonathan nicht, wieweit das Personal involviert war, aber er würde sie in jedem Fall befragen müssen._

 _Nun stand er mit den Winchesters und Castiel im Hauptquartier der Männer der Schriften. Genauer gesagt, in einem kleinen Büroraum. Sie waren zunächst direkt zur Krankenstation gegangen, doch sobald Sam die sterilen, glänzenden Geräte und Oberflächen erblickt hatte, war er erstarrt und hatte vor lauter Panik kaum noch Luft bekommen. Castiel hatte die Tür hastig zugezogen, während Dean versucht hatte, seinen Bruder zu beruhigen._

 _Nun befanden sie sich also in einem kleinen, gemütlich eingerichteten Büro. Sam saß auf einem weichen Sofa. Castiel stand am Fenster, doch Dean wich keinen Zentimeter von Sams Seite. Er stand an das Sofa gelehnt neben ihm. Der Hausarzt der Männer der Schriften hatte – soweit Sam es ertragen hatte – einen kurzen medizinischen Check durchgeführt und Sam für körperlich gesund befunden. Dean sah nun auf ihn hinab, eine Hand auf die Rückenlehne des Sofas gelegt._

„ _Das wäre großartig, Danke!", erwiderte er auf Markhams Angebot._

„ _Nein", flüsterte Sam. Er sah mit panischem Blick zu seinem Bruder auf._

„ _Wir können ihnen helfen, Sam. Wir wollen ihnen helfen", versuchte Jonathan ihm zu versichern. Doch Sam schüttelte energisch den Kopf. Sein Atem beschleunigte sich._

„ _Würden sie uns einen Moment entschuldigen?", bat Dean. Jonathan nickte verständnisvoll und ließ Cass und die Winchesters allein. Dean setzte sich neben Sam auf das Sofa. Ihre Knie berührten sich._

„ _Atme, Sammy, komm schon!" Dean hielt Sams Blick fixiert, bot ihm durch die Berührung und den Blickkontakt eine Anker im hier und jetzt an, während er mit beruhigender Stimme auf ihn einsprach. Als sich Sams Atem schließlich beruhigte und die panisch geweiteten Pupillen wieder etwas kleiner wurden, lächelte er ihn erleichtert an._

„ _Dean, bitte. Wir müssen gehen", bat Sam mit flehendem Blick._

 _Dean seufzte: „Es tut mir leid, Sammy. Aber ich denke wirklich, wir sollten bleiben. Ich weiß, der Arzt hat gesagt, du bist gesund, aber das bist du nicht. Ich weiß es. In einem beengten Raum um die halbe Welt zu fliegen, wird dir nicht gerade helfen."_

„ _Es ist hier nicht sicher. Ich weiß, sie sagen, wir sind hier sicher, aber das sind wir nicht. Je länger wir hier sind, desto schlimmer wird es. Ich muss nach Hause. Bitte!" Am Ende war Sams Stimme nur mehr ein Flüstern: „Wir müssen Vorbereitungen treffen."_

 _Dean war verwirrt. „Vorbereitungen wofür, Sammy?"_

 _Sam hielt den Blick auf die Knie gerichtet, aber … was war das? Scham? … strahlte förmlich in Wellen von ihm aus, als er leise gestand:_

„ _Ich muss entgiften. Es wird bald anfangen."_

oOo

 **Privatflugzeug der Männer der Schriften, über dem Nordatlantik**

Deans Hand ballte sich zur Faust. Seine Nägel gruben sich in die Handfläche beim Gedanken an diesen letzten Akt der Grausamkeit, den sie über Sam verhängt hatten. Hatte sein Bruder nicht schon genug gelitten? Wann würden die Qualen für ihn endlich aufhören? Im Stillen verwünschte Dean Chuck. Verflucht sollte er sein. Sie hatten ihm _alles_ gegeben, und das war nun ihr Lohn? Vier Monate der Folter und Qual und die Aussicht auf einen langwierigen Dämonenblutentzug. Es war nicht fair. Das war es nie gewesen.

Die Scham, die Dean in Sams Augen gesehen hatte, hatte sein Herz aufs Neue zerschmettert. Als wäre das irgendwie Sams Schuld. Dean konnte sich nur zu gut an diesen Blick erinnern. Er hatte gehofft, ihn nie wieder sehen zu müssen. Egal, wie oft er Sam aus tiefster Überzeugung heraus versicherte, dass es nicht seine Schuld war: Sam glaubte ihm nicht. Und dafür hasste Dean sich selbst so sehr.

Es gab im Moment nur eine Person, die er noch mehr hasste.

Wenn er diese Schlampe in die Finger bekam, besessen oder nicht, dann würde sie für all das bezahlen.

Das schwor er sich selbst.

oOo

 **St. Chatherines Hügel, Winchester, England**

Das stetige Brummen der Fahrzeuge drang von der Autobahn herauf und legte sich wie eine Decke über den Hügel, der über der Stadt thronte. Obgleich es ausnahmsweise einmal nicht regnete, war der weg, der bergan führte, doch menschenleer. Diejenigen Wanderer, die auf dem ausgetretenen Wanderpfad am Fuße des Hügels unterwegs waren, scheuten aus Gründen, die sie nicht recht zu benennen vermochten, den Aufstieg. Sie alle waren von einem merkwürdigen Gefühl der Beklemmung erfüllt. Eine Herde Schafe, die friedlich auf einer sanft aufsteigenden Wiese gegrast hatte, trampelte plötzlich laut blökend den Berg hinab.

Im Schutze des Wäldchens, das den Hügel krönte, stapfte Luzifer wutschnaubend durch das Unterholz. Hinter ihm durchzog ein klaffender Spalt wie eine weiße Narbe den Waldboden. Die Erde war bis hinab zu der weißen Kalksteinschicht auseinander gerissen worden. Die Bäume, die in Luzifers Weg gestanden hatten, als er von den Sigillen hierher geschleudert worden war, lagen nun zersplittert und geknickt wie Streichhölzer herum.

Er war seinem Ziel so nahe gewesen. SO NAHE!

Warum musste ihm dieser verdammte Winchester nur jedes Mal in die Quere kommen? Zuerst diese abscheuliche kleine Szene, die er auf dem Stull Friedhof abgezogen hatte – allein der Gedanke an all die Emotionen, die Sam in dem Moment überkommen hatten, ließ Übelkeit in ihm aufsteigen – und nun die Aktion mit den Sigillen. Er hätte wissen müssen, dass diese kleine Made so etwas abziehen würde. Aber er hatte ihn unterschätzt. Dean war doch schließlich nicht das Hirn des Duos.

Und jetzt steckte er in einem weiteren nutzlosen Körper. Wegen _ihrer_ Inkompetenz!

Dieser erbärmliche kleine Parasit in ihm brüllte, kratzte und bettelte. Gut so. Dieses ganze Schlamassel war allein ihre Schuld. Wenn sie nur gründlich genug alle Vorbereitungen getroffen hätte und gehalten hätte, was sie ihm versprochen hatte, dann würde er jetzt in seiner wahren Hülle herumlaufen. Wenn es etwas gab, das Luzifer verabscheute, dann war es enttäuscht zu werden.

Und Toni hatte ihn furchtbar enttäuscht.

Was noch schlimmer war: Ihr Körper zerfiel bereits. Sie war schwach. Er konnte sie nicht länger benutzen. Dass sie in Gedanken verzweifelt schrie, war nur eine schwache Befriedigung.

„Wenn du nur alles getan hättest, was du mir versprochen hast", seufzte er. „Du musst wissen, ich habe einen ganz besonderen Ort in der Hölle reserviert … für all diejenigen, die mich enttäuscht haben. Und du wirst dort einen Ehrenplatz erhalten." Sein bösartiges Grinsen verzog sich beim Klang der Worte in ihrer lächerlichen Stimme zu einer angeekelten Grimasse.

Es war Zeit, dass er sich einen neuen Rockstar suchte. Das machte wenigstens Spaß.

Luzifer richtete sich hoch auf, löste die mentalen Fäden zu ihrem Geist und legte den Kopf in den Nacken. Der ganze Körper begann zu glühen und Luzifer achtete darauf, dass er heißer und heller brannte, als nötig war. Ihre gepeinigten Schreie verschafften ihm eine gewisse Befriedigung. Er holte ihr Bewusstsein an die Oberfläche und stellte sicher, dass sie die Vorbereitungen für seinen Fortgang in vollem Umfang spürte und erlebte. Dann öffnete er den Mund weit zu einem lautlosen schrei und während Tonis Körper noch eine Spur heller glühte, verließ Luzifers Essenz das zerstörte menschliche Wrack und schoss in einem Lichtblitz über die Baumkronen hinauf gen Himmel. Ihr lebloser Körper sackte in sich zusammen wie eine Marionette, der man die Fäden abgeschnitten hatte. Die ausgebrannten, leeren Augenhöhlen starrten blicklos hinauf in die graue Wolkendecke, während letzte Rauchfahnen von ihrem entstellten Körper aufstiegen.

oOo

 **Privatflugzeug der Männer der Schriften, Über dem Nordatlantik**

Ein Zittern und Beben kroch in Sams Bewusstsein, verwandelte sich langsam in Schmerz, bis ihn schließlich Muskelkrämpfe und das Gefühl, in Flammen zu stehen, mit plötzlicher Brutalität aus dem Schlaf rissen. Er riss sich die Decke vom Körper und schoss mit einem Keuchen in die Höhe. Er konnte nicht atmen. Warum konnte er nicht atmen? Er musste hier raus! Er bekam hier drin keine Luft!

In seiner Hast fiel Sam fast vom Sitz, als er schwankend aufstand. In letzter Sekunde gelang es ihm, sich mit ausgestreckten Armen irgendwo abzustützen.

„Sam?"

Sams Augen wanderten blicklos und wild umher. Die Stimme, die ihn rief, nahm er gar nicht wahr. Ein einziger Gedanke erfüllte seinen Kopf: Er brauchte Luft! Er musste atmen. Auf unsicheren Beinen suchte er sich seinen Weg durchs Flugzeug, stützte sich dabei rechts und links an den leeren Sitzen ab und rang verzweifelt nach Atem. Seine Augen waren auf die Ausgänge gerichtet. Das Ziel vor Augen, ignorierte er all die Stimmen um sich herum. Er kniff die Augen zusammen, um die Tür trotz seines verschwommenen Blickes besser erkennen zu können. Er müsste nur etwas Luft herein lassen…

Eine Hand griff nach seinem Oberarm und schickte eine heiße Welle der Panik durch seinen gesamten Körper. Blindlings fuhr er herum um ließ seine Faust auf die Nase seines Angreifers krachen.

Cass stolperte von der Wucht des Schlages ein paar Schritte zurück. Seine Hand hielt seine Nase, aus der das Blut in Strömen floss. Dean hastete an ihm vorbei.

„Sammy, nicht!", brüllte er, als Sam nach den Türhebeln griff. In einer fließenden Bewegung zwängte sich der Jäger zwischen die Tür und seinen Bruder. Dabei versuchte er, Sams Hände von den Hebeln zu lösen. Doch Sam hielt mit eisernem Klammergriff daran fest. Also änderte Dean seine Taktik und hob die Hände zu Sams Gesicht. Er umfasste seine Wangen sanft und versuchte, Sams Fokus auf sich zu ziehen.

„Hey, Kumpel, komm schon. Schau mich an, Sammy. Sam!", stieß er hervor. Seine grünen Augen waren weit aufgerissen und blickten Sam eindringlich an. Dessen fieberverschleierter Blick wanderte wild umher, doch für einen kurzen Augenblick schien er Dean wahrzunehmen und ein Ausdruck der Verwirrung huschte über seine Züge.

„Dean ist tot", murmelte er schließlich und versuchte, Deans Hände von seinem Gesicht weg zu ziehen.

„Nein, Sammy. Das bin ich nicht. Aber wenn du diese Tür öffnest, werden wir alle sterben", erwiderte Dean in nahezu flehentlichem Ton. Sam sah ihn verwirrt an.

Hinter ihm erschien einer der Männer der Schriften.

„Vielleicht sollten wir ihn festbinden", schlug er mit besorgtem Ton vor. In der Flugzeugkabine war es totenstill.

Sam zuckte angesichts der neuen Stimme in seinem Rücken zusammen. Vielleicht auch ob des Inhalts der Worte. Dean spürte, wie unter seinen Händen ein Zittern durch den Körper seines Bruders lief. Er ließ dessen Gesicht los und trat mit vor Wut sprühenden Augen zwischen Sam und den Mann.

„Versuche es und ich werde dir deinen verdammten Arm brechen! Niemand fasst meinen Bruder an!", fauchte er. Seine Eingeweide zogen sich schmerzlich zusammen, als er spürte, wie Sam die Finger in seinem Rücken in sein T-Shirt grub.

Der Mann blieb standhaft: „Wenn er eine Gefahr darstellt, müssen wir entsprechen handeln."

Cass trat mit geheilter Nase hinzu und schob sich seinerseits zwischen Dean und den Mann der Schriften, der offensichtlich von Jonathan nur spärliche Informationen über ihre Situation erhalten hatte.

„Glauben Sie mir, wenn ich Ihnen versichere, dass Sam das geringste Ihrer Probleme ist", sprach der Engel mit seiner tiefen Stimme. Doch seine vor Wut sprühenden Augen straften seinen ruhigen Ton lügen.

Der Mann trat nun doch lieber den Rückzug an, die Hände in einer Nichts-für-Ungut-Geste erhoben.

Dean sah dem Mann noch nach, als Sams Stirn von hinten auf seine Schulter sank. „Ich fühle mich nicht so gut", flüsterte er nahe Deans Ohr, die Hände noch immer in sein T-Shirt vergraben. Das hatte Sam nicht mehr getan, seit sie Kinder waren. Immerhin schien ihn die Panik aus seiner Fieberinduzierten Benommenheit gerissen zu haben. Zumindest für den Moment.

„Ich weiß, Sammy. Komm." Dean drehte sich zu Sam um und zog ihn mit sich zurück auf ihre Plätze. Er redete Sam gut zu, sich hinzulegen. Sein Bruder befolgte die Aufforderung widerspruchslos. Dean hob die Decke vom Boden auf und breitete sie über ihn. Er spürte, wie Sams Körper zitterte, als er sicherstellte, dass er vollständig zugedeckt war.

Die Anspannung in der Kabine ließ etwas nach. Die Erleichterung der Besatzung war offensichtlich. Dean fing den Blick einer der Stewardessen auf. „Könnten sie mir etwas Wasser und ein paar Handtücher bringen?" bat er sie und brachte dabei sogar den Ansatz eines kleinen Lächelns zustande. Sie nickte und machte sich daran, das gewünschte zu holen. Dean richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf seinen Bruder. Sam starrte mit einer Mischung aus Ungläubigkeit und Erleichterung zu ihm auf.

„Wie lange noch, Dean?", fragte er leise.

„Ich schätze, noch zwei-, drei Stunden."

„Wie geht es dir? Bei welchem Metallica-Album bist du?"

Dean lachte leise. Die Stewardess kam zurück und stellte eine Schüssel mit Wasser auf den Tisch vor ihn. Die Handtücher gab sie ihm direkt in die Hand.

„St. Anger", beantwortete Dean schließlich die Frage seines Bruders.

„Du hasst dieses Album."

„Verzweifelte Situationen erfordern verzweifelte Maßnahmen, Sammy." Dean wrang mit einem Lächeln ein Handtuch aus, das er in die Schüssel getunkt hatte. Vorsichtig tupfte er damit Sams Stirn ab, kühlte die verschwitzte, fieberheiße Haut. „Natürlich kann ich mich darauf verlassen, dass du dich um mich sorgst, während du derjenige bist, der einen Höllenritt vor sich hat."

Sams angedeutetes Lächeln wirkte traurig, als er antwortete: „Das lenkt mich zumindest ein bisschen ab."

„Möchtest du, dass Cass dich schlafen lässt?", schlug Dean leise vor.

Doch Sam antwortete mit einem minimalen, aber verzweifeltem Kopfschütteln: „Nein! Ich muss die Kontrolle behalten! Ich habe die Schnauze voll davon, schwach und hilflos zu sein."

„Ist in Ordnung", versicherte Dean. Er sprach mit sanfter Stimme und versuchte, so entspannt wie möglich zu wirken, um Sam zu beruhigen und ihm Halt zu geben. „Du bist nicht schwach, Sam. Niemand wird dich zwingen, irgendetwas zu tun, das du nicht willst. Du hast die Kontrolle. Versprochen!"

Sie fielen in ein erschöpftes Schweigen. Der einzige Laut, der zu vernehmen war, war das Tropfen des Wassers, wenn Dean das Handtuch neu befeuchtete und auswrang. Sam biss sich auf die Lippen und versuchte mit bewusster Willensanstrengung, sein Herzrasen zu beruhigen, dass dieses Geräusch verursachte.

Als das Zittern langsam nachließ und sogar seine Temperatur etwas sank, entspannte sich Sam schließlich ein bisschen. Er blickte zu seinem Bruder hinauf und betrachtete eingehend all die kleinen Merkmale, die Dean ausmachten. Seine Augen wirkten im Flugzeuglicht tannengrün. Sie sprachen von Erschöpfung, doch tief in ihnen konnte Sam die liebevolle Sorge erkennen, die immer nur für ihn bestimmt war. Die Stoppeln eines Dreitagebartes zogen sich über Wangen und Hals und verliehen Dean ein verwegenes Aussehen. Außerdem verbargen sie zumindest im Ansatz die Sorgenfalten, die sich rund um seine nach unten gezogenen Mundwinkel eingegraben hatten. Sam nahm all die kleinen Details in sich auf. Er musste einfach glauben, dass Dean real war. Dass er wirklich da war. Dass Luzifer nicht getan hatte, was er Sam versprochen hatte.

 _Dass er nicht ja gesagt hatte._

Er konnte … er konnte einfach nicht darüber nachdenken. Nicht jetzt.

„Dean?", murmelte er, die Stimme schwer vor Müdigkeit.

„Ja?"

„Ich bin wirklich froh, dass du gekommen bist!" Die Worte waren nur ein leises Flüstern.

„Natürlich bin ich gekommen", antwortete Dean. Sein lächeln hielt so viel Traurigkeit, als er auf seinen mutigen kleinen Bruder hinabblickte. „Es gibt nichts Wichtigeres als dich. Das weißt du. Es ist mein Job, auf dich aufzupassen."

Deans Worte umschmeichelten Sam wie eine warme Decke, als er schließlich dem Schlaf nachgab, der ihn in die Welt der Träume zog.

Er war in Sicherheit.

Dean war wieder bei ihm.

oOo

Liebe Leser,  
das ist das Ende unserer kleinen Reise. Ich hoffe, ihr habt diese Geschichte genauso sehr genossen, wie ich. Das Übersetzen war zwar eine Menge Arbeit, hat mir aber auch riesig Spaß gemacht. (Und ich habe noch etliche englische Ausdrücke dazu gelernt.)

Noch eine kurze Anmerkung zur Übersetzung: Ich habe immer alle Inhalte übersetzt und die Geschichte nicht verändert, jedoch oft die Sätze etwas freier formuliert. Eine Wort für Wort Übersetzung hätte einfach nicht gut geklungen. Deshalb sind die Sätze oft hauptsächlich sinngemäß übersetzt.

Die nächste Übersetzung die für mich ansteht, werden eure Feedbacks ins englische sein, damit die wunderbare Winchester Mythology sie auch lesen kann.

Sie hat im Übrigen noch zwei weitere Fortsetzungen zu dieser Geschichte geschrieben. (Die Destruction Trilogy.)  
Offensichtlich kann sich Sam nicht sicher sein, dass er wirklich gerettet wurde. Wie geht es für ihn weiter?  
Wenn Interesse daran besteht, kann ich kurze (!) Zusammenfassungen ihrer Geschichten in Deutsch hier posten. Oder ihr lest einfach das englische Original. Die zweite Geschichte heißt Fractured, die dritte heißt Splint. Ich kann sie nur empfehlen.

Aber jetzt sage ich erst mal Tschüß, und danke an alle, die mir und Winchester Mythology mit Feedbacks den Tag versüßt haben!


End file.
